Shuuden Chronicles: Ninja Life
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: The sequel to Demigod Sayian   Vampire. Naruto gets sent back, with Shuuden, Tsukune and the Newspaper club. Gin will not make an appearance. Too much of a pervert. Rated for some violence, language as well.
1. Chapter 1: New world, new fights

The sequel to Demigod Sayian + Vampire is here!

You know the drill, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1:** New world, New fights

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking on his own. He had no idea what was going to happen but he had an idea. His birthday was tomorrow, but he figured he would be attacked by a mob, as usual. However, for 5 days, something has been nagging at him to remember something. He couldn't remember something, but he couldn't find out what.

Then dawn came. He went out for a walk. He was on high alert, but tried not to show it. Something told him he was going to be attacked today. He didn't know how he knew, but somehow he knew. He felt that it was going to happen this afternoon. Again, wondering why he thought that.

-That Afternoon-

The feeling from that morning came true right on schedule. He began running around the entire village. Hiding where he could, but the moment he left his hiding spot, he was spotted and started running again.

Night fell. He was still running. There was one person left who could protect him now. He didn't realize someone was watching him the entire time.

Naruto got a mere 10 feet from the gate to the Hokage's tower, and then he tripped. The mob was getting closer. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up and keep going. He was going to die right then and there.

He then heard a voice. "Tarot Barrage!" A bunch of cards wing hearts and wings came down like a rain of arrows. They landed directly in front of the mob stopping them momentarily. A little girl in a somewhat strange outfit floated down gently. She turned to Naruto with a frown.

"Are you okay, Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at the girl, scared. Then something came to him. He should know this girl. _'But how? I've never seen her before!'_

As if she plucked that very thought from him she spoke. "I see you don't remember me, Naruto-san. Hang on for a second." The girl said to him. He was hesitant, but something told him to listen. _'Why should I listen to her? I don't even know her!' _Another voice then told him, _'Yes, you do. Roll with it. Perhaps you will remember.'_ As much as he disagreed, the other voice had a point. He waited. Her finger touched his forehead lightly.

Naruto saw several images. Most of which looked familiar. He figured out that feeling from earlier was right. He _had_ forgotten something. A lot of things. Then a certain scene came to the front. It explained what was going on. He remembered what he could do, just not how he could do so. He remembered certain people. Their names were Shuuden, Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari... Yukari! That was who this girl was. "Yu-Yukari Sendo?"

The girl nodded. "I'm glad you remembered Naruto!" Yukari said as she hugged him. He smiled. Remembering how these guys were. The mob was about to charge them. Yukari noticed this, released her embrace with Naruto and turned towards them. She stuck out her hand. "Tarot Barrage!" Cards flew out of her hand and wrist.

"I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to. Leave now, or I will be forced to kill you for harming Naruto-san!" Yukari said. None of the villagers were buying it, but a guy in a mask popped up. _'ANBU. Just like the headmaster said. So far, everything's going as it was planned.'_

"A shinobi attacking civilians is against the law." The ANBU told Yukari. Yukari looked at the ANBU.

"Sorry, to say this, but I'm not a Shinobi. You can't get me with that law. In addition, I was doing your job. It was the job of the ANBU to protect him, was it not?" Yukari said. The ANBU tensed.

"How do you...?" This exchange had confused the villagers.

Naruto spoke up. "She knows everything about me there is to know. Even things I shouldn't have been told. One would think you would have enough decency to tell me something that big. It doesn't matter if it's a SS-class secret!" The ANBU tensed up. Yukari continued to speak.

"Naruto-san is my friend, as well. If I left him hanging, what kind of friend would I be?" The ANBU backed off. He didn't want to risk going rogue. But if what she said is true, someone had broken that law. "Who told you any of that?"

"I can't say, because it wouldn't make any sense. Let's just say a friend of mine knows, is not affected by the law, and told me. He should be here in about a year." Yukari said. "In the meantime, Naruto-san and I will be living with another friend of mine who is already nearby. The 3 of us will be living together until my other friend comes by." The ANBU nodded. He turned to the mob behind him. They all left.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't retaliate. Otherwise, I would've had to kill you." Yukari said, earning the ANBU's attention. "If you attacked me, you would have been breaking the law preventing Shinobi from attacking civilians. If you attacked Naruto-san, you would've been going against your orders to protect him. In either of those cases, you would've been labeled a Rogue Shinobi, and I would've had to kill you, if other ANBU didn't first."

The ANBU began to think._ 'This girl. She doesn't seem to be from around here, but her knowledge makes that impossible. Her techniques are strange, and don't require handsigns. Something few Shinobi could ever do. I'm not sure whether I could take her on or not.'_ "Who are you?"

"Yukari Sendo. You should be hearing about me in a few days, if you haven't already. The fact that the villagers attacked him today means he didn't remember. I brought back some of his memories of our time together. It's time we get going Naruto-san. I already found the place we're supposed to go to."

Naruto nodded. Naruto grew 4 wings, but they were relatively small. He remembered the technique, but it was once more powerful than this. He figured it would have to do. Yukari made 2 wings sprout from her back. They were translucent, but gave off a bit of energy. They nodded to each other. They both jumped, and then the wings helped them take flight, without flapping. Yukari led the way, and Naruto followed. They left the ANBU behind.

The ANBU then went poof.

-With Yukari-

"Naruto, how much do you remember?" Yukari asked, still flying.

"I remember everyone, the wings, and the plan the headmaster had. I remember the other forms, but not how to go into them." Naruto replied, flying right next to Yukari.

"Looks like I couldn't bring back any more memories than that. But it was enough to get you to remember me. That's good enough for now." Yukari said, smiling. "Here we are. Casa de Tsukune." Yukari said, as she went down. Naruto went in after her. She landed and her wings went back in. Naruto landed and did the same. Naruto started to collapse. Yukari caught him.

"Tsukune-san! I have Naruto out here." Yukari said as she lumped over to the door. Tsukune had come to the door. He knew that voice. When he opened the door, he went over to the 2 of them. "I'm glad you got to him before the mob. It looks like he was running for a while."

"Well it took me a while to find him. His memories of us were wiped. I managed to bring back his memories regarding the plans, his wings, and who everyone is. He also knows about his other forms, but doesn't remember how to go into them. That's all I could bring back. He should remember you, but I'm not sure, since your body has changed. You remember the code word?" Tsukune nodded. Naruto was being put into a bed.

"It is Oozaru." Yukari nodded. "Hopefully, he remembers the codeword. I didn't ask if he did."

Tsukune nodded. "First things first. Naruto needs to rest. You look like you're about to drop as well."

"Okay, Tsukune-san. I will take a rest. Room 2."

"Got it." Tsukune said.

-the next morning-

Naruto woke up in a bed. He was seeing things he usually didn't dream about. It was almost like it was real. Then he realized where he was. It _was_ real. Then he remember what he saw after he passed out. He remember something Shuuden said. It was about his eyes.

-Flashback-

"_Your eyes are special. They are known as the Spirit Eye. You can use it by using your Chakra. Just channel your Chakra into your eyes. You should be able to do so. As far as anyone knows, this is an ocular jutsu that allows you to copy other ocular jutsu. You can any ocular jutsu you see in action, and you can even have it used on you. Illusions, or Genjutsu where you're from, will not affect you, and you will even be immune to the Tsukuyomi. The nightmare realm. That jutsu, normally it wouldn't matter if you can defeat the Jutsu. With the Spirit Eye already active, you won't be affected. Sharingan won't affect you, Byakugan doesn't do anything to harm you itself, but it will slow down their reaction time."_

"_There is also another ability you can gain. I will show you how it works now."_

_Naruto looked at the flame. He saw what looked like 6 guys going up against a guy with three heads. "That guy with 3 heads is Jiraiya. Perverted, but powerful, he is of the Legendary Sannin, along with Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Their sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is the 3__rd__ Hokage. Jiraiya also is your father's Sensei. The other guys, however, are doing what I want you to see."_

"_They're looking for each other. Their minds are connected, aren't they?" Naruto said._

"_Correct. The Spirit Eye also has a similar feature. Their eye is known as the Rinnegan. The Spirit Eye can do so with another user of the Spirit Eye."_

_-_Flashback end-

Naruto tried doing as Shuuden said. He managed to do so and noticed the change in both eyes. He didn't make a single handsign. He then remembered something else. "I wonder..."

Naruto closed his eyes, when he opened them, he looked into the mirror. His form changed, his clothes changed, and he had 6 tails. His eyes were the same, except they had the Spirit Eye active. His form looked familiar. He was in his Half-Fox form.

He went out of his Half-Fox form, and didn't feel tired at all. He realized that the form didn't do much but expand his book of moves and jutsu. He went outside. He saw Yukari, and a guy that looked similar to Tsukune. "Hey, Yukari. I take it he knows the code word?"

"Oozaru." 

Naruto nodded. "Oozaru."

"It's a good thing you remembered the code word, Naruto. Otherwise, it would've been hard to prove to you I was who I am." Tsukune said.

Naruto shook his head. He activated his Spirit Eye. Tsukune's Spirit Eye activated, as well. Someone had activated it by activating theirs. "No way... You already remembered about the Spirit Eye?"

Naruto smirked. "Yea. I remembered that you and Shuuden have it. I remember the abilities it gives as well. Along with the fact that when one activates it in a certain area, anyone else who has it will also have it activate, it won't be of their own will either. They will also know one is in the area. It's a handy feature to tell you and Shuuden apart without remembering the code word. It also means it will be easy for me and you to find out when Shuuden arrives."

"No kidding. I'm glad about that as well. Well, we'd better start training. You have a lot to re-learn." Tsukune said.

Naruto nodded and they went outside. Yukari went with them.

-Hokage's office-

The Hokage was meeting with the ANBU that was supposed to be protecting Naruto.

"Sir, I ran into someone last night. It was a little girl. Her name was Yukari Sendo." This sent a chill down the Hokage's spine. "She said something about a friend arriving in about one year. She already knows about the Kyuubi being sealed within him. She knows that there are supposed to be ANBU protecting him. She used that against me, along with her not being a Shinobi. Somehow I doubt she was not a Shinobi, based on what she did. She didn't look older than 12, but something told me she was telling the truth."

"This girl, she touched Naruto Uzumaki's forehead with a finger did she not?" The ANBU nodded. "She did. Do you know what happened, sir?"

"Tell me the whole story." The 3rd Hokage said. The ANBU proceeded to tell him everything.

-1 story later-

"I see. She was, in fact, not a Shinobi. That technique she used was not a jutsu. She wasn't even using Chakra for it. She is from another dimension. Yukari Sendo was not joking when she said she would've killed you if you attacked. Someone had come to me a few days ago with a warning. He was a weird one, but he told me of this Yukari Sendo. From what he told me, that young girl is more dangerous than a Jounin when provoked. She is only 11 years old, but she is different from Shinobi. She will not be joining our Shinobi ranks, but she will be staying for the time being. I would not provoke her if I were you. You are still to watch over Naruto, but if Yukari is there, anyone who goes after Naruto will be taken care of by her. When she does, you head in, acknowledge her, and take the body out." the 3rd Hokage told the ANBU.

"Is there anything else we should know, regarding her friends?" The 3rd Hokage nodded. "Tsukune Aono should already be here. He is more like Naruto than anyone else here. How much, however, is unknown to me. Shuuden Sol is another of her friends. I didn't get much information on him, but he is supposedly is strong than the 4th Hokage himself. He should be coming in about a year. He will come to me himself. He is to be respected, but do not engage him. I was told of a Code Word they came up with. Supposedly, Naruto knows the code word. Only those who know about it will know what it means. I was told of the code word. It is 'Oozaru'. If someone comes claiming to be Shuuden Sol, one of you 3 are to head there immediately. You are the only ones to know what the code word is."

"Understood."

"You 2 are Dismissed." He pointed to the two male ANBU.

"Is there something else for me to do?"

"Yes, Hinata Hyuuga and her father Hiashi Hyuuga are to come here. Yukari and Naruto are also supposed to come. If what I was told is true, and so far it has, Hinata will have some memories that need to be awakened. I was not told what they are, nor was I told why she has them as well. Bring them to me."

-Hyuuga Household-

Hinata was trying to train, but something was telling her she was forgetting something.

_'What exactly am I forgetting? I know it's something important, but I can't find out what. It's affecting my training.'_

"Hinata, you aren't doing anything right. You are being distracted. Put everything else out of your mind and focus on training." Hiashi said with a steely tone. An ANBU agent had appeared.

"Yugao? What business does the ANBU have here?" Hiashi asked.

"The Hokage has ask for the presence of you and Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi." The ANBU, now known as Yugao, replied.

"I see. Did he give a certain time?" Hiashi said.

"Right away. There is something he wishes to discuss."

Hiashi nodded. "Hinata, we're stopping the training for the time being. Let's go."

Hinata nodded. _'Finally. I can think about what I had forgotten.'_

Yugao then said, "I must gather the other ones he had requested. I will see you there." The cat masked ANBU then went poof. Hiashi knew better than to stay after this.

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Tsukune were training their Chakra control. Yukari was practicing her spells.

The ANBU agent, Yugao had appeared. Yukari took notice first. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I am an ANBU sent by the Hokage himself. He has asked that I bring Yukari Sendo and Naruto Uzumaki to him."

"It will have to wait, when Naruto and Tsukune start training it's hard to get them to stop." Yukari said.

"Is it possible to get their attention?" Yukari nodded. "There is but it requires an attack on them."

"I see. Can I do the honors?" Yukari shook her head. "They don't know you're here yet. They know I am, so the might see it coming and dodge." She pointed a hand at each one. "Tarot Card!"

A card launched from each of her wrists. One would have reached Tsukune had he not dodged with the afterimage. Naruto released his grip and landed on the ground, with his feet.

"What's the big idea Yukari?" Naruto said, but then he realized someone had come. An ANBU, and he recognized her mask. "Yugao? Does the old man want to see me?"

The ANBU nodded. "Yukari is also wanted. He has told us of the code word you had come up with, but we are not to tell anyone." Then Tsukune spoke up.

"What is it then? If you know, then tell us."

"Oozaru." All three of them nodded. "Inu and Tenzou already know of the code word, but no one else is to know." All three nodded again.

"All of us will come, seeing as somehow I am connected to this, if Yukari is wanted." Tsukune said. Yugao nodded. They all left.

-Hokage's tower-

Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga had already arrived they were waiting on the others.

"Who else is supposed to be here, Lord Hokage?" Yukari, Naruto, and Tsukune landed right outside the window. They hopped in one after another. Yugao had went in with a puff of smoke. "They decided to bring the other one that was with them. The one known as Tsukune."

"Lord Hokage? If I may, why are these 3 here?" Hiashi asked. Something in Hinata's mind told her she should know them. How she would, she doesn't know. (A/N: Sound familiar?) "Hey, Hinata-san." Hinata looked at the girl who had called her. "I take it you feel like you know me, don't remember me?"

Hinata looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. Naruto had explained the feeling to her last night, so she knew what was going on. "Hang on." Yukari walked up to Hinata, and touched her forehead. Hiashi was about to slap the hand, but Tsukune had grabbed his hand without anyone else realizing he had moved. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She is awakening sealed memories. If the connection is disrupted, then some permanent damage can happen to her nerves. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Hiashi looked surprised. "What memories have been sealed? When did this happen?"

The Hokage looked at Hiashi. "I would suggest you listen to him. Few things can compare to their abilities. You are Tsukune Aono, are you not." Tsukune nodded without moving his eyes from Hiashi's.

"Hiashi, I wouldn't get him mad either. From what I heard he is more powerful than the Kyuubi himself."

"I take it Mikogami came to you? How much did he explain? I may be able to fill in some gaps."

"he told me of certain events, and when they shall happen. Who to look for, and a code word only to be shared by those protecting Naruto. Supposedly, Hinata is supposed to know it, but if your memories of it were sealed, then hers was also sealed. I still don't see how you got here from another Dimension."

Yukari removed her finger. "Yukari? I take it I didn't remember anything after I came back?" Yukari nodded. Then she hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged her back. "I'm glad you helped me remember. I also remember what Naruto-kun is. Tsukune-san?" Tsukune nodded as he let go of Hiashi's hand.

"Am I missing something here?" Hiashi asked, but no one answered. "Hinata-chan, I had to get some rest before most of my memories came back. It may be possible you'll need some rest as well."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I remember everything already. Also, Tsukune-san, do you still have that Scroll?"

"It's back at the House, why?" Tsukune said. Hinata looked at him. "That scroll should have something in it. Did you find out what it was?"

Tsukune nodded. "There were seals in them. One said Naruto, another said Weaponry, and a third said Gale Cutter. Naruto is the only one who can open them. He hasn't seen they are yet and neither have I. We will be waiting for a few months and get his abilities back to where they were back at the Academy." Hinata nodded. Then she thought about something.

"Don't you think that would be a little much? I mean his abilities back then were far beyond Kage level."

"I know, but this will make it easier for him to do some of the things he will need to know. A second scroll from Shuuden also appeared when I went through. That one is for you. It's also at the house."

"Can you still use the warp?" Tsukune nodded. "I'm not going to do so unless I have to, though. Mikogami made some things off limits until certain points, remember?"

Hinata slapped herself mentally. "I completely forgot. Sorry, my fault. Those requirements were brought back but I didn't pay much attention." Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan. Things will be okay." Naruto said earning a smile from Hinata. (A/N: I said I was getting rid of the fainting Hinata didn't I?) Hinata nodded.

"I say we wait before the scrolls are handed out. However, for the time being, Hinata should train with us." Tsukune said. "She needs to learn more than what the Hyuuga clan can teach her. We can help with that. I also studied several fighting styles, and can help her out with the Gentle fist, as well. Heck I used it for a while, but then I got stronger with Shuuden's help."

"His training regimen was torture." Naruto said.

"No kidding. At least he produced great results, and he warned us that we'd go to hell and back 3 times during the course of it all." Tsukune continued.

Naruto nodded. "True, and since we can't really follow that regimen to the letter, we have to make do without the Gravity Enhancements."

"I have the weights he gave me still. They'll help out." Tsukune said, earning 3 nods.

"Since that's out of the way, Lord Hokage, is there something else you wanted to now?"

"Yes, there is. I was wondering about that warning he gave me."

"I see. That warning is completely true. Where Yukari and I are from, Naruto happens to be well respected. If Naruto goes dies before his time, not only will you have several hundred beings attacking the village, none of them will really be human. If Shuuden is already here at that point, you can count in a few others that will make the fight one-sided. C-class there could easily take on the average Chuunin. Naruto was considered a 3-star, as was I, when we left. When Shuuden was born, he was the equivalent of a lower-end Jounin. He can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. Don't mess with his friends, or you're going to die. He knows the situation so he will try to restrain himself, but it won't be easy." Tsukune looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

2 chains of seals were made and the walls glowed green and blue. "What did you 2 just do?"

"Protective barriers. What we are about to tell you is not to leave this room. It will be considered a SS-class secret." Hinata realized what this meant. "I take it you're going to tell him about Shuuden's eye?"

Tsukune nodded. "Got it."

"As you wish. What is said here will not leave this room." the 3rd Hokage said.

Tsukune and Naruto started to explain the abilities of the Spirit Eye. They purposely left out the Super Spirit form. They didn't need to know about that until Shuuden came along. "Wow. This Spirit Eye can do that much?"

Tsukune shook his head. "It can do more, but the rest is dependent on the user. After all, it manifests differently for each person. And always in 1 eye at first."

Hiashi was wondering something. He asked them, "How is it possible for you to use the Byakugan through that eye?"

"As long as you see it in action, you can use it. Shuuden can also look into the time-stream. Through which he has seen the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and another form which none of you have heard of. It is known as Geass, and it isn't even an jutsu. The Spirit can only be achieved by certain people, and it is not Chakra based." Tsukune said.

Naruto continued. "That doesn't mean you can't use Chakra to activate it. I mean that's what I do." This caught everyone off guard, but Tsukune hit Naruto in the head. "You idiot! We haven't told them who else has it."

"Hey, I figured they would have figured that out, anyway. Tsukune and I can both use the Spirit Eye. Aside from Shuuden, Tsukune, and myself we met one other who had the Spirit Eye. He doesn't know the code word, and I doubt he will come here." Naruto said, rubbing his head where he got hit.

"Other than that, there is nothing else that you really need to know at the moment. When Shuuden comes in, you should let one of us know. Naruto and I will be able to see for sure, and if he activates his, ours will activate as well. His is in the shape of and 'F' but it can change into a 19-point star. If it does, be careful, and don't attack him. You run, no questions asked." Tsukune and Naruto activate theirs.

"Mine is a '+' normally, but I have already attained the upgrade. My upgrade is the 9-point star but I can only do that when I transform. That form has be marked off limits until 2 conditions are met. First, Naruto, Hinata, and I have become Genin. Second, Either the village is under attack, which will require the other form marked as off limits, or we are not in the village at all. We are not to use it unless needed, either."

"Mine, as you can see, is made of 3 ovals surrounding a diamond at one point. I have yet to upgrade it, and I don't know how that happens. We haven't seen the last one in action, but other than the personal abilities, there's not much else that you don't know. We don't even know his personal abilities ourself, so if he comes along with the attack, the village won't stand a chance. No ifs, ands, or buts." Naruto said.

"That's all there is to know right now." Tsukune said. Yukari shook her head. "Tsukune-san, I think you forgot something."

"I didn't forget. That much is not needed to be known by anyone else. I was told by Shuuden to leave that specific part out until he gets here." Tsukune said, earning a nod from Naruto and Hinata. They remembered this from the meditation room. "In the meantime, that information will be known only to those who know the code word, and those who are here at this point in time. If word gets out about this, people will gain an incentive to attack Naruto. That is the reason no one is to know. In addition the Hyuuga clan will try to make us a weapon to control if their council finds out."

"I agree wholeheartedly. If they found out about the Spirit Eye, they will be after whoever has it. They will think it's a Kekkei Genkai. They will do anything they can to get it within the clan as a weapon. I will keep them out of the loop. If it is not a Kekkei Genkai, then there is reason to believe it is more powerful than an actual Visual Kekkei Genkai."

Yukari nodded. "It is, being as it can combine several different ocular abilities, such as the Sharingan and Byakugan, and use them simultaneously through it. There are more combinations, but some of them can't be used by the 2 present. In truth, the abilities gained weaken, but can be combined with others. Side effects are only that of the Spirit Eye, meaning Chakra isn't drained anywhere near as fast as the Sharingan normally would. In addition, the blind spot for the Byakugan is no longer there, but the maximum sight range is halved."

Hiashi looked incredulous. This was becoming a problem none would think of. But if this eye were with Konoha, "What would happen if the Spirit Eye were used in a war?"

Tsukune spoke up on this. "It's already been used in a small scale war. Twice actually. Both times I was there, only once was Naruto there."

"Oyakata?" Naruto asked. Tsukune nodded. "That's the one you were there for. I'm sure you heard about the utter annihilation of the PSC at the hands of the newspaper club, did you not Naruto?" A nod.

"That was the other time. I was participating in that as well. I went full out. Vegeta was pissed, Goku was having a blast, the others were thinking it was too easy. I even told Kuyou before we even began to go all out from the beginning. He'd live longer. With an Angry Vegeta as his opponent, he's dead either way." Yukari and Naruto shuddered. They'd seen what happens when a Sayian gets pissed.

"Not a good thing. If he comes, and he's pissed: This village is as good as gone." Naruto added.

"Back on topic, the Spirit Eye would easily make a war one sided. It's not even listed as a Jutsu, for the simple fact it's not originally Chakra based. It is actually Spiritual based. This makes it a hard technique to gain through sheer power." Yukari said.

"Is that all?" Tsukune asked the Hokage, who nodded. The barriers went down.

"I guess it's back to training. Besides, Naruto has a few things to learn. Or rather, re-learn. Hinata will be able to learn how to do them as well do to a certain thing that the 3 of us share. She knows what I mean. I feel Hiashi does as well." Hiashi looked at Tsukune. "I only know this because she told me... or rather, Shuuden told me after he found out. A 4th Jinchuuriki will come as well when I am older. Her name is Kyoko Aono. She's my cousin." Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist. Naruto, Tsukune, and Yukari warped out.

"That is all, Hiashi. Nothing else can be done here, and he does have a point. There are things only they can teach her."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the what the council will do if they find out she is with Naruto. Would it be okay for me to say it was a direct order from the Hokage for them to train her?" Sarutobi nodded.

"That would make it easier. I still wonder what he meant by a fourth. Does that mean Tsukune is another one?" Hiashi asked. The Hokage sighed. "I don't know. If he is, it is one of the things we will find out later." Hiashi nodded and went out.

-with Naruto- 

"Hinata-chan, The first thing we have to teach you is your Half-Form. It will increase your senses, but you should not rely on that alone. Tsukune and I have the Half-Fox as our Half-Form. Before we go any further, you'll need to know how to do this. No one else is to know. When we're done you will be able to go into that form at will. You may be able to do things in that form you couldn't do beforehand." Naruto said. "That's definitely the case for me."

"There's also one technique you can only do in Half-state or after taking on Neko's form entirely. The Tailed Beast Bomb. That will come later, though. You'd half to be at least in your Half-state in order to use it. Naruto and I can use it already, and can do so with one tail for each. With 6 tails, in our Half-state, we can use it 6 times at once. We use it just like we'd use another technique, known as the Rasengan. We even upgraded it where the original creator of it couldn't." Tsukune said.

Hinata nodded. "If I may, who created the Rasengan?" Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other. The former answered her question. "My father, Minato Namikaze. The 4th Hokage. He created the Rasengan, and taught it to his sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin. I learned it from Shuuden, as did Tsukune. We both managed to work on upgrading it ourselves. One of which is to use it as the Tailed Beast Bomb, using the tails."

Hinata gasped. _'They succeeded where the 4__th__ Hokage failed. They really are powerful.'_

"I believe you're thinking that we succeeded where he failed because he couldn't upgrade it himself. There is a bit of truth to that, but it's not because he didn't have the capacity. What he lacked was time. He sacrificed himself before he could finish it. The two of us worked together to finish it. It took a while, but we managed to do so, and get rid of the negative effects of it." Tsukune said. Hinata was a lot calmer than before.

"I think we should start. We have to keep on schedule, don't we?" Naruto and Tsukune nodded at Hinata's suggestion.

"Why don't we start with 200 each here, at least until Shuuden gets here. Then we'll pick up where we left off back at the Academy. Hinata will be a little behind, but maybe she'll be able to start at 300x by the time he gets here." They all nodded. They all knew they needed to be able to control what they could do.

They started off by climbing the trees without their hands. Naruto had made 3 Shadow Clones to catch them should they fall. They all started off with 200 squats. They did so upside down, using only Chakra to cling to the tree. Next was 200 sit-ups on the trunk. They did this with their heads going to the ground at rest. After that, they started doing pull ups only using the palms of their hands. There were 200 of those, as well. Then came the Push ups. 200 of those, also only using the palms and toes. In addition, only the nose can touch in order for it to count.

Yukari did the same exercises but instead of 200, she continued until the rest of them finished each set. She managed to get over 600 squats, 524 sit-ups, 559 pull ups, and 464 Push ups, in the times they got to 200 for each.

-4 months later-

Each one was doing their exercises early in the morning, every morning. It was at this point, however, Hiashi got up early. He was walking around and noticed that someone else was up.

_'Someone else up? At this hour?'_ The sun wasn't supposed to rise for an hour or so at this point. He decided to see who was up and he found out it was Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Hiashi asked.

In between each repetition, she said one word. "Exercising. It's for the training Naruto-kun, and Tsukune-san are going for."

Hiashi looked at Hinata quizzically. "Why would they be doing this at this hour? You should get into your bed."

Hinata replied somewhat bluntly. "I've been doing this every morning since we started. I'm up to 500 each. When I can do that with ease, and under 30 minutes total, I add 50." She switched from sit-ups to pull ups. Hiashi was watching her determination with renewed interest.

"Why push yourself so hard? It's not like it will do you any good." Hiashi said.

"Ask Tsukune-san how much he managed to gain from doing this at gravity levels above 300 times that of here. Then tell me it doesn't work." Hinata shot back without missing a beat.

Hiashi was shocked, but it only showed for a second. _'My own daughter telling me I'm wrong?'_ "I'll buy. How is this supposed to help?"

"With the weights I have on, it increases stamina and endurance. It also increases Chakra control, and thus the amount of Chakra you can use. This is due to the fact you have to use Chakra to cling to the tree at several points. I started off at 200 each." Hiashi nodded, and then realized she said weights.

"How much weight are you wearing?"

"4 tons. I've been doing so from the beginning. It's split into 4 places. Both wrists, and both ankles." Hiashi's eyes went wide. "How...?" he didn't finish.

Hinata cut him off. "It's all a part of the training. I'm on the third set now. Last thing on the list is Push-ups." Hiashi nodded. "I'll have the servants make you breakfast for when you finish. Before I go, how many do the others do?"

"Last I checked, 750 for Tsukune-san. 700 for Naruto-kun." Hiashi went wide eyed even more. His eyes threatened pop out. "I'd better get going. Just keep going until you're done." _'Damn! I must inform the Hokage about this. He needs to know what the training is, and how effective it could be.'_

-Later that day-

When Hinata told Naruto and Tsukune that she told her father, they just nodded. "I can only imagine what was running through his head. Being up as early as us and doing some exercises that even Jounin would have trouble doing every day would probably make him tell the Hokage, or wonder how we do it." Naruto said.

"If I had to guess, not only would he tell the Hokage, he will try doing so with other members of the Hyuuga clan, if it works out the way Hinata said. For the time being, though, he won't be able to do so. Anyway, the scroll Shuuden gave me for Hinata finally opened last night. A seal appeared and I was able to unseal it. I found out soon it was a portal. When I went through I ended up in an area similar to Shuuden's training grounds. There was a white area and everything. We'll be using that area for training from now on. Also, we'll be able to get Hinata to go into her Half-state there." Tsukune said, earning 3 nods. "Well then, let's go."

Tsukune had taken out a Dynocap. He pushed the plunger and threw it. A portal similar to the one Shuuden had on the 3rd floor of his place popped out. It activated, and all 4 of them went in.

On the other side, it looked exactly like Shuuden's training grounds.

"See what I mean?" Naruto and Yukari nodded. "You may want to take off your weights. We'll head to where we were before we came here. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. "Hinata, since you are at 300 already, I'd say you'd start at 150x, with 50 of each set." Hinata nodded at Tsukune's suggestion.

"The rules for each set are the same, however now you only increase the amount of each set by 50 when none of them are holding any difficulty. Once you reach 500 reps, you upgrade the gravity by 50x, and start over at 50 repetitions for each set. Other than that, there are no differences. Is everyone clear?" Tsukune asked, earning 3 nods. "Then let's get to work. Hinata, once you reach 300x we will teach you how to go into your Half-state. Not a moment sooner." Hinata nodded and they all went to where they were supposed to.

-Hokage's office-

"Lord Hokage, I have some information regarding the training my daughter has been going through." Hiashi said after he gained the old man's attention.

"What did you manage to find out?" Hiashi explained everything that Hinata told him that morning. "Don't you think it's a little much for children?"

Sarutobi sighed. "She has an unusual amount of determination for this, does she not?" Hiashi nodded.

"Then it should be alright. I've heard of some of this, but not how it is supposed to work. If the results are what I think, Hinata would be at Chuunin level in a few months of this kind of training."

"I have told you that Hinata is a Jinchuuriki, but still it's too much for her." Hiashi said, clearly concerned. The cat masked ANBU, Yugao, had come in. "Lord Hokage, I have some news."

"Is it about the Jinchuuriki?" Yugao nodded. "Proceed."

Yugao told him what he saw a few minutes earlier. "I would have gone in myself, but as to what's there, I have no idea. Tenzou and Inu have both gone in there to watch over them. It appears that they are continuing their training on the other side. I will be heading in soon, as well."

"You figured that this portal should be reported?" Sarutobi asked.

Yugao nodded. "Not only that, but the training they do on the other side will also be reported. We will need to find out what they are capable of, and from what I've seen so far, their endurance and stamina seem to be far beyond Jounin level."

"Very well. Hiashi, your daughter is in good hands. There is no reason for alarm just yet. Yugao, you are dismissed." Yugao nodded and went out. "Is there anything else you wanted to report?"

"No, Lord Hokage."

"Then you are dismissed, as well. I have paperwork to do." _'I wish I didn't, though. It gets tiring.'_

-after training-

"Wow. Hinata could do all of that with ease?" Tsukune asked no one in particular. She still nodded.

"I even went back for another 100 of each. 150x is nothing compared to the weights I was using."

Naruto whistled. "I figure if you're that far along, you'd be ready for the next step in about a month." Tsukune nodded in agreement. "We both set ourselves at 600x and went for 100 each. It was a bit easy, so we went for a little spar at 500x."

"It was easy enough, and he still gives me a workout." Naruto said. The 3 ANBU that's supposed to watch over Naruto were waiting by the portal. Tsukune had told them not to leave the white area for their own safety. They listened, but only because they heard what he had done.

"I'm glad you didn't leave the white area like I asked. I didn't tell you why you shouldn't, did I?" The tiger masked ANBU, Tenzou, shook his head.

Naruto explained the gravity warp past the white area. All 3 ANBU went wide eyed, but thankfully for them, it was hidden behind the mask. It didn't fool Tsukune or Naruto due to them having their Spirit Eye active. They knew how they really felt about that. They didn't call them on it. It was a natural reaction.

"Come on guys, let head out take a walk around." Hinata suggested. Yukari didn't really look thrilled. She agreed nonetheless.

Naruto noticed this. "Yukari, don't worry. You can handle everything the villagers can throw at you and more. Besides, the ANBU are probably going to follow us as well. With all that, I think we're good. Besides, we've been doing all this for all of us." Yukari nodded. _'I never realized how much Naruto is like Shuuden. He's giving me encouragement the same way Shuuden did.'_

They all left, and Tsukune found the panel and pushed it in. The portal went poof, and a Dynocap appeared in its place. Tsukune grabbed it before it hit the ground. None of them had their weights on anymore. Tenzou said he had to take care of something and left.

-30 minutes later-

Hinata, Tsukune, and Naruto were playing on the playground. As they were playing, Tsukune realized someone was about to get bullied. He recognized this feeling from when Yukari was being bullied.

Tsukune stopped what he was doing to find out where it was happening. The other realized what he was doing. They saw 3 boys picking on a girl with pink hair. Tsukune and Hinata tackled 2 of the boys. Naruto jumped in front of the 3rd and caught the fist as he was about to punch the girl. The kid was surprised he caught the fist. Naruto cocked his own fist, and the kid closed his eyes, trying to get away.

He realized it was futile, but the fist never connected. The next thing he knows, there was a poof. He opened his eyes and realized everyone else was gone. The other 2 were knocked out. The girl was gone, and so was the one who had him in a vice-grip.

Behind a tree, Naruto was trying to calm the girl down. (A/N: yes, I got this from Junior the Wolf. I figured it would help out Sakura, in the way I want her portrayed. Meaning: Not a bitch.) He was calming her down telling her everything would be okay. _'This girl is Sakura. She doesn't know me yet, so it's best if I don't let her know that I know her.'_

This girl looked up at the smile Naruto gave her. She went for a hug, which he returned. Hinata and Tsukune arrived not long afterwards. "The others high-tailed it out of there. They won't be back for a while. How is she doing?" Hinata asked.

"I-I'm fine." The girl, Sakura said, tears still in her eyes. Tsukune realized that she had yet to meet Naruto at this point so he asked the natural question. "What's your name kid?"

"S-Sakura Haruno." her tears were drying up. "And you?"

"I'm Tsukune Aono. This is Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. She's not like most of them, though, which is a plus." Hinata nodded. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki. You could ask around about Naruto but I doubt you'd find out much." Naruto nodded.

Sakura was a little confused about Naruto. "Why is it I wouldn't find much?" _'She's curious.'_ was the collective thought. Naruto spoke up. "The Hokage made it so no one would find out anything about me. He did so to protect me, but the word got out. These 2 knew more about me than most, and this was before I even met them. This is because the 3 of us share something in common, and that keeps us together." Sakura nodded. It made a little sense. Then something got into her eye. She closed it, trying to get it out.

She opened it up when she thought it was gone. Tsukune and Naruto felt their Spirit Eye activate on their own. They looked at each other. They realized something. Someone else had activated their Spirit Eye. "Tsukune, is it possible he'd come 8 months early?" Tsukune shook his head. Hinata realized what this meant. She looked at Sakura's eyes. Her eyes went wide.

"Guys, it isn't Shuuden." This caught their attention. They looked at Sakura's eyes. "No way..." Tsukune said, though the others were thinking it as well. "What?" Sakura's eyes started to water as she said that. "It's nothing bad, Sakura. None of thought anyone else here could have that eye." Naruto said as he pulled out a mirror and handed it to her. "Look at your left eye with that."

She took the mirror and did what he asked. Her left eye had a blue pupil in the shape of an 'X'. "What does this mean? What kind of eye is this?"

Tsukune nodded. "This is to be expected Naruto. Her gratitude to us for helping her seems to have harnessed into her eye and gave her the Spirit Eye."

"I didn't realize that it could be activated like that. Either way, I think she should train with us. We could teach her more about the eye at the same time. It helps us all out. Not to mention it would give her some friends for her to count on." Sakura saw several ways this could go. _'Are they saying they are training to become ninja?'_

"It's worth a shot. She'd have a good advantage. Hey Sakura. Would you like to become ninja like we do?" Sakura nodded. _'So they are training to become ninja.'_ "I'd like to. I just don't have any skills."

"There's nothing to worry about there. We all can help. In fact, we've been training for a few months physically and mentally. We still have to have fun every now and then." Hinata said. She had a lot more confidence in herself ever since Naruto and Tsukune started training her. "I've changed a lot, and we all have to hide what we can really do. If not... well, things wouldn't be good, that's for sure."

Sakura looked surprised. "How bad could it be?" Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other. "Jounin would have some trouble with us at this point. We train all out, and surprise ANBU at how much we can do. Then when we're done, we hide what strength we can through a Genjutsu, that hides our physical appearance. This also keeps others from questioning us." Naruto said.

Sakura went wide-eyed. _'If these guys are this powerful from their training alone, just think how good I could get.'_ "I'll do it." Naruto did a double take. "You'll do it? The training is rough, to say the least. This kind of training has sent me and Tsukune to hell and back 5 times already. Hinata had just started 4 months ago, but he determination to keep up with us has kept her going. Do you have such determination?"

Sakura didn't know that. "I'll never know if I don't try." Tsukune liked her answer. Naruto nodded. "First things first. You have to de-activate the Spirit Eye. Normally, calming down all of your feelings work. Sometimes, it has to be thoughts that need to calm down." Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and opened them. Needless to say, the Spirit Eye went away. They all nodded. Sakura was relieved. "I'm glad I made some friends." She muttered under her breath.

They continued playing for a few more hours. Sakura's mother came up, wondering where she had gone off to. "Sakura?" She noticed her daughter was playing with Naruto, Hinata, and someone she had only seen recently. "Sakura, it's time to go!" she called out.

She looked at her newfound friends. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll meet you and Hinata here and we'll start training tomorrow. You should be here at 10 AM. I'll be waiting for you." Naruto said, earning a nod from Sakura. "I'll hold you to that, Naruto."

Sakura left with her mother, telling her what happened. She left out the part about what happened to her eye. She didn't know what to make of that. Her mother was still surprised to say the least. "And you accepted?" Sakura nodded. "I want to be a ninja like you were, but I don't have any skills. They said can help, and I think they really can. They did tell me it was a little dangerous, but the results are in the risk. At least, that's what they said."

_'She's growing up. I'm surprised. Wait, are those ANBU?'_ "Sakura, did they say anything about ANBU?"

Sakura shook her head. "They said that Lord Hokage had made some laws preventing certain information about Naruto-san from getting out, but that was it. Why?"

"Just curious. I thought I saw a few ANBU earlier." _'I'll have to ask the Hokage about that other one. If the ANBU tells him about Sakura gaining an invitation for training, he would probably know why.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end.

Looks like things were going longer than I wanted to. I wanted to introduce someone else. The whole situation with Sakura was to make more people like her later on. It's supposed to help mold her later on.

Review if you want to. Help out with any suggestions for Sakura to help her NOT be a bitch if you can.


	2. Chapter 2: An old Friend appears

Time for Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, or Rosario + Vampire

**Chapter 2:** An Old Friend Appears

It has been 3 months since Sakura joined the Jinchuuriki Trio for training. They managed to add her into the Mental Link that they had. Since Tsukune had given it to everyone else so far, he figured he might want to do so.

He made sure to tell her it's possible to block others out, but only to do so when necessary. "The Hokage himself, those ANBU, and us are the only ones who know." Tsukune said. Sakura nodded. She found that they meditate quite a bit, and this is to increase their awareness, as well as their control over their emotions.

She has learned of the default features of the Spirit Eye. She also found that it allows her to read another person's mind, something that Naruto and Tsukune couldn't do.

Naruto and Hinata were working on maintaining Hinata's Half-state. "I can do so for about 20 minutes, but then I pass out and revert back. Any tips?" Naruto nodded. "The more control of your Chakra you have, the easier it is to maintain the form. Your Chakra goes a little wild while you are in that form. This is due to Lady Neko. Her somewhat chaotic nature makes it so that, while you are in your Half-state, your Chakra starts going chaotic. The only way any of us can extend our time in that form is by increasing our Chakra Control. At least, this is what we've figured out."

Hinata nodded. She walked over to the 450x area, and went back to training her control before she was told to do anything else. "Damn. She knew what I was going to say and did so before I said anything."

Every week they all had a day off of training. They took the time to explore, hang out with friends, whatever. Hinata had been spending time with her cousin Neji, but more often than not she was with Naruto. Neji had taken to Naruto with a certain interest he couldn't describe. Sakura had been spending time with Tsukune. She found his stories interesting. He started telling her about the time Moka got kidnapped "How did she manage to out of there alive?"

"Shuuden came in, and literally tore them apart. He told Moka to get out of there. His form changed after she was gone. He tore the minions limb from limb, and threw them. 3 of them died before he even attacked once. The amount of energy he was giving off was enormous. One would wonder how he even managed to control it. We soon found out he was unconscious during the entire ordeal. He blanked out with rage and gained a new form. The only thing he knew was that he was protecting Moka. The one person he loved more than anyone else."

Tsukune went on to explain what happened. Sakura didn't want him leaving out any details.

She didn't really like the way he acted, but it was justified. Even she saw that. "I guess no one should get him angry at them." She said when Tsukune was done.

"True. The fastest way to make him angry is hurt his friends. If they are close to dying, like Moka was at that point, he will go into a fit of rage. Naruto, Hinata and I are all friends of his. Heck, he even trained Naruto and myself. He knows what were are capable of, or at least he did. We've improved since he last saw us. You're also a major improvement. You're smart, and always have been. You could figure things out, but lacked any physical ability. Combining the two has made you about as good as a Chuunin at this point. As long as you don't forget what we teach you, you will do just fine. As for Jutsu, we'll be starting that soon." Sakura nodded.

Tsukune smiled. "Things are going to be great." Then 2 boys had come up to Tsukune and Sakura. One had a scarf and was eating a bag of chips. The other had black hair, a jacket and looked like he would drop any minute and take a nap.

"Hey who are you?" the black haired guy asked Tsukune. Sakura looked at the guy who asked the question. "Hey Shikamaru. This is Tsukune. I've been hanging out with him for a while now."

Tsukune saw that Shikamaru gave a lazy impression, but he couldn't be fooled. He knew full well what he was capable of. "Hey. I actually hear you're kind of lazy. That's not exactly what I see in your eyes, though." This caught Shikamaru and his friend off guard. "Your friend there must be Chouji Akimichi. Am I right?" The other guy nodded. "Yea, I'm Chouji. How did you know?"

"The bag. I heard they eat a lot." alarms went off in Shikamaru's and Sakura's heads. Tsukune knew what he was doing and continued regardless. "I'm actually surprised that he's not fat." Sakura released a sigh. Shikamaru began thinking, _'How did this guy cover that up so quickly? Does he already know how much the Akimichi clan eats, and how they hate being called fat?'_

Chouji went from about to be insulted to be praised. "Why thank you. You know, most people don't get that fat and plump are 2 different things." Tsukune smirked.

"I'm not surprised about that. Most people only go by what they see. That leads to a lot of misunderstandings. Plump is a lot better than being fat, especially when it's all muscle." Shikamaru thought Tsukune was laying it on pretty thick. Sakura thought so, too. Until she found out that what Tsukune was saying is his actual opinion. "By the way guys, where's Ino?"

"Not here. I'm glad about that. I don't want her nagging me all the time." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I wanted to tell her that I've given up on Sasuke. If she can grab him, he's hers. Somehow I doubt that, though. After all, he is an elite." Sakura said. _"I know he's not as good as you and your friends, Tsukune-kun. I mean from what you guys do in that enhanced gravity you're easily on par with Jounin."_

Tsukune smiled. "Why don't you guys tell her the next time you see her?" Shikamaru nodded. "She's probably going to wonder why she would ever give up on the Uchiha. All the girls his age want him, except for Hinata. Now Sakura is off that list."

Tsukune spoke up. "I have a feeling that more girls will be falling out of his "fan club" when they see his butt get kicked several times over by 4 people, at the least." Shikamaru was surprised. "If I may ask, who are you talking about?"

"2 of them are right in front of you. Another is a Hyuuga, Hinata to be exact. The final one is someone who would never be suspected of beating him." Shikamaru looked at Tsukune. _'This guy... Something's definitely different about him. I'm not sure what or why but somehow I don't doubt him.'_

Sakura picked a thought straight from Shikamaru's brain. "That's a wise thing to do, Shikamaru. The last one to underestimate him, got themselves killed." Shikamaru was shocked. It registered on his face. _'They died? How could he be that powerful? He looks like he's only 5 years old!'_

"Actually, Shikamaru, I'm 6." Tsukune said. Further adding to his shock. _'Now he's reading my mind, too? My god, what are these two?'_

"You won't find out from anyone else." Sakura said. "It's not likely you'll find out anything about Tsukune anywhere, but with those close to him. Even the Hokage doesn't know much, from what I hear."

_'I gotta get out of here. This is getting too tiresome. Even my mind is being invaded. I can't do anything like this.'_

"Don't worry. We were about to leave anyway. Sakura's mother is coming up, now." Tsukune said. Right on schedule, Sakura's mother comes into view. _'How did he know?'_ Tsukune refrained from answering that question. It would require a lot of explaining.

"Hey mom. I'm just talking to Chouji and Shikamaru. They actually think I'm reading Shikamaru's mind." Sakura said.

"I'm not surprised. That eye of yours has gotten more and more impressive each time you use it. But it's time to go home."

"Okay, See you tomorrow Tsukune-san!" Sakura said.

"Later Sakura! To answer your question, Shikamaru, I found her aura coming towards us. That's also how I knew what you were thinking. Your aura. Later!" Tsukune jumped up and disappeared.

"Damn. That guy is good. What do you think Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"He's too good. It's close to impossible for anyone to be that good at his age." Shikamaru said, clearly frustrated. He let it go instantly, though, so Chouji didn't see it. "Come on, let's get going."

They walked off.

-4 months later-

Shuuden was due to come within a month. Tsukune, Hinata, and Naruto were sparring. Sakura was still training with them. She was able to go 10 minutes with Naruto in his Half-Fox. She was the only one outside the group of Jinchuuriki, that wasn't a Shinobi, or the Hokage that knew about the secret with Naruto, Hinata, and Tsukune. She was the first in the village to learn that Tsukune had a demon inside, just like Naruto. She still hadn't told anyone about that.

One day they were training, and their Spirit Eye activated on its own. They were being alerted to someone else in the area. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Do you think that he would come about 3 weeks early?" Naruto asked. "It's worth a shot."

They went up to the ANBU. "Hey, I think Shuuden will be here sometime in the next few hours. We should we look for him."

The ANBU nodded. They all went outside.

-elsewhere-

The villagers saw something falling out of the sky.

"Uncle Asuma, What's that?" A kid asked.

"That's a shooting star. Legend says if you make a wish on it it will come true." A guy with a cigarette in his mouth, Asuma, said.

-with the "star"-

What seemed to be a sphere was heading in. It had a window on it, and a 19-point star right below the window. Once it reached 14,000 feet over the ground, the sphere retreated. A body formed. It was Shuuden. His eyes opened with his Spirit Eye active. It was his normal Spirit Eye, the 'F'. He then was enveloped in a golden aura, and he went from a diagonal down, to a straight Horizontal backwards. His path was the leaf village.

-With Naruto-

The moment he got on the other side of the portal he saw a golden light. The others managed to get out. "Guys, get ready to jump." Naruto said, bracing himself.

5 seconds later, the light disappeared and a guy with golden spiky hair had landed. It _was_ Shuuden. "Hey guys. What's shaking?"

Tsukune looked at him. "Certainly not your tail." Shuuden looked at Tsukune. "You're one to talk, Tsukune."

"Touche." Tsukune said.

Naruto spoke up. "Hey guys, don't get into that now. Shuuden, why are you here 3 weeks before you're supposed to be?"

"Dunno. If anything... I almost forgot. Password?"

The ANBU looked at Shuuden. Yukari came out. She heard a commotion. She also felt a familiar presence. She looked at Shuuden in his Super Sayian 1 form. He went into his normal state and touched down. Naruto, Tsukune, and Yukari looked at each other. Sakura looked at Shuuden. "Are you really Shuuden? You don't look anything like Tsukune-kun said."

The ANBU, Naruto, Tsukune and Yukari said, at once, "Oozaru."

"Ok then. Why is Sakura here?" Shuuden asked.

"Tsukune had decided to train her. She gained the "Eye" when we helped her out." Naruto said.

"I thought of thousands of answers for the question, but that one was not one of them. Any idea how it happened?" Shuuden asked.

"Yeah, that's Shuuden alright. Apparently, her gratitude had manifested into her eye. As to why, I'm not sure." Tsukune said.

"How long?"

"About 8 months. It's not that easy. Since she has the Spirit Eye herself, we filled her in. Tsukune also told her some of the things we did back at the Academy." Yukari said.

"Please tell me he didn't tell her about the kidnapping of Moka, and what I did." Shuuden said, hoping to Zeus that he didn't. It was evident he didn't want that information out. Sakura spoke up. "He did. He didn't tell me what the name of your form is, but it looks different than you do now."

"No kidding. At that point it was the most powerful I've ever gotten. I couldn't remember anything I did that time around. Luckily the others were watching from a much safer place."

"He told me that as well. I also found out that you are one person we don't want to piss off." Sakura said, earning a nod. "Good thing, I guess. Tsukune did you open the equipment Seal?"

"No, I didn't. It hasn't let me."

"Well, it should now. Either that, or Naruto should be able to. Are there any patches missing, you two?" Naruto and Hinata shook their heads. Naruto spoke "Nope, everything's there."

"That's good. I take it you didn't give their memories to Sakura?" Yukari shook her head. "If she knew any of that, should wouldn't be as good. Besides, she knows more now, than she did then."

Sakura looked at Yukari. She knew she was being left out of the loop. "Hold on, what do you mean by all of this?"

"I haven't told her about the Festival Fight just yet. I haven't gotten around to it. She knows of the headmaster's plan though." Tsukune said. Shuuden nodded. "Make sure you tell her that now. In the meantime, I will go to the Hokage. You guys are also going to get time off. After Naruto's birthday, which should be in a couple of weeks, we will pick up training. I will train Sakura myself. I know of what she would usually specialize in. If any changes need to be made, I will make them during training." Shuuden started floating.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shuuden. You'd be better off taking the trees. The people here can't fly, and we only do so with the Flame Streaker. We can't even use the full abilities of them just yet." Naruto said before he could take off.

"You're right. I guess that's why the Streakers were developed." Lightning left Shuuden's shoulder blades. They went out about 3 feet from his body. Both lightning bolts went still and turned brown. What seemed to be translucent feathers about 4 feet long extended from the brown bolts.

"That looks like Yukari's wings." Naruto said, amazed. Shuuden nodded. "It's the Lightning Streaker. Yukari can use it herself, because, truthfully, she came up with the idea for it. She's more adept at it than I am. She can make the entire thing at once." Shuuden jumped up and the wings wrapped around him. He went out in a flash of blue light.

"Wing Tackle? Seriously?" Tsukune said, obviously miffed.

"Yup! I gave it a few abilities that the Flame Streaker you have can use. Wing Tackle is just one. Pulsar is another. It's good for combat, and defense as well. It can easily block the Kamehameha Wave, and has done so against Goku's when he was at Super Spirit 4." (A/N: Remember, Mikogami said Super Sayian levels are to be called Super Spirit. Chapter 17, last time around.)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto and Tsukune shouted. (A/N: Sakura's banshee's wail was nothing compared to this. Especially, given the fact they amplified it with their chakra for emphasis)

Sakura, the ANBU and Yukari had to grasp their ears. "Geez, calm down you guys! It was only a test run. He was wondering how powerful it was, for it to be able to take one at Super Spirit 3. He went level 4 afterwards. Still, not a scratch on it. The next day I managed to convince Vegeta to do the Fusion. Gogeta went level 4, and used the Big Bang Kamehameha, at full strength, I didn't know whether or not it could take it. It withstood it for 4 full minutes, then it finally got a crack on it. The thing disappeared, and Gogeta separated directly afterwards. Both went back to normal, and passed out for an hour."

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Tsukune just straight up passed out. Hinata also fainted. (A/N: I know I said I got rid of this, but if Naruto faints she has more than enough reason to do so, don't you think?) "They took that quite well." Yukari said.

"Why did they pass out?" Sakura asked.

"They all know how powerful Goku and Vegeta are alone. When they do the Fusion, the become at least 100 times as powerful. At level 4, well, I'm sure you've heard what they can do from Tsukune-san. If you multiply that by 100, and then, again by another 200, being as they never went past 0.5% strength according to Shuuden. You'll see how powerful a blast that powerful would be." Yukari said.

"That's... powerful..." Sakura was looking shocked. Then she put her mind on something else. "What's the Pulsar do?"

"The wings themselves give off their own energy. By sending the energy out, you can use it to get rid of any clones. It's lightning based, so anyone that has enough mastery over Lightning-style Chakra can use it. I think Inu can do so, but we haven't taught him. He has pretty good mastery over Lightning-style Chakra." Sakura nodded.

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden landed on the window right next to the Hokage's office. His wings sparked at the connection, and fell off. As they fell, the wings dissolved into mist, and went straight back to the connection point. He went inside the window.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. The 3rd Hokage. I'm glad you're still here. My name is Shuuden Sol. Did you get a visit from a guy in a white robe about a year ago?" Shuuden asked. The Hokage nodded. "I take it he also gave you the warning of what would happen if Naruto Uzumaki died before his time, did he not?"

Another nod. "I take it he wasn't lying back then?"

Shuuden shook his head. "It wasn't a threat. It _will_ happen as he said it. If the villagers kill him, the Village will be decimated. Anyone that has gotten close to Naruto, and those who call him friend sincerely, will be evacuated. The rest will be killed. The entire village will be leveled. The Shinobi will all be decimated. The civilians will be slaughtered. Put simply, If the village kills him, the village will be no more."

The 3rd Hokage was genuinely scared out of his wits. He didn't think he could get even more scared. "I will take care of the evacuation myself. You can expect the Kyuubi to appear as well. Maybe 2, if Naruto manages to release his before he dies. You might want to make this clear to the council. Mikogami, can you hear me?" Shuuden asked the ceiling.

Boy was he wrong.

"_Yes I can."_

"Send Issa, Tsurara and Ageha to this point. We need to make our point made, and our presence known." Shuuden said.

"_I take it you see no other way to get the point across?"_

"Not with humans. Remember, they are a resilient bunch. Stubborn in the head. They won't believe that any of them will come unless we bring them the proof. The 3 of them will do just fine."

"_I will send 4 of them. Akua, one of Moka's sisters, has wanted to meet you. She has only heard about you, but she is interested in you. She doesn't see how you managed to change the ways of her pride-stricken father. I will call them over immediately. They will be on the roof of the Hokage's Tower in about an hour."_

"Got it. I hope Akua isn't pride-stricken, as well. That would mean another stick to get out of an ass." Shuuden said.

"_Issa, supposedly, had already taken care of that. He told her everything you had taught her. She doesn't believe one person could change him this much. She also didn't believe that you managed to get the Inner Moka to release her pride completely."_

"I guess I'll explain everything when they get here. Akua will definitely wonder where Moka is. I will tell her the truth there. She will be here in a few years, at the least. If she doesn't want to stay here without her, I think I can convince her." Shuuden said.

"_I'm not sure she'd like that. You know how Vampires are about mind fuckers."_

"Who said I'll be Mind Fucking her? I sure as hell know I didn't... straight up. It could have been implied, but that's not what I intend to do. I just have a feeling I'll be able to convince her. You know how convincing one has to be in order to get a Vampire to release their pride completely. A Hades Lord, no less."

"_Point taken. I'll send them through. Make sure the roof is clear for the next hour or so."_

"I see. Mikogami, I will see to it that it is." The 3rd Hokage said.

"Before you say anything, I'm in the 3rd Hokage's office, if you couldn't tell already." Shuuden said.

"_I see you still don't miss a beat. Keep that up, and you can argue with a Your-mom Toad and win."_

"Been then, done that, funny as hell. I silenced him for a few months." Shuuden said, still not missing the beat.

"_I should shut up now. I still have to call them." _Mikogami said before cutting himself out.

"Sayian 102, Headmaster 0." Shuuden said. Hiruzen was thinking. _'How am I going to explain this? Naruto would probably appreciate it, but I'm not completely sure.'_

"Don't worry about that. He agreed to this before we came in the first place. He knows full well what will happen if he dies at the hands of the villagers. Naruto and the others who know of the plan will be coming, as well. Everything will be explained there." Shuuden said.

"Fine. I will let the elders of all clans in the village know. You let the group who already know of the situation know about the meeting."

"Agreed. You don't know the full situation, either. That much I can guarantee." Shuuden said, walking to the window. "I guess I have much to learn."

"No kidding. Everyone learns something. Even in death, you learn. I should know, after talking with the dead." Shuuden said as he climbed out, activating his Lightning Streaker. He flew off. No wing tackle, this time.

"I definitely have a lot to learn."

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden had informed everyone else. The ANBU nodded. "We know where a meeting like this would be held. According to the description you were given we are involved in this, as well." Yugao said.

Yukari then spoke up. "Aside from these ANBU, only the ones here know anything. If the clan heads are going to be there, we can count Hiashi off of the list of our group. That means that we everyone that already knows is here. I'm glad we have an hour though. It gives us time."

"I will go to the meeting point for the others. After that, we will head there with the 3rd Hokage. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Then everyone is to go with the ANBU to the location. I will head over to the rendezvous point. Be careful of Moka's sister, though. Akua may not be as strong as Moka, but supposedly, she is more dangerous. This was before I had trained Moka and Issa." Shuuden finished.

Shuuden jumped into the trees. "I'll be taking the trees this time around. It's been a while since I've done this, and it looks like I'll be doing so for a while. Might want to get re-accustomed to it." Shuuden disappeared into the trees.

Shuuden got to the top of the Hokage's tower. He still had about 10 minutes left until the appointed time. Sarutobi had arrived. 5 minutes left.

3 minutes later, 2 minutes early, they arrived. "Issa. Tsurara. Ageha. The rules here are simple. Don't reveal your true form until I say it's okay. Only use your full power when training, or if I ask in the meeting. Am I clear?" All 3 of them nodded. Shuuden turned to the 4th. He kept his 'I am the leader. You will do as I say.' look on. "You are Akua Shuzen, are you not?"

The girl nodded. Something was telling her this guy was dangerous. It seemed like every fiber in her body was screaming at her to run. Shuuden noticed this, and smirked. "I see you are scared, and for good reason. My name is Shuuden Sol. I am the one that Moka had fallen for. I am also the one that got the sticks out of your father's ass. Do not test me." her nerves eased when he said his name, but tensed up again when she finished.

"You are the one that got Moka to get rid of her pride? Prove it." She said that, but she was still scared. Shuuden noticed this. Shuuden went into Super Spirit 5. None of them recognized this form. Issa had heard about it from Moka. Only heard about it, but he knew what happened the first time he used this form. "You're going straight to level 5 for this? I didn't think you would go that far." Issa said.

"**I don't recall telling you about this. I take it Moka did?"** Shuuden asked. Issa nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of this. Otherwise, I would be dead. I heard what happened when you first achieved that form from Moka, yes. It's too bad that I wasn't watching. I would've loved to see you in an utter state of rage. Going against everything you had taught me." Issa said.

"**I'm not surprised you'd say that. In my defense, I was not conscious of what I did at that point. I didn't know of anything after I sent Moka off. I could only take the word of my friends in regards to what happened."**

"She told me that, as well. Still, it would've been great to see you doing that. Ripping their limbs off, and obliterating them... Damn, that would be a sight to see." Issa said.

"**If it comes down to it, I might actually do that. For the time being...** I think I will stay in my normal form." Shuuden said, changing back into his normal form as his voice died down back to normal.

"Let's go. Lord Hokage?" The 3rd Hokage nodded. He was sweating underneath his robes. He noticed, but didn't say anything. The Hokage jumped up, old as he is. The rest followed. Ageha was using her wings, but her tail was hidden. Tsurara was using self controlled ice wings. Issa was flying like Shuuden usually does, but was actually jumping. Akua was wondering where the hell everyone was going. She had no idea what was going on. She was just jumping after her father. Shuuden was right behind the Hokage, using the Lightning Streaker. He wasn't going full speed, and his wings weren't in position for Wing Tackle, either.

He noticed Issa wanted to ask him a question. He went back towards Issa. "What do you want to learn this time?"

"How did you get those wings, and why are you using them?" Issa asked.

"I'll explain it when we are done. Focus on the task at hand. Leave everything else out of your mind. Focus on here and now, not later and elsewhere. This works just as well here as it does in a fight." Issa nodded.

"Understood. I'll hold you to that. Any idea about Moka?" Issa said.

"None. If I find her, you'll be the first to know. Since I'm here, I can help you all into a place you'll be comfortable in for your stay. The training portal has it's advantages." Shuuden said, holding up his hand to prevent further questions on the subject.

They got to where they were supposed to be in about 3 minutes. All wings retracted. They walked inside, or rather Shuuden and the 3rd Hokage walked in. The rest waited outside, in the case they were needed. More likely than not, though, they would be called in, but in case they don't need further convincing, they were to wait outside.

The meeting begun.

"Lord Hokage, why have we been called here?" A girl with face markings resembling fangs asked.

"There are 3 things on today's agenda. All of which are important."

Hiashi looked at the teenager standing next to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, I take it one of those topics happens to be the arrival of Shuuden Sol?" Sarutobi nodded. "I take it he is the one standing right next to you?" Shuuden nodded.

"You do not look like much, but based on what I have heard, and how much my daughter has praised you, I would like to see you in action one day." Hiashi said. "Don't count on it Hiashi. No one here, save a select few, know what I am capable of. None of the ones here was at the receiving end of my fist. Everyone." Shuuden looked at his friends and nodded.

"Why do you, Hiashi Hyuuga, wish to fight a mere child?" a man with a ponytail asked.

"He knows only bits and pieces of what I have done, and only because of his daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. She knows how powerful I am at full strength." Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know everything, but I know he is much more powerful than he appears. The phrase don't judge a book by it's cover applies easily here."

Naruto, Tsukune, and Yukari nodded at Shuuden. "Sarutobi?" The 3rd Hokage nodded. "The second topic has to do with Naruto Uzumaki."

"He shouldn't even be here for that!" A man with black hair and a fan insignia on his shoulder said. Shuuden recognized this guy as an Uchiha.

"On the contrary Uchiha. He has every right to be here. Especially since he already knows." This caught everybody by surprise, save the children, the Hokage, and Hiashi. "Who told him?" The Uchiha asked the Hokage.

Instead Shuuden answered. "He found out on his own. Yukari simply reawakened that particular memory. He knows what he is, he knows why he is attacked each year on his birthday. On that note, please continue Sarutobi."

"Of course. Naruto Uzumaki knows everything about that night, or so I am told. Yukari Sendo, the young girl with black hair over there, had reawakened his memories of everything. From what I hear he has access to a new technique regarding the Fox." 

"One question. Will everyone here that can do so have to do so? Because there are 3." This caught everyone, save the ones not shocked by Naruto realizing what he really is, by surprised. Sarutobi nodded. Tsukune, Naruto, and Hinata nodded. All 3 of them were surrounded by flames, and when the flames disappeared, 2 Humanoid Foxes and a Humanoid Cat were standing in their positions.

"**This is our Half-state. It combines our Beast's form with our own. It also gives us access to new abilities, not to mention, increased senses."** Naruto said.

"**In addition, there is our Full-form transformation. It allows us to take on their form completely, in regards to looks. We still regain our consciousness in both forms."** Tsukune said.

"I think that's enough of that. There isn't much else they can comprehend." Shuuden said.

"Now hold on a minute!" a man with a ponytail shouted. "How is it possible for them to do this?"

"That's a question I will answer." Shuuden said. "They have all been trained in order to do so. Normally, it wouldn't be impossible, but it would take a long time for that to be able to happen. You could say I helped them out through Tsukune. The one with brown fur. He brought it to Naruto, and they brought it to Hinata. Inoichi Yamanaka, I would highly suggest you back down. No more questions on this. Guys?" They nodded and went back to their completely human form.

"As for the 3rd topic. There has been a warning issued. If Naruto Uzumaki is killed before his time, an invasion force exceeding all known limits will come directly here. How this will happen I was not told."

"I, on the other hand, have. In fact, I know full well how powerful the force will be. You might have an advantage in numbers, but the force will have an advantage over you." Shuuden said.

"What could they possibly have against us? We are the most powerful Shinobi village out there! This warning is a waste of time!" The Uchiha representative said.

Shuuden shook his head. "They have the advantage in skill. The Uchiha clan won't be able to copy what they can do. In fact, they already know of the Jutsu used here. This means they also have the advantage in information. There is no way you would survive the attack in your current state."

"I'll believe that when you show me proof!" the Uchiha shot back. Shuuden, not missing a beat, laughed. This sent a lot of people on edge.

"You honestly believe I would come here to warn you about this without being prepared? Guys, get in here." Shuuden said, as the temperature dropped about 20 degrees. Ageha kicked open the door. Tsurara materialized into ice. Issa warped in. Akua came in through the ceiling and landed on her feet.

"Issa Shuzen, Hades Lord, Vampire, and soon to be father-in-law of Shuuden Sol."

"Ageha Kurono. Succubus, and my daughter will be here later on, provided the village survives until that time."

"Tsurara Shirayuki. Yuki Onna, and my daughter is the soon to be wife of one Tsukune Aono, who is right there. She will be here later, as well. This is also if the village survives." 

"Akua Shuzen. Vampire, leader of Fairy Tale Main Branch, and user of the Hogetsu Jigento. My sister Moka will be here, if the place doesn't get itself razed first. Issa Shuzen is my father."

"These are just four of the ones who will come. All of what they say is true, and they will be staying here with me. I have already planned the living arrangements for them. If you don't see the proof standing directly in front of you, we will give you a small demonstration. Starting with Danzou."

Danzou was shocked at what this kid was implying. "What do you plan on proving with this? A mere jutsu that the Sharingan can't even copy? That would be impossible." The Uchiha had activated his Sharingan, wondering if that were true. Shuuden shook his head. He looked at Tsurara. She nodded. Danzou was frozen where he stood less than 3 seconds later.

"See what I mean? This isn't even the worst of it. Akua and Issa are the ones here you would have to worry about. The Hokage here would be considered a C-rank on a scale. This scale, Ageha is currently a B-rank. Tsurara is also a B-rank. Akua, I don't know much about, but given her track record, I would say she was either S-rank or SS-rank. Issa on the other hand I trained myself. He is far beyond the others here. He is currently 4-star rank. 1-star is after SSS-rank. Anyone with half a brain cell would realize you don't stand a chance if they attack." Shuuden said, rising his killing intent, just to prove a point.

Then, to add insult to injury, he went into Super Spirit 5. **"There are only 3 beings here that surpass Issa on that scale. I am one of them. Naruto, and Tsukune are the others. I am 6-star on that same ranking, and Tsukune has made it to 5-star. Naruto is also a 4-star, regardless of his age. Hell, I'm only 15. Do not test us. The last person to do that got himself obliterated by this form. Peeling off each layer of his body, and then utterly decimating the remains."** Shuuden powered down to his normal form. Yukari, Naruto and Tsukune knew what he was talking about. _'That guy never stood a chance.' _was their collective thought.

"As I said, do not test us." Shuuden reiterated.

Everyone else nodded. Sarutobi was sweating bullets. Hiashi was looking at Shuuden with massive amounts of both fear and interest. He asked a question, not wondering if it would bite him in the ass later. "What is that form? It is not Chakra based, that much is certain."

Shuuden looked at him. "That was my Super Spirit 5 form. Me attaining that form is the entire reason the 6-star rank was implemented. I am currently the only one who can do so. Tsukune can go into a similar form, hence why he is 5-star instead of 4-star like Naruto."

Everyone gulped. Hiashi simply nodded. "I think the Hyuuga council wouldn't believe this. Do you mind if I borrow Akua for the time being? See how her fighting style fares against the Gentle Fist? Mainly to prove a point to them?" Shuuden looked at Akua. "Fine by me. I'm always looking for new challenges, and I hear that the Jyuken is one of the most feared. I'd be glad to, but I always go for the kill. Remember that." Hiashi nodded.

"I'll be sure that they get the picture. Shuuden, I doubt she'll listen to me but she should listen to you. I think you should come along."

Shuuden saw where he was going with this. "I wouldn't worry. Some of the members on the council are idiots, and if they don't see the warning is real, they can go up against Akua. Granted, they'll die, but then they made their choice. From what she just said, Akua is a kill or be killed kind of fighter. Status doesn't matter. She doesn't show mercy, nor will she take it. Am I right?"

Akua nodded. "How you managed to figure all that out this quickly, I have no idea. I guess there is some truth to you knocking the pride out of Moka, after all." Shuuden smirked. "You can count on Fairy Tale to help out if you're going to attack. We will gladly take care of them."

_'Yet another batch I don't know much about.'_ Shuuden thought. Everyone else was silent. "By the way, Goku said that if any of them die before their time, he and Vegeta are going to come down as well. They both agreed to it already. In fact, Vegeta suggested it to Goku. If Yukari dies, he will come regardless of whether or not Goku or the others want to. He's gonna kill the bastard. Those were his exact words." Issa said.

This sent the Jinchuuriki, Sakura, and Shuuden on edge. "Oh shit. That means if Yukari gets killed period. Yet another warning for the peanut gallery."

"No kidding. The last time he went berserk on someone, and I have a feeling he will, he vaporized his opponent." Tsukune said.

Sakura spoke up. "Kuyou? The one that called him a monkey?" Tsukune nodded. "It's been said several times before, and now I'm going to say it. A pissed off Vegeta is something I wouldn't recommend to anyone who doesn't have a death wish."

Shuuden nodded. "Vegeta thinks of Yukari like he thinks of his daughter Bra. When someone proposed to Bra, he almost killed the guy. Bra is the only reason he survived. He's always had a soft spot for her. Anyone else, especially if he has a challenge, he acts like his 5-star rank. If he is pissed off, he's worse than I am in Super Spirit 5. We're done here. Guys?" The group of kids and the Youkai left. The Hokage turned to the others.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to cross paths with them. After hearing how the kids have been training, I wouldn't want to go up against them. That gravity warp, and weights... It's nerve racking." He said, making sure no one heard that last part. The representative from the Inuzuka clan heard him and started sweating.

She steeled her nerves, "Lord Hokage, I would like to request an audience with you regarding Shuuden Sol." This caught everyone, even Hiashi, by surprise. "There is nothing left on the matter to say."

"It's not about him, per se, but his abilities. Something about them is troubling me." Sarutobi nodded. "I have an idea of what you will ask. They are not chakra based. His abilities are not gained from Chakra, or rather, not from what I have heard. Simply put, what he uses puts Chakra to shame on several levels."

The temperature dropped about 10 degrees. "His abilities can be used with chakra, but it is close to impossible." Tsurara said, as she appeared.

"He uses techniques that can use chakra, but he uses something else. His main energy source is Ki. Highly destructive, but in the right situations, highly useful. Another he uses is Spiritual Energy. He channels it into his eyes, allowing him to gain another ability. You saw the star in his eyes, did you not? That star is an upgraded form of his special eye. I will not name it, mainly because I do not know the name myself, but supposedly, he has used something known as the Amaterasu with it. Doing some research, I found that it is, in fact, Chakra based. I figure you would know about that. It didn't even affect him like it should have... according to my studies."

This brought everyone out of their stupor. Everyone in the room was officially scared. The only one able to use that technique was... Uchiha Madara! The Uchiha had remembered the stories of it, but that's all they were... at the time. No one had believed it actually existed. _'The Mangekyo Sharingan? Impossible. He would be blind... if it affected him...'_ The Uchiha was musing to himself.

Tsurara caught him. "It is not what you think Uchiha. He has merely seen that technique with his eye. It suppressed the negative effects, as well. I believe he knows of others, but not many. I don't even know how many possess that eye, much less the details of it."

-with the others-

Hiashi had gone ahead and left with the rest. He managed to catch up with them. _'Damn, these guys are fast! I'm hard-pressed just to keep up!'_

Akua went back. "I'm surprised you managed to keep up with us so far." Hiashi nodded. _'As am I.'_

"Still, you've got a lot to learn. We're not even going half of our full speed." Hiashi nodded. _'Knew that.'_ His look said it, and Akua caught it. "You're not even surprised?" He shook his head. "Hang on for second. I think I do something for you." She went up to Shuuden and asked him a question. He sent everyone a message to stop. Hiashi landed on a branch, falling on his rear-end, his back to the trunk.

"I knew you guys were fast, but really? Even my own daughter is keeping up. She's already surpassed me in several ways." Hiashi said.

Shuuden answered him. "That was about .003% of my full speed. The rest are not at that level yet. I'm basically the fastest one here. The rest happen to be using anywhere from 10% to 45% of their top speed. You on the other hand were having a tough time keeping up." He pulled out a bean and tossed it to Hiashi. "Eat that, and you'll be good. It's called a Senzu Bean. It's similar to the Soldier pills here, but it's more potent. Even more so, you won't be eating for a few days. You'll still need to drink, but that's about it."

Hiashi ate it. He got up, wondering how effective it was. It worked. He was still a little tired, but he felt renewed. "I feel like my Chakra has increased a hundred fold."

"It didn't. Your Chakra will be replenished by the bean you just ate. It will draw from it when your Chakra is not at full capacity. In addition, you will be full for at least 10 days. 21 days is the maximum recorded so far. Still, on average they last about 14-15 days. It depends on what you do during that time, and how much you do of it." Shuuden said. Hiashi nodded. "Let's get going. Akua, if you'd kindly follow me."

Shuuden nodded. "Kick their asses." Akua smiled. _'I like his thinking. No wonder Moka fell for him. I think I've started falling as well.'_

Hiashi and Akua went off, while the rest went back to Tsukune's place. The portal was still there, but it wasn't active. "This is how the living arrangements can be made. The portal does more than just transport one to the Training area." Shuuden said as he opened a panel.

"Another panel?" Tsukune asked. Shuuden nodded. "Tsurara will want to memorize the numbers 44351. That will send her to an area completely made of ice. There is already a building there, and she will be able to decorate it as she pleases."

He looked at Issa. "You will want to remember the numbers 99274. That one has a building similar to yours back home. The landscape may be a little different, but it should do."

He turned his head to Ageha. "You're going to want to remember 80913. That will send you to a place that should be to your liking."

He turned his head back to the panel. "If you punch in the number 9 five times, you will open up a keyboard. That keyboard will allow you to access certain areas if you have a description. Punching in 0 five times will open up the Training grounds. Any questions?"

Tsukune raised his hand. "Is there a way to head back to Youkai Academy with this? Or maybe even my parents?"

"That's what the keyboard is for. Type in the location name, some of the surrounding, and description you can give. You would end up there. However, if you do so like that, without another portal, you will not be able to get back. The keyboard is a one-way ticket out, and can be used for quick escapes. The only drawback is that when you head through, anyone who knows it's location already will be able to use it to their advantage, as well." Shuuden said.

"Actually, Shuuden, the headmaster had figured something out. He left the portal you had there. Is it possible for that one to be used for this?" Issa asked. Shuuden raised an eyebrow.

"I guess he has more quirks than I realized. Still, it will come in handy. That will make quick access to and from Youkai Academy." Shuuden said, clearly impressed. "If any of you wish to go back to Youkai Academy, I'll have to head there first and reconfigure it. That one was only meant to access 2 areas. The Undimension, and my Training Grounds. This one has many more embedded into the system already." Shuuden was already typing away on the keyboard. "There. It may take a bit, but I'll be back."

He went in the portal, wondering how long it would take. About 15 minutes later, though it felt like more, he came back through the portal. "It's all set. I even expanded the one over there, to use it for the invasion, should it be needed." Akua walked up. "I see you did something with the portal. Mind telling me what?"

"He just made an easy way back to Youkai Academy. It seemed like hours." Sakura said.

"Actually, it's only been about 15 minutes. I got done re-sizing and reconfiguring in about 10 minutes, let Mikogami know, and came back. From the time I reached the other side, to the time I came back, it took about 14 minutes. The trip itself doesn't take long, but it does have a few bugs in the time-stream. I'd have to work on that here. Fortunately, it shouldn't take more than a few days with the resources here. After that, the trip should go much faster."

"I wouldn't be going back anyway, Shuuden. I'd like to stay here, at least until my daughter comes here. If nothing else, to keep you in line." Issa said, his tone forced.

Shuuden simply sighed. "You know you can't defeat me, but there's nothing to worry about. Kurumu went after me, I chose Moka. Yukari went after me, I chose Moka. Hell, when Ruby went after me, I chose Moka. I had to be much more gentle with her than the others, though. She had been through a lot, and I didn't want to add to her pain. Besides, she understands my feelings, and didn't even bat an eye when I told her my choice. Mizore didn't go after me. She was too caught up with Tsukune to even notice me... I didn't really care about that. I know how to handle girls, if nothing else. Fighting is in my blood, and so is Love. It's my mother's fault for the latter, and the fact many girls go after me."

Ageha shook when he said he rejected Kurumu. _'A Succubus... REJECTED?'_ "Why reject the ones who love more than any other?"

"I had already chosen Moka at that point. I don't intend on leaving her for someone else, just because she had a big rack. Yes, I noticed. No, I didn't care. I let her know how I felt about her, and she stuck around. She was a friend and nothing more. Even at that point, I would risk my life to save her. I don't abandon my friends, whether they be Youkai, Human, a combination, or none of the above. I don't give a shit about what they are. I only care about who they are. Among the things I can't stand, rapists are at the top of the list. I respect women, and I would kill a rapist without much hesitation. I'd still hold back enough to not destroy the area. Saizo learned that the hard way... After his second bout with me."

Issa stood, gaping at him. Akua noticed his face, and almost gaped at her own father. Almost. Instead, she slapped him back into this world. It took her 4 hits to do so. "Looking like that is unbecoming of a Vampire. Especially of a Hades Lord." She told him. Sakura looked at her. _'Hades Lord? I heard about them from my mother. Those stories scared the crap out of me when I was younger. Why would one gape at Shuuden like that?'_

"Mr. Issa, do you mind telling me about the Hades Lords? I'd like to find out any holes I'm missing, if there are any." Sakura asked him. Akua looked at Sakura. "How do you even know about the Hades Lords? They're not even from around here."

"I've only heard stories of them. One in particular was a fight between some guy named Alucard and the Shinso. I heard that the Shinso became the Hades Lords after that. There's not much else I know." Sakura said, gleaming with confidence. Akua cocked her head a bit, but no one noticed. Shuuden wasn't even paying much attention... At least, to their words. He was aware of their presence, but that was about it. "I'm surprised you even know about Alucard... The 2 of us should talk elsewhere. I'll find out what you know, and then tell you the true story. As it actually happened."

Sakura nodded and they went off into the trees to talk. "What's with them?" Naruto asked, clearly clueless. "Girls... The one thing a man can never get." Tsukune said. Ageha looked at them both with rage. "I'm only stating the truth. Guys are somewhat clueless when it comes to women. Shuuden being an exception. The only one I know of, at that. I also have a feeling that when he walks into the village, girls are going to start talking. He'd probably attract a Jounin or two as well." Tsukune said, in his defense.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls fell for me. I can almost guarantee that at least 50% of the females in the village, aged 7 years and above, will fall for me. This doesn't include married couples, or engaged couples." Shuuden spoke up, surprising everyone but Yukari. She knew he was paying attention to what they were saying. "Neither would I. You have that effect on girls, Shuuden. Your mother's influence, no doubt. Probably still trying to get you to start a Harem."

Shuuden shrugged. "She's been doing that all my life. Even more so after I started attending Youkai Academy. I swear, sometimes I think she's obsessed. Every time someone came to the Mountain I lived on, there were a few girls in the group. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, but something told me otherwise. Apparently, she's been trying to get me to start one since I was 5. I just didn't realize it until she came to me. That's when it all made sense."

"Going to Youkai Academy wasn't the best idea you've ever had was it?" Naruto asked.

"Not really my idea. I was told by Nekonome-sensei that my mother wanted me to go there instead of with my kind. Moka has met my mother, as she came to me when I was alone with her. I scared the hell out of Hades when he saw what I could do... Ok, a small taste of what I could do." (A/N: How ironic. Some actually scared the _hell_ out of _Hades._ Granted he had reason to be. It's still funny as I remember it.)

Issa looked at him. "Okay Issa I get it. I didn't do much. I originally took down Saizo with more power than I used to scare him. He was testing me out, but I was bored out of my mind. Not once did I go for a weapon like the 2 there thought I would." Shuuden got hit in the head. No one else had arrived, and no one was close enough to hit him. Sakura and Akua were out a ways, and he used his Spirit Eye to find them... giggling? He started reading their lips. Their conversation went like this.

Sakura, "Wow. I didn't know you could do that from this distance."

Akua, "Hogetsu Jigento has its uses. You could also use it to keep others in line. Just like that."

_'Akua, you're playing a dangerous game.'_ Shuuden thought.

Sakura, "Do you think you could teach it to me? Shuuden probably doesn't know how to use it, and you're so good at it. I'd like you to teach me that... If you want."

"_Sakura, that's not completely true. I can use something similar to the Hogetsu Jigento. I call it Dimensional Strike. Thank you for letting me know that was Akua."_ Sakura heard this voice and had one thought, which she voiced.

"Uh oh. He knows." That was enough for Akua to know who she was talking about, and what he knew.

Akua, "Is he spying on us?"

Sakura, "Probably because of the blow to his head."

"_Yes, and Yes."_

Sakura looked around. "How?"

"_Spirit Eye. I could teach you the Dimensional Strike, but Akua would not be able to teach you the Jigento. You lack the Youki Energy needed to use it. Chakra cannot be used for that, but can be used for the Dimensional Strike."_

Sakura, "But mine isn't even active! How can you... Never mind. It's the long distance sight."

"_Correct again. You learn quick. I have a feeling that you will have a lot to learn, but only in other areas. I will teach you myself. The Dimensional Strike will be later on, but you, Hinata, and Naruto will have at least Jounin level Control by the time you enter the academy in a year. I'll teach you more about Taijutsu, since that would be your weakest point. The Dimensional Strike isn't even considered a Jutsu, so you don't really have to announce it." _Shuuden said.

"Okay, but just know I won't be using it on you. I don't have a death wish."

Shuuden chuckled. They came back to find him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You confront someone who can be more dangerous than the Kyuubi about information, yet you don't have a death wish. I find that to be slightly funny." Naruto and Tsukune looked at him.

Shuuden got up and walked over to the girls. "Akua is only more dangerous when she's in a bad mood. The Hogetsu Jigento that she uses is basically on par with Gogeta's deadly force. His Big Bang Kamehameha would be nothing compared to it, especially when being used by a pissed off Akua. She's like Vegeta in that regard." Tsukune, Naruto and Hinata started shaking. Sakura looked surprised. "I guess I shouldn't make her mad then. I heard about Vegeta and his temper isn't a good thing to be directed at you."

Everyone present, aside from Akua and Sakura, nodded. "No kidding. Tsukune has said this, I have said this, and Goku says it all the time." (A/N: He really does. Just rarely seen on screen.) "A pissed off Vegeta is not something I wouldn't recommend to anyone without a death wish... And I think I gave him quick access to Yukari's killer... If she does die."

00000x00000

Things are going much better than expected. If you don't count the fact concerning Vegeta.

Before you say anything about the Lightning Streaker being overpowered, I will tell you this. It's defensive capabilities are it's strongest point. The Wing Tackle is both offensive and defensive, and Pulsar is good for eliminating a shitload of clones. There's not much else it can do. Also, they function similar to the Energy Wings in Code Geass, which I don't own, but look more like the wings in Legend of the Dragoon. Just to be sure...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, or Legend of the Dragoon.

Now that that's out of the way I will say this: After June 30th I may not be able to upload anything for a while. Don't get mad.

**AG004:** Get Glad ForceFlex!

**AG000:** Why did you say that?

**AG004:** Just for the heck of it.

**AG000:** Not funny. Okay, it was a little funny. On the last one, Optimus was right. I did intend on placing this in that section.

**AG002:** We all know where it fits most. Shuuden on the other hand, I have no idea.

**AG001:** I second that.

**AG003: **I have several ideas. One of which, I'm sure you'd agree.

**AG000:** I agree with that. **Looks at AG003.** Number 4 would be best for him.

**AG004:** Which is the one the others would agree to?

**AG003:** Bingo.

**AG001:** Don't leave us hanging!

**AG002: **Fill us in!

**Silence.**

**AG000:** Not telling.

**AG004: **Same here.

**AG003: **Figure it out yourself.

**Shuuden walks in. **Hey guys. What's shaking?

**AG002:** Where do you think you belong?

**Shuuden:** Here. Why do you ask?

**AG000:** Why does he have to do this?

**AG004:** Agreed.

**Shuuden whistles.** That's rare.

**AG001:** No kidding. They rarely agree on anything.

**Shuuden: **Not that. _That._ **Shuuden points on the wall.**

**Anime face fault by everyone in the room, save AG003.**

**AG003: **You like it?

**Shuuden: **Sure do. I mean the way he goes at them with no fear, it's heartwarming. And somewhat nostalgic.

**AG003:** I don't see why you'd say nostalgic. All your fights so far have been one sided. Mainly due to your massive strength, your Spirit Eye, and their arrogance.

**Shuuden:** True, but something is telling me I've done more.

**AG003:** What makes you say that?

**Shuuden: **AG000 based me off of him right?** AG003 nods. **004, the original did that, did he not?** Another nod.** The two of them are actually one person, just 2 beings. **AG003 nods.** Therefore, by default, I have done so.

**AG003 face faults.**

**Shuuden:** Did I do something wrong?

**Inner Moka: **Clueless as ever. Still a hottie though.

**Outer Moka: **Not to mention he's ours.

**Shuuden:** Hey Moka. What are you two doing here?

**Inner Moka:** We got the script for the next few chapters. He wanted ideas on our entrance, and we came up with a few things.

**Outer Moka:** I even got one for Mizore. I have suggestions for the teams, as well. They follow the 1 girl, 2 guy rule, mostly.

**Shuuden: **Mind if I take a look?

**Inner Moka: **Not at all.

**Outer Moka:** I have a few problems with that. The teams are for his eyes only right now. If he says otherwise, I'll let you see them. I don't want him getting rid of me completely, you know.

**AG000: **I wouldn't do that just yet. Let me take a look.** Reads her suggestions.** Wow, I like your way of thinking. In fact, most of these things I agree with, and was planning on doing.

**Shuuden: **So?

**AG000:** Not telling you just yet. You'll find out soon enough. Sarutobi is gonna get a few complaints about this, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Ura?

**Inner Moka: **Fine.

**AG000: **Loosen up. I may have based Shuuden off of me, but I won't be heading after you myself. You aren't really my speed. I prefer other types of girls. I guess there's a difference, after all. **Reads the suggestions.** **AG000 goes wide-eyed.**

**Shuuden and Inner Moka:** What?

**AG000:** I'll have to think about the 5th idea on this list. The rest is already in progress. As for Kurumu, you had that one right. That's exactly where she would come in. Sarutobi's gonna live to see another day.

**Shuuden: **What do you mean?

**AG000:** Read the 17th paragraph. **He tosses the paper to Shuuden.**

**Shuuden:** Not bad. I kind of like the guy. He's a good person, no matter what threatens him. He prefers to avoid fighting when possible, but does fight when needed.

**AG000:** Why am I not surprised? Don't answer that.

**Sakura walks in. **Shuuden it's time to start.

**Inner Moka:** What's she talking about?

**Shuuden: **I'm training her. By the way, Ura. Akua was looking for you. She said to meet her at 6thand 12th. **Shuuden warps out.**

**Inner Moka:** Why me and not you?

**Outer Moka: **She thinks you're the real us. This much I can gather.

**AG000:** She's somewhat obsessed. At least it's not as bad as Aphrodite wanting Shuuden to start a Harem.

**Inner Moka:** True.

**Outer Moka:** So very true.

**AG000:** Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3: New arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 3:** New arrivals, new friends

-Somewhere in the Fire Country-

2 women were at a bar. One was drinking Sake, the other was holding a pig.

The one drinking had blonde hair, what seemed like a blue diamond on her forehead, and was wearing green, mostly. She had 4" high heels, and looked about 26 years old. Her jacket said Slug on the back. "Shizune, what did you just say about that village?" She asked the other woman.

This woman had black hair, was wearing a completely black outfit, minus a white undershirt, just visible over the collar. If you were looking for it, you'd see that something was in her left sleeve, but otherwise, you wouldn't see it. The pig was wearing a shirt, and had a pearl necklace. "I have heard Naruto Uzumaki has found out everything and stood up to the council. Apparently, the council was scared shitless of that. I also heard about some new arrivals there, as well. As for who they are no one really knows. It seems to me that those new arrivals had really been the ones to scare them out of their wits. After all, Naruto has yet to gain control over _it_."

Shizune looked at the older woman. "Tsunade-sensei, what are you thinking?"

The first woman, Tsunade, simply stated, "We're going to see these new arrivals. Something tells me that these guys are something else. They may be able to train him in ways never thought possible. If they don't like the council, that's good enough for me."

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think they like the council for reasons unknown to anyone else, but..." Shizune said, being cut off by someone behind her. "I hear the new arrivals in Konoha scared the shit out of the village council. One of them even took down some of the Hyuuga Clan council with a fighting style that was completely unknown to anyone. Do you think he had a vendetta against them?"

This shook Tsunade out of her drunken state. "What do you mean?"

The guy turned around and looked at Tsunade. "The one that did this had some sort of relationship with the one they call 'demon brat'. You think it's possible for that to be a vendetta?" The guy said.

"It could be. I'd be heading there to find out, anyway. Something tells me that these new arrivals in Konoha are not mere Ninja. Why they would do something like that would make sense if they had a thing for the kid. Otherwise, I highly doubt that. It could be just a test of strength." Tsunade said. "Shizune, we're leaving. Now." Tsunade got up and headed toward the door.

-at the village-

3 Hyuuga clan council members were dead at the hands of Akua. They were being buried, and given a funeral. None of the new arrivals, Naruto, Hinata or Sakura came. Hiashi didn't want to come, but he had to because he was the clan leader. He had to resist telling the corpses 'I told you so, and you didn't listen'.

After the funeral, Akua went up to Hiashi. "Hiashi, I actually liked fighting one of them. He knew he was outmatched, but he continued. That kind of determination from my opponent is what I love. My love for that is second only to my sister."

"More like stupidity. He didn't give up due to his pride. He would be sacrificing his pride if he gave up. It didn't matter if he was outmatched. That Hogetsu Jigento will come in handy one day. I just know it." Hiashi said.

"I don't see the problem with pride. My father may have changed but I haven't. Why he got rid of his pride is beyond me." Akua said.

"I heard that he didn't get rid of his pride completely. He only lost it during a fight, or rather, disregarded it. He found out that he was outmatched in every way, shape and form."

"Who could possibly outmatch him and manage to change his ways?" Akua asked.

"Shuuden Sol. I heard he did some work on the guy. Insulted him where his pride took the blow. He was proud of his pride back then. To have it insulted, he took it hard. As to how he did that, you'd have to ask him. So far, only the 2 of them know how it happened." Hiashi said. "At least, as far as I know."

"I'll have to ask him about it. Anyway, I'd like to see Neji for a second. I wanted to ask him something." Akua said, oddly out of character. (A/N: I don't see what's going on... or do I?)

"He's inside. Come on in." Hiashi said. One of the living council members took one look and ran off. "Looks like they're still scared stiff of me for what I did to those 3. By the way, why let me in? I know I beat up part of your council to prove a point, but still, why?" Akua asked.

"You're a friend of Shuuden. He is a friend of my daughter. As such, I will trust you. I have heard several things of Shuuden, most of which would make Seasoned Jounin tremble. That's not easy to do around here. Even when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked and was sealed inside a little boy, nobody was afraid, especially not the Jounin. Yet when I told one of them what I had heard, things were, well surprising. The guy had murdered several Rogue Shinobi without a single thought. Yet he shivered so bad, and I could tell he was thoroughly scared. I'm not about to cross a friend of his, especially when my daughter somewhat idolizes him. If he weren't taken, I'd have Hinata go after him. Who she chose though, I'm not really surprised."

"Why not?" Akua asked, as they were walking. The place was big, even if it didn't look like it from the outside.

"Because they are both Jinchuuriki. She has the 2-tails sealed within. He has the 9-tails. The two of them are mostly feared, however, the 2-tails came in and I caught her heading towards Hinata one night. She said someone had sent her there to help out an old friend of hers. She said her name was Neko and no one was to know. She wasn't supposed to be told until after she became a ninja, and attained Chuunin rank. How she knows about it now is beyond me." Hiashi said, a little confused at the thought.

"I think I can explain that. My father told me she was, in fact, told after some guy named Orochimaru attacked a village of some sort. Which one, I'm not sure. Besides, there's something else you should know." Akua said before Neji appeared right before them. "Looks like I'll have to tell you later. Neji, I have a question to ask you."

Neji looked at Akua. "What do you want with me, scum?" Akua was about to get mad, until Hiashi said something. "Neji, be more respectful! Remember, she could easily do to you what she did to the council members."

Akua looked at Hiashi. She turned her head back to Neji. "Would you like to learn the Hogetsu Jigento? I figured out how to use it with Chakra, and the Hyuuga clan should be able to use it. From what I saw, their fighting style is similar. Unless Hinata doesn't hold back, you'd be able to defeat any member of any branch. In addition, I came up with a few things myself using it. Things the creator of the technique doesn't know. It could be highly useful to someone like you."

"Why not teach it to Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Because Hinata is learning Shuuden's variant, as is Sakura." Akua said, obviously not missing a beat.

"Okay, then why not teach it to someone with more experience?" Hiashi asked.

"That's because it can be taught early on in life, with no fighting experience, or battle skills. I was self-taught. I started at only 5 years old. Neji's already 7. He also has more experience in fighting than I did at the time. I mean, I had none. Even as a Vampire, the only fighting I ever did to that point was with my mother, and that was with words. Then I started working on that, and started living with Moka. No one but Moka knew until I went up against Akasha Bloodriver. She's dead now, but not because of me. I wish it were, though." Akua said.

Hiashi was about to say something, but Neji had already formed his answer. "I'll do it." This surprised Hiashi a bit. "Are you sure about this Neji? It's not like you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I'm doing it for my own reasons. Besides, if I get killed, nothing will get out." Neji said.

Akua sighed. "For a normal person. Shuuden had copied the Byakugan from your father Neji. He even told Sakura more about the Jigento than I knew myself, and that was after she had asked to learn it. I asked for his help in finding a way to do what he said hasn't been done. After fighting the Hyuuga council, I can honestly say the 2 are similar. This means there has to be a way to use mine with Chakra, and I asked him to help me find it. We managed to find it somewhat easily. Neji will be the first one to learn it from a master. Self-taught master, but a master nonetheless."

Hiashi nodded. "You will learn her fighting style, as well?"

"Not likely. If his fighting style is the same as the council, then it should be no problem combining the two to cause some seriously destructive results. There are rules to using this technique, though. I will let you know what they are when we begin. Am I clear?" Neji nodded. Akua continued. "Good. Hinata and Sakura will be meeting with Naruto and Tsukune in a few weeks to continue their training. Until then, rest up. You're gonna need it."

"Very well, then. I'll be heading out, Lord Hiashi." Neji said, earning a nod from Hiashi. Neji went outside and shunshin'ed out. "You know, Ninja are the only ones that do that. I don't know why, but it seems boring to me. I prefer the warp."

"The warp? Something else Shuuden can do?" Hiashi asked, making Akua nod. "Also, I felt there was a seal on him. If that seal constricts his energy usage, it won't be easy to learn the technique. If that's the case, then I'd have to have it removed."

"The Caged Bird doesn't seal abilities. It gives us a way to control the lower branches. They regularly despise the main branch, as do most that don't respect the Byakugan."

"You should probably work on that. Earn their trust. Either way, Shuuden will be getting rid of it, and any sticks up his ass, while he's at it. He won't be a problem when we're done with him. Of that, I am certain." Akua said. "I'm glad my father taught me how to fly. It helps a lot."

"I would imagine. How exactly do you do that, anyway?" Hiashi asked.

"Can't say. Maintain the advantage over the opponent. Telling you that would get rid of 1 advantage should we attack. You get what I mean?" Hiashi nodded, and Akua flew off.

-with Shuuden-

The Hokage called Shuuden in. Shuuden came in, and found that someone that shouldn't have been informed is there.

"Sarutobi. You rang?" Shuuden said. The Hokage nodded. A man with a scar across his nose was in the room. "Be more respectful! This is..."

"Calm down Iruka. It is perfectly fine. He may be young, but he is more powerful than I ever was. It would be wise, not to provoke him. Shuuden, this is Iruka. When Naruto goes to the Academy he will be taught by Iruka." Sarutobi said.

"I take it you wanted me to inform him of a few things regarding Naruto's abilities? There are a few things I won't say, due to reasons he's not allowed to know. Other than that, I'll give his basic abilities that will be needed. Only the ones that are considered Ninja techniques, he will know about them. Some, I will leave out due to security reasons. No one here knows how to do that... Except maybe a guy by the name of Kakashi Hatake. The reason being, the one who created the original was close to him, and would've been close to Naruto, had he been alive." Sarutobi nodded, then his face went into shock.

"Are you saying he mastered the Rase..." Shuuden cut him off right there. "Yes. He's even upgraded it. 3 times, I might add."

"He has learned it, enhanced it, and above all else made it his own. Why am I not surprised?" the Hokage sighed.

"Probably because you knew it would happen sooner or later. Definitely not this early, but you still knew. He knows about it because of me. He upgraded it with some help from me, but only with ideas." Shuuden said, earning a nod.

"Let him know, then. Only what should be found out." Shuuden started explaining the specialties of Naruto, and Tsukune, as well.

When he was done, Sarutobi was wondering why he included Tsukune. His question was answered before he could ask it, courtesy of Shuuden. "Tsukune will be joining the academy, as well. They will both pass, no doubt. If anything, once they get separated into teams, Tsukune and Naruto should be in one squad. The other, I have no problems with, being as they are always 3-man teams. Hinata and Sakura would be a good thing for teamwork. Do you see where I am going with this?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Why do you wish for Tsukune to become a ninja, like Naruto?"

"It's his choice, not mine. I'm not about to argue with him about it, and he wants to do so. It will give him a good incentive on his life. Being helpless most of his life, I helped him like I did a few others. He I helped more than others due to the situation. He wishes to stick with Naruto mainly because they are friends, and I happen to agree. They would work much better together than without the other. I have seen them both in action together. This experience is from the place Tsukune is from. I have seen their abilities firsthand, and even improved them myself." Shuuden said.

Shuuden made a handsign. "If you see either of them make this handsign, don't be afraid of what pops out. It won't hurt you, unless they want it to. As a test of courage, you could ask them to perform an A-90. They'll make the handsign, and perform the summon I mentioned earlier. What pops out I won't say, but make sure that it's not in the village itself. Don't want to cause a panic, especially if the panic is because of the summon. Also, if it changes form, things will be a lot easier for the others to handle. The thing's been taken out by them time and again, mainly for training purposes."

"Why would a summon cause a panic? They usually just come in, fight, give a message, do something, and then leave. Why would it cause a panic?" Iruka asked. Shuuden shrugged. "Tenshou." Iruka and Shuuden glowed, and disappeared.

"What the hell? What did he do?" the Hokage asked, seemingly to no one.

-with Iruka and Shuuden-

Iruka and Shuuden were standing in a field of flowers. This field looked nothing similar to anything around Konoha.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Iruka asked.

"You could say that we're in a mindscape. This mindscape in particular belongs to Tsukune. You and I will find someone here that he will be able to summon with the A-90." Shuuden looked behind himself. "Perfect timing. You should come out in your Half-state. It would be easier, and he wouldn't really freak out as much."

A humanoid fox with 9 tails appeared. **"What is it Shuuden? Did you bring him here to prove a point? If you want me to fight him here, and he dies he will be lost here forever."**

"I know he will. He doesn't stand a chance against you anyway. I've actually come for a bit of an explanation. Why did Tsukune actually want to become a Ninja? I know Naruto is one reason, but there's bound to be more, knowing the way he became under my guidance." Shuuden said. The fox-humanoid was looking at Iruka.

"**Iruka Umino. I think I remember you. You were supposed to be Naruto's teacher, and his first friend."**

Iruka shuddered. "How do you know who I am? And what do you mean 'His first friend'?"

"He's not completely aware of the situation at hand. This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The one you may know as the Demon that attacked the Village, 6 years ago. They call him a Yoko because of his destructive capabilities. In truth, he is a Kitsune, and a powerful one at that. Tsukune and Naruto both have him sealed within. Most of the things that happened last time he was here, mainly in Naruto's case, things will have changed. The timeline may be the same, but some events will change. You won't be able to rely on his history, but it can give him an idea of what's coming up next." Shuuden said.

"**He's right. I saw Naruto's life from start to finish. I initially hated him, and that damned 4th Hokage. I still don't like the Hokage, but Naruto taught me a few things. He showed me how to get rid of my anger. My hatred. Forgive and forget. That is one thing that stuck with me, and I found Tsukune Aono searching for one to replace Naruto. He had a similar personality."** Kyuubi looked at Shuuden.

"**To answer your question, Naruto is one reason. The other is for battle experience. He may have some from his time with you, but he is going for any and all experience he can get. Something's bugging him about it, as well. He feels that sticking with Naruto will allow him to find Mizore. This is all I know. Since our soul bond connects our souls, I know what he was thinking when he made that decision. Mizore Shirayuki was the predominant thought at that exact point."**

"I see. So he figures that sticking with Naruto will lead him to Mizore? I didn't think of that. It will help them both in the long run anyway. They work great as a team."

"**Agreed. Shuuden, I think you should go. He is getting ready to summon me."**

"Alright. Iruka?" Iruka nodded.

"Tenshou." Iruka and Shuuden glowed and left. Kyuubi was summoned, so he went poof.

-Hokage's office-

The Hokage was talking with Hiashi, when a light entered the room. Out of said light, Shuuden and Iruka appeared.

"Lord Hokage, I thank you. I realize what has been going on. I shall take my leave now." Iruka said, earning a nod.

"Hiashi, I believe that you and Shuuden have similar ideas. The Hyuuga council won't agree with your decision... unless Shuuden agrees. Then they will throw in their hands. I don't know exactly what Akua did, but I guess you should thank her." Sarutobi said, making Hiashi shake his head.

"She is already being repaid. In the eyes of the council, at least. This is for letting the Caged Bird seal to be removed from Neji Hyuuga. Personally, I believe she deserves more than this. They don't wish to go against her, or Shuuden for that matter. For all they know, Shuuden could have trained her."

"I didn't train her personally. I think Issa did that. This was after I had come here. About my comment with the teams. I still think Hinata or Sakura will do just fine."

"I had suggested Sakura or Hinata for Naruto's team, myself. It's too bad that only 1 female can be a part of any squad." Hiashi said, earning nods from the others.

Shuuden came up with an idea. "I just thought of something. Would it be possible to include an extra member in a team if the number of graduates wasn't divisible by 3?"

"I don't see why not. But if this is the case, that extra person would be going to a random team. Would he not?" The Hokage nodded. "However, I believe that a lot of people will listen to Shuuden. If anything else happens, I believe his recommendation would be correct. The council will want Shuuden to train one in the Uchiha clan."

"Sasuke Uchiha, to be more precise. An Uchiha female, the wife of the one who was at the meeting asked me for this. Her son Sasuke is not meeting his father's standards. Not by a longshot. I could easily add in the effect of something else, but that I will not say just yet. It should happen in a few years time." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen more than you think. His mother is likely to die in an event, and Sasuke will be forced to live on, unable to save her. More likely than not, he will take the path of an avenger. This is what influenced me to agree. She doesn't know my reasoning behind this, and it's best if no one else knows. Sasuke himself, and his mother shall be the only ones to know. I will work on him, and make sure he doesn't take the path of an avenger. The timeline here has already altered with my presence alone, but the future is never absolute." Iruka nodded. "The one we talked to said the same thing. Things will change with the interference of Shuuden, but that won't change everything."

Sarutobi nodded. "There is nothing else for me to say. You may leave." Hiashi nodded and left. "Sarutobi, whenever I am in here words said in here cannot be heard through even enhanced hearing. No one can see who is in here either, even with the Spirit Eye. This is a lot better off than if it were specialized for the Byakugan, but not the Spirit Eye."

"How so?"

"Byakugan may be able to see Chakra, but if you can't find the body, you can't see the Chakra. The Spirit Eye can detect an Aura. If the barrier does not provide protection from this, things can still get out, through reading the lips alone. Because of this, I made it keep everyone in undetectable to the Spirit Eye, as long as I am in here. Or rather, anyone who has the Spirit Eye will activate it automatically. This means that Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsukune Aono, and myself will automatically activate it the moment we enter the room. Our Spirit Eye will not activate in response, so we can still keep that a secret."

"About the Rasengan. How exactly did he upgrade it?"

"That you will have to find out later. He has been told not to use it outside of training until he is at least a Genin. Tsukune can also use it to the same extent as Naruto can. The 3 upgrades do not include the ones used only in Half-state or Full-Fox. And those are the most dangerous. The rules regarding those forms have been explained to them, but they weren't explained to the council. I'd like to keep it that way." Shuuden said. "I'll take my leave now." He warped out.

-With Akua, a few weeks later-

Akua, true to her word, was going to train Neji. She had prepared everything ahead of time, so she knew what to do. While Hinata was off in another area through the portal, Neji and Akua were in a somewhat dead forest.

"Neji, before we begin there are rules for you using this technique. First off, it's too powerful to use frequently, so overuse is not a good idea unless you want to die. Second, do not use it in the Academy. Doing so will raise suspicions. Third, never use it on a teammate, whether they are annoying or not. They will be more useful without use of it on them, then if it is used. Fourth, it is a lot more destructive when done right, then when done wrong. For this reason, if you find yourself in a 1v1 fight, away from others, using it a few times would be ok, but not more than twice. After that, the smarter ones will pick up on it, and try to avoid it. Finally, you must never tell anyone you learned this technique from me."

"About rule 3. Is it possible to give smack to a pervert from a distance? I get tired of males being perverted. They give us a bad name." Neji said.

"It's possible. I did so to Shuuden once. Sakura got a kick out of it. She had the same idea you did, but my reason for it was just for the amusement. I agree with her reasoning, though. Perverts are a menace."

"Tell me about it. The one thing I hate more than perverts are Fan girls. Although, I'm sure they don't go on the list of ones to use it on." Neji said. Akua nodded. "You catch on quick. Let's begin."

-With Sakura, same time-

Shuuden was giving them an explanation of the Dimensional Strike. What it does, possibilities that have be proven, the whole shebang.

"Before we go any further into the uses for this, I have a few rules for the technique." Oddly enough they were the same rules as Akua's Jigento. "Since Neji is learning Akua's Hogetsu Jigento, he has to follow the same rules." (A/N: Yes, they both agreed on the rules.)

That came as a shock to Hinata. "Why is Neji learning from Akua? She doesn't seem to type to be influenced easily by someone that she highly outmatches."

"Actually, I asked her the same thing a few weeks ago. She doesn't really know herself. Something tells me she likes him, but I can't even confirm it with my Spirit Eye. I've put everything I know into consideration. The only other time I came up with only one answer was back at Youkai Academy. That was because Goku was there and he understood it without having to say anything. This time though, that's the only thing I can come up with, because I can't find anything else for the situation. They don't even match up properly." Shuuden said.

"I think so, too. Then again, that bad match up may work for them. I can't say for sure, but something tells me you're right. She does like him." Hinata said. "and he's totally oblivious to it." They all laughed at that, and got to work.

-with Akua-

Akua had been helping Neji in ways neither of them expected. They decided to take a break after about 3 hours of training. Neji started a conversation.

"Why did you decide to teach me this? It doesn't make much sense."

"I don't really know myself. One side of me says I don't want you dying in a painful way. Another side says I don't give a shit. Basically, I'm confused, myself." Akua said, trying not to lose her voice to embarrassment.

"I see what it is."

"Mind telling me? I need to find out somehow."

"I think you're in love." Neji said, trying to smile. It wasn't working.

_'Love? Why is that in the area?' _Akua thought. "What makes you say that?"

"You said that one side doesn't want me dying in a painful way. That's the love talking. The other side is telling you that you don't care at all. That's what you used to be, and happen to be accustomed to. The two are fighting at each other, and in the end, Love won out. Of course, that last part was just speculation." Neji said, feeling somewhat proud of himself.

Akua's heart was beating faster. Wait, heart? She didn't realize she had one until the thumping on her chest told her otherwise. "That... that actually makes sense. The only one I actually confided my secrets to was my sister. I already told you of one that only she knew. The whole Alucard business, and the aftermath. I told Sakura about the aftermath, but not everything. What I told you earlier was different. Alucard had come back due to Moka's rage. Her mother's blood in her fueled Alucard, making him go after Moka. No one but me and Moka know the full story there, and now you know."

Neji was surprised at this information. "It seems I hit the nail on the head."

"Looks like you did. Shall we continue?" Neji nodded. Neji was a fast learner. He had managed to do it right after about 30 more minutes.

"3 and a half hours, to get it right the first time? I'm impressed. Still, after that break you progressed at least 10 times faster than before. I still don't get what that was about, but right now I don't really care. My mind is focused on getting you better at this." Akua said.

"My mind is focused on 2 things. The technique itself, and you. Nothing else existed at that point. The target meant nothing to me." Neji said. This shocked Akua. What happened next, shocked both of them even more. Neji went up and kissed Akua. It was on the cheek, but both of them blushed. Without thinking, Akua kissed his cheek. (A/N: Holy shit. Looks like Akua's got a boyfriend. Who knew?)

Yukari came in to tell them it was getting late, but noticed they were both blushing. Yukari smirked. "Hey, it's time to get going. It's getting late." Neji and Akua looked at Yukari.

Akua then said, "Get lost!" Neji had other ideas. He intended to try out his control with the technique at this point. He used the Jigento and it landed right in front of her. This shocked Yukari, but impressed Akua. Neji spoke up. "Warning shot. If you don't get out now, the next one will be your arm."

Akua looked at Neji. Yukari saw the blush on his face grow when Akua looked at him. She got the message. "Just 5 minutes you, two. Nothing more. I'll keep what I'm thinking to myself, unless you're not out in time. 5 minutes, not a second later." She went through the portal.

Akua looked at Neji. "Warning shot?"

"A bluff. Truthfully, it was a test of my control. After what happened with the entire thing, something got to me. She said something, I got embarrassed. That gave me the idea. It seems my control is better with love-related feelings." Neji said.

"Good to know. Then I'll be sticking around, and teaching you a few more techniques. Maybe get to know you better." Akua said. "I just hope Issa doesn't find out. You know how bad most fathers get with their daughters? He's worse. Shuuden outdid him on several occasions, so in the end, he accepted him. I doubt he would accept you, but I don't care about that, anymore."

Akua paused for a minute, wondering what she just said. "Looks like you were right. I am in love with you. I'm not thinking like I normally do. It fits everything else I know about love." Neji smiled at that.

"We'd better go. Don't want this to get out to your father do you?" Akua shook her head, and they walked out.

As Neji was leaving, Naruto noticed something on Akua. She looked different than usual. It was almost like... He remembered the way Moka got when Shuuden was walking away from her. They looked the same._ 'Exactly the same. Oh crap. She loves Neji? This is gold!'_

"_**I hear ya, kid. That will make for some excellent talking material later."**_

"_No kidding. Who should we tell first?"_

"_**I'll tell Neko. You tell Tsukune. Make sure no one else hears this. Issa especially. There's no telling what he'd do."**_

"_Good point. Still, Tsukune and I stay here. Issa stays in his portal area to rest. That gives us a bit of an advantage."_

"_**I'll be taking my leave to talk to Neko. She'll probably tell Hinata, but I don't think it will get past her."**_

"_Got it."_ Naruto let Tsukune in, and told him to block all other communication.

"_What's so secret that needs to be blocked out?"_ Tsukune asked.

"_Akua loves Neji Hyuuga."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Her face when she watched him go. It's the exact same one Moka gets when Shuuden walks off for something without her. You and I both know how the two of them feel about each other. What's more, Akua is Moka's sister. She probably has some of the same traits. The facial expression I just saw her have proves that."_

"_Wow. I didn't take her as the type for love."_ Tsukune said.

"_Neither did I. Though, something's telling me Yukari's hiding something. Wanna grill?"_

"_You know it."_ Tsukune said over their link. "Yukari are you hiding something?" Yukari shook her head. "It's not really important, and I'm not sure about it. So, no, I'm not hiding something." Tsukune looked at Naruto, who got the message. "I take it, it has something to do with Akua and a certain Hyuuga?"

Yukari tensed. "What do you guys actually know? I want details!" She exclaimed. She was happy that someone found out what she was missing. Everyone else in the area looked at Yukari, Issa included.

"Can't say right now. Certain people here would create a massive panic if they found out." Naruto said, eying Issa, but keeping his face on Yukari. She got the message. "I see. It's _that_. Don't worry about it. It was probably nothing, anyway." She winked at Naruto as she said finished. Tsukune had already noticed everyone was looking at them. "What?"

"What did she mean when she said '_that'_? It wouldn't have anything to do with that Neji kid, would it?" Issa asked.

Naruto answered his question. "I don't think so. Then again, something is bothering me about Neji. Something is definitely wrong with him. What it is, I don't really know, but at the same time, I don't really care." He lied, but he did it so smoothly everyone, save Tsukune and Yukari, bought.

"_**Naruto did a nice job with that one."**_

"_No kidding. That sounded completely believable to me. He's gotten good at lying."_ Tsukune told his demon.

"_**Tell me about it. Now if only Neko knew Naruto had started to like Hinata. Then that would be the perfect drama scene."**_

"_Do tell. But wait until tonight. Something tells me we're gonna need the privacy."_

"_**Agreed."**_

-With Neji, the next day-

Neji woke up. His dream was beyond weird. Given the events the night before, he couldn't say he didn't expect them, though. He woke up smiling, something he never did. He also woke up on his own. Another first. He got out of bed and left his room after getting dressed.

The servant came in about 30 minutes later, only to realize that Neji had already left and made his bed. _'Wow, he's actually out of bed before I get in here? That's a first. I should probably tell Hiashi about this.'_ She left the room, looking for Hiashi. She found him outside talking to his daughter Hanabi.

"Lord Hiashi, I have some strange news, regarding Neji." the servant said.

"If it's about his training, I don't want to know about it."

"It's not, sir. He was out of bed when I got in his room to wake him up. In fact, his room was perfectly spotless. This is a first for him. He's always still in bed when I get in there, and a little groggy when he wakes up. Do you know what could have happened?" Hiashi shook his head. _'But I do know someone who might.'_ "Find Hinata, and tell her to come here. I have a few questions for her before she leaves."

"Yes sir." The servant left, only to return 2 minutes later. "Here she is sir."

Hiashi looked at Hinata. "Did something happen yesterday with Neji? He is acting highly different than he always is in the morning."

"How so, dad?" Hinata asked.

"Well, for starters, he's up before the normal wake-up call, and his room is spotless at that point. Meaning, he has been up for over an hour at that point."

Hinata thought for a moment. _'Could it be true? It wouldn't hurt to say it as speculation.' _"I think it has something to with Akua. I heard him mumble her name on the way back. As to why, I don't know, but I didn't feel any hatred at all. Neko seemed to be talking to someone, but I couldn't hear it so I don't really know. I could ask, but somehow I doubt she would tell me."

"Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Hiashi asked. He didn't get an answer. He tried using his Byakugan, but he didn't find anything. Hinata was out of it.

-With Neko-

"Lady Neko I have a question. Who were talking about last night? It wouldn't happen to be Neji would it?"

"**It was. I heard from Foxy that Neji and Akua had fallen in love."** This caught Hinata off-guard, big time.

"Are you sure about that?"

"**Foxy said his container had found out as you and Neji were walking off. Akua's face is what he used to determine that."**

"How so?"

"**From what I understand, her sister Moka has the same expression when Shuuden walks off without her. How this ties into it, I don't know."** Hinata face-palmed herself.

"I know, and now it makes sense. Moka's feelings for Shuuden are far beyond boyfriend and girlfriend. Neji and Akua _are_ in love. Akua, probably more than she would admit. She's still new to it, last I checked."

"**I see. That does make sense. And you're probably right about her being new to it. She never did seem like the type to love someone."**

"Don't I know it. Did Foxy tell you to keep this a secret?"

"**No, but I figured I would from everyone but you. You'd want to know sooner or later, and you came sooner than I expected."**

"That's because Neji is acting strange this morning. Getting up at least an hour before he usually does, and without being woken up by someone else is a first. Anyone would get a little suspicious."

"**True. Are you going to tell your father?"**

"I'll only say that you know something is up between him and Akua. Anything else, such as what or why, you wouldn't say, even when I tried grilling it from you."

"**Foxy's container is rubbing off on you. I'm impressed."**

"I hope I can do it as good as he can."

-real world-

Hiashi was a little concerned, but he figured he shouldn't be. About 5 minutes had passed.

Hinata had just blinked.

"What did you find out?" Hiashi asked.

"The only thing I did find out was that she found something is up between him and Akua. As to what it is, or even why, she wouldn't tell me. I tried grilling it from her, but I got nothing else."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Well, she did say it wasn't set in stone, so she couldn't really say. She does like to be on the dot before she says anything. It gets on my nerves sometimes." Hiashi bought it. Hook, line and sinker.

"_**Wow. She is good."**_

"_Thank you, Lady Neko."_

"_**I hope you try that on Naruto some time soon."**_

"_Not likely."_

"I should probably get going. It seems like I have something to do today." Hiashi looked at Hinata, knowing what she was going to do... or at least what he thought he knew.

"Get going then. I want to know details myself." Hinata giggled, and warped out. _'When did she learn how to do that? I feel left out, all of a sudden.'_

-With Hinata-

She warped straight to Akua's position.

"Hey Akua. Waiting for someone?" Akua just looked at Hinata. She nodded. "Would that someone happen to be Neji?"

Akua shuddered. _'How did she know?'_

"To answer a question you probably have, Neji left his room without telling anyone. The one that always wakes him up didn't find him in his bed. Instead, for the first time in his life, his entire room was spotless, and he wasn't in there. No one knew where he was. Lady Neko is thinking that you like him, or he likes you. Naruto-kun thinks it's more than that, though."

Akua simply nodded. "He's right. It is more than that. The feeling is mutual. He told me last night what I was feeling. I didn't know what it was, but he found out and I asked him. I've never asked anyone but Moka for help before. If that isn't enough of a clue, I don't know what is. I Love him, and he actually kissed me first." Hinata gasped. "What?"

"_Lady Neko. _Neji_ made the first move! I don't believe it!"_

"_**Nor do I. This is totally turning into gold! If Foxy were here right now, he'd probably be laughing."**_

Hinata finally noticed Akua's question. "It's nothing. I'm just surprised he made the first move."

Akua softened her look. "Well, he did. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. A list of firsts in the past 24 hours:

1- He makes the first move on a girl.

2- He gets up on his own.

3- He cleans his own room spotless.

4- He's gone without a word." Hinata was interrupted.

"5: I woke up smiling.

6: I actually had a sweet dream about a girl I actually like." Akua knew that voice. It had imprinted into her brain. Hinata knew it as well. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Neji asked before they looked at him.

"Oh, I just came to ask Akua a few things. Turns out she had a few questions for me, as well." Hinata said. Neji looked at her suspiciously. He knew that she knew. "Don't tell anyone about us. You will regret it if you do."

"Naruto-kun figured it out last night. Apparently, Akua's face looked identical to Moka's when Shuuden did the same thing you and I did last night. Walking off, and she wasn't with us." Akua didn't realize that part.

"You didn't tell me how he figured it out."

"You didn't really let me finish. Neji, my father wanted to know details about this. I won't be telling him that much. Naruto-kun on the other hand will want to know. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. Besides, it's only because of him that I know this." Neji sighed.

"No one else is to know. Naruto is fine since he figured it out first. Other than that. No one is to know." Neji said.

"I got it. I'll be out all day, to try and make this convincing. I got around not telling father everything I knew, by covering a lie with a truth." Hinata said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Akua asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Neko found out from Foxy, and Foxy found out from Naruto-kun. I found out from Neko this morning. I told father that Neko thought something was up, and it looked like he didn't believe me. I still kept going, and he believed the next thing I said, which was actually about Neko. She really does annoy me with her wanting to know every detail before saying something. Saying that, he bought it, hook, line, and sinker." Hinata said, raising 3 more eyebrows.

"Hinata, I think Naruto's rubbing off on you. I can't say it's a good thing, but in this case, It's not really a bad thing, either." Neji said.

"I know. I don't like lying, but for this, I might as well. This is something I don't think anyone would predict... Okay, maybe Shuuden would, but somehow I doubt he would say anything." Hinata said, pausing to think before she finished. Akua and Neji nodded. "Well, I have to go to Naruto-kun. We have a date, as well." Hinata warped out.

-with Hiashi, earlier-

Hiashi found Hinata, and she was talking to Akua. Neji showed up, and he tried to figure out what was going on. Something was preventing him from reading their lips. He couldn't figure out what it was, though, and that was making him a little mad.

_'Why is it I can't read their lips? Nothings wrong with the eyes... Something, or someone is interfering. But who?"_

"Lord Hiashi, someone has come to see you." a servant said.

"Send him in." Hiashi said.

A few seconds later, the room got colder. A girl resembling Ageha, just smaller came in. "Who might you be?" The girl looked at him.

"I'm looking for someone named Shuuden Sol. I know the Hyuuga clan should be able to find him, if he were in the area. So, where is he?" The girl looked a little mad.

"If you want to fight him, you're out of luck. He's too powerful for anyone in this world." Hiashi said.

"I know that." This caught Hiashi off-guard. "The fact that you know this means he's in the area. I know I can't beat him, but that's not why I'm looking for him. His scent is masked. I can't find him. If you won't help me, I could just find Hinata." Hiashi was caught off-guard twice in one conversation.

_'Boy this day is full of firsts.'_ "Don't worry about that. Before I tell you I have a question." The girl looked like she knew what was coming. She beat him to the punch.

"Oozaru. Now where is he?" _'Okay, 3 times. 3 TIMES I got caught off-guard in a single conversation!'_

Hiashi had to steel his nerves. "He should be around the forest area south of here. I don't have he actual location, but I do know that today is a day off for my daughter, who is being trained by him."

"Makes sense. He wasn't able to do so back at the Academy. My name's Kurumu, by the way." She turned around before finishing. "Kurumu Kurono." This didn't catch him by surprise.

"I figured as much. You look like your mother, Ageha." Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks. "My mother is here?"

Hiashi nodded. "Ageha Kurono is currently staying around where Shuuden has been living for a few weeks now. Find her, you might find him."

"That wasn't even part of the plan." Kurumu said.

"Probably a last minute thing. Apparently, the council didn't buy the warning when Shuuden gave it. He was prepared with Issa Shuzen, Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki, and Akua Shuzen." Kurumu tensed at this.

"Please tell me that Mizore is here. Or at least Moka." Hiashi shook his head. "You're the first one to show up, as far as we know."

Kurumu looked down. "I see. Guess I have to go. See you next time, I guess." Kurumu warped out.

"That settles it. I need to learn how to do that."

That won't be happening anytime soon.

-with Ageha-

Ageha was at the dango and rice shop. She loved sweets. When she wasn't training or trying to seduce men, she was eating sweets. The owners were glad she was in the area. She attracted a lot of customers. They decided to give her a voucher, good for one full year of 10 trays of dango a day. As long as she kept coming, people were coming in.

Then, one person she hadn't expected to come in did. "There you are, mom. Took me a while."

Ageha looked at her daughter. "Kurumu? When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I was looking for Shuuden, but his scent was dead. Do you know where he is?" Kurumu asked.

"No, and frankly I don't really care. His place is down at the southeast edge of the village, about 3 miles out. You want to find him, wait for him there. He warped out, and you know how that gets."

"True. Later." Kurumu said.

The owners looked at Ageha. "Yes, she's mine. She's quite popular, and available." The others heard this, and more people started coming in. A girl with a mark on her neck came in. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

The owners looked at her and smiled. "Ah, Anko. It's been a while."

"7 weeks. I've been up to here, without some of your dango. It really calms me down." Anko said. Ageha got up and sat down across from her. "So your name is Anko, huh? Your surname happen to be Mitarashi?" Ageha asked.

"That's right, and you better not try anything while I'm around, if you know what's good for you." Anko said. Ageha just looked at her, and plucked a thought. "Ever wonder how to get rid of that thing on your neck?"

She already knew the answer, but asked anyway. "What do you... Wait. How do you know I can't get rid of it?" Ageha simply nodded. "I have a couple friends who would be able to get rid of it easily. I saw one of them do so with the Caged Bird thing. I think they can handle something like that. It looks more like a level 3 mark, while the Caged Bird thing was more of a level 7 mark." Anko looked at Ageha. "This thing is more dangerous than the Caged Bird seal."

"Initially, yes. I have some experience with curses myself. Some leave marks, others don't. That one could kill you at first, but if you survive for 10 days, it won't kill you unless you go too far with it. Meaning, after those 10 days you're safe from anything but your own desires. If you crave power, it will continue to spread. If it goes too far, you risk killing yourself." Ageha explained.

"Then how is the Caged Bird seal more dangerous?"

"The one with it can be killed at any time, whether it was due to a mistake on the caster, or due to treason by the sealed. From the looks of it, it also seals up any techniques the sealed one had when they died. This is why it's more dangerous overall. It may be considered a safety thing, but it's highly dangerous. There are other ways to do this, and they're much less dangerous." Ageha answered. Anko was a little suspicious.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Anko asked.

"There are 3. Naruto Uzumaki, Tsukune Aono, and Shuuden Sol. Shuuden taught the other how to do so. Naruto is the one who performed it. A regular tattoo is in the exact same place, to disregard any suspicions about it being removed." Ageha said, shocking the hell out of Anko.

"I know Naruto Uzumaki is not capable of this kind of feat. Shuuden Sol, on the other hand, I heard he scared the hell out of the council, and froze Danzou." Anko said, a little miffed.

"Actually, that was my old rival that froze him. He still scared everyone in there, save Hiashi Hyuuga. He apparently knew the situation better than the rest. Even that Hokage of yours was scared. No one else noticed he was, though. I also asked the ones in the group I'm staying with. None of them noticed, but Shuuden still figured he was scared. He had reason to be scared, either way." Ageha explained.

Anko nodded. "I guess I should trust you with this. Don't want to get Shuuden pissed at me for snapping at you." Ageha giggled. "What?"

"If only you knew what he was really like."

"What do you mean?" Anko said, curiosity seeping into her voice. "We should talk about this elsewhere. Too many people." Anko nodded. She understood the need for secrecy, when it was needed. Now, it was needed.

-5 minutes later, at a lake right outside the village-

"So what were you talking about, not knowing what he's really like?" Anko asked.

"Well, when he's in a good mood, he can be very playful, happy, and makes everyone around him happy. When he's angry, people back off. Even highly powerful Youkai fear him at that point." Anko was getting worried at that point.

"When he's pissed off... Well, the last time that happened, about 30 Youkai got slaughtered. Torn to shreds by his bare hands, and then vaporized. Another one, at the same event I might add, was torn apart, layer by layer. According to my daughter, who was watching from a safe distance, though I still don't know how, the skin went first, then some fat. Muscle, Nerves, and finally came the bones. After the bones went flying, everything was vaporized. Not a single trace of that guy remained. He stood there for some amount of time before falling to the ground. If not for a portal he made before he fired that blast, There would have been carnage the likes of which no one, not even the Hades Lords, have seen. They are also the ones who defeated Alucard the Shinso at least 1,000 years ago, where we're from. I'm sure you've heard the stories of that battle."

"I have, and if what he did would've done the much damage... I don't think anyone would want to piss him off." Anko said, fear now in her voice. _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! How powerful is this guy?'_

"Well, that's why he's here now. Naruto is a friend of his, and that happened when a friend of his was kidnapped, and beaten to hell. Now, imagine what would have happened if Naruto died." Ageha said, finally going silent.

Anko, on the other hand, went utterly pale. So much so, she passed out. She didn't have that much imagination, she knew that. Yet, for something like that? She couldn't handle it, and passed out. "Oh, how I hate having to do this. Still, it does have its advantages." Ageha picked Anko up and took her to the portal.

Tsukune was in the training area. She went in there, carrying Anko. "Hey, Tsukune-kun! I have someone here that could use some help!"

Tsukune looked towards Ageha. She was carrying someone else, and she seemed unconscious. "What's going on? Did she faint?"

"She did, but that's not why I brought her here. Take a look at her neck." Tsukune took a look.

"A level 4 curse? That's a pretty big danger at first. Where'd you find her?"

"She and I met at the Dango stand. We began talking, but had to move due to a sensitive topic. She passed out there. I brought her here, but for the mark. Her name is Anko Mitarashi." Tsukune nodded.

"Set her down, make sure the curse mark is completely visible. Then, you might want to back up." Ageha did so. When she backed up, Tsukune went into his Half-Fox form. Black flames started curling around his right hand. _**'Here we go.' "Demon Art: Curse Mark Release!"**_

Tsukune put his hand on the curse mark. The mark started to react, and expand. After about half a second, the mark stopped expanding and retracted. It started spreading onto Tsukune's body. When it reached the right elbow, the marks started to fade. When the marks no longer crept on to Tsukune's arm, they still faded from the elbow. He lifted his hand, to reveal... Nothing. The mark was gone, as was the seal keeping it there. Tsukune didn't even look tired.

"Tsukune-kun? How long were you training before this?"

"About 3 hours, at 600x. I've been taking it easy for a while." Ageha stared at Tsukune. He stared right back, Spirit Eye active. "I wouldn't use charm on you. There's no worry about that. Remember, I'm already taken." Not once moving her eyes from his.

He noticed that the girl, Anko, was stirring. He took his eyesight away from Ageha, deactivated his Spirit Eye, and looked at her. She found herself in a place she didn't recognize. She jumped up and got into a stance to fight. "Who are you?" She asked, before she spotted Ageha.

"Your name is Anko Mitarashi, is it not? Has a sweet tooth, former student of Orochimaru, that bastard of a snake, and former bearer of his curse mark?" Anko shuddered at that last part. "What do you mean former bearer of his curse?"

"See for yourself. I did the deed." Tsukune said. Anko took a look at where the mark was. Keyword: was. The mark was gone, there was no evidence of it being sealed. She would've known. "What the hell?"

"I told you I knew people that could get rid of it." Ageha said. "You did a good job, Tsukune-san. The mark is definitely gone."

"I know. The thing had to leave somehow." He said, grabbing his right arm. "At least I heal pretty damn fast. If not, I'd have to rest up for about 4 days, instead of 5 minutes."

"I know you can't do it often, but it doesn't come around often, either. With you, Naruto, and Shuuden able to do so, and, maybe one day Hinata, the village will be just fine when it comes to curse marks." Ageha said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean it doesn't take its toll. By the way, Anko. The power you gained from the mark isn't gone, but the negative effects, and the transformation it brings, is. The mark itself is gone, just not the power boost. In fact, now you even call it out should you need to use it. It won't even affect your body, and Chakra Consumption will still be normal. Since you're a Jounin, your Chakra Control is about B-rank. It would take C-rank control to use it effectively. I won't be able to do that again for a few days, and you don't have to worry about that kind of curse ever again. You've gained full immunity to it. You won't be able to catch that thing, and have it stay there. Not anymore."

Anko paused. "How do I bring it out?" Tsukune sighed. "This is gonna take a while to explain. Ageha you might want to get a couple of chairs. We're gonna need them." Ageha actually induced an illusion in the area. This made chairs appear. Both Anko and Tsukune knew it was an illusion.

"Ageha, I said get the chairs. Don't make illusionary chairs. They could disappear while we're talking." Anko was surprised he knew they were an illusion at his age. Then again, he did get rid of a curse mark, but left the power it gave.

She didn't know what else to expect. "They may be illusions, but it will hold until I pass out, or start sleeping. You know I'm good at this, and can keep it up if I change Dimensions. Besides, while you use those, I'll be getting the actual chairs."

"I didn't know the second part. Get moving, then. We don't want to fall on our rear-ends." Tsukune said. Ageha left.

"Hopefully she doesn't pass out on the other end."

Tsukune explained everything she would need to know. About 5 minutes later, Ageha came with 3 chairs. They moved around, and Ageha dropped the illusion. The explanation took almost 2 hours.

"So, by doing all of this, I can not only call on the power by doing the handsigns, but I don't feel any negative side effects?" Anko asked.

"Yes, you can. Normally, it takes a while for it one to gain enough control to use it, but I already have more than enough control to do so. My Chakra Control would be at or above Kage level. That's from training in here. Past the white area. I wouldn't suggest going over there though. Not yet anyway. The gravity get stronger the farther you go out. When I want to take it easy I stick around 600x. The 'x' stands for 'how many times Earth's gravity' while the number is the multiplier."

"In other words, 1x is outside, and in the white area. And further out it goes to things like 1000x?"

"Actually, I'm at 1550x. It goes on for miles even that far back."

"Wow. I'm actually jealous."

"Don't be. What I can do isn't only my power. Remember what I said. It can be the difference between life and death." Tsukune said, before walking back out. "Now, I'm heading back out to 600x. I gotta keep it up for as long as I can."

"He's got a lot of stamina." Anko said.

"You have no idea." Ageha said as she turned to the portal and left. Anko stayed behind and watched Tsukune shadow-box.

00000x00000

That's it folks! Chapter 3 is done.

**AG003: **Hey, why isn't 004 here?

**AG000:** Don't you remember, he went to see an old friend bringing him a package from Valtee.

**AG003:** Oh, yeah. Forgot.

**AG002:** Idiot.

**AG001:** Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Academy life

**AG000:** We actually have a few reviews.

**AG002:** Well then. Bring them on!

**Dumbledork:** Why did Sarutobi tell the ANBU about the code word? He shouldn't have told them that. If there was a leak, shit will hit the fan. As for the ANBU, shouldn't they be called by their code name? Yugao should've been called Neko, otherwise that would be a breach in security.

**AG000:** I didn't know her codename, and Neko was already the name of another character.

**AG002:** In regards to the Code Word, Those 3 in particular are the only ones who were told, and they were the 3 assigned to guard Naruto. They would've needed to know if they could trust a stranger claiming to know them.

**Shuuden:** Besides, when I got there, I made sure that won't remember it after their job for protecting Naruto is over. They won't even remember that they even forgot something. Memory rewrite. Never fails.

**AG000:** Dumbledork; This is for the other 2 that came around after the last one. The Uchiha Clan was massacred while Sasuke was in the academy. As you will find out in this chapter, that has yet to happen, even in canon.

**AG002:** Neji and Akua was my idea. I came up with it, and we all saw possibilities.

**AG004:** I actually think they go together quite well. Read this chapter and find out some of the results it gained. Along with a somewhat pissed Issa.

**Shuuden:** Their Chakra Control is about that level, while their strength alone is far beyond that level. Also, another surprise guest will appear in this chapter.

**AG003:** How did you find out?

**Shuuden:** Ran into her earlier. I won't tell anyone, don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Chapter 4:** The Academy Life

Tsukune and Naruto were hoping to go for the best spots. This was their first day at the Academy, so the had to look the part, and play it. They had been forbidden from using any Jutsu until that point, unless they were in private, or during training times. Naruto went to pick up Hinata, while Tsukune went to pick up Sakura.

-With Naruto-

"Hey there!" Naruto said, coming up to the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi was standing outside, handing Hinata something. "Hinata, you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure am. Let's get going." She replied, quite happy.

"We've got one more person to pick up. It's Shuuden's request that I do this." Hinata looked at Naruto strangely. "If it were me, I'd head to the Academy now. Besides, you and I have an advantage over the others. We know what to expect. The others don't. I filled in Tsukune on that, and he and I worked on those particular skills. They weren't really our best areas, but we have a few new tricks, to make up for them."

Hinata nodded. "Things are going to be easy for us to graduate at the top." They started coming up on the Uchiha Compound. "Why are we here?" A kid that looked somewhat familiar to both of them walked up to them. It was a younger version of Sasuke. "Hey, you two must be Naruto and Hinata, right?"

They nodded. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Shuuden told me you'd be coming to pick me up. Let's get going!" They all nodded and they took off.

-With Tsukune-

Tsukune had just reached Sakura's house.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno. Is Sakura ready yet? We have to get moving soon." Tsukune asked, as Sakura was coming down. "Never mind, here she comes." He said without turning towards her.

"Hey, Tsukune. Let's get going." Sakura said. Tsukune turned and nodded as they went for the door.

-at the Academy-

People were gathering around the Academy for their first time. For Naruto and Hinata, though, it would be the second. They knew where everything was, every single classroom, the areas for best pranking spots, which Naruto was better at than he was last time. Hinata was good, as well. Tsukune had a knack for it, and they all knew the reason.

They were Jinchuuriki, it was their thing. Sasuke didn't know about this, but Sakura did. She knew more than the others. Even ANBU didn't know all of the details she did. Their eye was still a mystery.

Luckily, each of them had trained in 2-4 fighting styles. Sasuke excluded. He only learned one, and that was the one that he was most adept at. The Kame fighting style that Goku always used. He was told it was once used by a great warrior. One of the most powerful that ever lived. Sasuke took to the task with gusto.

"Okay guys. Let's go. Sasuke?" Naruto stopped for a second. "Yea?"

"Did Shuuden explain everything to you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he were hiding something.

Naruto picked up on this. "Well, in case he didn't, I will. During the Academy, we aren't allowed to go over 10% at any given point in time. This goes for you, as well. Only do Jutsu when asked, and never use any techniques that were not originally Chakra based. This is if you know of any." Sasuke nodded.

"I do know of one, but I haven't mastered it yet. It's based on the fighting style I use, and it's the signature move of one of the most powerful warriors of all time... At least, that's what Shuuden said." Naruto nodded at this information. "I take it you're talking about the Kamehameha Wave? It was used by a warrior known as Goku Son. In all of recorded time, he is the second most powerful warrior. I've actually had the pleasure of meeting him once."

Sasuke took this news by surprise. "You actually met him? What was he like? How powerful was he? Is he a ninja?"

Naruto took his time to think about his answers. "In order, yes I did, he was pure-hearted but wasn't afraid to fight when it was needed, Unbelievably powerful, and no he isn't." Sasuke nodded.

"So, who's the only one more powerful than him? You said he was the second strongest. Who's the first?" Sasuke asked. "You were trained by Shuuden, were you not?" Sasuke nodded.

"Then you already know him. Shuuden is the only one to be able to take him down with ease. Someone else is close to Goku, but he's weaker. If one didn't know any better, you'd say they were equal. But when the other one is pissed off, he's better... and a lot more dangerous. His name is Vegeta. He doesn't have a surname like Goku, but I've met him, as well. I've even seen his rage in action. Not a good thing to be directed at you." Sasuke nodded.

"We should get going. Class is about to start. Don't want to be late on your first day." Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto started running for the building, Sasuke staying close but behind Naruto.

-that afternoon, at one of the training grounds-

Iruka was standing in front of the group of new students. "We're going to start off by sparring. Is anyone here, not familiar with sparring?" A few hands went up. "Okay, does anyone have experience with sparring." He figured the question was a lost cause, until some hands went up.

_'Didn't expect that.'_ "Those of you who have any bit of experience, come forward." Naruto, Tsukune, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke stepped forward. No one else did. "What are your names?"

They all gave their names. Some caught the Uchiha, mainly the girls. He already had a few fan girls. He didn't want any more. He knew Sakura and Hinata weren't going to go after him, so he figured they were safe to hang around. "Okay, which of you would like to give a demonstration?"

Naruto and Tsukune walked up first. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, and then back to the 2 Jinchuuriki. "This is gonna be good." Sakura said.

"No kidding. Those 2 have been sparring for a few years." Hinata said.

"How many years?" Sasuke asked. He was ignored. Probably not the best thing, but it was just something that caught his interest. Then he heard the voice of Shuuden. _"You'll see Sasuke. Remember what I taught you about your eyes. That will help you keep up."_

Sakura activated her Spirit Eye. She knew she was going to need it. Hinata focused her Youki into her eyes, and they went into a cat-like shape, instead of her Byakugan. Sasuke did something similar, but with chakra. His Sharingan came out, and it had 2 tomoe in one of them. Iruka spoke up, "Ready? Begin!"

The 2 combatants didn't move at first. A whistle was in the wind. Once the whistle died down, the 2 fazed out. Everyone, even Iruka was surprised at their speed. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were the only ones able to keep up, and none of them could blink. If they did, they would lose sight of them.

Sasuke was watching intently. He knew he wouldn't be able to copy this. He simply didn't have the speed. _'If this is them at 10%, then they are already better than my brother was at our age.'_ Hinata said something.

"I could've sworn they knew not to go over 10%. Shuuden explained it to all of us." Sakura nodded.

"He did, and they're not. In fact, they're only at about 0.3% right now. I've measured both of them, and this is not the best they are allowed. It's lower by a lot." Sakura said, almost making Sasuke take his eyes off of the fight. Almost. After about 5 minutes of almost completely invisible fighting, the 2 fighters were doing backflips, and landed in their respective stances.

Iruka was shocked. He couldn't form the words to tell them to stop. Luckily, Sakura caught the though saying he wanted it to stop.

"Naruto, Tsukune, I think you made your point. Get back over here, before I have to drag you back to Shuuden's place by your ears." Tsukune and Naruto looked pale and got out of their stances. They walked up to each other, and nodded. They gave the Shinobi handshake that Naruto learned the last time he learned about this. It signaled harmony, and a good match.

"Thank you, Sakura." Iruka said, completely calm on the outside, but a little scared on the inside. Sakura knew this, but decided not to call him on it. Instead, she went to look at Naruto and Tsukune.

Naruto then spoke up. "How many people actually saw what was going on?" Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and one other student raised their hand. The fact that someone else raised their hand was a surprise to the others who raised their hands. Tsukune called out. "Get up here, then. I'd like to know how you did so." The girl came up and looked at them. She bore a similarity to Goku. Tsukune and Naruto were able to make a connection, through the Spirit Eye. She was related to Goku, somehow. Naruto had figured something out, but he had to make sure.

"What's your name?"

"Pan. Pan Son." This caught the attention of all the other who had experience with sparring. Naruto and Tsukune knew that something was up here. Hinata knew that something was different about this girl. She decided to ask the question on the minds of all 3 Jinchuuriki. "You wouldn't happen to have a grandfather by the name of Goku, would you?"

The girl nodded. This caught the attention of none other than Sasuke himself. "I've heard of him. From what I hear, he's the second strongest warrior that ever lived."

"Who told you that lie? He's the strongest warrior ever." Pan said. Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other. She didn't know. "Pan, your grandpa was surpassed by a friend of ours. He's in the area now."

Pan took this as a surprise. "When was he surpassed? And who could possibly do that?" Tsukune looked up. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Pan caught his look. She saw that someone else was flying. He didn't have a high power level, but he was probably hiding it. Powerful warriors do that from time to time. Pan flew up to him. Naruto and Tsukune activated their Flame Streaker, and went up to them. Sakura made the Lightning Streaker, and went up there. Hinata stuck with Sasuke on the ground.

"So, you're Goku's granddaughter, huh? I didn't think you'd have your tail." Shuuden said.

"How do you know my Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"My name is Shuuden Sol. If you can't tell by my tail, I'm a sayian, as well." Pan noticed the tail after he mentioned it.

"Okay, so you're a Sayian. That doesn't mean you're stronger than my Grandpa."

"That's not why. You see, Goku and Vegeta are both 5-star warriors. Goku had helped me in a way, regarding my tail. Do you know how?"

Pan's eyes went wide. "You mean to tell me, you've gone Super Sayian 4?"

"We had an illusionist in the area, and she helped out, but yes."

"Prove it." Shuuden shrugged, and went Super Sayian 4. "Satisfied? Or should I go even further?" This caught Pan off guard. "What do you mean further?"

Shuuden let his Spirit Energy flow into his eyes. Pan felt it move into them. His eyes changed shape, from and 'F' to a 19-point star. The rest of his body was surrounded by a dark light. When the light disappeared, Shuuden was in Super Spirit 5 form. **"This is known as Super Spirit 5. A form even Goku has yet to obtain. Its abilities are far beyond that of Gogeta at Super Sayian 4."**

That caught her attention like nothing else. She was in for a shock. **"I only say this, because it happened. I managed to push Vegeta's buttons enough. He did it, and was utterly annihilated. He was in the ground before he even split apart. He went to his normal state, and then split 2 minutes later."**

This almost made Pan faint. She was better than that, though, so she stopped herself. Shuuden went back down to his normal state. "If you want to learn more, come with me." Shuuden flashed a blue aura and took off. Pan followed suit. The others looked at each other and nodded. They went back down, releasing their wings. Everyone was stunned. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that Shuuden was powerful, but to induce that much power? _'Unreal! I mean, how powerful can one guy get?'_

"_That was about as powerful as I get. The red fur form, level 4, is the highest Goku has ever gotten. This is why I am stronger than him. Hell, that's the only reason for that. If not for that final form, I would be on par with him."_ Shuuden told Sasuke over the link. _"Don't get any funny ideas. You won't be able to achieve that form without a special piece. You won't be able to get it because of your Sharingan. It will block out your Sharingan making you unable to use it. That Sharingan won't allow you to obtain it, either. I'm sorry but it's true. That's something you'll have to live with."_

"_Got it, Shuuden."_ Nothing can be done about this. Shuuden knew this. Sasuke knew this. No changing that.

-later that day-

Shuuden was talking with Pan. Sasuke was sparring with Sakura, getting advice at the same time. Naruto and Tsukune were going at it again. This time, at about 20% speed. Sasuke figured he wouldn't be able to keep up with them, so he was going with Sakura. Yukari and Kurumu were exchanging things that happened for a while.

Shuuden then asked Pan, "How far was your Grandpa along when you last saw him?"

"Shenron had taken him from us, but Android 18 said he was alive. This was about 5-7 months later. She saw him herself. She was trying to get away from Krillin. He was annoying the hell out of the girl. Things are not really easy now that Grandpa's gone. He won't even come home, now." Pan felt she was about to cry.

Shuuden picked up on this. _'Screw it.'_ "How would you like to see him again? You can't leave this area with him, though." Pan's sadness went away instantly.

"Is it possible?" Shuuden nodded.

"I could also show you how much more powerful I am than him. In a Super Sayian 4 spar." Shuuden looked upwards a little. "Mikogami, I'd like you to send Goku into Training Ground 12. Someone wants to see him."

"_Why would someone else know about him?"_

"It's his granddaughter, but don't tell him that. Just tell him I want to spar. No good opponents here."

They heard a chuckle. _"I see. That is actually believable. Very well. I will send him."_

"Thanks, Mikogami. Pan, you owe him one." Shuuden said. Sasuke and the others walked up to Shuuden.

Naruto said something first. "Why was Headmaster Mikogami talking to you?"

"I was having him send Goku here. He should come through the portal. Pan, take this." Shuuden tossed her a brooch. "Put that on your chest and you'll be invisible to any senses, aside from the Spirit Eye."

Naruto looked at Tsukune. They both nodded. "Good plan for a prank."

"Nah, I just don't want him to know she's here. Not yet anyway. What she does after the fight is up to her. Quick, he's coming." Pan slapped the thing on her chest, and she disappeared. Not a second too soon. Goku came in the moment she became invisible.

"Hey, Shuuden. I heard you're looking for a good sparring partner. Why not Issa?"

"He's busy with Akua." Hinata said, remembering what Neji told her a few nights ago.

-Flashback-

"_Neji, why do you like Akua?"_ _Hinata asked her cousin._

"_I don't really know. She cares about me, and the feeling is mutual. Why I like her is a mystery to us both. The same is true in her case. She even told me she doesn't know why she likes me. She just does. I may know a lot, but not much can be done about it." Neji told her._

"_So, if it came down between you protecting me, or you protecting her, who would you choose?" Neji was caught off-guard there._

"_I-I don't know. Things have not been easy on either of us."_

"_Issa?" Hinata said, surprise in her voice. Neji caught the surprise. He turned around and looked at the form of Issa Shuzen._

"_I would like to know your answer, as well. The choice here, is if you have to abandon your family, or the one you love, which would you choose?" Neji shook his head._

"_I couldn't choose. I like Akua, but my duty is protecting Hinata. If it came down to it, I would probably freeze up. The way I am now, of course." Neji told him._

_Issa just nodded. He knew full well the choice would be tough. He couldn't come up with an answer, meaning he is unsure how powerful the feelings he has for his daughter are. Then something else caught him off-guard._

"_Akua taught me the Hogetsu Jigento, but when I asked why she said things that led me to believe she liked me. She didn't know what she felt, or why she felt it. I tried explaining it, and it made sense to her. After that little talk, I had progressed a lot faster than before. Her words, not mine. She didn't really know why, but I did. I focused on the technique and her only. I am able to use it, only because of my feelings. I haven't told her that last part, because she told me she found that out beforehand. I have learned to both use it, and block it. In addition, I managed to integrate it with the Gentle Fist. This is all because of her. I can't take any credit for anything on the subject." Neji said._

"_She actually feels that way about anyone? I find that hard to believe." Issa said._

"_As does everyone else. Tsukune is the only one who actually knows, and can believe it, completely." Hinata said, earning a glare from Neji. "He knew before I did. Naruto-kun told me that himself. He told Tsukune but no one else knows, as of a month ago. I haven't been told that anyone else knows, and since Neko and Foxy can talk to each other, without much effort, and have no one else hear them, I would be able to find out immediately if either of them told someone."_

"_I need to have a talk with Akua."_

"_She won't be coming here today. As far as I know, at least. Then again, knowing the way she feels about me, I would easily say she's probably trying to listen in on this." Something caught his eye right then and there. 'Looks like I was right.'_

"_Sir, I would like to ask you to postpone your talk with her. There are some things I have to tell her myself. It won't be easy to say with you around, either. I would be meeting her tomorrow, so if it's possible, could you hold off on it for a few days?"_

_-in the bushes-_

_'He knows I'm here, and is trying to get my own father away from me? Does he really have something to say?' Akua thought. Her suspicions were confirmed when Issa nodded, and left via the warp. 'that was easy... too easy. He doesn't give in that quickly. He never has, and the only one he does give in to is Shuuden. If he did give in...'_

_Akua was caught in her musing when Neji said something else. "Issa, I know you're still in the area. Either way, I'm heading off to training field 7. I need to practice using it some more." Akua was right, and Neji left. Akua nodded at the information and warped to said field._

__-End Flashback-

"Why would he be busy with her? It's not like she'd ever fall in love. It's not her thing. He doesn't really have much to say. Probably wants to scold her for slacking off in training." Goku said. Naruto, Tsukune and Hinata shook their heads. They were the only ones there who knew.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever. Akua has fallen in love with my cousin Neji. What's more, the feeling is mutual." Hinata's announcement came as a shock to everyone, Shuuden less than the others, but he was still shocked. "Hinata-hime, why did you tell everyone that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I knew it would get out sooner or later. There's no stopping that. Still, now that everyone here knows, no one is to know that you know. Neji and Akua especially. This is because they get embarrassed about it. Neither of them are the type to love someone else. They don't even realize that their pride is virtually non-existent when they're together." Hinata said.

Goku whistled, his shock gone. "That's a plus for both of them, wouldn't you say Shuuden?"

Shuuden nodded. "Now, on to the spar. 400x?" Goku nodded. They both went Super Sayian 4. Pan watched on as the 2 fought. Both were careful of the Kamehameha Wave, and it's Scatter version.

_'Why doesn't grandpa use the Kamehameha? It would take him out instantly.'_ Tsukune heard the thought and said something. "Goku isn't using the Kamehameha Wave because a variant exists. The only ones that know it are me, Shuuden and Sasuke." Tsukune did not turn around before he answered the question. The recipient knew what the answer was for, and began thinking again. _'If Tsukune can answer that last question, he's probably reading my mind. If this is the case, then my next question is: what the hell? How can there be variants that Grandpa Goku doesn't know about?'_

Naruto spoke up this time. "He knows about it. Which is why he isn't... Oh shit, he's going for it." Goku was in the usual stance for the Kamehameha Wave. Shuuden was in the same stance, charging up his Kamehameha Scatter. "Watch what happens here Pan. You'll find out why he wasn't using it until now." Goku and Shuuden fired their blasts at the same time, and the moment before they connected, Shuuden's spread out in 19 different directions. Each one curving around to hit Goku.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I've never seen the Kamehameha used like that!'_

"That's because that's the variant. Goku's signature blast is known as the Kamehameha Wave. Shuuden used his own variant, the Kamehameha Scatter. The difference between the two is what you just saw." Tsukune said. Sasuke nodded. He knew both of them, and the uses. He started talking. "I can actually use both of them. You could even start it off as a normal Kamehameha Wave, and then change it into a Scatter. Shuuden doesn't know that I've managed to make it scatter twice."

That caught everyone who knew the technique existed off-guard. "Basically, it splits once, and then each piece splits again. That one however, is Chakra based, not Ki based. The only ones who use Ki here are in here. Issa and Akua use Youki, demonic energy. Ki is basically raw spirit energy. Chakra is a mixture of Spiritual and Physical Energy. These 3 energies can use certain things unique to them, along with some things that can be used with 2, or maybe even all 3." Sasuke explained.

Goku got hit and fell down. He was back in his normal state. "You got me again, Shuuden." Shuuden landed and walked over to Goku, panting and sweating. "As always, you give me quite the workout." Shuuden gave his usual smirk. "I think you have a visitor coming. Probably female, pretty young." Pan took that as a cue. She went up to Goku, the device still on her chest.

Goku looked at Shuuden and noticed the smirk. "Who is it, Shuuden?" He was trying to get up, but instead was hoisted up by something he couldn't see or sense. "Shuuden why are you trying to mess with my head with these illusions? It won't work." Goku said noticing the smirk Shuuden gave got wider.

"I'm not. Nor is anyone else. I think you should take it off now." Pan did so with her free arm.

"Hey, Grandpa. How did you find him?" She said landing in the white area.

"Truthfully, I didn't find him. He found me. He and I have been friends since. Not like me and Vegeta, more like me and Krillin." Goku said earning a nod from the young 1/4 Sayian. "We kicked some more bad guys' rear-ends. He's also quite the opponent. The only one I've ever found that can beat me in Super Sayian 4. Heck, he's the only one to ever go into a level 5 state. When you can find someone who can beat Gogeta when he's at Super Sayian 4, you know you have a powerful warrior regardless. When that one person beat him down in exactly 3 minutes, 42 seconds... I guess you get the idea."

"I saw his level 5 state, but he called it Super Spirit. Why is that?"

"It's the actual name of that form. Super Sayian 5 is only a myth among Super Sayians. It could exist, but hasn't been proven yet. Super Spirit 5, however, was only able to be used by me. The Kai's of your area never once saw that form. They dubbed it Super Sayian 5, because I'm a Sayian. Truthfully, and I heard this from the Spirit of the Eye itself, it is known as Super Spirit 5. Supposedly, there are more levels, but none that I have reached." Shuuden said.

"So, you're saying that the best you've got is an upgraded form of the Super Sayian?" Pan asked.

"More or less. They're both similar, almost identical. Near as I can figure, Tsukune and Naruto can combine another form with it. One they are not allowed to let anyone else see, until a certain point. It has to do with our eyes, and the abilities it gives." Shuuden said, activating his Spirit Eye.

"This is mine normally. If I'm in Super Sayian 4 state, it will change into a 19-point star. That is when I'll go into Super Spirit 5. Here, though, all Super Sayian states are to be known as Super Spirit. It will sound like less of a bloodline technique, in which only those of a single family will have. Since we have those in 4 different families with no connection to two of them, aside from a friendship in another area. Do you see where I'm going with this Pan?" Pan nodded.

"Don't call them Super Sayian. Instead they are to be called Super Spirit, to avoid people thinking everyone here is related." Pan said, if only for clarification. Shuuden nodded. "That's the jist of it. Nothing else is that big, and since you have your tail right now, hide it a soon as possible. You don't want people seeing it. They might freak out."

"No kidding. I got it, no saying Super Sayian, don't reveal the tail." Shuuden nodded at this.

"Okay, everyone on with your training. Sasuke, I have a few things to tell you before we begin." Shuuden said. Sasuke nodded at this, and they went over to a separate area.

"Sasuke, there are a few things you will need to know, before it happens. Now that you're in the Ninja Academy, a looming threat holds."

"What do you mean? And why aren't the others here to listen?" Sasuke replied.

"Because they have already known, besides Sakura and Pan. Pan because this is our first meeting. Sakura, because I never showed her. It's about something that will be known as the Uchiha massacre. This event was undertaken by your brother, under orders from Danzou. If it does come, I want you to head straight here. As long as no one else knows about this, you will be safe. More likely than not, it will happen in the next 2 years. When I showed them, you were 8 or 9 years old at that point. Itachi will be forced to kill the clan and run away, counted as a Rogue Shinobi. This has happened several times before. If you catch him in the act, and he says it's a test of his strength, call him on his Bullshit. He will find out that others knew about this, more so than he thought."

"Okay, why is it Bullshit, and who else will know?" Sasuke asked. He knew to trust Shuuden, but what he was saying was a little unbelievable.

"Danzou is the sneaky type. He once fought the 3rd Hokage for the title of Hokage. He will use any means at his disposal. The others already know that Danzou is tricky, as well. He has partial command over the ANBU. If Itachi doesn't do so, he will use ANBU to do so. If this happens, you won't survive. Itachi will see this, and do it. He will spare you because of your feelings. This is how it was predicted, but at that point, we hadn't come here. Therefore, things can change. You know that when this happens, the entire clan will be on the ground, bleeding. That's not the worst part. When you find your parents, Itachi should be standing over them. Call the Bullshit, tell him what you know."

Shuuden sighed. "As for the others that will know, the 3rd Hokage, the elders of the leaf, and Danzou will be the only ones recorded to know. Another one, Madara Uchiha, will find out from Itachi. Those would normally be the only ones to know. My interference will be the only difference. It switches up the timeline. As far as anyone knows, you don't know about this. Once you tell him what you know, say that he should find Madara, and join Akatsuki. The Mangekyo Sharingan may come in handy, and for what he did, a lot of people won't respect him for it. You and the others here will know the truth. The Hokage himself doesn't know that we know. We'd like to keep it that way. Do you understand?" Sasuke thought about it. He nodded.

"Good. That topic should be put out of your mind until the time for it to be used comes. Just act like you would normally, as if you didn't know any of this. Naruto and you will be using a mask. The two of you will be known as rivals, but in reality you will be friends. I won't interfere with the natural order of things more than I should, however, since you are my student, I will not allow you to follow the path of vengeance. It does nothing for you. It will never make you truly happy. A family will, and that's what you have here. A family away from home. Also, when this happens, do not use anything I taught you. You might want to release a little Killing Intent, if only to make him notice you. Does your family know you have the Sharingan, yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Then keep it that way. Sharingan will be of no use until you are a Genin, so unless you are here, and training: Don't use it."

"Okay, what were the masks you were talking about just now?" Shuuden explained everything that had happened the first time around. He didn't say that they actually happened, but he did say that is what they should do.

"You, Hinata, and Naruto will be wearing the masks around others. This is until you all become Genin. Then you can drop your masks gradually. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded at all of the information. "This is gonna be good."

"No kidding. Now let's get to work." Shuuden said, his training face on.

"Right."

-about 6 months later-

Everyone was heading home, except Sasuke. He stayed late to train with Shuriken. He knew he didn't really need it, but it was something he felt like doing. He finally noticed he stayed too late, as the sun started setting. (A/N: Yes, this is from the anime. It was a flashback, but that was how it happened)

He started heading home, seeing as it was late. He was getting a strange feeling. Something that Shuuden told him after he entered the Academy came to mind. (A/N: See above.) Sasuke's face went down, and he got a little angry. If this was how it happened, then that's how he's gonna change it. The way Shuuden said he should.

He reached the Uchiha compound. The lights were off, but Sasuke was alert. He knew something was up. Sasuke turned a corner. He found several bodies in the area, all laying in pools of blood. Sasuke ran for his house and looked for his parents. _'He was right. They are dead.'_

"Itachi, get out here. I know you're in there." The door opened, and Itachi came out.

"Foolish little brother."

"You're not fooling me, Itachi. I know more than anyone else here does." Itachi looked at Sasuke with dead set eyes. Sasuke's eyes went red, with 2 tomoe. The Sharingan. "No one else even thought I had access to that information. Heck, I'm almost positive I knew before the Hokage."

Itachi looked at his little brother, wonder what was going on. "What is there to know? I was testing my streng..." He couldn't finish, due to Sasuke's interruption.

"Bullshit. You did it to save me. If you didn't, Danzou would have sent ANBU, and I wouldn't have survived. At least that's what would've happened, if I hadn't been warned about this. Another factor that he didn't account for was Shuuden's interference. He already knew. He told me himself to call your bullshit. He told me why it's bullshit, and it makes sense."

Itachi was tensing up. "If he knew about this, then why didn't he stop it?"

"He said he won't mess up the timeline more than he has to. He did say I will see mother soon, even though she is dead. You wanted me to kill you after a few years, take your Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi tensed even more at the mention of his Sharingan. "and then use it to take revenge on the others. That's not happening."

"Then what will?" Itachi had an eyebrow raised.

"He told me to tell you to head to Madara, and join the Akatsuki. If you go after Naruto, you will have to deal with me, but not for the clan." Sasuke brought out a scroll. "You should also take this. We can use the Jutsu in this scroll to communicate long distances. It will make things easier, and you will be able to give me any advice, through nothing more than thought alone. Also Shuuden's idea. The others won't know about the scroll, but they already know that this event would still happen. I will not be bent by revenge."

Itachi sighed. He was relieved, though. "I will go. And thank you. When I join, I will not let the others know about this. When your Sharingan activates, we will use that as a way to transfer it."

"It already has." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. "Shuuden also taught me how to use it, along with its upgraded forms, which I don't have yet. I'll be staying with him, and he will train me even more. I hope one day you will come back, and not be an enemy of Konoha."

Itachi nodded. "Farewell, Sasuke."

"Likewise." They shook hands, and Itachi went off. "Looks like I'll be heading to Shuuden's place."

-the next day-

The Uchiha massacre was the talk of the town. It seems that only one survived, since his body was never found. Until said boy walked into the Academy from the roof. Surprising everyone. His second mask was up. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata realized what had happened. Tsukune did as well, but didn't do anything that anyone else thought. Tsukune was still an unknown factor in the Academy. His abilities are far beyond that which he displays, or he just has a lot of energy. He still felt some compassion with the brooding Uchiha. He didn't really show it, but he walked up to him anyway.

"I don't see what your problem is, but frankly I don't give a shit." No one else noticed the note being placed on the desk. Everyone, mainly his fangirls, were focusing on his words. Cue the Banshee's wail.

The Jinchuuriki and Sakura were the only ones who knew what this meant. Their collective thought was, _'Sasuke's second mask is up. Time to adapt.'_

Iruka came in and silenced the crowd, beginning the lesson. Last time around, Naruto couldn't figure out anything on the quizzes. This time, he found that Genjutsu was placed on the quiz. _'What an idiot. They don't realize I can tell this is a Genjutsu rigged test.'_

"_Sakura, Hinata, you wanna know how badly they want me to fail?"_

"_Sure."_ Was their answer.

"_Try a Genjutsu rigged quiz. I'm willing to bet that later tests will be rigged, as well. I'm about to dispel the thing."_ Naruto said. He didn't make a handsign. He just broke it by looking at it. _"Kami, I love the Spirit Eye."_

Hinata and Sakura giggled at that. Tsukune stifled a laugh. They all finished around the same time.

Sasuke finished right after they did. They had all learned how to count variables from Shuuden, or Mizore in Tsukune's case. This knowledge was pounded into Naruto's head. The rest didn't realize how easy it was for them.

-after school-

They were training and Sasuke had used a separate entrance, only he could use. He walked into a tree near the memorial stone, and ended up in the 100x section. He saw Shuuden on the other side.

"So I take it you found the entrance?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, then let's go. There are some things we need to discuss." Another nod.

"I've been watching you for a while, and I noticed something. Had I not intervened, you would've been on the path to vengeance, suffering as a loner. Right now, you are not alone. As for your mother, I'll be doing the same thing for her as I did for Naruto's mother."

Sasuke tensed up. "Naruto's an orphan. He doesn't have one."

"She may have died the day he was born, but he's been learning from her. This is because I helped them out. He can talk to her at night, and when he's asleep. His mindscape is different now, and I'll be doing the same thing with you. The same conditions apply. If you and Naruto somehow end up sleeping in the same tent, both your mother and his will be able to talk. They were old friends, but Sasuke, don't tell anyone what you see when you do so."

"Why?"

"There are things in there that none of the others have known about. They know his mother is with him, but they don't know how, and he won't say. That gift for his 6th birthday was ingenious." Shuuden said, clearly impressed.

"What gift? You mean the necklace he's wearing?" Shuuden nodded at Sasuke's question. "That necklace allows her to give him advice during the day, but he can't say anything back. Meaning he can't ask questions. At night, he's able to use it to ask her any questions he may have. In his mindscape, whether at night or during the day, with or without the necklace, he will be able to ask questions."

"Okay, will you be giving me one?" Shuuden shook his head. "No, I will just place her in your mindscape. Come here for a second." Sasuke was wary of what would happen. He didn't know why, but an odd sense of Deja Vu, hit him. He came up to Shuuden, as he put 2 fingers into Sasuke's head._ 'That settles that.'_

"When you hit the sack tonight, you will be in a different place. Your mother will have some things to say. I have made preparations if this should happen to Hinata or Sakura. Just as I did with your mother." Shuuden said. "Let's start from the top. Remember, control is evident."

Sasuke nodded.

-With Akua-

Akua and Neji were on a date. They weren't training that day, so they decided to take a walk.

She asked him a question, "Neji, why do you hate the Main Branch?"

"It was the Caged Bird seal. The lower branches have to serve the Main branch, and are given the Caged Bird seal." He explained the details of the seal. He removed his headband, to reveal the supposed seal. "What they don't know is that Naruto had removed it, and replaced it with any other tattoo. It doesn't limit what I can do, so they would think this tattoo is the real seal. That is, until they try to use it. I no longer have any feelings for them, good or bad."

"I did tell Hiashi that we would remove it if it would impede your progress. In truth, your progress went a lot more smoothly than Sakura's did. Hinata worked on the Dimensional Strike, not the Jigento, but the basics were the same. She never had the seal, I would imagine."

Neji nodded. "You're right. In addition, she was the one I was meant to serve. Thanks to you, she and I have actually gotten closer. Thanks to her, you and I got closer. That's a lot better than it would seem. Wouldn't you say?"

"It's a good thing. In addition, you know how things work. You adapt quickly, but do so in ways you can. I know you've been working on the Jigento, but you have to stop pushing yourself. Hinata is something more than a Hyuuga. You are a Hyuuga either way. You and her would make a good team. And a deadly one. If the two of you get called on a mission, hopefully someone will need to be killed. The 2 of you alone would be able to take down Jounin with ease." Akua said. "Still, you were pretty clueless as to why I liked you. Granted, I was too."

"Glad we got past that. It's like we can read each other's mind." Akua giggled.

"Well, in our case, we actually can." Neji looked at her strangely. "I set up a link between us, some time ago. If you ever need help, I'll be there. If you're depressed, I'll come by. I know you'd do the same for me." Neji's confusion was gone. He nodded.

"You're right, I would. I would lay down my life for you, without a second thought." Neji said, earning a nod. "I know. You know I'd do the same. If it means keeping you safe," Akua started.

"I'd kill someone." They both said simultaneously. They both laughed at the fact the said it at the same time.

-With Issa-

"Akua has dissolved her pride completely. I'm impressed." Issa said. Issa and Hiashi was right next to the Hokage.

"As am I. I heard from Hinata how hard it is to get a Vampire to release their pride at all. For Neji to be able to do that for her, I don't know what to say." Hiashi said. The Hokage nodded. "I also heard about it. Shuuden had quite the time to get Issa to lose his pride in battle alone. Am I right?"

"I was stubborn, to say the least. What he taught me, however, has made me better than most would think. He is truly a great mentor. His work is easy, but rough and refined. He knew that it would break me. In the end, I gave up on resisting. There was nothing to gain from it. That was when everything came a lot easier. It came as a surprise to me how fast I progressed like that. I had the ability, just not the means or knowledge of how. Akua on the other hand, she wasn't being stubborn. She opened up to him, not knowing what to do."

Hiashi and Sarutobi nodded. The latter figured something out. "I think she doesn't even realize it yet. In her eyes I see that of a prideful warrior, but look anywhere else, and I don't see pride, period. This means she doesn't realize it."

"Come to think of it, you're right. When I swallowed my pride Shuuden realized it, but I didn't. One who I thought was much lower than me, came up and sat beside me. I was too caught up to realize I had dropped my pride. It wasn't later until I realized it. Shuuden had been true to his word." Issa said.

"I guess there is nothing left to see here. They are both happy, and have dropped their pride. That's a good thing." Hiashi said, smiling. The Hokage nodded. "Hiashi, Issa, there is one more topic I must discuss with you."

00000x00000

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well, before you answer with "You already asked that in the last one!" I still remember that I did. I also remember that I said I hated them myself.

They suck, but grab your attention. When done right they leave you wanting more. When done wrong people blow you off. Personal experience, and what I've seen others do.

**Shuuden:** I'm in shock.

**AG000:** Why?

**Shuuden:** Akua lost her pride, and I didn't even do anything.

**AG002:** I kind of saw it coming.

**AG003:** You mean I saw it coming, and 000 agreed.

**AG001: **Shut it.

**Akua and Neji walk in.**

**Akua:** Hey guys, what's going on?

**Shuuden:** Nothing much, just wondering how you lost most of your pride.

**Akua:** A girl in love does more than just change how she acts.

**Neji:** Don't I know it. You went from completely unpredictable, to somewhat predictable. You still think like you used to, but I can see more behind your actions than most.

**Naruto:** I noticed. She does something, you find out the reasons behind it, even those no one would even guess would come from her.

**Outer Moka:** You sure about that?

**Inner Moka:** He's serious. He's seen the side of her that only I have.

**Akua:** I just can't help myself. I like him more than you like Shuuden.

**Shuuden:** Somehow, I doubt that. Then again, noticing the results, I would say if either one were above, I couldn't tell. It was the same with me and Moka.

**Outer Moka: **Don't I know it.

**Inner Moka:** There are some things I'll never get. One of which is why Akua acts like she does.

**Neji: **She likes to keep people guessing, but not me for some reason.

**Akua:** You know the reason, Neji.

**Neji:** No, I don't. **Neji winks at Akua, who nods.**

**Akua:** Oh, I see. We'll have to talk about that later.

**Neji:** Agreed.

**Sakura:** Hey Akua, I'd like to ask you a question.

**Akua:** Shoot.

**Sakura: **When did you realize you got rid of your pride?

**Akua: **I didn't get rid of it. I suppress it. I do so best when I'm around Neji.

**Neji:** I know why that is. She likes me too much. She doesn't want to push me away, like she did others.

**Akua:** Exactly. That link helped out more than either of us thought.

**Sakura:** I see. Wait, what link?

**AG000-004 look at Akua with a knowing look.**

**Akua:** I'm not gonna say what its called. I will say that it helps us read each other's emotions.

**AG001:** Through which, since they know each other well enough, they can figure out what the other is thinking.

**AG004:** Not to mention the thing was once thought to be able to kill the other if one died.

**AG000:** I thought that was disproved.

**AG004:** It was.

**AG000:** Then there's nothing to worry about.

**AG002:** What about if one of them dies. What does happen?

**AG004:** It'll be a massive shock to their system. That's all I can say.

**AG000:** I get it. They'll know the second the other dies. They'll also know when one of them is hurt, and be able to pinpoint the other.

**Akua:** We both know about that. Shuuden explained it.

**Shuuden:** I did, but the credit for this goes to one of the Airgod's here. They came up with it.

**AG000:** Nah, I got the idea from a book out there. Modified it a bit. Kept the same name, though.

**Neji:** How did you modify it?

**AG000:** Made a few variables, definite. One of which was that if one dies the other might die from the link. We took it, and tried it out with clones. The link was active, and the others knew when the guy died. He felt a massive electrostatic discharge course through his body. He didn't die, but he was badly injured.

**AG001:** Poor guy was out of it for a week. Still, he survived.

**AG003:** Why didn't you tell me about this test?

**AG002:** You would've screwed it up somehow.

**AG000:** Don't ask me how this is going to go down. I don't know myself. Needless to say, the stories I'm working on are going to be uploaded 1 chapter at a time. The thing about June 30th still stands. I'm not sure just yet.

**AG003:** He's got a few unknown factors. Waiting for them to clear.

**AG000:** Shut it.

**AG003:** Make me!

**AG000 looks at 003, and makes 5 handsigns in rapid succession.** Don't test me. Demon Art: Dark Flame Ocean!

**AG002:** Why did you have to do that?

**AG000:** What? He said to make him. I just did it. He won't be eating for a few days. Later!


	5. Chapter 5: Academy is done

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Spirit 4 speech"

'Super Spirit 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** We actually have a review here.

**AG004:** Junior the wolf posted it. It would be better if we sent a PM to him for that.

**AG000:** Point taken.

**Sakura:** Anyway, something tells me you have something planned.

**AG000:** I don't. Besides, we're going through a time skip in this chapter.

**Sakura:** A what?

**Tsukune: **He means we're jumping ahead. They usually last from a few weeks, to several years. This one is several years.

**Sakura:** Got it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Rosario + Vampire.

**Chapter 5: **Academy is done!

-Recap-

During the day, Naruto started pulling pranks more often. Sakura hit him on his head every time she caught him in the act. This was followed by the usual complaint. Sasuke was calling Naruto a dope, Sakura actually started going solo. Hinata was pretending to be shy. She even faked a few faints. Only with Naruto around, which usually led to Naruto picking her up and bringing her to a roof. She noticed immediately, and opened her eyes, smirking. Sasuke was also putting up the bad-boy act.

Then came the time of the final exams.

-Recap is done-

The Jinchuuriki, Sasuke, and Sakura were hanging out in the Undimension. The Youkai were not there, but Shuuden was.

"Okay, guys. The Graduation Exams are coming up. There are some new rules regarding the tests." Shuuden said.

Naruto spoke up."Okay then. What are they?"

Shuuden nodded. "First off, the mask of your abilities will be dropped, except in the Jutsu category. Any other masks will not be removed at all."

Sasuke looked up. "How far are we to go for Jutsu?"

Shuuden turned to Sasuke. "Well, do about twice as good as they ask. They will only ask for one of the Basic Jutsu you have learned. If it happens to be clones, don't go for the original. Go for the Shadow clones. If this should be the case, make more than they ask, but less than twice the amount. This goes especially for Naruto."

"Why me?"

"At this point, you would not have had much control over your Chakra. This would have been due to your mother, and you can figure out the rest. Each of you have more control over your Chakra than most think. Each of you are beyond Kage Level. Remember, don't do more than they ask, but when it comes to stealth, don't hold back. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Second rule applies after the Exams. Any masks you have will be released gradually. Since the tests tomorrow are only to weed out the weaker ones, There will be another one in a team. Naruto and Tsukune are the only ones I know for a fact will be on a team together. The third member, considering the normal rules for team building, will be either Sakura, or Hinata. Whichever one it is, I will have no problems, considering what's going on. After everything is said and done, masks will go down, and any introductions will be for real."

Everyone nodded. "That is all for that. Also, individual training will go on. I will also place a seal on each of you allowing you to gain Jutsu and Chakra control experience while you sleep. Naruto, Tsukune, Hinata, the rules for Half-state is still the same. Full state is also the same." Everyone nods. They are all familiar with it and the stories of the previous adventures.

"Everything else has already been explained to those it applies to. That's everything I have to say. If there are no questions, there will not be any training today. The seals have been placed already." This caught most of them, save Naruto, Tsukune, and Hinata, by surprise. They just nodded.

"This portal will no longer be used for the Training Grounds. To come here. Sasuke, you can use your personal entrance. After the testing, everyone will be able to use a brick wall in any alley, certain Oak Trees, and also some willow trees. Doing so will allow easy access to these training grounds. You will end up where you came in when you leave." Shuuden said. Everyone nodded and left.

"I really wish things would end up better than last time. I also hope Mizuki gets his due." Shuuden warped out.

-outside-

Neji and Akua were on a date. Issa had approved of them, much to everyone's surprise. Kurumu and Ageha were teaching Anko a few things about seducing. Naruto and Hinata... Well, they weren't together officially. It was mainly due to the masks they had to have up. Sakura was still hanging around Tsukune. They hung out a lot these past few years.

"Sakura, I can tell you like me. You do realize my heart belongs to someone else right?" Tsukune said.

"Yes, I do. I know she'll be coming sooner or later. I'm just keeping you company until she gets here. Can't have you being sad all the time, can I?"

"Thanks... I guess. Mizore would not like it if I with someone else, and she is the jealous type. Strange for her being the stalker type... Okay, she was before we met. She opened up to me, and I opened up to her. Both of us were loners, and then I found out she was stalking me." Tsukune went into the exact details of how they met, he left out a few pieces, due to their age, but that would be expected. Especially since they were older than they are now.

"Okay. The 2 of you are good in the relationship department. It doesn't mean I'll stop chasing you, though."

"I'd prefer if you didn't. When she gets jealous, she freezes people. I may be able to melt the Ice, but it's still not a good thing to go through. I speak for those who have been frozen by her. Namely, Gin." Tsukune said, making Sakura giggle a bit.

"Let me guess. Perverted action?"

"Yup. No surprise there though. Pervert in both Heart and Nature. Don't even get me started when Moka and Kurumu started fighting. His entrance stopped it, sure. But he was out of it for a day or so."

"I take it, he said something highly perverted?"

"Yea... Girl on Girl senses? Really?" Tsukune said, grabbing the back of his head. Sakura laughed.

-the next day-

It was time for exams.

Everyone was in the classroom.

Iruka then spoke up. "Alright everyone. The Graduation Exams consist of 4 portions. They are Written, Practical, Stealth, and Jutsu. Cumulative scores are what count here. Practical is split into Weapon and Sparring. The Written Portion is the same as the usual Written Tests. You will find them at your seats face down. You have 2 hours. Begin!"

Tsukune, Sakura and Hinata were doing just fine. They got through everything easily. Naruto, as usual, found the Genjutsu and dispelled it. Then he took the test. Tsukune and Sakura noticed he broke the Genjutsu. _"The Spirit Eye never fails."_ was the collective thought.

They were all done within 15 minutes and turned it over. When the 2 hours were over with, everyone went outside to a training field. It was one the Tsukune and Sakura knew well. They usually used this place to talk in private.

"Alright everyone, the first test here is accuracy. You have your choice of Kunai, Senbon, or Shuriken. You can also choose a combination of the three. You will have 8 weapons, meaning 8 shots. Each shot \will be using a 10-point scoring system. There are 8 targets out there. There is no time limit. Now I will call all of you in order by last name."

Sakura came up and chose all Senbon. She got perfect shots on all of them, earning 80 points. Tsukune went 4 Shuriken, 2 Senbon and 2 Kunai. He got perfect shots on all of them, earning 80 points. Naruto went all Shuriken, and missed one intentionally earning 79 points. Sasuke went 4 Shuriken and 4 Kunai. Perfect on each one. Another with 80 points. Hinata chose all Senbon. She got perfect marks as well. Another 80 point scorer.

When Shikamaru got up he chose 4 Kunai and 4 Shuriken. 72 points because he missed the bulls-eye by about an inch with 3 of them. Ino went all Kunai and got 68 points. Kiba went all Kunai, and got 69 points, by missing a target completely. Chouji went all Shuriken and got 76 points. Shino went 4 Senbon, 2 Kunai, and 2 Shuriken. He got 78 points, due to missing one bulls-eye.

(A/N: I think that covers the Rookie 9. Time to move on.)

"Next, the sparring portion. Since there are an even amount of boys and girls, you will be paired up with one of your Gender." Mizuki said. Iruka called off names. Sasuke was pitted against Shino. Sasuke won easily. Naruto was against Tsukune. That one lasted a long time. In the end, Sakura yelled at them to stop. 3 branches were broken off of their trunks, and 2 trees were uprooted before the match was called. Hinata was put up against some random girl. That girl was put to shame in one hit. Sakura was put up against Ino. Ino got hit once and was sent through 5 trees, and indented a 6th.

(A/N: I think that covers the somewhat interesting fights. Next section.)

Everyone met up at a maze. Iruka was there, but Mizuki wasn't. "Alright everyone, this is the stealth portion. You are to get through this maze in the fastest time possible, without making any noises. There are also obstacles in there that make noises. For each one you hit, 1 minute will be added to your time. Also, this is not to be any cheating. We have eyes in there, and they happen to be ANBU who made the course. The current record is 3 minutes, 18 seconds." Iruka started calling names.

When Hinata was called, she got in, and got out. Her time was 2:46. _'I beat Neji's time. Nice.'_ When Sakura was called, she got in, hit one trap on accident. Her time after the penalty was 3:02. _'I hate the triple tripwires.'_ When Tsukune was called, his time was 58 seconds, no sounds, no traps. The ANBU didn't see him, or even hear him. When Naruto was called, he got 57 seconds, no sounds, no traps. The ANBU had trouble with him, just like they did with Tsukune. Both of them had the same thought. _'Too easy.'_ When Sasuke was called, he got in, only hit one trap, the same one Sakura hit to boot. His time was 2:13 after the penalty. No one else came close to the record, much less the others.

Everyone was finally back at the academy. "Alright everyone. It's time for the final portion of the Graduation Exam. One Jutsu of the 5 basic Academy Jutsu will be selected. Which one you do will be chosen at random. When your name is called, head over to the next room. You will do your test in there, and then you are to leave."

-with Tsukune-

"Alright Tsukune. You test will be Clones. You are to make 2 clones." Mizuki said. Tsukune nodded. He charged his Chakra, didn't even make a sign and 6 Shadow Clones.

"That good enough?" Iruka nodded. "Head on back. You more than surpassed the limit."

Tsukune nodded and headed out.

-With Sakura-

"Alright Sakura. Your test is Substitution." Iruka said. Mizuki threw a Kunai at Sakura. It hit her, but a spoon was in place, while Sakura was behind Iruka with the Kunai to his neck. "This good enough?" Iruka would've turned his head if not for the Kunai at his neck. Mizuki was shocked at her speed. "Y-yea that's more than good enough." Iruka said, trying to avoid slitting his own throat. Sakura pulled back the Kunai, avoiding Iruka's throat. She twirled the Kunai and tossed it to Mizuki.

-With Hinata-

"Alright Hinata. You test is Transformation. The rules for this is the person you must transform into cannot be made up." Hinata nodded. She snapped her fingers, no audible sound with it though. In the resulting smoke, Hinata transformed into a Red Head in an ANBU uniform. It was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Iruka and Mizuki stood still. They heard the rumors of the Crimson Death. They knew what she looked like. "You surprised?" _'Damn! Her voice changed, as well? Unreal!'_ "You're good, Hinata. You mirror the Crimson Death perfectly. I'd be willing to bet your voice was perfect, as well."

Hinata changed back. "You'd win that bet. Then again, I was off on one piece of the figure. It wouldn't be noticed by one who has never seen her, though."

Iruka nodded. Mizuki just said, "You pass, with flying colors I might add."

-With Sasuke-

"Alright Sasuke, you're test is camouflage." Sasuke went out with an Afterimage but when it disappeared, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Mizuki and Iruka were looking around, trying to find out where he was. They couldn't see him, smell him, and they didn't even hear him move.

"Alright, another good one. I can't even find out where he is. Can you Mizuki?" Mizuki just shook his head.

In the corner Sasuke appeared out of then air, as if he had just materialized from nothing. This scared the shit out of Mizuki. "I'll be leaving now." The others nodded.

-With Naruto-

"Alright Naruto, your test is Clones. You must make 2 clones to pass." Mizuki said. Naruto nodded. He charged Chakra just like Tsukune did. He made 10 Clones. "Looks like I over did it."

Mizuki's eyes widened. _'I could've sworn he could never do the Clone Jutsu without quirks! How could he make 10 Clones without effort?'_ "Mizuki-sensei, this isn't the original Clone Jutsu. They're Shadow Clones. I'm able to do this due to large amounts of Chakra, and little Control." _'Actually I have above Kage Level Control with more Chakra than that.'_

Iruka nodded. "Well, you pass. That's for sure." Naruto nodded. "You might want to shake Mizuki-sensei out of his stupor. I think I broke a nerve with my performance." Iruka looked at Mizuki and bonked him on the head.

Naruto nodded and left.

-in the regular classroom-

Everyone was in their usual spots. Naruto was on his own, without a care in the world. Hinata was sitting in a corner, stealing a few glances of Naruto. Sasuke was sitting on his own, but girls were always wanting to sit next to him. He almost punched one of them. Sakura was the only one he didn't feel like punching. She sat down, not even looking at Sasuke. He didn't care. He knew she wasn't after him. This allowed her to sit next to him. He didn't even look. He just knew it was her, because she smelled like foxes. He learned the usual scent of Sakura and Hinata, and they tended to smell differently than most girls. Hinata smelled like cats highly often, and Sakura smelled like Foxes usually. It was a fox, meaning Sakura.

He smirked. Iruka and Mizuki were at the front of the classroom. "Alright everyone, the results are in. The names I call are those who graduated." Iruka called out the ones who passed. The Original Rookie 9 along, with Tsukune, were among those that passed. Some were surprised that Naruto got Rookie of the Year. Most were expecting Sasuke to get it. A lot of his fangirls were a little ticked that Naruto and Tsukune outdid their Sasuke. The ones Shuuden trained all had placed a Sound Barrier around their heads, when the Rookie of the year was called. They knew that it would either be Naruto or Tsukune, and Sasuke's fangirls wouldn't like it one bit. Hence why everyone but those with the barrier up cringed at the resounding squeal.

Once everything was done, and the squeals were done with, Iruka finally spoke. "Those of you I called are to be here again on Monday. You will be put into your teams then. You are dismissed."

-later that day-

Naruto, Tsukune, Shuuden, and Hinata were at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Hey, Teuchi. Been a while." Naruto said. An old man turned around. "Ah, Naruto. I'm glad you're here. There's a new recipe we came up with, and we'd like you to taste it." Tsukune was wary, as was Hinata. Shuuden wasn't really worried. He was the one that came up with the idea, but he didn't say anything.

"Here you go!" Naruto looked at the bowl. "It smells a bit. But hey, Ramen is Ramen! And all Ramen is good!" Naruto took a sip, much slower than usual. The scent hit him hard, but the taste buds were in heaven. His eyes showed what he was thinking. Shuuden just looked into them, and saw pure bliss. Not even Hinata had been able to get that out of him, and into his eyes. Hinata was a little jealous, noticing the look as well. She spoke up, "Is it really that good?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was in so much bliss, he didn't hear anything. Shuuden noticed, and linked up with him. "Holy Crap! He feels like he's in Heaven. He wouldn't hear anything even if Sasuke's fangirls squealed with amps maxed out."

Tsukune and Hinata's jaws dropped so far, not even Mt. Everest would be high enough. They knew how bad that would be. Teuchi asked a question. "Uh, how bad is that?"

"Imagine the Entire Hokage Rock Face crashing and falling starting from 10 miles out. That pales in comparison." Teuchi went pale. "That's... bad. Wait, if he's in so much bliss that he wouldn't be fazed by that, that means it's good?"

"Beyond good. It's beyond Perfect. I guess his mother's old Ramen Recipe was a success after all." Tsukune looked at Shuuden. "What do you mean?"

"It was Naruto's mother that came up with the recipe. I handed it to Teuchi, and asked him to make it the next time Naruto came in. He did, and look what happened." Shuuden said. Tsukune and Hinata nodded.

"You never told me that. If his mother made it, I guess it would be natural for him to love it." Teuchi said.

"Anyway, I take it as well. I think it should be called Kushina Special. After all, that is her name." Shuuden said.

"Fine by me. Kushina Special is going to be good, I just know it. In the menu, you may want to put the fact it smells funny, but is misleading. Or something like that."

"How about tastes better than you think?" Tsukune suggested.

"I like that one. It really did taste better than I thought. This coming from a guy that would eat ramen every meal of the day if I could, and wouldn't care." Naruto said, turning all eyes to him. "What? This Ramen is obviously better than any other Ramen I've ever tasted. I felt like I died and went to Heaven. The only way it could possibly get better is if Hinata was feeding it to me. I can't think of anything else that could make this better." Hinata blushed. She hugged him. "I..."

"I know, it's probably been killing you to get close to me. Don't worry, because now we can actually be a couple." Naruto said. Hinata went up for the kiss. Naruto went down to meet her.

Shuuden spoke up. "I hope Sakura isn't devastated when she finds out you have a girlfriend, Tsukune. I know she likes you."

"No need. I told her upfront. Even the jealous side of Mizore. She knows, and doesn't even care. She'll stand by me until she comes, or maybe even let her know of the situation. The thing I'm worried about is Mizore, though. I wonder how she'll take the fact I've been hanging out with another girl?"

"It's got you so worried, you'd probably get in front of her just to take the blow and explain. Don't worry. By the way, the Hokage asked to see me about something later on. Hey, Teuchi. I'll be paying for their food."

"No need. The recipe will do just fine for payment."

"You sure?" Teuchi nodded. Tsukune looked at Shuuden. "Don't worry about it Shuuden. Besides, you don't have to eat for what? 6 days?"

"I know. So, I guess I'll be heading to the Hokage then. I may be more powerful than him, but that doesn't mean I should disrespect him. Especially if he's the leader of the area." Shuuden got up a left via the warp.

Tsukune sighed. "He never stays the same for 3 minutes. Anyway, I'm glad at the fact that Kushina left something for Naruto. Training him after death is a great thing. Even though Shuuden is the reason for it, I'm glad I got to meet her."

"Yea, me too. The Old man was like a father to me, and Shuuden is a lot like a brother. Tsukune, you're even more of a brother to me than Shuuden. He's taken the father-figure role, and you're an excellent brother." Naruto said, Tsukune scratching the back of his head. "Hinata-hime, you the best Girl I could have ever met. Especially with what I've got." Hinata blushed. "And everyone is fun to hang around." _"At least this time, Sakura isn't such a bitch."_ Naruto finished, blocking out Sakura before finishing in the chat. Tsukune and Hinata nodded. Teuchi caught the nods, but didn't voice anything on it.

-Hokage's office-

"You rang, Sarutobi?" Shuuden said as he warped in. "Yes, I have one request of you. It is concerning the teams."

"If you want me to lead a team, forget it."

"That would be part of it, however, this team would be your choosing. The council would not have any say in it whatsoever. I figured you wouldn't want a team, however, letting you choose yourself before any decisions were to be made was the council's idea." Sarutobi said.

Shuuden closed his eyes. When he opened them back up he spoke. "Tsukune, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I will have a 4-man team unlike the rest. The reason for this is because I have been teaching them since they were 6 or 7 years old. I know their abilities better than anyone. However, if this is the case, they should be told that their instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. This will be a bit of a test for them. Kakashi will administer the secondary Genin test, and after that, I will lead the team. In addition, recommendations regarding the team will come from me, and I am not an official Ninja of Konoha, but merely a mercenary. Those are my conditions."

Hokage looked in thought. "I will see how they react to that. I have no problems with it myself, but they will want Sasuke to train under Kakashi. Regardless of who trained him this long."

"If those conditions are not met, I will not do this. I will give you 3 days for an answer. That's all I'll give, since 4 days from now is team announcements." Shuuden said, earning a nod.

"very well. Although, I am surprised you chose Sakura and not Hinata. Care to explain?"

"Hinata may have the Byakugan, but Sakura has the Spirit Eye. I'll need to keep track of it. Plus, Hinata and Sasuke were not to be paired up together, as per Mikoto's request. This was when she asked me to train her son Sasuke secretly. And now you know this, the reason why is because before then, he always wanted what he couldn't have. I changed all that, but that wouldn't work if he had to do all this together. Besides, if she's in the village, and we need help, we can send word through her to get any backup needed. Yukari will also be staying in the village. As will Issa, Ageha, and Akua. Tsurara will only come when necessary. You understand now? It's another link for help, in case we need it. Not likely, but it will come in handy."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. Also, I must thank you for taking care of Naruto. I appreciate it since his parents couldn't." Shuuden laughed. "You misunderstand my abilities. He's been learning Clan Jutsu and Swordplay from his mother, along with several Techniques I couldn't teach him from his father. They may be dead, but that doesn't mean he can't learn from them. Before you say anything, that's one way I got powerful and learned a lot." Sarutobi had a hand raised, but put it down with that last sentence.

"Very well, then. The council will meet tomorrow. I will inform you of the results through Yugao the moment a decision is reached." There was a knock on the door. "Hiashi. Well, I'm out. Later." Shuuden warped out. Sarutobi sighed. "Come on in Hiashi."

Hiashi walked in. "I heard Shuuden. I take it you talked to him about my idea?"

"I did, but he didn't take Hinata. He chose Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Tsukune. That was the most they were going to go for. The entire team has some sort of special eye, as does he. I'm not sure if you can blame him for not choosing Hinata given the choices he had. Also, there will be a council meeting regarding his conditions tomorrow. Be ready for that."

"I am surprised, to say the least. However, it does make sense. Hinata did tell me of the promise he made to Mikoto before she died. It's only natural that he would want Sasuke on his team. I can find out his reasoning myself, but I will save that for the meeting. Will he be present?"

"I doubt he would come. If he doesn't he will be informed via Yugao. He knows of the meeting, and already knows what to look for. If he shows up, he shows up. If not, he doesn't. I won't force him for that."

"Yes sir. There is nothing else for me to say, other than Hinata and Naruto will have to be engaged before she turns 18. His clans will not be allowed to be known, unless he says otherwise, am I right?"

Sarutobi nodded. "If that is all, then you are dismissed." Hiashi nodded and left. _'I hate paperwork.'_

-2 days later-

Shuuden was in one of the regular training fields, meditating. Yugao had come up to him. "Shuuden Sol?"

"I take it your here for the results?" Shuuden said, before opening his eyes.

"Yes, they agreed with your conditions. They did so reluctantly, but agreed in the end. Hiashi seemed to have been informed beforehand. As to why, I don't know. Teams are to be announced until the official announcements. Therefore this information is classified until then." Shuuden nodded. "I will keep it out of my mind for the time being."

Yugao nodded and left. "Back to meditation." Shuuden got back into his stance and closed his eyes."

-that night-

Naruto and Hinata were out in the forest playing around. They both sensed someone else enter the forest. Naruto used his Spirit Eye to find him. Hinata used the Byakugan. Naruto found him first. "He's by a shack nearby. Let's go." Hinata nodded. "Should we let the others know?"

"Way ahead of you. Tsukune, Sakura and Shuuden know due to me using the Spirit Eye. Remember?" Hinata nodded physically. She slapped herself mentally. He knew it, but didn't voice it. They kept going towards the shack.

-Elsewhere-

Shuuden was shook out of his meditation. His Spirit Eye reacted to Naruto's Spirit Eye. "Looks like Naruto could use a little help." _"Hey, Naruto. What's up?"_

"_A guy seems to have a scroll next to an abandoned shack in the East Side Forests. From the looks of it, it's the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll. Hinata and I are on our way there now. We need someone to let the Hokage know about this. Tsukune, are you listening as well?"_ Naruto said over the link.

"_Yeah, I am. Don't worry, Sakura and I are on it. You, Shuuden and I know what the true plan of this would be. Along with who would be behind it."_ Tsukune said.

Yukari started talking. _"It's Mizuki, isn't it? If it is, it's bound to be a trap for Naruto."_

"_Why would that... Nevermind. It's the fox."_ Hinata said, cutting herself off.

-at the shack-

A kid was reading a scroll. Naruto and Hinata met up with the kid, scaring him half out of his wits.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna harm you. Mind telling us who told you to get that scroll?" Naruto said.

"I-it was Mizuki-sensei. A graduation make-up test. He told me..." The kid was saying before he got cut off.

"He said you were to steal a scroll from the Hokage's Tower, and learn a Jutsu in 3, maybe 4 hours. After that, he'd come here, and you would show him. After that, he would decide if you passed or not. Am I right so far?"

"You got everything right. How did you know about it? You only took the test once."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then back at the kid. "You've been tricked. Mizuki is after the scroll itself. Also, since I was in the area he's probably expecting me to go after the scroll and return it, since I know full well the Jutsu in that thing is Forbidden. Also, the Jutsu in that scroll are hard for Jounin to use effectively. The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, in particular, uses a lot more chakra than the original, and can create more than 50 Shadow Clones. Hinata and I can create hundreds easily, due to our enormous Chakra Levels being over twice Kage level. As to how this is, we can't say." Naruto said.

"I highly suggest that you leave the scroll with us. We can take care of Mizuki ourselves. Also, ANBU will be after the scroll. You don't want to be in possession of the thing when they arrive." The kid looked scared. "O-ok. I'll leave it to you." He left through the trees, not once looking back. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

Naruto then said, "I looked at the scroll once before. That's how I picked up the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu in the first place. I saw another Jutsu but was unable to learn it in time. Exploding Clones. I learn those this time around, and not tell anyone. I'll also teach it to you and Tsukune later on, as well."

Hinata nodded. "Make it quick. My guess is 30 minutes have passed since it started. I'll be hiding in the bushes." Naruto nodded. _"Everyone, can you hear me? Naruto-kun and I came up with a plan to capture Mizuki in the act, and probably take him down for being a Rogue Shinobi in the process. Once Naruto-kun learns a technique I'll hide the real one while we use Genjutsu on a log for a Fake One. At least he already knows what's inside. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu is off the list for him to learn. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura know why, but can easily guess it."_

"_Alright. ANBU is on the way. I'll fill them in on the plan."_ Tsukune said, before cutting himself out.

-3 hours and 30 minutes later-

Iruka showed up at the shack to find Naruto disguised as the boy. "Iruka-sensei? The rules say he should only send ANBU. Anyway, I know your here for the scroll. Just wait for Mizuki to show up and try to take it from me."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka shot back. "Wait a few seconds and you'll see."

It only took 10 seconds and Mizuki appeared on a branch. "Well, well. I see Naruto managed to get the scroll. Hand it ov..." Mizuki was cut off by Naruto. "Save it! I know you want the scroll. I know you tricked that kid into getting it for you, so you could kill him for taking it, and then taking it to Orochimaru." Iruka looked at Naruto strangely.

"In addition, you were wanting _ME_ to fail the Exams, giving me a Genjutsu rigged test to make it seem like Jounin level questions, which I would've had no problem taking by the way, but I would've failed had I not broken the Genjutsu. Then you could've given this test to me, and take me out for a sort of Treason against the village all because of the Fox Demon that's inside of me." Iruka and Mizuki were visibly shocked. Naruto didn't stop there. "Well I've got news for you. Contrary to popular belief, I am _NOT_ the Fox Demon. I am _NOT_ a weapon. And I will have no problems taking _YOU_ down for trying to do this in the first place! Mizuki, for becoming a Rogue Shinobi, you are slated for death, and what better person to do so than the one you wish to kill?" Naruto finished. "Iruka-sensei stay back. This is my fight." Iruka looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? Mizuki..."

"Is nothing more than a weakling compared to me. I just have to hold back enough not to destroy the landscape." Naruto made a highly familiar handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon enough over 1000 clones of Naruto appeared. In complete synchronization, they all said, "Mizuki, it's time for you to die with one of my favorites!" Most of them charged while 9 stayed behind. "Na-ru-to, Uzumaki Barrage!" Mizuki was going straight to the ground but Naruto didn't stop there. From the side there were 9 clones in different directions all facing Mizuki's Landing Point. Each one had what looked like a Black and Red Shuriken in one hand, held directly above their heads. Again, in perfect Sync.

"Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!" They all threw the disk they had straight towards the center point. The moment before Mizuki hit the ground all 9 of them were within a 10 foot radius of one spot. All 9 of them expanded, and trapped Mizuki with each one. The center area of each one started rumbling. Naruto then said, "Later Mizuki!" All 9 of them exploded. Mizuki had nothing but a head left. Iruka was sent into a tree due to the shockwave. All of the Shadow Clones that hadn't been dispelled before the explosion were dispelled. While the original Naruto came up to Iruka, Hinata right next to him.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun Iruka-sensei should be fine. He was only hit by the shockwave. Good thing, too. If he had been any closer he might actually have been in trouble." Hinata said.

"You sure?" Hinata nodded. "He didn't get much more than a scratch free the tree. A few splinters, maybe, but nothing dangerous." Naruto checked him out himself. Using his Spirit Eye, he found nothing bad. "Iruka-sensei, you might want to rest up. You should just fine after that. A few bruises, a couple of splinters in the back, but other than that nothing." Shuuden came up. Tsukune, Sakura and 3 ANBU where with him.

"About time you guys made an appearance. I was beginning to think you guys forgot about us. Hinata currently has the scroll. Mizuki's head is in the crater over there." Naruto pointed to a crater in the area. "Nice. Tailed Beast Bomb?" Shuuden asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. 9 of them. Tried compressing the blast, but Iruka-sensei still got hit by the shockwave. Normal form has it's advantages, but this is not one of them. Anyway, let's get the scroll and Mizuki's head in to the Hokage. I think we should keep what happened here a secret. And if anyone asks, Mizuki was taken down by ANBU. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Iruka had a bit of a problem though. "Naruto, how did you do that? And why wouldn't you want this to get out?"

"Because if the ANBU would have gotten him, that would draw attention away from me. If they find out I did it, they'd be hounding me for answers. I don't want that happening just yet." Naruto said. Iruka nodded. "I see your point. I got it. No one else will know." Everyone left and headed straight to the Hokage's office. They left, either by Shunshin or the Warp.

-Hokage's Office-

With the Hokage was Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma. Hiashi was also there, but that was to be expected.

"Lord Hokage, how did he manage to pull that off? Sure he's a Jinchuuriki but techniques such as that is unheard of for a Genin." Asuma said, cigarette in his mouth.

"That is one of the results of Shuuden's training. If anything, I'd say Naruto was put through hell during it all, as was my daughter." Hiashi said.

"At least he says we'd go to Hell and back several times before he was done." A male voice said. Everyone turned toward it. Shuuden's gang along with the 3 ANBU that was taking care of Naruto before Tsukune, and Iruka. "That's what he told me in the first place. Given the circumstances involved, I felt like I had no choice. At least I was determined." Tsukune continued.

Naruto then spoke up. "His training gives more physical pain than Sasuke would have gotten emotionally and Mentally had he truly been affected by the "mass murder" of his clan."

Shuuden spoke. "Good thing I warned him first. I will not allow him to follow the path of an avenger, and I have taught him as necessary."

"Ah, Shuuden. I'm glad you're here. I am proud to say that the council has agreed to everything."

"I wouldn't bring that matter up, if I were you. Remember, there are people here that is not to be informed at this point in time. Also, Hiashi, I know that Hizashi was killed for your sake, and you probably haven't told Neji the truth, but that won't be necessary. Akua knows the truth, and won't hesitate to say it if he asks. I know how the two of them feel about each other. However, I have different news." Everyone was wide-eyed.

"After a while, Moka will come. I would wait for a certain point when I am sure that Naruto is safe, and then I am gone. Knowing Moka, she'll come with me whether I want her to or not. If I have everyone figured out, Tsukune will stay here to support Naruto, while Mizore with stay for Tsukune, though she is not here yet. Akua will stay for Neji, that much is for certain. As for Yukari, she'd probably go back when I leave, as would Kurumu. Also, Tsukune, when I leave, the portal will be in your hands. I have already taught you what you need to know about the thing." Tsukune nodded.

"What about all of the others? Mainly, Ageha." Shuuden shrugged. "She is one person I've never figured out. I will admit that much. Tsurara is too much like Mizore was before Tsukune, and Issa will head back and train his daughters in my stead. Akua will not be needing the training herself, but the other two, as far as I know, will need to go through the training and lose those sticks up their asses. The majority of the Uchiha clan was massacred, and truthfully, they deserve it. They had the superiority stick up their asses for so long, it's sickening. And by the way, there are really 4 members of the Uchiha Clan that are alive."

A lot of eyebrows raised. "We know Sasuke. Who are the others?" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Madara. Those are the 4 remaining Uchiha. Itachi would've had a death wish after what he did, and would've let Sasuke do it. Mikoto I got out of there before Itachi killed her. She was one of the select few that were actually loyal to the village. She is still in a coma, but she is alive. Madara, on the other hand, is semi-immortal. I think I know how to deal with him, but since I'm not likely to be here when he shows, Tsukune will have to call for Goku. He's the only other one who's taken down things in impossible odds. You could easily say a miracle-worker. In truth, no matter how much he denies it, he is truly powerful. I am the only one that he has ever met that gives him an adequate challenge, spar or not. And I'm only 21. Though, I still look like I'm about 17."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. Thank you for informing us. I suppose you all want a sort of payment for this. For that, I will happily oblige." He tossed a bag of money to Naruto, Sakura, Tsukune, and Hinata. "Since they are the ones who actually came up with it, and pulled it off, they are the ones who get paid." Everyone nodded. "Get some rest, you'll need it." Everyone nodded and left. Shuuden and Hiashi stayed behind.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure this was the right thing to do?" Sarutobi nodded at Hiashi's question. "Shuuden, why don't you fill him in?"

"Fine by me. Listen Hiashi. Hinata has in fact fallen in love with Naruto. I have nothing against their marriage, and I have a feeling that you don't care that much about it either. You know they can handle themselves. However, being as Neji doesn't have any parents, you are his legal guardian. Issa has already accepted Neji as Akua's husband. He hasn't told them, but he has told me. Apparently, since the council agrees with this, the last piece is yours. If you think about it, how many humans have actually seduced a Vampire?"

"One?"

"With Neji, that makes 2. The last time it happened, neither side of the family was happy. They were both killed. It has been a few millenia since then, and Issa has accepted them, and is truly grateful to Neji for getting the sticks out of Akua's ass, as am I. I have a feeling that if Akua leaves, Neji will want to go with her, and she wouldn't have any problems with it. How do you truly feel about this?"

Hiashi was actually thinking for once. He couldn't find an answer. Then it came to him. "I actually feel happy for Neji. She has changed him drastically for the better. Also, and I am the only one who knows this, but Neji may not be affected by the Caged Bird. Whether he is or not, I'm not..."

"He's not. Naruto removed it before the training began. If anyone looks, it's still there, but if they try to activate it, nothing will happen. What's there is nothing but a tattoo. There happens to be a better seal out there that I placed myself. It functions similar to the Caged Bird, but you can't kill them with it. That's the only difference. I will teach it to the Hyuuga clan, and that might help you guys get along better. They should not be kept in fear of the Main branch. In fact, there shouldn't even be a Main Branch. You are all Hyuuga. It's time you start treating each other as equals." Shuuden said.

"By the way, Hinata knows about it, and is probably going to tell you soon. Just a heads up. I'm out." Shuuden warped out.

"I am seriously wondering, HOW THE HELL CAN HE DO THAT?" Hiashi shouted. "You should get home as well, Hiashi. There is no point in doing wondering about that. He has told me a lot, but has yet to say anything regarding his techniques."

Hiashi nodded, trying to calm down. He shunshin'ed out of there, and the Hokage sighed. _'I really hate paperwork.'_

"_Hey, Sarutobi. Try using Shadow Clones for the paperwork, and relax yourself. Just some words of advice from Naruto's father. He may be in the belly of Death, but I can still talk to him. I really gotta thank Airgod for that."_

_'That's not a bad idea.'_ "Shadow clone Jutsu."

Chapter end.

00000x00000

**AG000:** I would say things are going good over here.

**TI:** No kidding. Shuuden scaring the crap out of everyone in the council? Priceless.

**Sarutobi:** They had it coming. Wait, we have company.

**AG000:** I know, but not everyone is here yet, and AG002 is still asleep. I guess I will start some reviews, if there are any new ones.

**Altair:** So you're planning to mold Sasuke before he goes insane.

He wouldn't go insane if the Uchiha massacre doesn't take place.

Although, he would be an arrogant prick since his father would stroke his ego.

I thought Goku wasn't going to make an appearance. Good thing he did.

I thought Madara helped Itachi wipe out the Uchiha clan. Itachi's good, but he's not that good even if he achieved Mangekyou Sharingan.

By the way, you should make them secretly annihilate the one who rigged the test *cough*Mizuki*cough*. LMAO.

**Shuuden:** That was the plan. Sasuke had nothing to do with it, but I switched his mother's body with a fake. Don't tell him that though. About the Uchiha massacre: It would've happened anyway. There's no getting around hatred.

**AG000:** Exactly. And you're right about his father. Goku left after the fight with Shuuden, he came back a few times during the time skip, but that's about it. Vegeta came in once during that time, but he only spent time with Yukari.

**Itachi:** Madara did help me out. I know I wouldn't have been able to do so on my own. I had to kill my feelings, and my mother told me about Shuuden. I had no problems with him taking care of my brother.

**AG000:** In regards to Mizuki, you saw what happened to him.

**Naruto:** By the way, I was in Full Human form. It actually did a number on my body, but I'm good now.

**Albert:** Hey, Airgod I have a question.

**Naruto:** Who's that?

**AG000:** One of the dragons from my other story, Dragon Flight. Albert, why don't you go 3 doors down? AG003 is over there at the moment. He should be able to answer your questions.** Hinata was snickering.** What?

**Naruto:** Oh, I see. The 3 door down comment. I didn't think that's what he meant.

**AG000:** Actually, I meant it both ways. That's the answer to one of his questions. You could easily say the pun was both intentional, and unintentional. Does anyone here get that?

**Shuuden, R+V cast, and Sakura raise their hands.**

**AG000:** Wow. I didn't think Issa had any taste in Modern Music. Looks like I was wrong.

**Issa:** What's that supposed to mean?

**AG000:** Nothing much. Just admitting I was wrong about an opinion that I haven't voiced.

**Shuuden:** Don't bother Issa.

**Issa:** I'm not planning on doing anything. Just clarifying what he said. And you know, I think he's glad he didn't voice it.

**AG000:** Actually, the reason I didn't voice it is because I wasn't entirely sure. 3 Doors Down is a good band, with several good songs.

**Issa:** Kryptonite is my Favorite by them.

**AG000:** On that, we can agree. In fact... **AG000 starts messing with the computer.**

**Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down starts playing**

**Issa:** HELL YEAH!

**AG000:** Well I took a walk around the world, to ease my troubled mind.

**Issa:** I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time.

**AG000:** Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon.

**Issa:** I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah.

**Shuuden:**I think we should cut this short. Just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 3 Doors Down, or any of their music. Rights go to their respective companies.

**Shuuden:** Later!


	6. Chapter 6: Rookie 10 emerges

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts'

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Nothing new. Anyway, I'll be working on this for the time being. Dragon flight will be on hold for now. I gotta let the votes pile up for it.

**Shuuden:** I take it, the good shit is just now starting?

**AG000:** You got it.

**AG003:** By the way, 002 is getting himself tortured right now.

**AG000:** 001's Girlfriend?

**AG003:** Yup.

**Sakura:** What did he do?

**AG000:** Try hating her, and then offering to protect her.

**Sakura:** Got it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden. I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Chapter 6:** The rookie 10 emerges

It was Monday. The Genin teams were about to be announced. Everyone was ready, and wondering what was going on. The graduating class was ready for team announcements. (A/N: I know I said that twice, but bear with me.)

Naruto and Tsukune knew they were going to be teamed up. The rest had no idea. Sasuke knew who had the best chances with him. They all knew the drill since they had been told most of everything. Hinata and Naruto knew about the post-exam, and figured everything out ahead of time. Sakura had found out from Tsukune, who had found out from Naruto. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's knowledge, and decided that everything he needed to know, could easily be found out by him.

Iruka came up and Naruto used a Banshee's wail to calm down the class. Tsukune helped as well. The others in Shuuden's gang put up the barrier. Needless to say, everyone was quiet. Iruka had since put in Chakra Earplugs, he didn't hear a thing.

"Alright everyone. Time for team matchups." Iruka started calling off names. He went through a few teams of nobodies. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," cue the banshee's wail. "Sakura Haruno," Naruto dropped his head. "and Tsukune Aono. This is a 4 man cell, unlike the others for a simple fact of somewhat unbalanced teams. One team is to have 4 members, and this one is it. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata's head went down. "and Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba shouted out loud. Hinata was a little pissed at him, but restrained herself. "Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Hinata was somewhat okay. She knew Kurenai better than anyone else would ever think. A year under her did a few things.

Iruka went over team 9, which had nobodies. "Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto, Hinata and and Tsukune had one thought. _'Second Generation Ino-Shika-Cho. Should've thought they would be placed together.'_

Iruka finished going through the teams, and then spoke to the entire class. "Alright, your senseis will be here to pick you up any minute. Be prepared." Naruto and Tsukune deadpanned. They knew Kakashi would be late. 3 hours late. "Sakura, Sasuke. Wanna play some cards?" Tsukune asked. Naruto knew why he suggested it. "Why? Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Will be late. 2 and a half hours late at best. He's never on time. Sakura I think you know how I know this." Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Why not then? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"I'll set up the perfect prank for him. He won't know what hit him." Naruto said, getting his pranking grin on his face. "Why not? He deserves it." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded. Naruto set up the prank to go off the moment the door opened. Of course, he did this after everyone else had left. They played cards, Naruto and Tsukune started play Shogi. Sasuke took to meditation. Sakura was going through many strategies in her head. She knew she would have to come up with something good.

"Don't worry about plans Sakura. Despite the fact we're playing Shogi, we're already coming up with it." Tsukune said.

When the door opened, a face came out, but there was no mask. There was a flash. And Kakashi went wide eyed. "About time you showed up Kakashi. By the way, if you don't want the picture of you without a mask released to the public, don't say your first impression of us is that you hate us." Naruto said without looking at him. "Well, then. Looks like you already got my impression spot on. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He went out, finding his masks. "Let's go, guys. Tsukune, looks like I win another one."

"Sure does. Vacuum or Shimmer?" Tsukune asked. "Vacuum." was the simultaneous response.

They all Warped to the roof, after all the things were packed up in Naruto's arm.

-Roof-

The entire team was together, but Kakashi wasn't. He got there 3 minutes late. "I guess you know what to do. Introduce yourselves. Likes, Dislikes, Dreams and skills. You must list at least 1 skill."

"Why don't you go first? Mainly because we don't really know you that well." Sasuke said, though it was a lie for Naruto and Tsukune. They knew full well what he was capable of.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes or dislikes. My dreams are none of your concern. And I'm great tracker." Naruto and Tsukune deadpanned. _'We already knew more than that.'_

"Alright, pinky. You're up." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like foxes, cats, and my friends. I dislike arrogance, ignorance, and those who threaten my friends. I utterly hate those with the pride stick up their ass. This mainly means the majority of the Hyuuga clan falls under that category. My dream? I don't have one. I am a great Genjutsu user."

"Alright. Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like foxes, cats and a certain Hyuuga. I dislike arrogance, dogs, and utterly hate those who attack my friends. My dream is to become Hokage, so I can protect everyone I care about. I am basically a one man army." Naruto said, shocking Kakashi. _'What does he mean by one man army? Anyway, this is different than what was observed. Reports are starting to suck.'_

"Your next." Kakashi pointed at Tsukune.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. I like Foxes, Yuki Onna, and Monkeys. I have no dislikes, but I utterly hate those that attack my friends, or family, because of me, or something they have. My dream is to be there for Naruto when he needs it. My best skill? I would say spamming Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"Duck head, you're up." Sasuke grunted.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I only like my friends. I dislike many things, but I utterly hate fangirls. Dreams? That's just a word. I have an ambition. I will save my brother from the darkness that encased him. Then together, we will restore our clan. My best skill? I'd say Taijutsu."

_'I fucking hate reports! None of them are accurate!'_

"Alright, I will now explain the Genin Exam." No one spoke up against him. They knew what was coming. Naruto did say something however. "The bell test? I heard you have never passed a single person with that test. In fact, few have ever passed it period. Am I right on that?"

"Right you are. These are the pamphlets. You will need to go over them. And don't eat breakfast, otherwise, you'll puke. Be at Training field 7, tomorrow morning at 8 AM." Kakashi said before leaving in a Shunshin. Everyone sighed.

"He has no idea whatsoever." Sakura stated.

"Tell me about it. He was probably hating the show we put on." Sasuke said.

"Nah, he was hating the reports on our little show. What I want to know is if you guys remember what I told you about the bell test." Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"In any case, things will get rough. Remember, he is a Jounin. A skilled one at that. I know more about him than the two of you, but Naruto knows his personality better than me. I think we should each get a Senzu bean from Shuuden tonight. We could follow the rules and at the same time, not follow them." Tsukune said.

"I don't need one just yet. I actually had one 2 days ago. I'm good." Naruto said.

"My last one was the day of Exams." Tsukune said.

Sasuke then said, "Mine would run out tomorrow morning. I'll have to eat one more tonight."

Everyone nodded. "I have 3 on me right now. There is no reason for any of us to do anything about it. I have hundreds left at the house. If you need one, don't hesitate to come by." Tsukune said.

"Also, he is going to be there at either 10:30 or 11:00. Don't hesitate to sleep in tomorrow. Just get there by 9:00." Naruto said. Tsukune and Naruto warped out. Sakura was wrapped in a purple light, and was gone in a flash. Sasuke smirked and jumped off the roof, disappearing in a red flash.

-The Next day, Training field 7-

It was 11:00 AM. Everyone was there, meditating. No one would know they were talking to each other through their minds. Kakashi showed up, and all of them open their eyes simultaneously. "All right then. I'm sure you all read the pamphlets. Remember, you must come at me with..."

"The intent to Kill? Sorry not happening. If we did, you would be obliterated. In addition, it wouldn't be the first time I killed someone 10 times as strong as me. Tsukune and me alone would be able to kill you with no problems. Sakura would be able to kill you, if she had no qualms about it. Sasuke... he simply wouldn't care. He'd kill you anyway." Naruto said, cutting off Kakashi.

"Well, the test is to gather the bells. Since there are 3 bells, and 4 of you, one of you would get sent back to the academy, as per the rules of the exercise. You have until noon. Begin!" Everyone scattered. Kakashi had a hard time finding any of them. _'Well, they've got stealth down.'_

Naruto came up from beneath him, an uppercut to his jaw. Kakashi jumped back to avoid it. Kunai and Shuriken was coming from a position over to his left. Some of them hit Naruto, but he managed to dodge them. Naruto simply exploded. _'Exploding Clone? Damn!'_

Sakura came in from above, fist cocked. Kakashi managed to dodge it, but the impact alone made debris go up in a 10 foot radius. Kakashi may have dodged the punch, but he didn't dodge the debris from below him. He was caught, when a beam of blue light came at him from behind him. The beam split, and surrounded Kakashi.

Another beam of Blue light came in, this time from above. Kakashi couldn't dodge this. Sakura ran right past Kakashi, as did Naruto, and then got out of there. The beam of light hit the Blue Light Cage, making Kakashi scream. His clothes were burned. His body was sore. He didn't have the bells. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had the bells.

Naruto, Tsukune, Sasuke and Sakura smirked at the accomplishment. "Looks like we win Kakashi-sensei. By the way, we didn't do everything in our power to do this. This was just a simple tactic that I knew full well would work on you. You underestimated us, and that led to your downfall. In truth, our abilities are far beyond yours. Shuuden trained all of us since we were 5. Tsukune and myself, though it wouldn't make sense, were being trained by him long beforehand. We've even had the pleasure of killing a few people, that were stains on the earth." Naruto said.

Kakashi was on the ground. "You pass... I'm in pain." Kakashi passed out. "Sakura?" Tsukune said nothing else, as she nodded and went to Kakashi. She healed him within 5 seconds. "Not bad huh? I told you Genjutsu was a good one, but I'm also highly adept in Medical Ninjutsu."

"In any case, we're good. I guess we'll be leaving now." Sasuke said.

"Not so fast. There is one more thing I should tell you. I was just a test picked out by your true sensei. You will meet him on top of the Hokage Stone faces in one hour. He already told me I would be late, like he knew me. It was impossible since I didn't know him. And I know all of the Shinobi in Konoha." Kakashi said. This confused everyone.

They all shrugged, not really caring. They hoped whoever it was, was better than Kakashi.

How right they were.

-1 hour later-

Naruto, Tsukune, Sakura and Sasuke were on top of the Hokage Monument. All of a sudden, Shuuden came in, via the Warp. "Hey Shuuden. We're here to meet our true sensei. Apparently, Kakashi was picked as a test dummy for us."

"I know that. However, I think he didn't tell you who it was, did he?" Shuuden replied with a smirk. Naruto, Sakura and Tsukune caught what he was saying. Sakura simply stated, "No way..."

"Yes way, Sakura."

Everyone looked at Shuuden with surprise. "Why? I thought you weren't going to become a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"In truth, I am not a registered Jounin. In fact, I'm only considered a mercenary working for the village. I will be your true sensei, and this is until you are all Chuunin. Then I am gone, maybe for good." Shuuden said.

Everyone nodded. "I don't think there is any need for intro's so let's skip to the part where your missions begin. Tomorrow is when they start. Unfortunately, you have to start with D-rank missions. So, we'll be getting 4 to 8 at a time, and complete them all before heading back. This will likely be done in a day. This is only to increase mission status, and that way, you can go to C-rank missions faster."

Everyone sighed, but nodded all the same. "Alright then. Let's go for it. Head up and rest. If the Tora mission comes up, that is the only one we will handle as one. The rest, well we can have one person do so on their own." Everyone nodded. "Head home, and rest up. We have a lot of boring missions for a while. Just don't get full of yourself. You know what'll happen if you do."

They all left via Warp, or flash.

The next few days went by quickly. 8 D-rank missions a day weren't cutting it. Sarutobi was thinking this team was the fastest Genin in all of the villages. He just thought they were getting bored. 2 weeks went by, and they ran out of D-rank missions. Team 7 had just finished another batch. It was bad enough they were completing 7-10 missions per day. Now he only had C-rank missions, and they were only 2-weeks into their ninja Career. They had already performed more missions than those of the last graduating class.

Shuuden and his team had come to the Hokage for their daily dose of boring missions. "I'm sorry, but since you guys have been going through D-ranks so fast, I'm actually out of D-ranks. I believe a C-rank is in order." Sarutobi said. Everyone in the team sighed in relief.

"About time. We were getting bored with nothing good to do. We all had nothing good to do." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Getting my ass kicked by a newbie feels better than this." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..."

"I know. I'm just making a statement a normal Uchiha would make." Sasuke told Shuuden.

"Well then, what's the first one you've got." Shuuden said.

"You are to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves." Sarutobi said. Naruto, Tsukune, and Shuuden knew about this mission. They were silent about it, but only in real time. Their smirks said otherwise.

"Alright then. I think we can handle this one." Shuuden said. "Send him in."

A drunk, old guy came in. He gave the feel of a fisherman. Naruto knew who this guy was, and what to expect when he first made his appearance. "My first impression of you: You're all idiots."

Naruto had explained everything about this guy, and the mission. "Well, then. You're the real idiot, Tazuna. Sure you're a Master Bridge Builder. You know nothing of these kids, and you better be ready for some surprises when we get this show on the road." Shuuden said, before turning to the Genin. "Meet us at the gate in one hour. Don't be late."

"Tazuna, you and I will need to talk beforehand. Let's take a walk."

-one hour later-

Shuuden was coming down the street with Tazuna right by his side. He was on time, which was a plus. Tazuna was feeling good. "Alright everyone. Let's move out."

They all nodded, but Tazuna just sweatdropped.

They left the village knowing that the mission was a farce in the first place.

It was about 3 hours out of the village when they all walked past a puddle. Naruto knew what this meant. He remember the first time he went through this mission. That puddle held the Demon Brothers.

"_Everyone, the puddle is hiding the Demon Brothers in it. It's a Genjutsu, and a poorly used one at that." _Naruto said over the mental chat.

Shuuden relaxed his guard for a bit, knowing the Demon Brothers would take the bait. Sure enough they did, and wrapped their chain around him. He didn't really need to do anything, since he only went poof. Naruto and Tsukune both hit a Brother, while Sasuke threw a Shuriken at the Chain, and a Kunai into the hole in the Shuriken. After a few more hits, the Demon Brothers were unconscious. Sakura never had to leave Tazuna's side.

"Alright then. Tazuna, now that the mission has escalated... We will continue the mission as an A-rank." Shuuden said, surprising Tazuna.

"We are already aware of the situation in the Wave. Gato is a menace, and we'd complete the mission regardless. The Demon Brothers were after you, and we all knew it. In fact, Shuuden and I knew the mission was truly an A-rank mission. You won't need to pay for anything, being as the Bounties from the Ninja we kill will be paying for the mission. Anything left would be taken from Gato to cover the price. The rest will go straight to your village." Naruto said, earning 4 nods.

Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. "I thank you, but how did you know about the situation in Wave without being told?"

"We have sources. Besides, the next one we encounter will be Jounin level. I doubt we will run into anyone else, but first I think we should bring the Demon Brother's bounties in." Shuuden said, and he made 2 Shadow Clones. "Take them with you to the Village. Tell Sarutobi the mission has been elevated to A-rank, and we are continuing regardless." The clones nodded and took them with them.

It took a couple days to reach the waterfront, but they made it without any problems. They weren't really relaxed in the first place, but they didn't loosen up or get any less relaxed.

They had found that a boatman was going to take them inland. However, Shuuden had other ideas. "Naruto, Tsukune. You 2 take an aerial position. Use a Genjutsu to hide yourselves. Sasuke, Sakura. You stick to the boat. I'll scout ahead. Keep in touch, and if you run into any problems, Spirit Call." Shuuden said, and everyone nodded. Tazuna raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. The boatman was shocked at this. They divided into their groups, and went along with it.

Sasuke and Sakura were in awe of the bridge when they saw it. Naruto wasn't really in awe, but he was still impressed. Tsukune, on the other hand was somewhat distracted. Naruto realized this. _"Tsukune, what's wrong? You're not focused."_

"_I feel something familiar nearby. I can't really determine what it is, though."_

"_Put it out of your head, or work on it partially, until you can figure out why it feels familiar."_

"_Got it."_

That got him moving along, only half focusing on the mission. The other half was trying to determine the familiar feeling. It was bringing him a sense of longing. It didn't take him long to realize what it was. _"No. It can't be. Mizore!"_ Tsukune sped off. Naruto activated his Spirit Eye, and the other groups recognized it.

"_Naruto, what's up?"_ Shuuden asked.

"_Tsukune sped off. He thinks Mizore is in the area."_

"_What? Mizore?"_ Sakura asked.

"_That's what he said. Should we leave him be?"_

"_Go ahead and leave him be. He'll find her, and come back to us."_ Shuuden said.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, confusing the boatman. Tazuna was wondering what they were talking about, but kept quiet.

They took 3 minutes to land, and Tsukune appeared before them. Beside him was, in fact, Mizore Shirayuki. "About time you guys made it." Everyone else had gotten there. Shuuden was looking at Mizore. "Pass?"

"You know full well, Tsukune wouldn't have come directly to me if I wasn't the real one. He can tell the real me from a fake, or one of my ice beings." Mizore said, quite bluntly.

"Mizore-chan..." Tsukune said. "Fine. Oozaru. There, now stop bugging me about it."

Shuuden chuckled, and shook his head. Naruto smirked. Mizore looked at Sakura. "Who's she? And why does she look at Tsukune with her eyes filled with compassion?"

Shuuden looked at Sakura. "That would be Tsukune's fiance, Sakura."

"I should've known it was you he left the team for. Knowing him, he would only disregard the team when you came along. Other than that, he would've stuck with us. He already told me everything about the two of you, and now that I've met you, I can see why he likes you." Sakura said.

"Well, then. Why do you look at him like that?" Mizore asked about ready to slice her to bits.

"I only developed feelings for him, but he made it clear his heart belongs to someone else. I may have only wanted to be close to him, but I knew he wouldn't want me like I want him. That's your role, not mine. Now that you're here, you two can continue where you left off. I still intend on helping Tsukune through anything he needs help on." Sakura said. "He also told me you would probably freeze me if I hung out around him too often. I guess me being around him brought him company, but that is no longer needed, since you're here."

Mizore calmed down fast. She could tell Sakura was telling the truth. "Well then, perhaps you can fill me in."

"Later. Right now, we have to get Tazuna home. It's the first C-rank Naruto was supposed to get." Shuuden said. Mizore nodded and realized the danger here. "Nice. Zabuza show up yet?"

"No." This caught everyone besides Naruto off guard.

"What do you mean Zabuza?" Sakura asked. 

"And here I thought they would've told you." Mizore said. "In short, Naruto's done this mission before, and knows full well the situation at hand."

"Any minute now, a sword will be coming through the air and try to cut off our heads. I can almost guarantee it." Naruto said.

True enough, the Sword was coming at them, and Shuuden said, "Plan 5, Swordsman!" Everyone scattered, and Naruto kicked Zabuza's blade, grabbing the handle.

"Alright Zabuza. Come on out. I know you're there, because this sword is yours." Naruto said.

Sure enough, Zabuza was on a tree branch. "I didn't think anyone had the balls to kick my sword. That must hurt like hell."

"Not really. Training like I did since I was 5 did wonders for me. I didn't feel a thing." Naruto said.

"Well, then. Naruto, Tsukune. Go for plan Alpha 14. You know what to do. Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna. Remember your training, and you'll do fine." Shuuden said.

"What about me?" Mizore asked. "You'll get your turn soon. Knowing Zabuza, He'll go for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. You'll use that to your advantage."

"Enough talking. I came here for the old man, not a bunch of weaklings." Zabuza said as he snapped making his sword leave Naruto's hand and reappear in his own. Naruto smirked. "Tsukune!"

"Right!" Tsukune and Naruto went into their half-state.

"Zabuza Momochi. You should back off now, while you have the chance. If not, you will die, and so will Haku." Naruto said, catching Zabuza off guard with the word Haku.

"Too slow!" Tsukune said as he was already behind Zabuza. He gave Zabuza a whack with 3 tails. Zabuza went flying. Naruto went right in front of Zabuza with a Tailed Beast Rasengan in 2 tails.

"Tailed Beast Bomb: Rasengan!" The two Red and Black Rasengan hit Zabuza head on. The resulting explosion sent him flying into the water, which was surprisingly dense. Shuuden and the others were smirking at this. "Water Prison Jutsu!" Tsukune said, as Zabuza was trapped in a sphere of water.

"What the Hell? How did you possibly do this?" Was Zabuza's only question.

"Naruto and I knew you were coming. We even knew when, before you even signed with Gato." Tsukune said.

"In addition, I know your abilities far better than you think. I've seen them firsthand, and you'd never believe how I survived. I nearly killed Haku that time. She has her heart in the right place. Now you need to do the same. Haku, get out here! I know you're there and wearing a Tracker Ninja mask!" Zabuza visibly tensed.

"Kid... Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And unless you break your contract with Gato: Your Executioner."

Haku appeared out of the trees. "How do you know?"

"I've been through all this before. It's complicated, but I know full well what would've happened. However, the entire team would've been different." Everyone but Shuuden and Tsukune tensed.

"That time I wasn't anywhere near as strong as now. However you told me something then, in a forest. One becomes truly powerful when they are fighting to protect someone. Because of that, you made me find my own Ninja Way. My dream for Hokage was for a different reason back then. Now, I know what it means to be Hokage, and let me tell you, its not easy." Naruto said.

"Shuuden, what's he saying?" Sasuke asked.

"The truth. Naruto has, indeed, done this mission before. In fact, he's the only one that remembers doing this mission. Revealing your memories may be prudent for the mission, but I won't do that. Now that you are well beyond powerful, your former selves are nothing. In fact, you are the only ones here that was there. It was Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. That was the original Team 7. Sasuke would've left the village for power. Sakura would've trained under Tsunade, which she now has beat. Naruto would've trained under Jiraiya. Now, all of that is different." Shuuden said.

"Also, Tsukune has done extensive research on this area. He knows full well who is capable of what. Their specialties, what they spam, everything." Mizore said. "He knows Kakashi better than Kakashi himself."

"Don't exaggerate, Mizore." Shuuden said.

"I'm not. He was doing all of this while working on the festival. His Shadow clones were working on the paper, and researching this place. He was using hundreds daily. Research was going on for as long as he was up. If not for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he wouldn't have been close to doing so with such ease." Mizore replied.

"Well then, I applaud him." Shuuden said.

"Well, Zabuza? What's your choice? Break your contract with Gato, or die?" Naruto asked.

"Everything you've said makes perfect sense. If you can truly pull that off, I will help you." Zabuza said.

"I want your word on a Binding Contract." Naruto said.

"You already have it. If I say I'm going to do something, I will do it. However, this contract with Gato. If it were truly to get me to die, just so he can save his own wallet, I would have no problems killing him. You have to uphold your end of the bargain." Zabuza said.

"I intend to. If it's not as lenient as I hope, I'll let you know." Naruto made a Shadow clone.

"Head back to the village, and tell the Hokage what we intend to do with Zabuza Momochi. If he doesn't agree, _convince_ him. If he does, but there are conditions, which I believe there will be, hear them them out and dispel."

"Right!" The Shadow clone flew off without the streaker.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about flying without the Streaker?" Shuuden asked Naruto.

"Hey, I go faster without it. Besides, I still have trouble turning with it." was the simple reply.

"Fine. Let's keep going. Zabuza, you should head back to Gato, for the time being. I think I can do one more thing for you." Shuuden snapped his finger. 2 Senbon appeared in his neck, knocking him out cold. "He'll be fine. He'll just be sore for a week. Same thing you would've done had things gone sour."

"Give us one week, and we'll have our answer from the Hokage. You can count on that. Take good care of him Haku. I know you'd give your life for him." Naruto said. Haku nodded, and headed off with Zabuza's limp body.

"Shuuden, do you think that was wise?" Sasuke asked.

"Only because last time around, he didn't get the chance to live. Haku died by Kakashi's hand, as Kakashi went for Zabuza with the Lightning Blade."

"Haku almost killed you, Sasuke. When I saw that, I went berserk. I did things not even you could've ever hoped to do. This time, though, you're stronger, and I'm stronger. Also, Sakura isn't a weakling like last time. In any case, we all are at least 100 times the Genin we were then. Sakura more like 1000 times better. She was utterly useless on this mission. Now, it's different. Now, we have skills far beyond normal capabilities of Genin." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, do you think it's a good idea to reveal all of that?" Tsukune asked.

"Not really, but do we have a choice? I mean, they heard me talking to Zabuza. I basically gave the layout of the mission from start to finish last time around. I'm surprised I remember it that well. My memory wasn't always that good you know."

"True as that is, I still don't get why we have to say this here." Tsukune said.

"Well, we can talk more about it later. For now, we head out."

"My place is nearby. We can stop there for a while, and you can rest up." Tazuna said.

"Good idea. Tsunami may not remember me, but I sure as hell remember her. Unfortunately, I'd have to give Inari the talk again. I hate having to go through that thing, but it's for his own good." Naruto said.

"Why would it be for his own good?" Sasuke asked.

"One, he lost all hope when his father, Kaiza, died. Two, he thinks heroes don't exist. And three, he thinks anyone that goes up against Gato is going to die. In reality, he cries at his window over a picture of his father cut out of a picture in the dining room, I think it was. He needs to be straightened out. I did it once, I can do it again."

"Actually, this time around, I'll do it. I can show him the future of what would've happened to Gato in the original time frame. His death would be at the one place Inari would never expect." Shuuden stated.

"I guess. Just show him how he dies, and who's there. I don't think he needs to know how everything went down."

"True as that is, I have a feeling things will go by much quicker than before." Shuuden finished.

"Well then, let's go." Tazuna said. They all walked off.

-5 minutes later-

The group arrived at Tazuna's place, and Naruto recognized it. Tazuna opened the door. "Tsunami, I'm home!"

"Father! I was so worried about you." Tsunami hugged Tazuna.

"Hey, Tsunami. You don't remember me, but I remember you. Your heart has always been in the right place. Make sure it stays that way. By the way, where's Inari?" Naruto stated, confusing Tsunami.

"He's upstairs. And you're right, I don't remember you." Tsunami replied.

"Shuuden, you wanna bring them back? I'll get Inari's back." Shuuden nodded.

"I take it, he's in his room?"

"Yes, he is. Do you really know the way?" Naruto nodded at her question.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. If he screams, don't worry much. Its probably a migraine from released memories."

Naruto walked to the stairs and went up.

"Does he have any idea what he's doing?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes. You might want to sit down for this. If too much comes back at once, you might pass out." Shuuden said. Tsunami was somewhat wary of him, until Tazuna put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

She sat down and Shuuden placed 2 fingers on her forehead.

Several images ran through her mind. Her being kidnapped, Naruto's speech to Inari, everything from the point Naruto first came around to the time he left wave. When her eyesight returned, she had a headache. "What was that?"

"What was the first thing you saw?"

"Tazuna was carrying a guy named Kakashi. The last thing I saw was the bridge it was done and we named it."

"Well, you know everything apparently. Headache?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could get some rest?" Tsunami asked Shuuden, who nodded. "Thanks."

-upstairs-

Naruto went into Inari's room without making a sound. "So Inari. Still crying over that picture of a man that protected what he cared about with everything he had? Or are you ready to stop crying and get it over with?"

Inari was surprised someone else was in there. "Who are you?"

"Relax Inari. I know all about what happened, and I will completely agree what you're feeling is acceptable for a time. However, that time has long since gone. I will show you what happened." Naruto was suddenly right in front of Inari, 2 fingers on his forehead.

Images went through Inari's mind. Another set of memories awakened. "What are these images?"

"A forgotten past. Memories of what should've happened. Things are different this time around. I'm more powerful, Sakura isn't useless, and Sasuke no longer has to kill to avenge. You also know of my first childhood, as told by Kakashi. This time around, I'm not under Kakashi, but someone else, whose ability dwarfs that of Kakashi." Naruto stated.

"Alright then. But did I really say those things?"

"Whatever you saw is what happened. I wasn't looking at the images you were. In fact, I was only looking at your face for 3 seconds. Now you know the truth as well."

"Yeah! Is it possible to do this with the rest of the villagers? Hero of the Wave?"

Naruto laughed at that. "I didn't think that would've come about. In fact, I've never been called that, then or now."

"Well, its the nickname everyone else here gave you when you stopped Gato. We even named the bridge after you. But now..."

"The bridge has to be built again. This time however, I know for a fact things will be a lot less painful for those involved. Remember never to lose hope. Protect everything you love with both arms. Live your life so you have no regrets." Naruto said.

"Right! Don't worry, I know where you got that from."

"Good. Well, I gotta meet up with my team this time around. Talk to you later." Naruto said.

"Right."

-downstairs-

Naruto was coming down the stairs. "How did it go?"

"Everything went smoothly. He even told me, back then, I was the Hero of the Wave." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm not surprised." was Tsukune's reply.

"They also named the bridge after me that time as well. Is that weird or what?"

"I know. In any case, we need to plan an assassination of Gato. We have different forces this time, and waiting for him to come to us will take too long." Shuuden said.

"No need. Remember what you said Shuuden. Patience is a virtue. We let him come to us, and we get him with a surprise." Tsukune told him.

"Actually, I just got confirmation. Surprisingly, he's okay with it. The only thing he'll need to know is why he attempted the coup detat in the first place."

"I can figure that out." Tsukune said. "The Bloodline Massacre. It severely crippled the Mist. Zabuza didn't approve of it, and because of that, he tried to stop it before it got too bad. In the end, he failed and was forced to flee."

"Well then, I'll head to Haku. I know he'd be going for herbs in the forests. I'll be able to find him and tell him. Nothing else will matter at this point. Also, I'll tell him to have Zabuza write down the true reasons for the attempted murder of the 4rd Mizukage. In any case, I believe we will have to keep him on watch for about a month." Naruto said. "It's only protocol, because a lot of people wouldn't trust him off the bat. If it were another way, I think they would want him dead more than they did me."

"That's a lot. Anyway, get going Naruto. We need them to know completely." Shuuden said, receiving a nod. Naruto warped out.

-forest clearing-

Haku was gathering Herbs, just like Naruto thought.

"Hey Haku. I got the news. He's okay with it, but with 2 conditions."

"Which are?"

"First off, Zabuza must give his true reasons for the Coup Detat. Second, he will be kept on watch for a month or so. He'd have to prove his loyalty to the Leaf before anything."

"I believe he will agree to those terms. One other thing. Zabuza wishes to face off with your Sensei, one on one. No interference on either side. The rules of engagement are up for discussion." Naruto had his Spirit Eye active during that entire line. _"What do you think Shuuden?"_

"_Strict Kenjutsu. No Ninjutsu, no Taijutsu, No Genjutsu. Sword on Sword only."_

"He's good with a strict Kenjutsu fight. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. No stakes?"

"None. He has already agreed to come. I believe he would need to know everything."

"Well, Shuuden doesn't use swords often. When he does though, it's like he was born to. That's all you need to know about that... Okay, that's all _I_ know about that."

Haku nodded. "I will finish gathering Herbs, then I will get back to Zabuza and relay the message."

"Meet me in the market 2 days from now, at Noon. I will see you then with the information."

They both nodded and left.

-Tazuna's place-

"Hey, Naruto. Everyone else already knows." Shuuden said.

"Got it. That saves me from explaining things."

"What are you guys talking about Naruto?" Inari asked.

"Oh, no one told him? Well, Shuuden here is going against Zabuza in a swordfight. Which reminds me. Which sword will you use?"

"The Strike Blade is the one I'll use here. If I unleash it completely, his Zanbato will be torn in half."

"That's good. He won't know what hit him." Naruto said.

00000x00000

Chapter 6 end.

What do you think? If you want an explanation of the Strike Blade, wait for the next chapter.

You may be wondering why Tsunami's memory was brought back. Honestly, I don't know why I did that. Inari I know full well wouldn't listen to reason at that point. He leaves little choice. Naruto still being somewhat clueless, didn't think of anything else.

Look forward to the fight between Zabuza and Shuuden. I honestly don't know how it will go down, especially since one of the others will take care of it.

**AG003:** Which one?

**AG000:** 004 has the best skill and knowledge of Swordplay. He's the best choice for that scene.

**AG004:** You're actually learning.

**AG000:** Nah, I just know you're better than me there. I mean, after all, you are over 11,000 years old.

**AG004:** Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

**AG000:** Didn't think you would.

**AG004: **Touche.

**Naruto:** Hey, I was wondering. What does the specialty of the Strike Blade do?

**AG000:** Hey. I'm not explaining it. However, I will say something next chapter in the disclaimer that may hint at it.

**Naruto:** Dammit!

**Hinata:** Don't start. Why didn't you put us in the same team?

**AG000:** Because I wanted to stay as close to the original team as possible. And the fact that you can neuter Kiba if he tries anything.

**Kiba:** HEY!

**Hinata:** Shut it dog breath!

**Kiba:** Fine...

**Naruto:** Why does he do that?

**Hinata:** Do what?

**Naruto:** Calm down when you tell him to shut up.

**AG000:** Kiba likes Hinata. Hinata likes you. You used to like Sakura, but now you like Hinata. Sakura used to like Sasuke, but now I don't know who she likes that isn't taken.

**Sakura:** Hey, I resent that.

**Mizore:** I think I can help out.

**Sakura:** How so?

**Mizore:** Stalker mode. When we get back to the village, things will be different. If anyone likes you at all, I'll find them.

**Sakura:** Fine by me. But don't let them know I'm actually looking for someone, just let me know who they are.

**Mizore:** Hey, I owe you for keeping Tsukune-kun company for me. He may have enjoyed his time with you, but he was just being friendly. He does that to everyone. I remember Mizuki, and his burying abilities.

**Sakura:** Mizuki's dead. And Naruto killed him.

**Naruto:** Not that Mizuki. It's a different one. This one is a "mole," in the most Ironic state of the word.

**Hinata:** Come again?

**Tsukune:** He was a spy, that was also a mole, a Youkai.

**Hinata:** Right.

**Sakura:** Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about him. His situation was ironic.

**Shuuden:** Well, I'm glad he didn't have to do much. It's a little sickening.

**AG000:** Well, I've been thinking about something.

**AG003:** Like what?

**AG000:** The path we're going down. I say I have nothing specific planned but the way things are going, and looking back on it, I see a somewhat set pattern.

**AG004:** You noticed that too?

**AG000:** So I'm not imagining things?

**AG004:** No, I definitely see a pattern there. Think about it. Mizore was sent to the Wave Country when Shuuden was already placed in a leadership position over Tsukune.

**AG000:** And looking back on it, Moka might actually do the same. In truth, I'm only letting my hands type the story. I'm not thinking much on it until afterwards.

**Shuuden:** That includes the last one as well, right? That would explain things.

**AG002:** Tell... me... about... it... **Collapses**

**AG000:** What happened to you?

**AG002:** Vix... torture... **Passes out**

**AG000:** 001 is gonna have a field day with this.

**AG004:** Tell me about it. Oh wait, you don't have to. I know what he's going to do, already.** Takes a picture of AG002** This will do nicely. The Ice Shards in the mouth was a nice touch. I don't see his jewels anywhere though.

**AG003 snickers**

**AG000:** What?

**AG003:** she actually took my advice and did that. I'm not surprised. He had it coming.

**AG004:** What do you mean?  
><strong>AG000:<strong> She didn't.

**AG003:** Looks like she did to me.

**AG004:** What are you talking about?** AG000 whispers something in AG004's ear** You've got to be kidding me.

**AG000:** Nope. Dead serious.

**AG004:** That's gotta hurt... badly.

**AG003:** Why do you think I suggested it? He had it coming. Even his brain is mush now.

**AG004:** You are so sneaky.

**AG003:** and naughty. I mind fucked her while she was doing so... okay the other her.

**AG000:** Shockwave is not gonna like this.

**AG004:** No kidding. I'm not telling him.

**AG000:** Neither am I. 002 might, if he heard it. 001 wouldn't care because its Mel and not Vix.

**AG003:** Why would I tell him in the first place?

**AG004:** This conversation never happened.

**Shuuden:** Then why place it online? **AG000 whispers something in Shuuden's ear** Oh. Well that makes sense.

**AG000:** Thought so.

**AG004:** I guess that's all. Later!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle on the Bridge

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Well, we had fun last night.

**AG004:** You mean 001 got pissed and went berserk on those party crashers.

**AG003:** I heard about that. Pissed as he was, I'm surprised he was that thorough.

**AG002:** He may have his quirks, but he's worse than Vegeta when he's pissed off.

**Vegeta:** Come again?

**AG000:** Remember when you first met Kuyou? The state you go into because of what he called you? He's worse when he gets pissed off.

**Vegeta:** Really? Then what pisses him off?

**AG000:** I think he was already mad that his girlfriend couldn't come. Then the party crashers came. You can figure out the rest.

**Vegeta:** Humor me. **AG000 whispers into Vegeta's ear.** Not bad. If he was that thorough in his mental state, I'd truly be impressed.

**AG004:** He was. I had to coordinate a defense and offense. I was more focused on Defense than Offense. He's not really stable in the state.

**Vegeta:** Attacking friend or foe wouldn't have mattered. It's all the same. How'd you get him to stop?

**AG003:** I heard some distressing news about his girlfriend. I sent it over the intercom from where I was at. Namely, another dimension.

**Vegeta:** Safety precautions?

**AG003: **In his state? Its worse.

**Goku:** How so?

**AG000:** Doesn't matter. After that, he came back in a rather different mood. Worried that something bad happened, he came back.

**AG003:** I had no idea he would act so rashly, and not even bother to wait to see if his message was sent.

**Goku:** That bad, huh?

**Shuuden: **It's a shame.

**AG000:** No kidding. In any case, I think we talked too much. On with the story.

**Shuuden:** Are you...

**AG000:** You know me better than that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden. I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own Zoids.

**Chapter 7:** Battle on the bridge

It has been 3 days since Team 7 had come into the Wave. Shuuden was mostly off in his personal Training grounds. He had to get used to using his sword. Naruto kept the Sword Shuuden had made for him on him, as did Tsukune. Sakura and Sasuke didn't have a special sword, but they were fine. Sakura knew she wasn't a close combat weapons fighter, and Sasuke didn't like swords that much. Naruto and Tsukune paired off with Sakura and Sasuke respectively. One group watched over the family, while the other watched over Tazuna at the bridge. Naruto or Tsukune helped out with the building themselves, as well.

In a forest nearby, something strange occurred this night. The moon turned red. Naruto had an idea of what this meant, but he wasn't sure. He shrugged it off and got some rest.

The next day, Shuuden came back. "Hey guys. I'm actually ready for this." A Golden blade was on his right shoulder. "When Zabuza comes, he will have a hard time getting by me."

"Hey Shuuden. Are you aware the moon turned Red last night?" Naruto asked.

"No, I wasn't. Are you sure your mind didn't play any tricks on you?" Shuuden asked.

"Yes. I know full well it was red. What really concerns me is what this means. If it's what I think it is..." Naruto said, before getting cut off by Tsukune.

"Moka would have arrived." Shuuden's face went from confusion to shock. Sasuke has never seen that on his face.

"Shuuden? Why do you look like that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at Shuuden with her Spirit Eye.

"No. It can't be. He's... He's actually about to leave us to get her." Sakura said, somewhat scared.

"Shuuden! Don't even go there! You know as well as I do, Moka can handle herself. If there's anything I know about her, it's that if you don't go to her, she'll come to you." Tsukune yelled.

Shuuden shook his head. "You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself. However, I'll be bringing her back here. She'll want to see me as soon as possible. If anything, I'll be searching for her so she doesn't get captured by Gato. If she does, this plan is as good as failed."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Because Moka knows about Gato. She'd kill him easily, and without a hint of remorse or regret." Shuuden said as he walked to the door. "I'll get her, and bring her back here."

-Gato's place-

"Hey! I know you're awake! You got a lot of nerve coming back here after you failed. Demon of the Hidden Mist. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Haku?" Zabuza, still bedridden, asked.

"Gladly." Haku stood up and faced a small man in a business outfit, and sunglasses. "If you don't shut up now, I'll place _you_ in a coma. We have a strategy to plan for our next assault. We know we can't be them head on. If they are with the leaf, they are easily above that of their current Hokage. I'd take a guess and say that we're going to need everything we've got and more to take them down. We underestimated them last time, but not this time. This time, we're preparing for anything."

Haku turned back to Zabuza. Gato walked up to Zabuza and was about to grab his neck. Haku grabbed his wrist. "Lay one finger on him, and I will forget about putting you in a coma. I'll _kill_ you." Gato's bodyguards were about to draw their swords.

Haku got up and grabbed their swords before they even left the scabbard. Both of them had their own blades at their necks. "Do not test me. I'm already in a bad mood." Haku's eyes revealed he wasn't lying about it.

"I expect you to kill the guy! If not, consider yourself off the payroll!" Gato ran out, his bodyguards ran behind him, weaponless.

"Cruel, but effective."

"I know. What about that Shuuden character? He doesn't seem like the swordsman type. He seems more of a hand to hand kind of guy. He certainly has the build for it." Haku asked.

"That's what worries me. He knows me highly well. If he thinks he can beat me with a sword, he's obviously good. All I want to know is what kind of sword he'll use. However, I'll wait for the surprise. No mist this time either. We're going straight old fashioned swordfight." Zabuza said, earning a nod from Haku. "Also, last night the moon turned red while I was out looking for Herbs. I also saw a shadow of something that looked eerily similar to a woman nearby. I didn't get that good of a glimpse, but it seemed like she was somewhat lost."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No, but I think Shuuden might. She looked about 20 years old, but I couldn't say for sure." Haku replied. "Shall I ask him?"

"No need. I'm right here." A voice came from behind Haku. It was a woman, alright. She had what seemed to be a huge rack, silver hair, and blood red eyes. Her frame was petite, but she had a menacing look. Her clothes consisted of a Red shirt that shows off her body, and Blood Red pants, the same color of her eyes, in the style of the ANBU. "How do you know Shuuden?"

Haku was actually a little afraid. The power the woman was giving off was unreal. It was like she was a demon of some sort. "I'm waiting."

Zabuza finally got over his fear of the presence. "He offered us a place at the Leaf. Also, in a few days I'll be fighting him with in a swordfight. His name is Shuuden Sol. Apparently, he's with 4 brats, that are more powerful than even their own Hokage."

"Well then, he obviously had a good time. Who was with him?" The woman asked.

"First, what is your name? I'd feel better if I called you by a name instead of woman." Zabuza stated.

"Moka. Moka Akashiya." Haku tensed at her revelation. Naruto did say something about it. "You know Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I do. Now, answer my question." Moka stated.

"He was with them. The others were called Sakura, Sasuke, and a guy named Tsukune. They were protecting a man named Tazuna." Haku stated.

"Well, I'm surprised the Pink-haired Banshee is with them. Same with Duck head. Naruto and Tsukune, on the other hand, I'm not surprised. Anyone else?"

"A girl with blue hair. She had a lollipop in her mouth, but that's all I could gather. I don't have anything on her."

"Mizore is here, too? Well, this is interesting. Do you know where they are?"

"I was intending to meet with Naruto in the market today at noon. I was about to leave for that. Do you wish to come?" Haku asked.

"I'll come, and he'd better like my presence. He knows what Shuuden would do if he caught Naruto staring at me."

"Not a good thing, I believe?" Haku asked.

"Not one bit." Moka smirked, as they left.

-Market, 11:58 AM-

Haku and Moka were walking into the Market, only to see Sakura and Tsunami in a store. Moka and Haku walked into said store, and Moka started a conversation. "So, Sakura Haruno. I figured that Naruto would've come."

Sakura turned to the sound of the voice and found a woman smirking, with blood red eyes and slitted pupils. "Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't place... Wait. Your eyes... that hair... You're a vampire, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Score: 1-0." Moka said. "I take it you know where Naruto Uzumaki, Tsukune Aono, or Shuuden Sol are?"

Sakura tensed. She knew all 3 of them, and gave off their names. "Codeword?"

Moka raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you weren't told about it. How do you know we even had one in the first place?"

"Oh, well that makes some sense. You probably arrived last night, when they said the moon turned red. Now that I think about it, a lot of your features remind me of something a friend of mine told me. Apparently, a vampire with silver hair and red eyes, or pink hair with emerald eyes went to an academy of some sort with him. She kicked ass too. What's your name?"

"Well, since I already know yours, why not have a guessing game. If what you say is true, and your friend told you this, then who is the Vampire with pink hair and emerald eyes? Her name. What is it?" Moka asked, smirk never leaving her face.

"Well, her name is Moka Akashiya. From what I hear, she's Shuuden's girlfriend. Probably more by the time my friend came to Konoha." Sakura stated, like she'd heard it a thousand times.

"Just a girlfriend, huh? I should fix that." Moka's head turned away from Sakura. "Where is Shuuden? I can't sense him. He's hiding himself better than he used to. I'm not sure if... Nevermind, I found him."

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't take Shuuden on! He took down Issa Shuzen of the Hades Lords! How do you plan on taking him down?" Moka stopped the moment Sakura stated her father's name.

"How do you know of my father?" Moka asked, her voice gone cold.

"He... he's at the village right now. So is his daughter Akua. I have even seen Shuuden go into Super Spirit 5, and still keep up with his fight." Sakura stated, somewhat scared. "And what do you mean, your father? Last I checked the only one of his daughters that was coming... was..."

"Was... Who?" Moka asked, eyebrow raised.

"No... It's true. You... You're Moka! What they said last night was true! You really are here! Hang on, I'll contact Shuuden."

"_Shuuden, Moka's in the market right now. She's currently with Haku. They found me and Tsunami in the store, and apparently, Tsunami is clueless. She probably doesn't know anything about Moka."_

"_I'm not surprised. Anyway, I just flared my Ki. Tell her to head there, but don't destroy anything. I want to talk to her about something."_

"_Got it."_

"Shuuden says he just flared his Ki. He doesn't want you destroying anything, but to head to that location. He wants to talk about something." Sakura told Moka.

"I'm surprised he gave you the Mental Link. Care to explain why?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that I have the Spirit Eye, and have had it for a while. I know that's why he trained me in the first place, but that's all I can think of." Sakura said, as Moka tensed.

"How you got the Spirit Eye is beyond me. However, if you do have it, that would be the reason for him paying more attention to you than others. I must be going, now." Moka warped out of there with Shuuden's usual exit. "The warp? And here I thought I was kidding myself. She's the real deal alright."

"Who exactly was that?" Tsunami asked.

"Moka Akashiya. Shuuden's girlfriend, near as I can figure."

"Oh, so he does has a woman in life. Not a bad choice, I'd say." Tsunami stated.

"No kidding. They played Hack-e-sack with a Gorgon before. The story, as Tsukune put it, was funny as hell. Anyway, let's get back to shopping." Sakura stated.

"I'll leave it to you to tell Naruto this. Zabuza, not only accepts it, but finds something out of place here. He will recover in 3 days time, and we will be at the bridge in 4 days. Pass that on to both Shuuden and Naruto, please."

"Fine by me. I know you're both serious about coming with us. I'll let them know." Sakura stated.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll be taking my leave." Haku left the store.

-Tazuna's place-

Shuuden was lying down on the roof, Strike Blade next to him. He had just spiked his Ki, and was waiting for Moka to react to the signal he sent out. Someone warped to right beside him. "It's been a while, huh Moka?"

"Yes, it has. I'm afraid that the Rosario has lost it's effect after the jump. The light that hit me, hit the Rosario as well. Did one hit you too?"

"It hit all of us, as far as I know. Naruto and Hinata got hit in the Stomach, right where their seals are. Tsukune also got hit there, but also got hit in his arm making a 9-point star on his wrist. I got a 19-point star on both of my wrists. Kurumu, near as I can figure, hasn't gotten anything of the like. Then again, I never checked her. Mizore is also here, but I haven't checked her either. If Tsukune did, he hasn't said anything on it." Shuuden stated.

"Ok. How have things been holding up here?"

"Well, the village hasn't made a move period. Not like they can with the threat of an Angry Vegeta if Yukari gets hurt, or an army if Naruto dies of anything but Old Age. In fact, it's been rather peaceful. However, I know otherwise. Orochimaru is still planning against the Leaf village, Akatsuki has yet to show themselves, and Iwagakure is going to find out about Naruto's parents soon. Namely, his father." Shuuden told her, a smile on his face.

"Well then, I'm glad. Did Naruto agree to it?"

"He said that after the Chuunin Exam finals are done, and he gets promoted to Chuunin, he will ask the Hokage at that point to make the announcement. However, I have other plans regarding it. It involves the invasion force for Konoha. It is clear the way Naruto has been treated is above and beyond what is was beforehand. Even when Yukari isn't there, the smile some of them have is a true smile. They know he's a powerful asset to the village. The prices for his goods have gone down considerably. They haven't been fixing the results of anything either."

"I take it Mizuki is another case?" Moka asked.

"Yeah. He's dead for trying to kill Naruto. Someone had started gossip that Naruto, fresh out of the academy, had taken out a Rogue Chuunin, that not only tried to give the Forbidden scroll to an S-rank rogue shinobi, but also tried to kill Naruto for it. Apparently, people have been truly nice to him since. Even though, they are just rumors, they're true. I've tracked it down to Ino. Apparently, she's been finding things out about Naruto with her Mind-transfer Jutsu. Using it on birds to get a good view was a good idea, I'll give her that."

"And he's not denying it? I figured he wouldn't want something like that out."

"I didn't. In fact, this is the first time I heard that rumor." a voice said from behind them. "Thank you for saying that Shuuden. Now I know someone out there is good for something." Naruto said.

"And next time, we have to pay attention. We don't want everything getting out about you." Shuuden told Naruto.

"Well then. When do we head back?" Moka asked.

"Once the bridge is finished. However, if Hinata is still in Konoha at this point, I believe that it would be a good idea to tell her you've arrived, Moka." Naruto said.

"Good idea. Also, have her tell Issa that she's currently with me and the team, and the Rosario seems to have lost its effect. Whether or not the power was reversed or not, is beyond me." Naruto nodded at Shuuden.

"_Hinata, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can. You need backup of some kind?"_

"_No, that's not why I called. Moka just appeared last night apparently. The moon had turned red, and I think that's when she came up. Also, she said the Rosario has lost it's effect. Issa needs to know right away. If you're in the village, can you find him and tell him? Also, Shuuden seems to be hiding something, and I can't find out what."_

"_Well, I can ask Issa about it. In any case, he'll be happy to hear Moka is nearby. Will she be coming back with you guys?"_

"_As far as I know, yes. Issa should have no problems with that."_

"_Okay, I'll let him know. By the way, aside from summoning Lady Neko, I've learned I can summon the entire Bakeneko family. I asked her about it and she said that it can be used if I pass a test of hers. After I finished I asked if it were possible for other Bijuu to do that."_

"_And what did she say?"_

"_It depends on the Bijuu. They can do it, sure. As to whether they will or not, or even administer a test, is completely up to them."_

"_Well then, when I get back, I'll ask Kyuubi about it. Maybe I will be able to summon Kuyou. That would be hilarious."_

"_No kidding. I heard what happened, but I doubt it would happen that way. Anyway, good luck, and make sure Shuuden doesn't do anything he'll regret with Moka."_

"_They're both 20+ years old. I doubt they would be doing things wrong. Besides, Shuuden has one of the strongest wills that I've ever seen... and he's done something like that before."_

"_He has? How come you never told me?"_

"_I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, you don't want to mention another girl on dates. That's just wrong, and could get you slapped. Or in my case, worse."_

"_True. Who told you that?"_

"_Shuuden and Moka. Mizore told Tsukune, who also told me two days beforehand. Apparently, they knew something would happen, and it never came up."_

"_Well then. I guess I have something else to tell Issa. I hope Shuuden is ready for some real kick ass."_

"_No need. It happened back at Youkai Academy, just as planning for the festival started."_

"_Oh well. I guess it wouldn't hurt not to say anything. Ino's gonna know about this soon, anyway."_

"_Well, I gotta go. Things to see, people to do... wait that's not right. Things to... Oh crap. Sorry Hinata-hime. What I meant to say was, things to do, people to see."_ Naruto cut himself out before she could reply. "That wasn't good."

"What wasn't good?" Mizore asked. Shuuden and Moka were gone.

"I just made a mistake and told Hinata "Things to see, people to do". Then on top of that, after I tried correcting myself, I disconnected without letting her reply."

"Not just one, but 2 mistakes? Not good. Not good at all." Mizore shook her head.

"_**Heh. Kid, you are one strange cookie. Never thought I'd see the day you'd get flustered."**_

"_Ah, shut it. I don't have time for your snide comments, right now."_

"_**Oh? I heard your entire conversation. Tell Tsukune to come in here tonight. Both of us can explain what we want in exchange for the summoning contract."**_

"_Oh you heard that huh?"_

"_**You know it. Anyway, let him know. I have a feeling they will come in handy soon. You could also summon them the same way you summon me."**_

"_Got it."_

-4 days later-

Everyone else was getting a good nights rest. The swordfight between Shuuden Sol and Zabuza Momochi was to begin. Shuuden was meditating, while the others were simply sleeping. It was about 5 hours before Tazuna would leave for the bridge. If they were lucky, they'd have finished it today, however, due to the fight, construction has been postponed for tomorrow.

3 hours later, Shuuden came out of his meditative state, and got off of the roof. He walked inside to find Tsunami up and cooking breakfast. "Need some help, Tsunami?"

"Oh Shuuden. You're up. That's good, could you wake up Sakura for me? I wanted to teach her how to cook, since she can't really do a good job."

"Actually, I think it would be good for her to sleep in. Besides, there's something else I'd like to tell you. It regards my fight with Zabuza in 2 hours." Shuuden replied.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well for starters, I found out a few things about my Strike Blade. Apparently, it allows me to armor myself with 3 different armors. I don't know how, but it does so. I can bring out 2 armors easily, but the 3rd has only come out once. So far, they are Blue, Orange, and Green. I've been listening to it for past hour or so, and it tells me of something known as Liger Zero. It had armor in those colors as well. The difference is, the Liger Zero naturally had White armor. I haven't been able to use that one, though." (A/N: Anyone see a connection? No? Then read on. Maybe you will.)

"Well, what's the ability of each one? They must have some sort of significance for there to be different armors."

"This is gonna take a while to explain." Shuuden said as he sat down.

-2 hours later-

Everyone was fed and ready for battle. Shuuden was determined to win. The sword had told him how to switch armors that morning. However, he'd need practice with the green one, so he can't do anything with it.

When they got to the bridge, mist enveloped the place. Zabuza had come right on time. "Well, Shuuden. I see you have your own sword. I don't remember seeing it last time." Zabuza and Haku were standing right next to each other. The mist dissolved.

"Well, I didn't need it last time. I can summon it whenever I wish, and dismiss it, just as easily." Shuuden fired back.

"Well then. You gonna pull that thing out or forfeit?" Zabuza said, chuckling. Shuuden closed his eyes and pulled out the Strike Blade. 4 and a half feet of Golden colored metal, that seems like it was made like a laser. _'Alright, Strike Blade. Let's do this. Jager Armor. Activate!'_

Suddenly, Shuuden's body glowed a deep blue. When the glow subsided, it looked like Shuuden was in blue armor. It was almost as if speed were a necessity. (A/N: If you don't see the connection by now, you ain't gonna find it. It's practically laid out for you.)

"Nice trick. You ain't gonna use it though. That would be considered Taijutsu."

"Nope. This armor isn't for attacking. In fact, it has no weapons, whatsoever. That's why this is the armor I chose."

"Chose?" Zabuza repeated. The others were wondering what was going on as well. Sasuke didn't tell anyone else, but he gave Tsunami the Mind Link. He blocked out the others, and called her. _"Tsunami. Do you know anything about blue armor with Shuuden? He was up before everyone else."_

"_Yes, he told me this morning. The Blue Armor is called Jager. It's specialty is speed. In fact, with it one could go at least 500 miles per hour with that thing alone, no sweat."_

"_So, you're saying to expect a fast fight?"_

"_He's got the Blue Armor on, and not the Orange?"_

"_That's right. What's the Orange do? And are there others?"_

"_In order, damn. Orange is Schneider. It's specialty is blades, and even has 7 of them imbued in it. Best for piercing attacks, apparently. Yes, there is one more he told me about. It's a Green one called Panzer. I doubt he would've used that one, whether he needed practice with it or not."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's specialty is long range barrage, as he put it. In addition, he only just started using it, and it's heavy as hell. He needs to use it a lot more and practice with it, before he does any practical fighting with it, or so he says."_

"_Got it. Jager is out, and the fight is about to begin. I'll let you know the outcome."_

"_Okay."_ Tsunami cut herself out. Sasuke smirked. He activated his Sharingan. "Guys, activate your Spirit Eye. We're in for a fast fight." Naruto, Sakura and Tsukune looked at Sasuke strangely. Mizore and Moka raised an eyebrow. Moka spoke up. "Why would they do that? What do you know?"

"The armor Shuuden has on. It's meant for speed. That's all I can say right now." Everyone, save Shuuden and Sasuke nodded. Zabuza wasn't paying attention.

"Moka, remind me to ask Sasuke what he truly knows about the armor later." Shuuden said, without turning around.

"Are you done? Let's go at it. Haku stay back and watch with Moka and her friends." Haku nodded and walked over to Moka. "Any idea what he's up to?"

"None. I've never seen that blade, or that armor. Especially not in action." Moka replied. "Something tells me they are connected, though."

Zabuza charged Shuuden whose armor opened up in the back. Shuuden gave a light hop, and charged towards Zabuza with the Armor alone, Strike Blade ready to strike. The Strike Blade met Zabuza's Zanbato. They were even, neither giving way.

"It seems your strength is far beyond what one would think." Zabuza said.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do. You're a lot more powerful than this."

"I don't intend on transforming for this fight. The girls in the group over there know what I mean."

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to force you to open up." Zabuza said.

"You wish!" Shuuden heard something from the sword in his hand. "Right! Strike Laser..." The Strike Blade started glowing. "Claw!" The glow intensified and cut straight through Zabuza's Zanbato. Shuuden kept going, and eventually went off the bridge. He turned around and ended up in front of the group. Zabuza held his Zanbato in his hands.

"Well. It looks like I lose. But in one go?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, well. Zero wanted some action. Hadn't seen any for centuries. And it looks like its gonna see some more soon." Shuuden said, confusing everyone on the bridge.

"Well, you win. I did my best, but I wasn't expecting a charge like that, or even a dead even struggle would end that easily. And what's with the Zero comment?" Zabuza asked.

"You'll find out one day. In any case, I believe Gato should appear soon." Shuuden turned to the unfinished edge and sure enough, Gato was walking onto it via a boat ramp.

"Well well. Looks like the Demon of the Hidden Mist has been defeated once again. It looks like I'll have to use my backups." A bunch of thugs with several weapons all were coming onto the bridge behind Gato. "Take them out! Kill the men, but leave the women. They can be my slaves."

"Well, it looks like the Uzumaki was right after all." Zabuza said. "You guys gonna get them, after or before I take down Gato?"

Naruto and Tsukune walked forward. Shuuden knew what they wanted to do. "Zabuza, take out Gato and get out of there. Everyone else, get back fast. Moka, Mizore, Oyakata repeat, minus Wave/Scatter shield." Moka and Mizore nodded. Sakura went wide eyed. Sasuke looked indifferent. Tazuna was somewhat worried. Haku's reaction was simple: Nothing.

"What about you? And how long do you think I have?" Zabuza asked.

"I'll be up high. My guess is, the moment they call out the Jutsu name, you have about 3 seconds to get the hell out." Shuuden said, as he went up, still in his Jager Armor.

"Alright then. I'm first... wait a minute..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Shuuden snapped his fingers, and Zabuza's Zanbato was fixed and in perfect condition. "Nice."

Zabuza charged Gato and sliced his head off, and dispelled into water. Naruto and Tsukune took that as their chance. They made the handsigns in Half-state. "Demon art: Dark Flame Ocean!" Two vortexes appeared and out of them poured several thousand gallons of Liquefied Black Flames. Said flames dissolved any life on the the bridge, but did no harm to it at all.

Naruto, Tsukune, and Shuuden landed on the bridge. Shuuden's Strike Blade was in it's scabbard, and the armor was gone. Zabuza had jumped out of the water from the side. "That was a nice finish. Any chance of my learning that?"

"Not likely Zabuza. It's made out of the Youki of the "Demons" within them." Shuuden made quotations with his fingers when he said demons. Everyone there caught it. "It can be taught, but you can't use it without the right amount of Youki. These boys are, in fact, Jinchuuriki. I have basically raised them both myself, and taught them this."

"Damn. That's too bad. At least you'll be able to learn a few things. However, I believe it best to explain my reasons in person. It's more personal than most would think. That's why I didn't give Haku the reason. I didn't want him knowing about it. All he knows, is the Bloodline Massacre is involved." Zabuza said.

"Alright then. Since we have everything set, we'll finish the construction tomorrow. Then head off in 2 days." Naruto and Tsukune nodded. "In the meantime, why don't you and I raid Gato's hideout and ransack the place to help out the village, and pay for the mission itself." 

Zabuza nodded. "Guys, you head back to Tazuna's. We got the raid."

"Why not include Moka?" Naruto asked.

"She's already on her way, apparently. We'll meet her there. Along with Haku, who seems to be right next to her." Shuuden said. Shuuden and Zabuza jumped off onto the water, and went into the forest.

-5 hours later-

The village was in an uproar. Shuuden and Zabuza had raided Gato's hideout. Zabuza had found 2 Mist Village Swords in Gato's weapons stash. He took them with him. Not caring about anything else. Shuuden took the rest of the weapons. They found the Money vault, and hit the Jackpot. Shuuden collected enough money for the mission that was left of the price of an A-rank. The rest was currently being spread evenly among the families in Wave.

The next day, the bridge was finished. Everyone decided it was time for a little rest. With Gato gone, people were happy. With the bridge finished, the place could finally prosper. They stayed behind for the naming of the bridge. It was know known as The Great Naruto Bridge. It was Inari's idea. Tsunami and Tazuna figured out how he came up with it easily. Naruto was a little proud of the little guy. "Hey Inari. Don't cry like you wanted to last time. Even though you were happy."

"I know. There's no reason for anyone to cry. This is a time for happiness, and I remember everything better than I thought." Inari replied.

"Well, we better get going. You all ready to go?" Everyone nodded, but Tsukune had a question.

"Sky, Vacuum, or Ground?" Zabuza and Haku didn't understand the question. One look at Zabuza told all that needed to be known. "He means do we Fly back, Warp back, or stick to the ground and walk?"

"Haku and I can't fly. Warping? I'm not sure what that entails. Walking is hard on your feet after a while."

"Well, warping is kind of instantaneous. Those who are not used to it may puke." Shuuden explained. "Not much else to say, really."

"Let's try the warp, then." Haku said. Zabuza nodded.

"Alright then. Zabuza, grab my shoulder. Who want's Haku?" Moka walked up. "I'll take him."

"Alright. East Gate of Konoha. Warp!" Shuuden said as he warped out, followed by the rest. Tsukune used Instant Transmission.

-Konoha East Gate-

Izumo and Kotetsu are bored out of their minds.

"Hey, Kote. Anything to talk about?"

"I got nothing. It's getting boring here. And usually, I'm the one who likes Gate Duty." Kotetsu replied.

At that very point, Shuuden and his Team, along with 4 extra warped in, scaring the wits out of Izumo and Kotetsu. "Hey guys. Team Shuuden reporting for a successful mission. In addition, we have acquired 2 possible Shinobi for the Leaf. The Hokage is to see both of them immediately."

Izumo looked at the group in front of him. Before he could say anything Shuuden spoke up. "Zabuza Momochi, and Haku Koori are to see the Hokage immediately. We have a deal set, and only the Hokage can finish it off. Therefore, leave the ANBU out of this. Naruto, Tsukune, and I will be escorting them there, along with one Moka Akashiya and one Mizore Shirayuki."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other, and then back at Shuuden. "What are you talking about? Zabuza Momochi..."

"May not be a threat any longer. If the Hokage approves, he will either become a citizen, or a Tracker Ninja, due to his skills. In any case, only the Hokage can decide." Shuuden said, cutting off Izumo.

"Alright, fine. ANBU will still have to come." Izumo said.

"No. ANBU are weaker than I am. If they do something, they will die by my hand." Shuuden stated, in a cold tone, that made Izumo and Kotetsu shiver.

-Hokage's tower, 1 minute later-

"Lord Hokage, Shuuden Sol has returned with 4 people, one of which is most notably, Zabuza Momochi. ANBU is not following them. Are you sure that is wise?"

"Is Shuuden Sol the one who said to stay away?" Sarutobi replied.

"Yes sir, but..."

"Then there is no problem. They are to come directly here."

"They are downstairs. Shall I call them in?"

"Immediately."

Within a minute, Shuuden, Zabuza, Haku, Moka, and Mizore were there, along with Tsukune and Naruto. Sarutobi had a few things to say. "Before you say anything, I am wondering how you managed to convince Zabuza to come here."

Naruto stepped forward. "That would be me, old man. I knew full well the circumstances of the mission the moment Tazuna stepped into the briefing room. I knew it was really an A-rank mission, in which both the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Momochi were to attack. I simply went through the details of the mission from A to Z, as they were happening. In addition, the bridge was completed and Tazuna is safe. Gato's stranglehold on the Wave country is no longer there. Gato, the shipping Mogul is dead, for wanting Tazuna dead during the mission."

"And just how does this have to do with you convincing him to join with us?" Sarutobi asked.

To this question, Tsukune stepped up. "In recent years, the Bloodline massacre was ended and the war put a stop to. The death of the 4th Mizukage led to Mei Terumi being made the 5th Mizukage. In addition, the Bloodline Massacre and War was the time frame that Zabuza Momochi attempted to murder the Mizukage, in the hope of ending the war. Since he failed, he had to flee the Village, with whatever followers he had left. In the midst of it all, he picked up Haku Koori. From then on, Haku was trained by Zabuza in the ways of the Ninja. His heart never allowed him to kill, only injure and incapacitate."

"He is right on all points. However, there is one point he hasn't brought up. My personal reasons for the attempted assassination. My sister was killed trying to save her friend. That friend of hers had a bloodline and she didn't. In the end, both of them died. Any feelings I had left were gone. Any loyalty to the Mist was destroyed. 3 days later, I attempted the assassination, only to fail. However, I did not realize that the war had already ended, and a new Mizukage had been chosen. I only wish I had been the one to kill that damned bastard." Zabuza said.

"Also, if I must, I will leave my sword, along with the other swords that belonged to Swordsman of the Mist, over to your village. If I must earn them again, I will have no problems. Just know this, one thing that was found, Shuuden is carrying. All of this, we found while raiding Gato's hideout after his death. His money had paid for their mission, and the remains went to the village in order to rebuild their economy." Zabuza finished.

Sarutobi was in thought, but you wouldn't be able to see it. Shuuden spoke up. "If you remember, you're the deciding vote on his fate right now. If his reasons suit the situation, he was to be allowed to be a part of the village. If not, your choice will be decreed."

"He will be a part of the village, under the Surveillance of an ANBU squad. Which one it is, I have not determined. As you say, I will relieve you of those swords, until you have earned them. I am afraid most of the citizens here wouldn't approve of us sheltering an A-rank Rogue." Sarutobi said.

"You know the council won't go against me. Remember what happened the last time they did that? Or the first time I ever showed up?" Shuuden asked. Sarutobi nodded. "I still don't see how you can convince them of this. You have no one else on your side with this."

"Actually, I do. However, it will take a few days before I can get them and bring them here. Until then, Zabuza is to be hidden inside of another Dimension. More specifically, Issa Shuzen's estate. I already got an agreement with him. The two that will be coming will definitely welcome my opinion, after I explain the situation. You will also need to be able to hold your lunches. Make sure that my absence is not known. In the meantime, Kakashi Hatake will fill in for me. Before I leave, I will give him a booklet showing several strategies proven efficient with my team. They are questionable, no doubt, but possible and is most effective with those. Also, the week that we were gone should have gathered a few good D-ranks."

"Agreed. And you're right. I will be assigning them 5 or 6 D-ranks a day, as before this mission. As to how the mission was implemented so successfully, and with no injuries, I am thoroughly impressed." Sarutobi stated.

"One more thing. In my report, there is something else you need to realize before anything else comes in. Akatsuki is on the move. You can ask Jiraiya about that. I can do more research on the members, but other than that, I have nothing. Jiraiya will have some information as well. That is all." Shuuden stated.

"Very well. Dismissed." Shuuden warped out. Naruto and Tsukune stepped forward. "Old man, I think it would be a good idea to warp Zabuza to the portal to the Shuzen estate." Naruto said.

"Agreed. If anything, I would believe the Shuzen Estate is actually a good place for him. By the way, what is that scroll there." Sarutobi asked.

"Damn. Another one?" Tsukune asked no one. He opened it and saw what it said. He could read it, but it wasn't in Kanji. In fact, Naruto and Tsukune are the only ones that could. "Apparently, the two he has on his side have a deal waiting for them. It doesn't give any names, but there is a seal that is holding something for someone by the name of Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade Senju? That's one of the Sannin. If I had to guess, that would mean this is the legendary Raijin, or something of Senju Heritage." Tsukune said, as he opened the seal. "What do you know? It really is Raijin."

Sarutobi looked at Tsukune in wonder. _'How this kid knows so much is beyond me.'_

"We shall take our leave. Moka I believe you would want to come with us." Naruto said.

Moka shook her head. "No, I will not go back to him just yet. I have some business with a certain geezer. I know just where he is, as well. Hiruzen, when you hear the scream of an old man about your age, you'll know when I'm done with my business." Moka warped out.

00000x00000

Moka is gonna give it someone. As to who it is, do you know? In any case, I have more things to say.

First off, the Strike Blade is in fact a piece of the Liger Zero. In truth, it is made from the front left Claw of the Liger Zero. That is how it is able to use the Strike Laser Claw. In addition, the sword also gives access to specialty armors that were used with the Liger Zero, in Zoids: New Century Zero. The sword, on the other hand, has a special quality all its own, and even has a few secrets that even Shuuden isn't aware of. A description of the original armors and their specialties will be placed here.

**Jager Armor:** The original Blue Armor was called Jager. It's specialty was speed. It was used several times to outrun a Lightning Saix piloted by Jack Sisco.

**Schneider Armor:** The original Orange Armor was called Schneider. It's main specialty was close range combat, with blades. Usually only used against Fleugal Team after Leon Toros joins up with Naomi Fleugal, it is also used against the Backdraft Group. Its weapons consist of 7 Blades only. 5 blades are set around the head of the Liger Zero, and are used for the Buster Slash. The other 2 blades are in the same position as a Blade Liger. All seven can be used for the 7-slash Attack.

**Panzer Armor:** The original Green Armor was called Panzer. This particular armor was quite flawed for use with a Liger in general. The reason for this is a Liger is good at maneuverability. The Panzer Armor shot that strength down in a flash. Mobility is highly restricted when the Panzer Armor was put on. The Armor is also thicker, balancing out the loss of evasiveness. However, using the weapons on the Panzer Armor led to high temperatures in the cockpit.

The Panzer Armor has powerful Long Range attacks, that don't make up for the Huge Drawbacks given to the Liger Zero. Its first weapon is the Hybrid Cannon. This is a 2 barrel burst of highly charged particles, but not as high as a Charged Particle Cannon of a Genosaurer. The Hybrid cannon has a massive recoil that sends the Liger Zero Panzer flying backwards. In addition, after firing the Hybrid Cannon, occasionally, all monitors in the Liger Zero go down, but the upside is the Combat System doesn't freeze.

After everything is back up, the Liger is able to use Burning Big Bang. The Burning Big Bang is similar to an all out assault of multiple weapons on the armor. It is used primarily against large numbers of opponents. It fires at least 50 missiles at once, allowing for a massive barrage on one opponent, or a few missiles on several. The targeting system is highly comparable to the Dibison. Doing so is also a massive drawback increasing heat further.

In short, despite the Panzer Armor's obvious flaws, it has good overwhelming qualities, but is not good in overuse, high speed fights or battles that can easily be prolonged by the opponent.

Now, for the ones the Strike Blade gives. These are different in moderation for some, and while the Panzer is better, it is not really a good thing to use still.

**Jager Armor:** Basically the same deal. Speed is your best bet. The main difference is the tunnel vision, due to a lack of a screen. Shuuden gets rid of that with the Spirit Eye, or Ki enhanced vision. The Spirit Eye has a function similar to the Sharingan, making Tunnel Vision ineffective. This point is explained easily with the Combination between the Chidori and the Sharingan. Chidori requires high speed, resulting in Tunnel Vision. Sharingan eliminates it, therefore, once the Spirit Eye adds Sharingan into is abilities, Tunnel Vision is no longer a problem.

**Schneider Armor:** The same deal applies here, only on a smaller scale. There are still 7 blades, attached, however they are used for charging alone. Buster Slash is more effective, and can be enhanced like normal blades. The blade positioning is also off, and they are hidden. There is also boosters, but they are about 2% of the power of the Jager Armor.

**Panzer Armor:** The armor is the same color, but that is where the similarities end. First off, the attacks are a lot more powerful, and can be used more often. Second, due to a change in material, there is less weight involved than before, and thinner armor to achieve the same result. Third, though Mobility is still somewhat restricted, the restriction on mobility and speed is drastically reduced. Originally, the mobility was down to about 5%, and now mobility is about 90% of the usual.

Burning Big Bang is still there, and will add a sensor similar to a scouter in design. It will be in front of one eye, more likely than not, the left eye. It will allow for more accurate shots. Can be used to attack up to 100 targets, with minimal recoil.

Hybrid Cannon is no longer there. However, and this is not used in any of the original armors, but the Charged Particle Cannon can be used. It is used differently in each one. For the Panzer Armor, it is used in a position identical to an actual Liger: on all fours. It is basically similar to the Hybrid Cannon, effectively replacing it, without equipment.

**Mysterious Armor:** There is another armor, that is not included. Shuuden does not know of this one, and it will make itself known later on.

**Charged Particle Cannon:** As mentioned above, this can be used with each armor, but with different styles in each one. For Jager, the position is the same as the Kamehameha Wave.

For Schneider, the Position used for this is upright, and in the position for a Destructo Disk. In fact, it is used like the Destructo Disk, and even functions the same. In short, Schneider uses a Disk Form of the Charged Particle Beam used by the Genosaurer.

For Panzer, as stated above, this is used on all fours. Details are simply unknown.

For the 4th armor, well, nothing is known about it, but one thing is for sure, it will be able to be used.

There may be a 5th Armor, as well. Depends on whether or not I decide to implement it.

In short, the Strike Blade is highly similar to the Liger Zero in ability, but not in form.

Due to the fact it was made from the Liger Zero itself, its memory banks were transferred into it as a life force. Since the blade has its own life force, it is essentially another being all its own. In addition, the blade itself is indestructible, and still has the ability to use the Strike Laser Claw. It is not immune to age, but cannot be destroyed, and will not degrade with occasional use. May degrade with constant use, however.

**Zabuza: **Well, that was a weird ending for a chapter.

**Naruto:** Tell me about it. Who's backing Shuuden.

**AG000:** Something I actually have planned ahead of time. I will not explain it to anyone. However, when Shuuden returns, and he definitely will, he will have 2 people with him. Who they are I won't say, and the others don't know. Except for 001. He doesn't care at the moment.

**Naruto:** Aw man. Hint?

**AG000:** You meet them at separate points in your life after you would have gotten Sage Mode, which, by the way, you aren't getting.

**Naruto:** Why not?

**AG000:** To avoid overpowering you. You are already powerful to begin with. You have complete control over the Kyuubi due to the deal you made with him.

**Naruto:** True as that is, how will I be able to protect those precious to me? And who does Moka have to deal with?

**Moka:** You don't want to know... yet. I will give you 1 hint. His name starts with 'D'. That's all I'll give you.

**Sarutobi:** That old War Hawk?

**Moka:** Maybe. Maybe not.

**Sarutobi:**Okay, another question. Anyone, besides the writers know of the people backing Shuuden?

**Everyone shakes their head. Even Mikogami.**

**Mikogami:** I only know one thing. Shuuden has struck a deal with the Shinigami of your realm. What that deal is, however, I do not know, nor do I know who it involves.

**Bulma enters**

**Bulma:** Hey, guys. I got a call saying that a guy named Shuuden Sol wanted to see me for a request.

**Naruto:** He's not here right now.

**Bulma:** Any way to contact him?

**Mikogami:** No. When he left he went straight to an area I cannot contact myself. It is not only forbidden, but it is impossible for me to do so. However, when he leaves, I will tell him of your arrival.

**Bulma:** Fine, but be careful. I'm only here for a few days.

**Mikogami:** I doubt it would be that short. If he's doing what I think he is, then it would take a month at least to do so.

**Bulma:** Damn.

**Mikogami:** He's not the only one who knows of your involvement however. I know of his next piece, and can tell you what he needs, in a capsulizable form.

**Bulma:** Well, in that case, let me know, and I'll get to work on it.

**Mikogami:** We must talk elsewhere. This place is not good for such talk.

**Naruto:** What was that about?

**Hinata:** Don't know. Neji, how's Akua?

**Neji:** Great. I've also got some news, that her father wouldn't take lightly, should he hear of it.

**Issa:** Which would be?

**Neji:** Wait, who is that?

**Issa:** Don't change the subject! What is the...

**Naruto:** Hang on Issa. I'm wondering who it is as well.

**A band on stage starts playing a song. Issa's eyes widen, as does his grin.**

**Issa:** Oh yeah!

**Band starts playing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.**

**Neji:** I think we should end this here.

**Naruto:** Make sure you tell Hinata soon. I doubt Issa will hear of it after this... if he even remembers.

**Neji:** Thank you.

**Hinata and Naruto:** See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Flashes live on

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Alright, we have time skip here.

**Naruto:** How far this time?

**AG000:** About 50 days.

**Hinata:** Why that long?

**Kakashi:** I think the real question is: Why that Short?

**AG002:** He's done with what he needs to do.

**Sakura:** Are you sure? It's gotten pretty boring.

**Sasuke:** Aside from that one mission. That one was quite fun.

**Sakura:** Which one?

**AG000:** Don't bother explaining it here, because we're going to go over it in this one. In fact, that's where it's gonna start. Near the end of it.

**Sasuke:** Nice. You gonna put it like the original? Or how we did it?

**AG000:** Nah, 3rd Party interference. I'm not saying anything else.

**Kakashi:** What do you mean?

**AG000:** I told you, I'm not saying anything else.

**AG001:** I think you should expect to see Red, Yellow, Gold and Orange

**AG000:** I thought you were out.

**AG001:** I can't abandon you guys all the time. Between work and Vanessa, I have little time for anything else. This classifies as work in my book.

**Kakashi:** by the way, why didn't you tell me Sasuke had known the Chidori, and Naruto the Rasengan?**Red Haired Female in Fox mask:** You will find out soon, Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Do I know you?

**Blonde Male in Fox mask:** You will see us soon. Along with one other.

**Red Head:** We have a feeling you will know him. Later... Inu.

**The Red head and Blonde vanish into a flash of yellow and red lights.**

**AG000:** Show offs.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden, Rosario + Vampire or Zoids.

**Chapter 8:** Flashes live on

-Recap-

It was snowing in a land that never had Spring. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsukune and Naruto was on a mission to guard Yukie Fujikaze, now known as Princess Koyuki Kazahana. The rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne. Koyuki had just been taken by Dato. Naruto, in a snap of being reckless, Went towards Koyuki in a rush, telling the others to stay back.

Tsukune was hesitant, but in the end, he stayed behind, keeping the others back as well.

-Present time-

In a jail cell stood Naruto and Koyuki. Naruto is chained and has his Chakra being drained, all the while, never losing hope, knowing it meant the end. Besides, for the first time, he didn't know what was coming.

"Koyuki, once you give up, all hope is lost. When you have something you wish to protect, you are even more powerful than before. Those close to you give you strength to keep going. One such man was Sandaiyu. He cared for you, and in return, what did you do? You didn't care once!" Naruto yelled at Koyuki.

"What's the point if everyone is going to die?" Koyuki's voice was sad as always.

"You never know when someone will die. With a man like Dato, anyone he considers his enemy will die. Besides, I let myself get captured. The others are on their way now." Naruto said making Koyuki raise her head in shock.

"What do you mean you _let_ yourself get captured?"

"We had to find the base somehow. Why not send a decoy? The Chakra Drainer Dato put on me is already disengaged. I have Youki to thank for that." Naruto said.

It was at that point explosions came from one side of the entire building. "Look like they're here." More explosions were coming from the opposite Direction. "A pincer assault? Not exactly what I had in mind. Oh well."

The next thing Naruto knew, there was a Yellow light right in front of him. The guy that popped out of the light had Blonde hair and a Fox mask. Koyuki was staring straight at a Woman that came out of a Red light.

"Are you alright Naruto Uzumaki?" the obviously older blonde asked.

"Yeah, what about Koyuki? We need her safe as well." Naruto replied as the Older Blonde moved to show his teammate. A Red haired woman with a fox mask was right next to Koyuki. "Red, let's get these two out of here."

"Right!" the red head replied.

At the same time, they had a hold of each one and yelled. "Hiraishin!" Both groups disappeared in a flash of Yellow or Red light.

-outside the prison-

A man in orange armor was on a cliff. "Looks like they made it in, and got out without being noticed." Two flashes came from behind him. "I'm surprised you let yourself get caught Naruto."

Naruto knew that voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be surprised. Do you have a communicator with you?" the guy asked.

"No, you of all people should know everyone in the team has the Link. Tsukune gave Kakashi the link." Naruto told him.

"Well then, tell them to back out of the building completely. I feel a barrage coming." The man went from orange armor, to green armor. Naruto knew what this meant. He hasn't seen it in action before, but he heard about it from Sasuke. "Panzer. You know what that thing does now?"

"Hey, why do you think I was gone for almost 2 months? I had everything ready, just not the training I need. Besides, there is another armor."

"Well, they already know. Tsukune and Kakashi are heading out the West, Sakura and Sasuke are heading out the East." Naruto said.

"Got it." A red sight went over both eyes. In each window, a red dot appeared on the sights. "Right. Burning Big Bang!" About 100 missiles left the armor and charged at the building. They hit it from the center and went towards the outside.

"Everyone is out. The building is destroyed. Let them know that I'm back. Hmm?" A spiral of smoke appeared. "Oh shit. Naruto, tell the others to head to the Rainbow Glacier. Also, use the streakers. We need to get there before he does."

"Right!" Naruto said._ "Guys, Shuuden is back, and says we need to go to the Rainbow Glacier. As for why he says that, I have no idea."_

"The rainbow Glacier has the greatest treasure of the Kazahana Clan. It isn't money like he thinks, but he's going to try it anyway." Shuuden said, as his armor went from Green to Blue.

"_Okay, nevermind. Dato is heading there for the Kazahana Clan Treasure. Koyuki is safe with me and Shuuden at the moment. He has 2 people that seem familiar with him, but their faces are hidden behind Fox masks, so I don't know exactly who they are."_

"_Roger!"_ Tsukune Replied.

"_Got it." _Sasuke said.

"_10-4." _Sakura stated.

"_Right. Anything else?"_ Kakashi asked.

"_Nothing else at the moment."_ Naruto stated.

"Yellow Fox, and Red Fox. We're heading to the Rainbow Glacier. Naruto, stay here and protect Princess Koyuki. Koyuki, listen to Naruto. He knows what he's doing. If not, he will answer to me when we get back." Shuuden said, Blue Armor still active. "Go, JAGER!" Shuuden went up into the air, straight towards the Rainbow Glacier. The Fox team had gone out in a flash. Literally.

-Rainbow Glacier-

The place looks like a frozen plateau, with 7 mirrors there. Shuuden arrived and Team Fox had just appeared. Shuuden changed into his Schneider Armor, making it orange. "Dato! Your time is up!"

"You're too late! I already set the key into the console. The treasure is now mine!" Cue the maniacal laugh.

Shuuden couldn't help but chuckle. "You honestly think this place is where the Kazahana Clan Fortune is? Please. I know where it is, and it's not here. This is their greatest treasure, sure. But their Fortune? Not by a longshot!"

Particles charged around his hand, which then went above his head as if he were going for a Destructo Disk. The Particles started creating a disk. Dato's eyes went wide. Right then, a Rasenshuriken that was black and red came in from above. "Perfect timing, Tsukune! Charged Particle Disk!" Shuuden threw the disk at Dato, while Rainbow Colored chakra went into the Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken and Charged Particle Disk both hit Gato at the same time, from 2 different directions, thus resulting in the destruction of his Chakra armor.

Tsukune, Sasuke and Sakura landed next to each other. Kakashi shunshin'ed in. "Alright, Shuuden. Where have you been, and why are you here?"

"I said I had people willing to back me up. They wouldn't dare go against these two, if they fear for their lives." Shuuden said. "Kidding. But the Red head has a feisty temper, and with what they did to Naruto when he was younger, one would be surprised what she would do."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You don't mean..."

"Red, Yellow. Masks off." Both of them nodded, and took the masks off. The faces revealed were both recognized by Kakashi. He is one of the few who knew the two of them were married in the first place.

Sakura and Sasuke knew the Blonde one. However, he bore a striking resemblance to Naruto, but without the whisker marks. Tsukune smirked. "Minato Namikaze. Why am I not surprised you look exactly like Naruto?"

"I don't know." The blonde man replied. "The only thing I know is that a part of me was sealed inside of Naruto when I sealed the Kyuubi into him."

Sakura's eyes widened. "The 4th Hokage? Why is he here? I thought he died to defeat the Kyuubi!"

"He did. Shuuden here got us back by making a deal with Death himself." The Red Head said.

Kakashi looked at the two of them. "Kushina, Minato. Are you saying you both died that night, but are now reborn?"

"That they are Kakashi. They still have their old personalities, and they know of Naruto's accomplishments." Naruto had just come in with Koyuki in tow. "Alright Shuuden, who are the... Mom? Dad?"

That threw everyone but Shuuden and Tsukune for a loop. "Hey Naruto. How are things? Sorry we had to die the day you were born. You can thank Shuuden here for bringing us back. He didn't say what the deal he made with death was. In any case, it was worth it to be with you for the rest of our time." Minato said.

"It's alright, I forgive you. There isn't anything else I'd like, however there is one thing you should know."

"If it's about the villagers treating you badly because of the fox, I swear..." Kushina started before Naruto shook his head.

"The Kyuubi is actually quite friendly when you get to know him. Now he even lets me summon his family due to the Contract I have with him. Now, I can summon Yoko. I'm not going for toads like you did, dad. I'm sticking with Yoko. As is Tsukune." Tsukune nodded at this.

"Mom, there is one more thing you might want to know. Hinata Hyuuga, the daughter of Hikari Hyuuga, is now my fiance. I heard that her mother and you were friends for some time before you died."

"We were. Do you know if she's still alive?" Naruto shook his head. "She's not. Unfortunately, she didn't make it in time. Tsunade is back in he village, but only because I am there."

"I figured that after we died she would've left with Naruto." Minato said, somewhat confused. "What made her come back?"

"Probably my first run-in with the village Council." Everyone turned their eyes to Shuuden. Minato then asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He scared them Shit-less. I heard he even got the Uchiha Clan head, my father, to sweat bullets." Sasuke said. "The guy knows how to scare someone, that's for sure. He never showed emotion, even when necessary. For him to sweat bullets, I have a feeling that he did a number on the entire council. I have a feeling the 3rd Hokage was also sweating."

"And all because of how they treated Naruto. I even got that War Hawk Danzou to sweat a little. At least Sarutobi knew what I was telling them was the truth. Hiashi was smirking, knowing full well what would happen if something happened to him." Shuuden said, explaining everything that went down when Naruto was about to turn 6 years old.

"Well, I am thoroughly impressed. You did what I wanted to do for harming my son period. What about Jiraiya?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I have yet to see him, personally. I've felt the Toad Sage's presence several times around his birthday. He stopped coming around on Naruto's 10th birthday. Tsunade is only around for Naruto, and she only found out he survived when she got back. She's been working in the hospital, recently. When Sarutobi retires, Tsunade has decided to step up, if Naruto is not able to." Shuuden said.

"Well then. If anything, I will say this. I thank you for taking care of Naruto all this time."

"It was nothing. In fact, I have nothing against the Kyuubi. Besides, there are two of them here." That threw Kushina, Minato and Kakashi for a loop. The rest already knew... aside from the client, but she was indifferent.

"So who has them?" Koyuki asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Tsukune Aono. They both have a Kyuubi, however one is a Kitsune, and the other is a Yoko. Tsukune has the Kitsune, while Naruto has the Yoko. They both summon Yoko though, and they both have 9 tails." Sakura stated, shocking the 4 that were out of the loop. "The Hokage made a law stating that no one was to talk about the Kyuubi, sure. However, when you talk to them yourself, you kind of figure things out. I am also able to summon Yoko. Sasuke on the other hand didn't want Yoko as a summon."

"I would rather have Snakes than Yoko. That actually proves that I don't want Yoko period. I will say this though. I haven't decided completely, but Toads seem to be my best bet." Sasuke said. "Thanks to Shuuden, I'm not leaving the village just to gain revenge. There are more important thing to do right now. Like taking care of the last 2 Uchiha: My mother, and myself."

"I take it she finally woke up. How long has it been since then?" Shuuden asked.

"2 weeks. I thank you for helping her out, by the way. I owe you one."

"You owe me 2, actually. The other is stopping you from giving into the darkness."

"True enough." Sasuke said. "I got nothing else."

"Same here." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"I have one question. It's about Moka and Akua. How do you tell if they get pregnant?" Tsukune asked.

Shuuden raised an eyebrow. "Don't know. All I can say for sure is there should be a change in behavior. It's the same with Humans. Am I right, Kushina?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by that? You say it like they aren't even Human."

"They're not. They are vampires. Moka is my fiance. Akua has befriend Neji Hyuuga, and the two of them were an item when I left." Shuuden stated.

Naruto shook his head. "Neji and Akua are engaged now as well. It's not as you said before with Moka though. The Rosario didn't just lose it's effect. Outer Moka was separated from her Vampire self. I have a feeling that the two of them were separated in the Dimension jump."

"That figures. In any case, I have a feeling that since spring came while we were talking, we should head back. Koyuki is needed by her people." Shuuden said.

"You're right. I am. My people a few at the moment, and they need me now more than ever. We must rebuild the country, and one day, I hope we can sign a treaty with Konoha. I would very much appreciate what they can do. If all their Genin are this powerful, I'd be happy to have Konoha as a protector, and ally." Koyuki said.

"Actually, these kids are more powerful than the Jounin. Hell, one might say these Genin are above and beyond the Hokage in skill level. I made sure of that myself." Shuuden stated.

"We said it before, and we'll say it again. Shuuden's training regimen is torture. At least he tells us we'll head to hell and back before he is done." Tsukune stated, making the Genin nod. Kakashi was wide eyed with fear.

"How? What exactly is the training he put you through?" Kakashi stated, looking for answers.

"Try going into gravity levels over 1000 times that of this planet. We do that whenever we can." Tsukune said as he started walking off. "In fact, I'll be doing so now. Shuuden, I'll be in 2550x. Later." Tsukune warped out.

"2550x? He's gone far." As everyone was walking, talking continued bringing Shuuden up to speed. Shuuden had yet to say anything. However, Naruto and his parents are in a separate group, talking about Naruto's accomplishments. They were thoroughly impressed with what he's done in his 14 years of life.

"Well, here we are." Koyuki said. "I am truly grateful for what you've done. I will pay you double the normal pay for these services. You have been that good to my country, and Naruto over there helped me find myself. He will gain half of the increased pay. The rest I have no problems with who gets what."

"No. I don't want that much money. I have my parents, and that's good enough for me. That's a better reward for a mission than anyone can give me. I will only accept the pay for the mission itself. Not any extra will go to me." Naruto said, making his parents smirk.

"Naruto, you know more about the Sins of a warrior than most Ninja your age." Minato said.

"Well, I have Shuuden to thank for that. 3 things a warrior should never do: Drink, Gamble, and One-night Stands. All three of them are the Sins of a Warrior. I go by that any time I possibly can. In any case, I believe the Chuunin Exams should be coming up soon. Shuuden made it back in time." Naruto stated.

"It hasn't even reached the first Chuunin Exams since he graduated. This means that he has yet to have to opportunity to be promoted to Chuunin." Kakashi said, earning 3 nods.

"Well, I'd like to see you in action." Kushina said. "By the way, you should learn our Clan's Jutsu. You'll need it one day."

"I know, mom. In fact, I already have a couple down. Shuuden can contact the Dead, and had a few of them teach me some things. The Hessendama is one of them." Kushina's eyes went wide when her son mentioned that Shuuden can contact the dead Uzumaki.

"In any case, I believe we should head back tomorrow." Kakashi stated. "Some of us will need to rest, due to not having much Chakra, or Stamina as the kids." Everyone nodded.

They got to a mansion, in which, they stayed at for the night.

-The next day-

As Team 7 left, Minato and Kushina had their masks on. They had a boat to take back, but Tsukune had that. All of them either warped, used the Hiraishin, or used Instant Transmission to the port for the boat. After everything was taken care of, everyone had heading back to about a half mile from the village Gate.

"Why this far from the Gate? I figured we would have gone straight to the gate." Sakura asked.

"Because we want to let Hinata know who is coming first." Naruto said. "Moka, as well."

"Besides, the flash used with the Hiraishin would attract too much attention. We don't want that, just yet." Shuuden stated. They continued the rest of the way walking. When they came into view, the Gate Guards had seen them. Izumo and Kotetsu were still a little bored. At least they saw some familiar faces this time around. When they reached the gate, Shuuden, Kakashi, and Team 7 walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's new?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. Who are the two in the masks?" Kotetsu asked.

"Friends of Shuuden. You'd know them if they didn't have their masks or hoods on. You'd probably be afraid, but wouldn't sound the village alarm. After all, they are from here. Just considered dead." Naruto replied with a wink.

Izumo looked at them. He caught a glimpse of red hair on one of them. His face went to shock. "It can't be..."

"What?"

"One of them... has red hair. The only one from this village that had red hair and made a name for herself... The Crimson Death, Kushina Uzumaki." Izumo said, fear in his voice.

"Well, you recognized my mother just by her hair. The other one, just so happens to be my father. You won't see his face until later. Just know that I'm basically a Mini-me of him." Everyone walked off. Shuuden felt something familiar coming from behind.

Shuuden got whomped from behind by a big breasted succubus, and I'm not talking about Kurumu. Naruto and Tsukune shook their heads. Shuuden smirked, and went poof. Everyone in the area laughed at Ageha's face. (A/N: sorry, but I had to do that.)

Naruto's laugh was more of a chuckle. "Public humiliation. Ageha, you know Shuuden can use Shadow Clones. He just doesn't use them often. At least he made one before you did that."

"Actually, I made 3." Shuuden came out of the wall. "Ageha, you should learn a thing or two from Kurumu. She knows not to do that in public. Especially after what happened the last time."

-Flashback-

_Shuuden and the others were walking into a town. Kurumu had gone missing, and even the ANBU couldn't find her. Shuuden was searching on one of the rooftops. Someone tackled him from behind._

"_Nice try, Kurumu. Using your disappearance to draw me out just to do this. Did you forget what happened the last time? You caught me?"_

"_Maybe."_

_Shuuden warped into a crowded area, and went poof. Kurumu's face went into several different colors. Public Humiliation, in the 2nd degree._

_-_flashback end-

"You should learn a thing or two about me before you do that. I hate the Breast Barrage of the Succubi, and that's why I prefer Moka over Kurumu. There's not much you can do about it. You won't be able to Charm me either." Shuuden said Spirit Eye active. "Please leave, before I have to burn you for 72 hours, over a real time span of 3 seconds."

Ageha took that as a 'get lost' statement, and left.

"What is he talking about?" Minato asked.

"Tsukuyomi. A Mangekyo Sharingan technique. He has a special eye that allows him to copy other Ocular Techniques. Jutsu, Bloodline, it doesn't matter. Some of their abilities are reduced, but other are enhanced. I know this, because I have the same eye, and it's not a bloodline." Naruto told his father.

"In any case, we need to talk to Sarutobi. We need to let him know a few things, and I need to get back to leading Team 7." Shuuden said.

"Right. I will go as well, being as I lead the team into the mission." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, you're coming as well. What we have to say will deal with you, as well. Nothing is gonna make sense to most humans." Shuuden stated.

"Not to mention this could make some people think a Jutsu was used to revive us."

"Edo Tensei, The Reanimation Jutsu is the only one that is possible for that purpose. However, even Edo Tensei wouldn't bring back someone from the belly of Death himself, or Tartarus, in my case." Shuuden stated, surprising Minato.

"How do you figure? And what's Tartarus?" Minato asked.

"Well first off, someone has tried summoning you along with the First and Second Hokages. He wasn't able to summon you, but did finish with the First Hokage and Second Hokage." Shuuden stated.

"That's how the Old man died first time around right?"

"Yeah, taking them down meant using the Reaper Death Seal on them to remove the soul from the bodies." Shuuden said.

"Also, Zabuza has been accepted here. Things have been going well, and even while you were gone people were being nice. No longer forced, either." Naruto said.

"Managing to bring a member of the 7 Ninja Swordsman of the Mist to Konoha as an ally of ours is one thing. Convincing him to become a part of the village is another thing entirely. People are thanking you for it. At least, that's my guess." Shuuden said.

Kakashi nodded. "I think it also has to do with the fact Zabuza has been taking down criminals in the village, thus helping out the shops. People are grateful that Naruto was able to make a powerful friend and the Council has agreed to keep Zabuza as a Police Officer in Konoha. He's a damn good one too. Haku has been helping him in this regard, and so has Issa and Tsurara. Ageha has been spending time with Anko, though. I'm not sure what to think of that."

Shuuden tensed. "Has Anko gotten to Kurumu yet?"

"No, why?" Kakashi asked.

"Make sure the two don't get together. I had a hard enough time getting her to stop the Breast Tackles the first time. I don't need it reinforced with Anko's temperament, personality, or seductiveness." Shuuden said, a hint of fear in his voice. Naruto caught it quickly, and realized what would happen.

"Not good. Not good at all. I need to tell Kurumu to stay away from Anko. If Shuuden is afraid of what would happen, I don't want to know how bad it's truly going to get."

"It's not bad for you, unless she tries it on you. Kurumu's not the one I'm worried about, per se, but Moka is. She's the true reason, and only because of what she is capable of." Shuuden said. "If Kurumu tries that again, and Outer Moka has yet to be found, things will not go good for anyone in the vicinity."

That was when they reached the Hokage's tower.

"Kakashi, come for the mission report?" Sarutobi asked.

"That and more, sir. Shuuden Sol has returned, and decided to keep the ones he brought with him a secret. Or at least the true identity of them. They are currently under codenames. Red Fox, and Yellow Fox. Those names are somewhat explanatory, however there is more to it than that. Hence why Naruto is here." Kakashi stated, hoping he would catch on.

Fortunately, he did, because his eyes went wider than ever before. "How?"

"I made a deal with Hades. My father's soul for these two, and up to 3 others when necessary. I have a feeling you have already figured out who they are. Care to share with us? Remember the seals are still here." Shuuden stated.

"Minato Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki. How did you 2 manage to not destroy the village after what they had put your son through for most of his life?" Sarutobi asked.

"I told them everything I knew. Along with the changes second time around. They had wished they could do something about it the first time around, but this time, since Shuuden helped me out, they are willing to forgive them. The academy is the exception. Iruka-sensei is fine, but some of them are going to have hell to pay. Almost literally." Naruto told him.

"Well, there won't be any need for that. Moka got rid of Danzou. That old War Hawk has been running Root under everyone's noses, for so long after I told him to disband it. She also managed to rescue over 250 children ranging from 4-16 years of age. They are currently being returned to whatever homes they had. There are a few that have yet to return to their family. Those I have yet to say anything about."

"Why?" Shuuden asked.

"They are of Uchiha blood. There are 3 of them still alive, while the other 10 that were found didn't make it. Those 3 have yet to be revealed to Sasuke. I do not plan on doing so just yet, either. Since they are the youngest of the group, and they still have somewhat strange seals on them, we need to get rid of the seals before we let him know."

"I'll handle it, tell Tsukune that he is to come, as well." Shuuden said.

"No. I'll do it alone. If anything happens, I want to be held responsible. Tsukune has nothing to do with the Uchiha. I did at one point. This is why I must do this on my own." Naruto said.

"He has grown up a lot more than I thought. Taking responsibility for his past actions, that most wouldn't even remember. He has truly grown into a great child. I guess Shuuden had a hand in that."

"I pointed it out, yes. However, he improved on his own. He's the equivalent of a 26 year old Man in Maturity from time to time. There are times when he seems like he's 5, and that's only when Ramen is involved, along with Hinata."

"Well in any case, we should keep their identities secret until the Chuunin Exams are over." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Are you talking about _that_?" Shuuden asked.

"Yeah. When that happens, they should make themselves known. That will throw those guys for a loop." Naruto said, fox grin present.

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"We can't say yet. I will say this much, though. You will get a report in the next Chuunin Exams. Whatever happens don't stop those Exams, until after the finals start." Shuuden said.

"What will the report say?" Sarutobi asked, thinking he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"It will have something to do with a Snake Bastard. That's all." Naruto said.

"Snake Bastard? Where did you hear that?" Kushina asked.

"Came up with it myself. I also used to call Jiraiya Ero-sennin. They both fit the respective people."

"Damn. If Orochimaru is coming back for that, we have to prepare." Kakashi said.

"No need. We have another plan laid out. You remember the invasion force I mentioned a few years back?" Shuuden stated, earning a nod from Sarutobi. "Well, since the first threat to Naruto is no longer around, a second threat looms, but has little to do with the village. The Invasion force will become an Ally in the coming event. Naruto and Tsukune will be able to call them, if needed. Issa will lead them as well."

"So, that's one threat to the village out of the way. What's the other one to Naruto's life?"

"A group known as Akatsuki. They are filled with S-rank Rogue Shinobi. Orochimaru was once a part of it as well, but he broke off. The others paired up and dispersed. I have gotten a complete roster of their current members, along with the abilities, and possible partners when they show." Shuuden said. "I have them stored in my Dimension Stash, so no one can get to them but me."

"Okay, who is there from Konoha?" Minato asked.

"Itachi Uchiha is the only one from Konoha, so far. His partner is Kisame Hoshigaki, of the Mist. The two don't get along that well, leading to a few disputes. Everyone knows about Kisame, however there is a blindside to Itachi. Literally, and figuratively."

"How come?" Kakashi asked.

"His Mangekyo Sharingan. When using the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, or Susa'no, it will make him lose some of his eyesight. I can use them with the Spirit Eye without adding Blindness into the equation. However there is something else you should know. Another Uchiha is leading the organization. Madara Uchiha."

That sent shocks into everyone. Madara was recorded to be defeated and killed by the First Hokage. "Before you say anything like "It's impossible for that to be true" Listen closely. Madara is the only one who has obtained a Sharingan above that of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Put simply, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The blindness is eliminated, and using Mangekyo level techniques no longer makes you lose your eyesight. How you gain this level of Sharingan is only known to the Uchiha clan, and myself."

Kakashi spoke up. "How do you gain it?"

"You must take the eyes of another person with a Sharingan. As far as anyone knows, this is the only way to do so. However, the only time it's happened, Madara's brother gave up his eyes to Madara himself. So we know that they can be blood related for that to happen. Whether or not it can be others, we have not found out anything. However, I have gathered some old allies of mine for some research. Naruto, you remember the SFF, right?" Shuuden asked.

"Yeah. I take it they're the ones doing the research?" Shuuden nodded. "We'll need this information, should Sasuke awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan by different means from his brother, Itachi."

"Okay then. How is it possible Madara is around at this point in time?" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe that the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan has given him the ability to gain semi-immortality. Put simply, he is ageless but can fall in battle. This is all I can think of at the moment. Whether or not it's accurate, I can't say."

Sarutobi sighed. "Very well. Any other members we should know about?"

"Not at the moment. However, they have a uniform. If any ninja villages find someone in a Black Cloak with Red Clouds on it, that's them. This information is not known to Jiraiya's spy Network just yet. I have a feeling he will know soon. Also, I will be in the village for a while. I just need a few things, and also the Chuunin Exams. I have some planning to do. Kakashi, have you checked the book I handed you before I left?"

"Yes, and I must say, some of them are far too precise for anything to be able to be used by Genin. I only used one of them, and surprisingly, it worked to the letter. It was one of the less precise ones, but they executed it flawlessly." Kakashi said, awe in his voice. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you get them to perform strategies like that? Especially the pieces for Naruto and Tsukune?"

"That is my own secret. However, I guess Naruto can tell you. If he doesn't, oh well. Your loss." Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Well, for Tsukune and myself, we have a lot more training under our belt than our teammates. In fact, Tsukune and I have already made several kills before. There are no records of them in the village. However, if you go into my memories, and search for 2 things in particular you'll find out just how many people the two of us have killed, and their abilities as well. You'd find out more from Tsukune than myself, however. He has more under his belt than myself."

"Well, what are those two events?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the two I was there for, you can find somewhat easily with the keywords, Festival and Oyakata. In Tsukune a third keyword can be found in there. This one is either Public Safety Commission, or PSC. It can be either one, but I was not there for that. You will also see how badly we beat their asses."

"Well then, I guess I can get Inoichi to find out exactly how it happened. If Tsukune will allow this, I would suggest going through his." Sarutobi said.

"I have no problems with it. As long as I'm not being held down by anything, of course." Tsukune said from the door. "Hey Shuuden. Moka wanted to see you. She has some news for you, and it's something you probably never expected."

"Oh, Zeus. Please tell me it doesn't have to deal with her father. Cause if it is, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"As far as I know, it doesn't. She did say it had to deal with Naruto, though." Tsukune said.

"I hope so. In any case, I'll take my leave." Shuuden warped out.

"Well, if Inoichi is going to do this, I suggest we get it over with completely. He can check out my skill set as well, while he's at it." Tsukune said. Sarutobi nodded. "About the two of you. Where do you intend on staying?"

Naruto then said, "I've already got it figured out. When we call Mikogami for the forces, they will come with them. In addition, their masks will not be used there. Mikogami already knows who they are, and why they need hiding in the first place."

"_He's right. I do know. Don't worry, I will take them up as soon as you let me."_

"How about right now? I don't see the problem with it. Just make sure Gin doesn't do anything with my mother. I can actually see what happens if he even finds out about her." Naruto shivers. "Not a pretty picture."

"Why not? And just who is the Gin?" Kushina asked.

"A werewolf. Shuuden kicked his ass once, and he wasn't perverted at all for a while. However, due to Shuuden's absence, he may have started up the perverted personality again."

"_He has. I've had to have Goku bust him, each time. He's always gotten knocked out in one hit."_

"That's the price he gets for being a pervert, I guess. However, make sure Vegeta knows about this as well. Yukari's life may be in danger when this happens. However, she will not back down from the fighting. She's gotten too much into it for a while. Although I don't see a problem, the Ninja here are a lot more advanced in tactics than her. She may be smart, however, I think that she could still be in danger." Naruto said.

"_I see. How do you plan on working this one out? Or would you rather let Shuuden handle the planning?"_

"Actually, since my parents know a lot more about warfare in Ninja Society, I was thinking that them, combined with Vegeta can come up with a plan. A plan that:

One: Has Youkai into the equation.

Two: can count a few sayians into the equation as well.

And Three: Can counter anything they will be able to throw at us. We need good strategies against snakes, sound, and sand. Tsukune and I can take care of the planning for one individual in particular. Hinata Hyuuga will also be needed for that."

"Why is Hinata needed? Surely you don't think they will have a Jinchuuriki with them." Sarutobi asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them. Sabaku no Gaara is his name. He is Sunagakure's Jinchuuriki. He has the One-tailed Badger, Shukaku sealed within him. He is also mentally unstable. If he is found asleep, he will become even more dangerous. Falling asleep allows Shukaku to take over his mind completely. This is due to some problem we have you to figure out."

"_Actually, Airgod managed to figure it out. Due to his past, he has become mentally and emotionally unstable. He calls his sand his mother, because it protects him, as a mother should. In truth, his mother is dead. Another thing on the subject, not being able to sleep is because of Shukaku. Shukaku was originally sealed about a century ago, your time. The problem is, the sealing was a failure, and the result was that anyone that has the Shukaku sealed within them will lose sleep, and may become mentally unstable."_

"And the emotional instability?" Kakashi asked.

"_That is due to the one person he actually cared about trying to kill him on his own father's orders. You see how that turns out?"_

"I see what you mean." Naruto said. "That should be enough to go by. I already know his abilities highly well. I'll take the planning for Shukaku. I beat him last time, I'll do so again. This time, I will do so with a few new friends of mine. I wouldn't worry about Jiraiya, though. If he shows up, there's nothing he can do with my training. Seals, being a possible exception, though not likely. Unless he knows the Hiraishin, there is nothing he can do."

"Very well. Tsukune, there is a lake to the Southeast of here. I will send for Inoichi and have him head there for your, memory analysis."

"Fine by me. Remember, if I am tied down in any way, I will not go through with it, and the Kyuubi will force him out like a pest." Tsukune said. "Fair warning." Tsukune warped out.

"Mikogami, we are ready. Besides, we need some type of training under our belt." Kushina said.

"_Very well. Hang on to your stomachs."_ Kushina and Minato started glowing silver, and disappeared.

"_Naruto, you know that which I expect of you."_

"Don't get your panties in a jumble. We'll be fine." Naruto said. "Just make sure the forces over there are ready."

"_You don't need to tell me that. I know they will be ready."_

-With Shuuden and Moka, minutes ago-

Shuuden met up with Moka. "Shuuden we need to talk about a few things."

"If it's about your father, I don't want to hear it." Shuuden said.

"It has nothing to do with him. It does have to do with Akua, however. How did she fall in love with a human?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, but the effect was instantaneous. In fact, I think my mother had something to do with that." Shuuden replied.

"I think you're right on that. Another thing, why did you leave so soon after finding me?"

"I had to get some people, which you have yet to meet. The thing is, they were dead, and the trip isn't easy. Also, I needed to train on the new armors I have. I got in a lot of training regarding them, and something else. I struck a deal with Hades. He held up his end so far, and I've held up mine. I know he wouldn't go against the deal, because of the oath we used. He has my fathers soul, I get 5 souls to come back. My choosing. So far, 2 have come. Those two are currently with Naruto, as they are his parents."

"Fair enough. One more question. Do you intend on leaving this village for good?"

"Only when I feel that Naruto is no longer in danger. When I am sure of that, I will let you know. I know you would want to come with me when I leave for good. However, there are other things we'll need as well."

"Like?"

"First off, we need to wait for your other half to come by, and you become whole again. Second, the invasion of Konoha will have to pass. And Finally, Naruto and Tsukune must become Chuunin. Those are the only things I will be placing as requirements, before I leave."

"Well then. Naruto being taken out of danger can be done in another way regarding Akatsuki. I have found a way to remove the Kyuubi without killing off Naruto." Moka said.

"Really? How so?"

"It goes like this..." Moka whispers it into Shuuden's ear. "And that's how it's done."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, it is completely safe. However, for that safety to remain, he must be willing to do so. After which, the unsealing can occur, and he will no longer be a Jinchuuriki. However, he will give the appearance, and ability of one. Along with massive amounts of chakra, and it's all his."

"Okay then. We'll let him know later on. For now, we can relax."

-At the lake-

Tsukune was waiting on the shore of the lake, and Inoichi had arrived. "Hello there, Inoichi. I have a feeling that you're here to find out about my memories?"

"Yes, I am. Am I right in saying you know what it is I'm looking for?"

"Yes, you are. The main things you want to find out, you will find these words. Oyakata or Witches hill, Public Safety Commission or PSC, and Ishigami or Youkai Academy Festival. Also, if you wish, you can find an entire list of my abilities in there. I suggest you take notes of everything I can do. You're gonna want to know them soon."

"Alright then, I heard you know how to meditate. You should go for that, it will make it easier on the both of us." Inoichi said. Tsukune started meditating. Inoichi entered his mindscape.

-Tsukune's mindscape-

Inoichi was surprised at what he was looking at. There was grass everywhere, and also a forest. There seemed to be a cottage nearby. He went to it when Tsukune appeared in front of him.

"Hey, glad you could make it. What you want to find, isn't in the cottage. It's actually in a cave. Said cave is in this direction. Follow closely. If the Kyuubi spots you, he may attack due to some unknown factor. It's not likely, mainly because he is nicer than most think. He's a prankster. Nuff said."

Inoichi nodded and followed Tsukune. They got to the cave and they found the library area. "This is the library. It's basically a collective Index of everything I've done, or know how to do."

Tsukune walked to a certain shelf. "This one has all of my abilities. Transformations, Jutsu, techniques, fighting styles, you name it. If I can do it, how I do so, how I learned it, and who taught it to me is all here. It even gives a description of the execution, and what it looks like afterwards."

"As for the other information, you'll want to check under Small Scale Wars section, right over there. You'll find them in that location. Youkai Academy fights, and Human world fights are the 2 you would want to check out. I also have dossiers of those closest to me in another area, but we'll save that for another time."

"Right. I'll look into these first." Inoichi took the books that were mentioned and found a shit load of fights. All of which were entirely one sided. When he was done, he wanted to know exactly what he could do. Tsukune had taken to reading up on a few things he could do himself. Inoichi joined him in reading about his skills for hours.

When they were done Inoichi was simply amazed at what Tsukune had been through. "I am extremely impressed. I had no idea about any of this."

"Yeah, well, let's not make a habit of it. In any case, I hope you took notes. They will come in handy."

"Actually, there are a few abilities I'd like to ask you about." Inoichi said.

"Shoot." Tsukune replied.

"Okay, the Rasenshuriken. Where did you come up with that?"

"Well, you saw the Destructo Disk, right?" a nod. "I figured it would be possible for a Rasengan to be thrown somehow. Naruto and I came up with a few ideas, and the result was the Rasenshuriken with the Destructo Disk as inspiration. We can also do so in our Half-state, and Full-demon forms. However, in those states, it is known as the Tailed Beast Rasengan, and Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Both of them are explosives, and highly potent explosives as well."

"Okay, and according to the book on Youkai techniques, they both are based on the Tailed Beast Bomb, used by Jinchuuriki, correct?"

"That's right. Anything else?"

"The only other one I'd need to find out about has little information on it. The Ethereal Blades Technique. How is that implemented? You don't have anything else on it."

"It's something I found out from Shuuden, but was never able to complete. Naruto was also doing something with it, but I haven't had much success. Also, I've had no need for it until recently."

"Why is that?"

"Something I found out while I was at Youkai Academy. An invasion of Konoha." He went to a certain shelf and pulled a scroll off of it.

"This is something that I found some time ago while researching Naruto. I have found that Shukaku of the Sand will be coming in an invasion consisting of Sunagakure, and Otogakure. Orochimaru will kill Sarutobi, if it happen like before."

"Very well then. I have no further questions. Uh, how do I get out of here?"

Tsukune smirked. "Foxy!" a Red light surrounded Inoichi and he disappeared. "Thanks. I'll be leaving now."

"**Don't mention it kid."**

Tsukune nodded and left his mindscape the usual way.

-real world-

Inoichi was sweating when Tsukune opened his eyes. "What was that?"

"I had Foxy bring you out here. I'm guessing it hurt you a bit. For that, I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure how to get someone else out of my mindscape. Supposedly there's an exit for everyone that's allowed in on a normal basis. For each person, it's different. The thing is, you aren't a regular visitor, so that's the only way I could think of." Tsukune replied.

"Well, next time, warn me before you do that." Inoichi said. "On that note, who is actually a frequent visitor?"

"I have 6. Naruto and his Kyuubi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Lady Neko. Those 6 are frequent visitors. Then there's myself."

"Well, that's convenient. Wait, by Hinata do you mean Hinata Hyuuga?"

"That's right. We Jinchuuriki gotta stick together, after all." Tsukune said.

"Why would the heir to the Hyuuga Clan be considered a Jinchuuriki?" Inoichi asked.

"From what I hear, the same reason as me. We have a set purpose in life, and they are there to help us out. That's all I can think of."

"And Lady Neko?"

"The 2-tailed Monster Cat. Also the pet of the Shinigami. She's liked The Kyuubi no Yoko for a long ass time, and they're probably trying to get Naruto and Hinata together. I'm just around for some good times with mine." Tsukune explained. "There are good times, and there are bad times. I'm helping them through it all."

"Well, I'd better get going. I have to report what I saw to the Hokage. He's going to be shocked at the power you've already displayed elsewhere."

Tsukune smirked. "Wouldn't be surprised if he was." Inoichi left.

00000x00000

Chapter 8, CAS Complete!

Sorry, just had to do that. I couldn't help it. In any case, I'll be working on this one for a while.

**AG000:** We have nothing to say, but enjoy the omake!

00000x00000

**Neji's News**

Akua and Neji were on a walk in the park. Akua usually doesn't like walking, but she suggested it to Neji.

"Hey, Akua?" Neji asked.

"What is it Neji?" Akua replied, sweetness high in her voice.

"Why did you want to go for a walk? You normally hate walks, not that I'm against that, but still."

"Well, I don't really know. Something was just calling to me out here. It may sound crazy but I think something else is wanting me to do this." Akua said, not really knowing herself. "I wonder if I'm pregnant..."

"You're kidding me, right? You? Pregnant? This is a joke right?" Neji asked, somewhat hysterical.

"No, it's not. Pregnancy makes women do things they'd never do otherwise, if they could help it." Akua explained. "I'm not sure, but I'd have to find out."

-3 days later-

Akua was looking for Neji. Instead, Neji found Akua. "Hey, Akua. How are things at your place?"

"Good and Bad." was her simple reply.

"I know that look. What's wrong Akua?" Neji asked.

"Neji... I'm... pregnant..." Akua's voice was just above a whisper. Neji thought he was hearing things.

"Akua, look at me." He pulled her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "If you just said you were pregnant, I will have no problems. However, you'd have to live with me, or I with you."

"I think we should live elsewhere. Somewhere, we can't be found by either family." Akua suggested.

"So I heard right. You really are... what you say you are. However, that doesn't mean we can't live in the area." Neji winked when he said 'live'.

"What do you..." Akua saw Neji moving his lips. 'we are being watched.'

"Oh, nevermind. I thought someone else wanted to hear me say I was pregnant for a bet, or something." Akua laughed. When she said 'bet' she winked at Neji.

"Oh I see. Very funny. Now come on out." Neji said.

Hinata walked out of the bushes. "You do realize I knew full well what you were both saying, right?" Akua and Neji both stiffened. "Don't worry though. I'm only going to tell Tsukune and Naruto. Who they tell, is up to them!" Hinata disappeared into blue flames.

"I'm gonna kill her, next time I catch her trying to spy on us." Neji said. Akua found a note. "hey, is that a note?"

Akua read it. "Damn you Hinata! How did you figure it out so damn EASILY!"

_'Denial, check. Mood swings, check.'_

"What are you looking at?" Akua yelled at Neji.

"Nothing here, that's for sure. In fact, I'm currently trying to find Naruto, and Tsukune."

"Why do that?" Akua's voice was suddenly calm.

"Because, I'm trying to figure out who she's going for first. Found Tsukune. Hinata's next to him. Hokage stone faces is our best bet. Naruto's up there." Neji and Akua warped up to the Hokage stone faces, to see Naruto meditating.

"Congratulations, Akua. I'm listening in to Tsukune's surroundings right now and he doesn't even know." Naruto said. "Don't worry, that kind of information is personal, and I wouldn't reveal it, period."

Akua sighed. "Make sure Tsukune doesn't say a word of that to my father."

"Or Hinata telling Hiashi. If that happened, I don't know what would happen." Neji stated.

"Got it, guys. You might want to get out of here though. Hinata's on her way." The both nodded and warped out. Hinata came in. "Hey Naruto, guess what?"

"Neji got Akua pregnant. Just don't tell your father. Neji doesn't know what he would do if Hiashi found out."

"Too late. Don't worry much though. I'm glad the kid got some love in his life. Now I just need Hinata to do so, and I'll be good." Hiashi told them, from behind them.

"F-father... I'm sorry, I..."

"Relax Hinata. I wouldn't mind if you had kids with Naruto in a few years. If he had parents, and I knew them, I probably wouldn't care if you went at it right in front of me." Hiashi said. Naruto looked at Hinata, and they both nodded.

"What if I told you, I know who my parents are, but I never met them?" Naruto asked.

"I'd wonder who they are. Not how you found out, because it would obvious, you found out from Shuuden."

"Actually, I found out from the Kyuubi. My father sealed him into me, and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki." That threw Hiashi for a loop. "I see you're confused. And for good reason too. If I were in your position, and I heard that an orphaned Jinchuuriki was the son of the Crimson death, and the Yellow Flash, I wouldn't believe it easily, either."

"Okay, good. You realize how confused I am." Hiashi said.

"No worries there. I still doubt you let us do anything like that, in front of you or not." Naruto said. Hiashi simply shook his head.

"If what you said is true, I wouldn't care if you stripped right now, and got it on. Just make sure no one else hears anything." Hiashi smirked.

"Sorry, not happening. I have morals too, you know?" Naruto said, making Hinata blush.

Hiashi laughed. "That's exactly what I was waiting for! You are truly worthy of my daughter." Hiashi managed to calm down. "I would like you to be married to her, as Akua will be married to Neji."

Naruto thought for a moment. _**"Take it, kid. I have an attachment figured out. You're married to Hinata, who is Neji's cousin, who would be Akua's husband, who just so happens to be Moka's sister. When Shuuden gets married to Moka, you'd be related to Shuuden on the 3rd level."**_

"_DAMN!"_

"I'm fine with that... but only if Hinata is okay with it." Naruto said, highly calm, despite the fact that at some point, he would be related to Shuuden. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Why wouldn't I be? I've always loved you for who you are. There's no doubt in my mind that I'd want you in my life forever."

"I'll take that as a yes for both of us." Naruto said. Hiashi nodded. "Guess what?" Hiashi went poof, and Kakashi was in his place. Naruto and Hinata were surprised that Kakashi was saying all of that. "I can't wait to tell Hiashi this!" Kakashi shunshin'ed out of there.

"Hinata, stay here. I'm gonna knock him out." Naruto warped out.

-elsewhere-

Kakashi was right in front of Hiashi, when Naruto warped in and punched him in the gut. "Sorry, Kakashi. I can't have you telling Hinata's father what she would do in front of him, even if he let her do so."

"And what would that be?" Hiashi said, right behind him.

"He was trying to get me to get it on with Hinata right in front of him, posing as you. It went all the way to marriage, and she would've agreed." Naruto said, picking up Kakashi. "There is more, but you'd have to ask Neji about it. It concerns him, as far as I know." Naruto warped out.

00000x00000

Omake End!


	9. Chapter 9: The Exams

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden, Rosario + Vampire, or Zoids. If I did, Liger Zero Panzer wouldn't have had as many Flaws, and Jager would probably have a couple of blades.

**Chapter 9:** The Exams

Team 7 had gone through a few C-rank missions, but a lot of D-rank missions. Shuuden had them going at it for a while. It was the 2nd D-rank of the day, and Shuuden spotted the Hawk. He knew what it meant, and only because Kakashi told him about it a few weeks ago. "Well, I'll be splitting the rest of the D-ranks today between you guys in groups of 2. Apparently, something has come up with the Hokage, and I have to find out what." Shuuden handed Naruto and Tsukune half of the remaining mission scrolls.

They looked at each other, and knew something was up. Naruto was the first with an idea on what was up. "Chuunin Exams. Alright, Sasuke, Sakura. We're not going in 2 groups. We'll be going in 3. Tsukune is going alone, as am I. Sasuke and Sakura will be going together."

Sasuke was about to complain before Tsukune spoke up. "The only reason we're going solo today, is because the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon, and we need to finish these up quickly. Naruto and I can have Shadow Clones help us out. You two may have a lot of Control, but you don't have the levels of Chakra required for it. That is the only reason we are going solo."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about when we're done?"

"Training field 6. The stumps there will be the meeting point. Since we have 3 of them left, one group will get 1 each." Naruto said. Naruto got a particularly hard job, as did Tsukune. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura got a somewhat easy job... In Tsukune's case of course. They hated that one. "Damn Tora."

"Wanna switch?" Tsukune asked, earning a nod and a mission scroll. He handed them his, and they smirked. "We're out."

-with Shuuden-

A mass of Jounin from Konoha had gathered in front of the Hokage. Shuuden was among them, but he was the only one that had a team and wasn't really registered as a Ninja. Kakashi was there as well, and he spoke up first. "Lord Hokage, is it really time already?"

"Yes, it is. It may be close to the last graduation from the academy, but that is to be expected. After all, it is around that time." Sarutobi replied. "In any case, I'm glad Shuuden has come here as well."

"Hey. Remember, I've got a team in the village. If not for that, I wouldn't be here." Shuuden said.

"I know, don't worry. Jeez. Anyway, those teams with rookies. Step forth."

Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Shuuden Sol stepped up. "State your recommendations."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, am the leader of Team 10 regarding Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. I hereby recommend all 3 of them for the Chuunin Exams."

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, am the leader of Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. I hereby recommend all 3 of them for the Chuunin Exams."

"I am Shuuden Sol, leader of Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tsukune Aono. I also recommend my entire team for the Chuunin Exams."

"Very well. All of you have made your decisions." Sarutobi said, before Iruka interrupted.

"Lord Hokage! This may be out of turn but I don't think most of the ones just mentioned are going to be any good in the Chuunin Exams." Iruka told him, in front of everyone. Shuuden didn't spare Iruka a glance.

"Shuuden, you do realize what you'd be putting them through, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I know full well what they'd have to go through, and I know they've been through worse. My training regiment is at least 50 times as harsh as the Chuunin Exams is said to be. What's more is, most of it is exaggerated, while my training is not. They have to go through hell several times before they're even close to finishing up. It makes Gai's physical training seem like a Joke."

"Actually Shuuden. That would be an understatement. Naruto and Tsukune have told me of your training program. That is something, not even I could do without the possibility of dying in the process." Kakashi said, shocking everyone there. Gai was amazed at how dangerous his training truly is.

"Shuuden, if I may ask, What exactly does your training entail?" Gai asked. Shuuden looked at Gai.

"Trust me on this one, Gai. Each one of them could squash you like a bug in strict Taijutsu, and this is 1 on 1. If 2 of them go at you, needless to say, regardless of Teamwork, they would tear you apart." Kakashi said.

Shuuden then continued on Kakashi's statement. "Literally, and figuratively. Also, Hinata Hyuuga has gone through my training regiment, as well. This is since she was 5 years old. She went through a trial run with Tsukune for a year before I even got here. This means that the ones I know, full well, have been through worse are as follows: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tsukune Aono. Neji Hyuuga hasn't been through as much as them, but I know he's been through worse as well."

Gai looked at Shuuden quizzically. _'This guy is serious. Neji is far more powerful than most think, and he doesn't just rely on his family's Gentle Fist.'_

"Shuuden, exactly what kind of training has Neji Hyuuga gone through?" Gai asked.

"I do not know that. I was not the one to train him. However, given the track record of the one who did, I can only imagine what she put him through. This is because, with Akua, nothing is certain." Shuuden said. "I can't figure her out, no matter how hard I try. Neji is the only one who has, so you'd have to ask him what she put him through."

Gai nodded. Iruka was still unconvinced for all of them. "I still don't think they can perform well enough."

"Why do you think that? Because I told the ones I trained for a year before they entered the academy not to go above 10% of their available strength?" That sent everyone there that saw what Naruto and Tsukune were capable of in the first day up a wall. "Or is it because, aside from that fact, none of them ever went above 2% in their fighting or sparring experience, they had severely limited their power and not even used any jutsu unless they were asked? I mean really? They had about 20 tons in 5 places on them at any given point in time, and this was outside of training." That sent even Gai up a wall.

"That's fucking IMPOSSIBLE! 100 tons?" A female Jounin yelled. Apparently, Anko had trouble believing it.

"Never underestimate the impossible. If you count in the fact that Naruto and Tsukune have both been in life or death situations more often than I care to count, those two know full well how to handle anything the Exams can throw at them." Shuuden stated. Inoichi, who had been watching the exchange silently, finally decided to speak.

"I know all of Tsukune Aono's abilities, and what he's been through. Shuuden is currently sugarcoating everything regarding his training. If I had to guess, I'd say Tsukune, along with Naruto Uzumaki, were far beyond Kage level at 8 years old. This is considering the abilities of them both, jutsu capabilities, and finally, Chakra levels and Control. Tsukune is far past 10 times that which is classified as Kage level. If he wanted to, he could give Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage himself, a challenge. If Naruto Uzumaki has access to half of the Jutsu Tsukune has, he would still be beyond Kage level, and the Fourth himself." That had made even Jounin get dizzy. Anyone else, aside from the Hokage, fainted on the spot. Shuuden didn't, because he knew full well their abilities.

Anko was still up and decided to speak. "What about when he was 7 years old? What level was he at that point?"

"That's exactly the point I was talking about, Anko. He has gotten even stronger since then, but not by much. Besides, if the weight wasn't enough of a deciding vote for how bad it was, try being weighed down that much here, in gravity levels about 2000 times that of here. He does that after doing 6-10 D-ranks everyday." Inoichi stated. The Hokage nodded.

"In truth, I had to give them weekends off, or even a C-rank, just to let others Genin to get missions. I even gave Shuuden's team an A-rank once. They came back with little problems. The only problems were those they made themselves. We now have another alliance with Spring Country, formerly known as Snow Country." Everyone that had fainted was getting back up. "Any other questions?"

No one answered. Iruka did have something else to say. "Alright. Lord Hokage, is it possible to give some of the Rookie Genin a test regarding their skills? I will avoid testing those Shuuden had named. There appears to be no need for them to be tested like this."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see no problem with that. I believe you will go after, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Am I right?" Iruka nodded. "Those I still had in my class at the academy. If I see they are worthy of it, I will give my regards to their current sensei and apologize to their faces for my outburst." Sarutobi smirked. "Very well. You may use any means necessary without deadly force. You are dismissed."

Iruka left and everyone else was looking at Shuuden. People were saying that this guy would have taken down the Hokage if he wanted to. Now, it's not so unbelievable. Kakashi stood next to Shuuden. "Shuuden, I think people are officially scared of you now."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've heard a few rumors around here. I've received quite the amount of talk about me across the Elemental Nations, and for good reason. The majority of the Rumors about me are true, but me eating peoples souls, that's not. Don't ask how that one got started, because I don't know."

"Well, anyone who knows you personally would believe you could do so if you wanted to." Kakashi said.

"True. I could if I wanted to, but I don't. I even have one ready for use. However, I won't use it unless a certain Snake Bastard shows up with a couple of dead men. Naruto, Tsukune, Sakura, and myself are currently the only ones in the area who can use it, period. It is something I developed with an Eye that only we have. I won't go into details, because I don't really care that much. In fact, I don't rely on it all the time, like the Hyuuga Clan and the dead Uchiha."

Everyone present, even the sole Uchiha there laughed. Mikoto, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, spoke up. "It's funny. Every time I hear of you, people are completely afraid of you. If they knew your personality, thought process, or the fact that you saved me from being killed in the first place, they wouldn't nearly be as scared. At least those who are genuinely nice to your friends wouldn't be. Besides, the majority of the Uchiha Clan actually deserved what they got. They let arrogance get to their head, thus resulting in their downfall."

"And that is one reason why I saved you, but not your husband. The other is because you wanted to honor Kushina's memory by taking in her son." That sent everyone on edge. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. However, that is no longer needed. Lord Hokage, I believe it's time I tell them who Team 7 brought back from Spring Country."

Sarutobi nodded. "The ones that came in that day were none other than Kushina Uzumaki and her husband, Minato Namikaze. Currently, they are in another area planning for something I can somewhat easily say will happen in the coming Chuunin Exams. However, the Exams are not to be stopped until after the Finals begin."

"Until that point, where they get here, this information is considered an S-class secret, on the same terms as the Kyuubi."

"About the Kyuubi. There is no longer any need for that law, or for that to be kept a secret. The Kyuubi has been released. I know this, because I did so myself. Naruto Uzumaki did not lose any of his Chakra, Control, or even the abilities he was given. Inoichi can attest to this, because Tsukune is currently aware of it, however will not go along with it. It is for this reason he is still a Jinchuuriki."

"I am not aware of that, actually. I last checked right after the request, and that was it."

"Well in that case, I'm not surprised. I found out after I left the office that day." Shuuden told him.

"Shuuden, I believe you should head out and give your team these pamphlets." Sarutobi said.

"Hand them to Kakashi and have him give them to the team. I have to check on the planning with Mikogami. Moka will be coming with me, as well." Shuuden said, earning a nod.

"Why not give them to them yourself? It is your team." Asuma asked.

"Because Kakashi is actually a sub for me when I have other things I need to do. We had agreed on that when we had just gotten teams into account. There is no need for anything else. If I am not able to make it due to business elsewhere, Kakashi will be filling in, regardless of the fact each of them are far stronger and more skilled than him." Shuuden replied, shutting Asuma up.

Kurenai then asked a somewhat obvious question. "Why do you even have a team when you have business elsewhere? And aren't you a Jounin like the rest of us?"

"As for you second question, No, I'm not. I'm considered a mercenary for the village, because one day I will be leaving Konoha for good. As for your first question, I only have a team at all because I had trained them myself, and Hiashi came up with the idea. The council's decision wouldn't matter. I had free reign to choose who I wanted. However, the maximum I could choose was 4. If it were 5, I would've also chosen Hinata Hyuuga. However, I got my conditions met, and here I am."

Everyone else either looked in shock, or just nodded. "Well, that makes sense. I'm actually surprised they allowed that, though."

"The council probably wanted to keep me under control. I made it so the control they had was little to none. In addition, since I am not a registered Ninja of Konoha, but a mercenary, I am able to leave the village without getting branded as a Rogue. I made sure of that. I don't like being tied down with rules. Probably a sayian thing, but I couldn't say for sure."

"What's a sayian?" Sarutobi asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not allowed to say. That information was made classified for the duration of my time here. After I am gone for good, those who know, will be allowed to talk about it without remorse, or penalty." Shuuden stated. Inoichi kept silent. He knew what a Sayian was from his time within Tsukune's mind. He didn't say that though.

"Very well. You are all dismissed." Everyone shunshin'ed out aside from Hiashi, Kakashi and Shuuden.

"Lord Hokage, I believe that my daughter Hinata is willing to marry Naruto Uzumaki without a second thought." Hiashi said.

"I could've told you that." Shuuden said. "I know the feelings they have for each other. In short, Hinata has been wanting that for years."

"How far do they go?" Hiashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"They would get themselves killed for the other, and not have any regrets about it." Shuuden said. Hiashi looked at him, and nodded.

"It makes sense, I guess." Hiashi said, while Kakashi nodded.

"In any case, you'd have to ask his parents about that after the event that's coming."

"I already know of the invasion. Hinata had told me all about it."

"Well then, that changes things. Naruto's parents will be coming during that time to help out the village along with others." Shuuden said with a smirk. "I will also be coming back with them, hence why I am taking Moka with me."

"Fair enough. How do you intend on getting back?" Sarutobi asked.

"That... is a secret!" (A/N: I took this line from another story on FF. It was funny in all the situations it was used in, so I'm trying it out myself. Let me know if it made you laugh.)

"I'm off to get Moka, and then we are leaving." Shuuden said before he warped out.

"That guy is a handful. At least he knows what he's doing." Hiashi said.

"No kidding. His team is far beyond the levels required for the Chuunin Exams. In fact, if they wanted to, they could become ANBU at this point." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. However, those kind of tests are far beyond that of Genin level. Do you think they have the knowledge base for the First Exam?" Sarutobi asked.

"They do. All of them know things on a quantum level. Their knowledge wouldn't require cheating period. I'd estimate they wouldn't need anything else." Kakashi said. "Shuuden doesn't just know how to pick them, he knows how to train them properly, as well."

"He can take the best and make them better. He can take the worst and make them the best." Hiashi added. "He is that good."

-1 hour later-

Shuuden and Moka had already said they were leaving, and had left.

-with Shuuden-

Shuuden and Moka had come straight to Youkai Academy. It looked a little different from before, but it had been worse. Moka smelled the fresh air. **"It's been a long time since I was here."**

"Tell me about it. Although, I believe it would feel longer for me because I was out of the portal for a longer period of time." Shuuden replied.

"**In any case, we will need to find Minato and the others."**

"Agreed. I did say that they could use my old home. It wouldn't have left, and repairs would be done automatically."

"**Alright then. Let's go."**

Shuuden and Moka warped to the area Minato was at.

"Hey Minato. How is the strategy planning coming along?"

"Highly well, surprisingly. I'm actually surprised at how they know so much."

"That would be my fault. In an effort to protect Naruto, I had to teach them everything that they would've needed to know in order for an Invasion to occur. It was only to happen if Naruto died before his time. That threat is not completely gone, but the threat of the village is no longer there. Therefore, the Invasion is no longer a looming threat for Konoha. That is why I had you come here. A coordinated attack between Ninja and Youkai will need a good commander for both sides. Issa is already there and will lead the Youkai when they get there."

"Then why did you send me and Kushina here?"

"To help with the planning. I told you to leave Sabaku no Gaara out of the equation for a reason. If he attacks, Naruto, Tsukune, and Hinata will be taking care of him." Shuuden replied. "You are a Veteran of Ninja Wars. You know how they work. Even if only on a small scale, this classifies as one. That's why I have you helping them out, so they can understand the concepts."

"I guess I see where you're coming from. By the way, you said to be careful of a guy named Gin. I haven't met anyone by that name."

"Well, his true name is Ginei Morioka. He thinks he's a ladies man, but in truth he is a massive pervert."

"Sounds like my old Sensei. Jiraiya-sensei was a massive pervert, yet at the same time, was a ladies man." Minato said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Jiraiya of the Sannin is powerful, but a massive pervert. He knows he's a pervert and is proud of it. In fact, he admits it on several occasions."

"Tell me about it. You ever had to bust Gin for peeping at women?" Minato asked. Kushina walked into the room because she heard the question.

"I did so once. He was in the hospital for a week. He didn't act like a pervert since." Shuuden replied. "Given the fact that he usually heals pretty fast, I'd say I _banged_ him up good." He placed emphasis on banged for a reason that Kushina caught.

"So, you used explosions?" no one in the room actually tensed, or had any surprise in the fact Kushina was listening.

"Exploding Clones. Shadow Clones have many uses. One of the few I like the most happens to be something that Naruto and I came up with. The ultimate in Anti-pervert Jutsu." Minato and Kushina looked at Shuuden.

Moka simply nodded. "I'd agree with that. The Bombshell Harem is highly productive in that area. Naruto has already taken out a couple of perverts in Konoha while I was there. All of them were peeping in either hot springs, or elsewhere. He took the liberty of finding all the best spots for peeping, and set cameras in each one to watch the peepers most likely location. When the girls hear an explosion while taking a bath, they know the Anti-pervert struck again. I've already heard of a few of them, but no one knows who it really is. Naruto, Tsukune, and Shuuden all use it. It could be any of them."

"Bombshell Harem?" Kushina asked eyebrow raised. Shuuden nodded. "The Bombshell Harem uses Shadow Clones with a Perverted Ninjutsu Naruto came up with. However, he uses it for the opposite purpose: To bust perverts. He calls it his Sexy Jutsu. First he combined it with Shadow Clones, making the Harem Jutsu. Now, with the Exploding Clones, the Bombshell Harem was created."

"Exploding Shadow Clones? And what's the Sexy Jutsu?" Kushina asked. Minato held up his hand. "Kushina I don't think that's a wise thing to know. But if I had to guess... It would be a female, probably not wearing anything, and hopefully covered up in the places that they should be with clouds or something."

"Correct on all points. The Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, and Bombshell Harem are a series of Anti-pervert Jutsu, that only myself, Naruto, and Tsukune have learned and use." Shuuden stated. "Hinata knows of them as well, and doesn't mind Naruto using them to bust perverts. Also, Hinata has another type of Clone in the works. She doesn't have a name for it yet, but is using Lady Neko to help out with it."

"What do they do?" Kushina asked, her curiosity skyrocketing.

"I don't know. It's not complete yet, so we haven't found out anything. However, it can use spiritual energy of the living or dead. Since it hasn't been completed, that's all I really know. I'm not as curious as Kushina right now, but I am still curious as to how it will turn out."

(A/N: I had to give Hinata some credit there. She is coming up with an Idea I have thought through several times. Pyre Clones is what I call them. However, with Lady Neko, Hinata has the best chance of developing it. By the way, my thanks to Junior the Wolf again for the Bombshell Harem idea. I figured some people needed to be "banged up" for being perverts. Sorry if I didn't ask about that, but I hope you don't mind. It's useful, and destructive.)

Minato and Kushina simply nodded. "In any case, everything is ready. A counter attack has been planned, however, we are going to wait for them to make the first move, and then we move in."

Minato pulled out a map and explained the entire situation. "All I need to know for everything to work is how to get the forces there."

"There are 6 places I put portals for the Invasion, should we need it. They are in these locations." Shuuden took a marker and circled 6 locations. One was on top of the Hokage Stone faces. The second area was a lake nearby.

There were 2 areas in the forest, one in the north, and one in southeast. There was one more in the middle of the Village, right next to Ichiraku's Ramen. The Final portal was on a mountain in the southwest. "These are the locations I set them in. As you can see there is one right next to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. That one was not made for a force to go through, however. It was for evacuation, if necessary." Shuuden stated.

"Evacuation?" Kushina asked.

Moka decided to speak this time. "If the Youkai forces were to invade, we were to get anyone that Naruto considered precious to him out of there and the attack would begin. Naruto's body would also come with us, so we can give him a proper burial."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, then back at Shuuden. "You had all that planned out?"

"And more. We stopped a mob, figuring that would be the case if he didn't remember his time here. An 11 year old girl stopped the mob, an ANBU agent arrived and got into a bit of an argument with her. In the end, Yukari won, and went off with Naruto to Tsukune."

"One of your pupils?"

"Yes and no. He is my pupil now, but while we were here, our ages were almost the same. I was 14 when I first met him. About a year later, Naruto was with us, and we went back." Shuuden replied, earning a nod from Minato.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad to be able to count on you guys for support."

"Hey, Minato. I have some... Shuuden?" Vegeta said from the window. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Konoha for longer than this."

Shuuden didn't even turn his head. "Hey Vegeta. You coming along for the ride?"

"Hell yeah I'm coming! Yukari's life could be in danger because of it, and I'm sure Issa told you about my ultimatum." Vegeta said.

"Humor me." Shuuden finally turned his head.

"If anyone threatens her life, I will kill them myself." Vegeta said, in his Cold tone. Just to prove a point, he released a bit of KI. Not enough to do any damage to those present.

"Well then, I'll be heading to Mikogami. He probably wants to see me in person, after so long." Shuuden said, as he got up. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Who will be leading the forces out of here?"

"You will be leading one unit, and Kushina another. Moka and myself will be leading separate units. By the way, is Ruby nearby?"

"Ruby Tojo? Yes, she is." Kushina said.

"She'll be leading an assault by herself, meaning the 5th portal is good." Shuuden said as he walked off.

"Who will be leading what?" Minato asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. Moka, why not keep them company? Maybe you can figure something out." Shuuden asked. Moka nodded. Shuuden warped.

-back in Konoha-

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were walking together when a square rock with holes in it is found following them. "Come on out, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Besides, rocks aren't square."

An explosion, followed by 3 kids coughing. "I think we used too much gunpowder guys."

"No kidding Udon. Cut it in half, and you should be good." Naruto said. "If you guys want to play ninja, then head to training ground 9. We'll head there soon."

"Alright boss!" Konohamaru shouted. All three of them ran around the corner, and Konohamaru said "Ow!"

_'Uh oh. Sand Ninja.'_ "Let's go." Naruto said as he went after them. As he thought, he saw Temari and Kankuro there. Kankuro had Konohamaru's collar in his grip.

"Drop him Kankuro. Unless you want Gaara to kill you." Naruto said, effectively making Kankuro look at him strangely. Naruto had a single finger outstretched.

"What do you know? I mean for all you know, I may not know a Gaara." Kankuro tried to bluff.

"Nice try, Sabaku no Kankuro. Your brother is a Jinchuuriki. His name is Gaara. He is more than capable of utterly annihilating you. As am I." Naruto said. Kankuro was suddenly on edge. "Put him down, or you either get killed by your own brother who has gone mentally unstable, or you get knocked out by me, and sent to the hospital, stopping you from entering the Exams."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" Kankuro smirked. Temari was looking at Naruto strangely. _'Local hottie. But how does he know about Gaara being a Jinchuuriki? It doesn't make any sense. And what's with the finger?'_

"Temari, you're probably wondering how I know Gaara. In truth, I was a Jinchuuriki myself. I, however, was that of the Kyuubi no Yoko, while he is the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku of the Sand."

That threw both Temari and Kankuro for a loop. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru in complete fear. Temari, however, found something strange in his wording. "Did you just say you _were_ the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto nodded. "Then how are you alive?"

"That's not a story I'd like to get into. In any case, it's about time you made it, Gaara." Naruto said without turning his head. Kankuro was about to call Naruto's bluff. But that was when Gaara spoke. "What are you doing Kankuro?" That shut Kankuro up, and he was literally shaking in his boots.

"How did you know Gaara was here? And who are you?" Temari asked. Gaara was looking at Naruto. _'This blonde kid. He's powerful. He reminds me of Shukaku, but that's impossible.'_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Ex-Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." was Naruto's reply. That sent everyone there, besides Hinata, up the walls. "Ex-Jinchuuriki?" Gaara said, suddenly interested. "Is it possible to do so without dying?"

"I'm living proof that it's possible. Hinata here can tell you that." Naruto said, while Hinata nodded.

"It's true alright. I've even talked to the Kyuubi while he was inside of Naruto-kun. It's just like I'm no longer the Jinchuuriki host of Lady Neko, the 2-tailed Monster Cat. The same deal applies to me. I'm an Ex-Jinchuuriki, as well." Hinata said, sending everyone else up the wall.

"Well then, how do you do so?"

"Well, we made a deal with ours. Then we underwent a certain process, not to be repeated in public. Then a friend of ours, which isn't here right now, got the Kyuubi out of me, without harming me at all."

"The same with me." Hinata said. "I also made a deal with Lady Neko. We are still connected, however, and she won't be captured by anyone where she's at, and my life is safe from those after the Bijuu."

"Tell me about it. Those Akatsuki guys are a pain in the ass to deal with." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. "I will need to convince Shukaku to make a deal with me. What do you think he would want?"

"To be free. No one, not even the Bijuu likes being cramped in a cage. If you can get it freedom, of mind and body, not only could your insomnia be cured, but you would still retain everything you have before the process. You just have to be careful. He may try to trick you. Sure as hell know Foxy tried."

"Well then, I have some work to do. I hope we will be seeing you later." Gaara said.

"Hold up. From your headbands..." Sakura started saying, but was stopped by a hand from Naruto.

"Sakura, they're here for the Chuunin Exams. Apparently, they are coming up pretty damn soon. Them being here is proof of that." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-hime. It's almost time for that. I only hope the Forces are ready by that time."

-the next day-

Kakashi came to Team 7 with the papers for the Exams. "I take it we were recommended for the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. All of you are. However, since you are a team of 4 instead of the usual 3-man team..."

"We already have an idea cleared with the Hokage. We will be split into 2 teams of 2. Village records will say we are one team, however, for something that needs a specific amount of members, we go 2 and 2." Tsukune said.

Kakashi nodded. "I know you all will want to go. I mean, completing as many D-rank missions as you do each day, I'd be a fool to think you actually like doing them."

"No kidding. We need a promotion already." Sasuke said.

"D-rank missions are fun for a time, and one of them actually had some fun in it. However, it's time we move on on bigger and better things." Sakura said.

"There's your answer, Kakashi. I take it, we have to go to room 301 of the Academy tomorrow?" Naruto asked, only to receive a nod. "Be there at 1500, tomorrow. You also will not be called for missions until after the fact."

Kakashi left, leaving the others to their thoughts. "Hey Tsukune, when did you get the split team approved with the Hokage?"

"When Shuuden left after coming back from the Wave. It came to me that the Chuunin Exams is meant for teams of 3, not 4. So I came up with the idea of splitting the team in half, making 2 sub-teams. 7A, and 7B."

"Who are the teams?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going Naruto and myself on one team, and you two on the other." Tsukune said.

"Won't work. Sasuke doesn't like me like I used to like him. I doubt we would get along easily."

"Actually, that works out perfectly for me." Sasuke said. "Think about it. I don't even think of getting revenge. Also, I am not the Last Uchiha as most were lead to believe. My mother is still alive, along with 3 other Uchiha. That leaves my brother out of the equation."

"There is also another one out there. However, he was reported to be killed by Hashirama Senju. The First Hokage. His name is Madara, and one day, he will be going after me." Naruto said. "Or at least, that's what most would think. I am no longer a part of the target he would be after from me."

"So, we are good with me and Naruto in team 7A, and SasuSaku in 7B?" Tsukune said. Sakura looked at Tsukune strangely. "SasuSaku?"

"Oh. That's just what some people back in Japan call a partnership with you guys. Nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing kinky." _'Usually.'_ "In any case, are we all good with that?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now we should head to the old Training Field Shuuden gave us. There is something we need to talk about there. I'll get Hinata and head there as well. Tsukune and I have news, you're going to need to know before the Exams begin." Naruto said, earning 3 nods. "I'll see you there."

-Team 8-

"Well, that's all for today Team. Also, I heard that someone tried attacking you guys." Kurenai said.

"I wasn't attacked. I guess whoever attacked them was scared off before he got to me." Hinata said. Kiba and Shino both looked at her in wonder.

"Why would they be afraid of you? You haven't had any training different from us." Shino asked, usual expressionless face on.

"Actually, that's not true. Before I went to the academy, I trained like crazy. One would say I'm lucky to have survived." Hinata said. "If I didn't have the determination for it, I probably wouldn't have made it."

"Actually, I've heard about the training you went through." Kurenai said, catching off guard. "It came up at the last Jounin meeting. Apparently, you, along with the Entire Team 7, went through a training regiment that dwarfs that of the Taijutsu Specialist Might Gai. It was something not even he could do easily, and he admitted it. Kakashi, currently the second strongest ninja in the village, had also stated that he wouldn't be able to handle it easily either."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Even for the Copycat Ninja, the kind of Training I went through is torture. Kurenai-sensei, are you familiar with a man by the name of Ibiki Morino?" Kurenai nodded. "Well, his abilities are dwarfed with the training as well. I went to hell and back several times throughout the first year. I kept going, because I knew I would need it one day."

"Why would you need training like that, when you got a guy like me?" Kiba asked.

"Because you aren't the one I'm going to have in my life, Kiba. I don't even like you. I work with you, sure, but you're not much of a friend in my personal opinion. Shino is good as a friend that will listen, but is not really a good person to keep conversation with." Hinata said.

Kiba was shocked. Here was the one girl he liked, telling him she didn't even think of him as a friend. Heck, she was saying that a silent bug boy was more of a friend to her than him. Shino was simply expressionless, as usual. Kurenai nodded.

Kiba then asked a question. "Who do you want in your life Hinata?"

"The one person that actually captured my heart, and knows me inside and out. Naruto Uzumaki. Also, I know him better than anyone else. Being in his mind often does that to you." Hinata said, shocking the hell out of Kiba. _'She gets into his mind? I thought only the Yamanaka Clan could do that!'_

"By the way, Kiba. Only those he lets in there can go in and out. The Yamanaka Clan can't go in without being forced out automatically. The only exception, is when he lets them in. And if they do something he doesn't want them to do, they get forced back out. It's as simple as that." Hinata said, as if she read his mind. _'Oh great. She's reading my mind now, isn't she?'_

"I wouldn't say I was reading your mind Kiba. With the training I went through, I learned to sniff out a specific Aura, and use it to find out what someone is thinking about doing, or even keep up with battles that go beyond the Sharingan's capabilities in sight. Although, if I blink, I'll still lose track of the fight." Hinata said. "I learned a lot, and grew a lot stronger than most would ever think. If not for the limits we were told to keep on ourselves, along the the 100 tons I was wearing the entire time I was in the Academy, you could say that I am a lot more powerful than Jounin could hope to be. All that, in one year of this kind of training. Started in October, and I was 5."

Kiba was stunned. Naruto walked into the area as well. "Hey, Hinata-hime. Everyone else is going to old training grounds. Your presence is also going to be needed. And I think you know why."

"The Chuunin Exams?" Naruto nodded. "That and the other thing we've known about for a long ass time."

"Got it. Kurenai-sensei, I have to get going." Hinata said.

"Go ahead, Hinata. Before you go, I'd like to ask Naruto a question. Alone." Kurenai said.

"Fine by me. Hinata, go on ahead. I'll get there when I'm done." Hinata nodded, and left. "Kurenai-sensei, I think it would be better if you grab my shoulder to leave. That way, we don't leave a trail for them to follow."

Kurenai nodded, and grabbed his left Shoulder. He warped out.

-Hokage stone faces-

Naruto and Kurenai had appeared here after the warp. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"Several things. First off, the training you went through with Hinata. Who else was going through it?"

"I think you already know that. Either Shuuden told you, or Hinata did. She thinks of you like a real sister." Naruto replied, only to receive a nod. "Next?"

"Who else is going to be at that meeting you spoke of back there?"

"Everyone who went through Shuuden's training, along with Neji Hyuuga. Those are the Ninja that will be there. In addition, Akua, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and their parents that are currently in the village will also be there. That's it."

"What about Shuuden and Moka?" Kurenai asked.

"They are finding things out on the other end of the spectrum. Currently, they are at Youkai Academy. That's where I first met Shuuden Sol, and he introduced me to true torture. Ibiki was nothing compared to his training."

"Hinata told me the same thing. The thing is, I don't know who Ibiki is." Kurenai said.

"Ibiki Morino is famous as a Torture and Interrogation specialist. He's the head of the T&I division of the Village, and can make almost anyone break. If I had to guess, they'd send him as a proctor for the Chuunin Exams."

"Torture?"

"As far as I know he won't use physical harm. He doesn't need it. He works on the mind, where few people, outside of psychologists and the like, focus. However, one thing only those trained by Shuuden know how to torture is something I use to my advantage. We torture their very soul. We can take it apart, piece by piece. By the way, if Tsukune, Sakura, or myself are in the area, and Black Flames appear, don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"It is going to burn until the target has been incinerated. The Amaterasu does that. Normally, a Mangekyo Sharingan technique, The Amaterasu inflicts a Black Flame that will not die out at the command of the wielder, or be extinguished by anything else. It will only leave once its job is done."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I have a feeling you will need to know this, along with something else. The Mangekyo Sharingan Techniques consist of 3 Techniques. Amaterasu is called the Ultimate Ninjutsu. Then there is Tsukuyomi, called the Ultimate Genjutsu. It requires eye contact to use. Basically, you keep your opponent in a defined space, where you control time. 72 hours pass there, and they are brought back, with only 3 seconds passing."

"What's the third?"

"The Ultimate Defense of the Sharingan: The Susa'no. It's considered a Summoning Jutsu, but doesn't require a contract, or blood to do so. It creates an armor around the user, that acts as both a shield and a sword. The color varies, as far as I know, but the premise is the same. Those that went through Shuuden's training, can break through the thing in one hit. Tsukune, Sakura, Shuuden, and myself are immune to the Tsukuyomi, provided our Special Eyes are active."

"Okay Naruto. I think I've heard enough. Is there anyone with this Mangekyo Sharingan out there?"

"Yes, there are 2 of them. One is Itachi, who is only with Akatsuki to give information to us, by the request of Shuuden, apparently. Also, if I had to guess, Itachi will be after me first. Whether he will betray them then, or not, I have no idea." Naruto replied.

"Isn't that kind of information sensitive? Shouldn't you be more careful with it?" Kurenai asked.

"Why should I, when there is a barrier around our heads? One barrier, two heads, no sounds on the outside can hear us... What do you think?"

"Point taken. Anyway, I'm good now. Thank you for the information."

"Before you go, I have one more thing to say. Akatsuki is after the Bijuu. Hinata was, at one point, a Jinchuuriki, but now is free from the burden. It is possible they will go after her as well. So, a heads up."

"Are there any true Jinchuuriki in the village at the moment?"

"Only one. Tsukune is a Jinchuuriki as well, and doesn't intend on going through the same process Hinata and I did. For that, I would say he just wants a 100% chance of survival. If Akatsuki finds out he and his cousin, who I haven't seen here yet, are Jinchuuriki, they will be going after them as well."

"Can they handle themselves?"

"Tsukune can, I know that for sure. Kyoko, on the other hand, I can't really say. I don't know what she's been through, training wise, so yeah. However, I do know what she holds, and it isn't a Bijuu... Officially, at least. It is a cat with 14 tails."

"A 14-tailed cat?" Naruto nodded. "Since when?"

"It's not native to the Elemental Nations, so until she makes an appearance, I doubt Akatsuki will know about Kyoko or the Inner Beast."

"Inner Beast?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than calling them all demons. Demons are almost always evil as hell. Some of the Bijuu are actually kind of nice. Therefore, we call them Inner Beasts, when sealed, and Bijuu when released." Naruto said.

"You should get going. You don't want to be late do you?" Kurenai asked.

"I know that. Besides, it can't start until I get there, because I have the majority of the information that's needed to discuss." Naruto looked around and found an Oak. "I'll see you later Kurenai-sensei. Tell Kiba to back off of my fiance for me." Naruto ran towards the Oak, and disappeared into it.

"That kid is something else." Kurenai said before using Shunshin to leave the area.

-Training Grounds-

Naruto finally arrived. Tsukune spoke up first. "About time. Hinata got here a half hour ago! What took you so long?"

"Did the talk with Kurenai-sensei really take that long? Or were you pulling a Kakashi?" Hinata asked.

"I just finished up with it, and spotted an Oak. I asked her to tell Kiba to back off of you. I hope you don't mind."

Hinata giggled. "I don't. In fact, if what I told him before you showed up didn't give him the message that I don't want him around, that will."

"Right, about why we called you all here. It's about the Chuunin Exams." Naruto said.

"The first thing you should know is that it's comprised of 3 portions. A written, survival, and individual combat, in that order. The written test shouldn't be a problem for any of us, however, the true objective is to cheat without getting caught." Naruto paused to let it sink in. "The second is a hunt, combined with survival. The true objective here is to test how trustworthy we are. Opening the scroll they give us will knock us out the moment we look inside. However, this is where things will get interesting. If I had to guess, a man named Orochimaru will pose as a Grass Ninja, and attack Sasuke. He is after the Sharingan, since I have a feeling he went after Itachi as well."

"He did." Sasuke said. "Shuuden gave me a scroll that will allow me to talk to Itachi even from long distances. He has kept me updated with the Akatsuki. They haven't been doing much. Small scale things, considering who they are."

"Itachi is one of them, however, Itachi is also still working for Konoha as a spy. Even the Hokage doesn't know about this." Naruto said. "Any word on who they're after first?"

"As of last night, they haven't decided yet. However, I do know of one thing. They are after the Bijuu. Which one comes first, they haven't decided. That's all I know right now."

"What about members?" Sakura asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are the immortal duo. They travel as one pair, but they don't always get along. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki is another group, and possibly the most dangerous." Tsukune said.

"There is also the Artist team. It consists of Deidara and Sasori. Deidara I know for a fact is a bomber. Sasori is nicknamed Sasori of the Red Sands. He uses the Puppet Master Jutsu with skill far beyond that of human." Sasuke said.

"That's because Sasori is nothing more than a puppet himself. However, the real threat in the guy is his Secret Red technique, which destroyed the old Whirlpool Village, which my mother was originally from, and with that, the Uzumaki clan." Naruto added on.

"Okay, what about the Third Portion?" Hinata asked.

Issa stood up. "I'll answer that. The third portion is an Elimination style Tournament, consisting of 1-on-1 matches. However, this portion will, more likely than not, induce an Invasion."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. The latter spoke. "The invasion force will consist of Suna and Oto. But what they don't know is that we have back-up on our side."

Everyone leaned forward waiting to find out who the backup was. "Hinata, who exactly is coming as back up?" Tsukune asked.

"The original Invasion force. Shuuden has determined that Naruto's life is no longer in danger from the villagers. The only danger left is the Akatsuki, however, even that has been avoided, mostly." Hinata said.

"How so? Maybe I can have Itachi convince them to let go of him." Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is no longer a Jinchuuriki. He is now a Hanyou, and the Kyuubi no Yoko is safely out of his body and has been placed with it's original kind. I am a Hanyou as well, and Lady Neko is back where she belongs. Our Chakra has not decreased due to losing our Inner Beasts, nor have our skills decreased in number, or potency. If anything, they've increased in potency." Hinata finished.

"Okay then. Now that that's out of the way, about the exams. Something else should be known about the Second Portion. Especially when Orochimaru goes after Sasuke. The Snake Bastard will be going after him to mark him. In addition, we have full permission to kill. If Orochimaru comes after you, give it everything you've got." Naruto said.

Tsukune then picked up. "Also, Naruto and I have learned about a seal that will get rid of a Curse Mark as it is placed. The reason Hinata is here as well, is because she is a potential threat to Orochimaru. If he finds out how powerful any of us are, he will try to mark us. Also, he is not in the loop about the Spirit Eye. In addition, we should have a certain way to tell each other from a fake."

"What about activating our Eyes?" Sakura asked. Akua nodded. "It's a good idea. Your eyes are not common knowledge. In fact, aside from those here, I think Hiashi and Sarutobi are the only ones that know anything about it. This is not including those at Youkai Academy, or anywhere besides the Elemental Nations."

Everyone nodded. Naruto then spoke. "On that note, a Spirit Eye will activate in the presence of another active Spirit Eye. This is also a great way to tell the real ones apart from a fake."

"Sharingan won't be used during that portion, unless to confirm my identity." Sasuke stated. "I don't exactly need it here."

"And no one would expect me to have this." Hinata stated pulling up her shirt to show off her lower back. "That mark is something that I had Lady Neko put there, in case she needed to find me. It acts as a beacon for her to come if my life is in danger." She pulled her shirt down. "So I'm good."

"I can actually feel the power imbued in it." Sakura said, everyone but Sasuke nodded. "What kind of power is imbued? I can't feel a thing."

"Well, her team is separate from ours, so nothing else will need to be known. Make sure you let your team know that you're going to need to come up with a way to tell the others apart from your team."

"In my case, Shino smells like bugs, and Kiba smells like Dogs. Since Kiba has had some affection for me, he knows what I smell like. Shino's bugs can tell an impostor from the original easily, so we're good." Hinata stated.

"That's everything I've got. Anyone else have anything to say?" Naruto asked. No one spoke. "I'll take the silence as a "We're done here." Get some rest. We'll need it soon."

-the next day-

It was closing in on Lunch. A hologram had appeared in front of Naruto with Shuuden's image.

"Naruto. Everything is going good on our end. Plans are set here. Also, only use the weapon I gave you if absolutely necessary, or if Orochimaru appears. Remember that where you are is not really a good thing for the Strike Saber. If you knew how to use the Reloading seal that was created long ago for Kunai Launchers, it would be a different story. Good luck in the Exams, and tell the others not to cheat, if they don't have to. With all the mental training you guys have done, the Written portion should be a snap for all of you. For the Survival portion, you and Tsukune can handle anything thrown your way. However, even if you guys are in 2 teams, you can team up against another enemy. You will still need to have a set for each team to enter. This is the same with Hinata and you. And when you guys make it to the Final Portion, go all out, no weights. If there is a preliminary round like last time, keep the weights on. Later."

_'He doesn't realize I already have an Infinite Ammo Seal of my own creation. So I can use the thing without remorse, from a distance, and enhance it with Wind Chakra in close range. Couple that with the fact it's sealed into my hand, I have myself an expert plan for a fight.'_

"_**Are you sure about that Naruto? Not to seem rude, but it doesn't seem that good to me. Also, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I heard the Hinata has been trying to figure out a way to use the Residual Spiritual energy to make clones."**_

"_Why is that bad news, Foxy?"_

"_**It's the way she's doing it. Pyreflies are not a stable material for Real Clones. The best she can do is make a simple illusion that even the unaided eye can see through. Even then, It's highly unstable."**_

"_I think I have an idea. If she infuses it with Spiritual Energy, she might be able to make it work. A small Pyrefly used as a base, infused with your own Spiritual Energy could work. What do you think?"_

"_**Did not think of that. Apparently, neither did Neko, because Hinata has yet to try that."**_

"_Alright then. Please let them know. I have a feeling they will come in handy."_

"_**Alright. Fox out!"**_ Foxy cut himself out. Naruto sighed. _'I wish she would hold off on the training until the month between the Second and Third Parts.'_

-Konoha Ninja Academy, 2:00 PM-

Team 7A, 7B, and 8 were walking up the stairs to the second floor. They spotted what looked to be Room 301, but they were on the second floor, meaning that was impossible.

Kiba sniffed something out. _'Genjutsu? Hah! If they're trying to weed the weaklings out, doing so with something this lame is a disgrace!'_

"I couldn't agree more Kiba." Naruto said. "Something like that is obviously easy to see through, but most don't even care. In any case, I could break it and reveal it to everyone, but I won't. Let's keep moving."

"_Still, I wonder why Neji is in the area. Anyone have any ideas?"_ Naruto asked over the Mental Chat.

"_He told me that if there was a Genjutsu here, he'd stay behind for a while to keep up with appearances. Just to fool everyone else."_ Hinata answered.

"_She's right. That's exactly what I'm doing. In fact, I'm doing this without having to do anything, but watch as my teammate gets kicked around. Lee may be good at Taijutsu, but he sucks everywhere else."_ Neji stated.

"Well, let's go to the actual room. In any case, I think things will be quite easy for us. Remember, we don't need to cheat, regardless of the objective here. We have been trained under Shuuden, who understands the importance of Knowledge in a fight. This is all we need to know, and I doubt any of the stuff on the Written Portion will be hard for us. Sakura would've gotten all of them easily, with or without Shuuden's help." Naruto said. They had just reached stairs to the 3rd floor when Lee stopped them.

"Out of the way, Bushy Brows. We'd squash you like a bug. Sasuke would take you down, if he didn't want to kill you." Naruto said.

"Who said I wanted the Uchiha? No, what I want is you Uzumaki. I want you to fight me." Lee replied.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and disappeared. Lee put up his guard but got hit in the spine 5 times. Lee fell down. "I told you. We'd squash you like a bug." Naruto pushed in one spot and instantly he felt better. "Next time, make sure you listen to your opponent. A cocky opponent is an easy opponent, but when they can back it up, it isn't cockiness or arrogance, but experience. Let's go guys."

Kakashi and Kurenai were right next to the door.

"Well done. Go on in, you guys. Remember, we're rooting for you." Kurenai said.

"Although, most of you don't need it." Kakashi finished.

They all went in, to find...

00000x00000

Evil Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate these things?

In any case, Naruto's battle with Lee, if you could call it that, was a little rushed, I'll admit. Given the Training Naruto went through in the last one, and continued here, you can't really be surprised at that.

What I'm sure you're at least somewhat surprised at, is Naruto becoming a Hanyou just to lose the Jinchuuriki status. He can still talk to the Kyuubi no Yoko, just like Hinata can still talk to Lady Neko. In addition, you already know that Hinata can summon Bakeneko. However, I haven't stated whether or not Naruto and Tsukune can summon Yoko yet. Can they? Can't they?

I'M NOT TELLING!

Later!


	10. Chapter 10: Chuunin Exams p1

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** That was a nice Cliffhanger.

**AG004:** Thank you. As a rule, I make all cliffhangers evil, or dead.

**AG002:** Anyone else notice that 001 has been a little distant these days?

**AG003:** No kidding. The guy has completely hung himself up on Vanessa.

**AG004:** That would due to the fact they have each other "marked".

**AG000:** What stage?

**AG004:** Stage 2, apparently. By the way, who chose Korn?

**AG002:** It was me. Coming Undone is pretty good. Besides, I'm also trying to learn the lyrics.

**AG000:** Fair enough.

**AG002:** Okay, I'll plug in the headphones. Geez. **Plugs in headphones and zones out.**

**AG000:** Another one out the wet-lock. Anyone else trying to do something?

**AG003:** Not me.

**AG004:** Hey, writing this is fun for me as well as you.

**AG000:** That's good. With 001 fawning over Vanessa, and 002 probably doing the same as he listens to Korn, I can't say everything is going good.

**Shuuden:** Okay, do I even want to know?

**AG004:** No, you don't.

**AG003:** You'd be better off without knowing either way.

**Shuuden:** Got it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden, Rosario + Vampire, or Zoids.

**Chapter 10:** Chuunin Exams Part 1

_-Previously-_

_Teams 7 and 8 entered a classroom to find..._

-End of Recap-

Team 7 and 8 were in a little bit of Shock. They saw a Hundred or so applicants from all over the Elemental Countries. Naruto and Hinata were not shocked period, though. They knew how many were supposed to come.

Team 10 was walking up to them. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had found them fast.

"Damn, these people are not kidding." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, did you honestly believe the Chuunin Exams were going to be easy? Just keep quiet, and don't piss off the Rain, Sound, or Sand Ninja. Those are the ones that you want to avoid making mad, especially a certain one from Suna with the Kanji for Love on his forehead. He could kill you without hesitation." Naruto said, as Gaara and his team had walking up to the group. "Speak of the Devil, here he comes."

"Uzumaki, I think you should know that we have completed the first piece, with some difficulty. It wasn't easy, but he agreed nonetheless. I had to be wary of anything he said. It's worse than politics." Gaara said. Shikamaru was surprised how friendly the red head was with Naruto. Ino wasn't paying much attention to them. Instead, she was fawning over the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, I..." Ino couldn't finish before Tsukune slapped her in the face. "Get lost Ino. Sasuke is not interested in you, nor does he have any interest in fangirls. If you want to get close to him, stop focusing on your looks, and start focusing on your training."

Ino looked somewhat deadly, until she found his eyes had changed color from brown to red before her eyes. "Do not test me. I could kill you easily if I wanted to. Instead, I'm giving you the choice to leave him alone until you are strong enough on your own to catch his attention without trying." Ino watched as his slitted pupils turned blue and formed a '+' Sign. Ino backed off. 

"As much as I would like to, I don't think you want a thanks." Sasuke told him. "Just make sure not to let him roam free."

"Hey, I was only doing that for kicks. He was laughing it off." Tsukune said, smirking. The rest of Team 7 and Hinata smirked, or laughed.

"You know, you should keep it down. You're making a scene." A silver haired Leaf Ninja walked up to them. Naruto and Hinata had one thought. _'Kabuto Yakushi, traitor to Konoha, and apprentice of Orochimaru.'_

The rest that were locked in via the link mentally nodded. They knew this guy was not really to be trusted. "Then again, how should you know how these exams work? After all, you guys are the Rookie 10 from the last graduation, right?"

Chouji nodded, as did the rest aside from Naruto and Hinata. Kabuto then continued"I guess I could give you a few pointers. You see those Rain Ninja? Their village has been in turmoil for a long time, but no one knows why. Very touchy. They all are. You might not want to get on their nerves."

"Naruto, how did you know the Rain Ninja are people we don't want to piss off?" Chouji asked.

Kabuto looked at Chouji with surprise. Then he turned his head to Naruto. "You already knew?"

"Of course. The Rain village has been in turmoil due to a civil war for years after the Last Great Ninja War. Whether or not they got over it yet, I'm not sure. Meaning it's a good idea not to piss them off." Naruto said, making Kabuto nod.

"You obviously know more than the rest. In any case, I think I could still be of some use. With my," Kabuto pulled out a deck of Orange cards with the Yin Yang symbol on them. "Ninja Info Cards. If you want any information on certain people in the exams I can provide it with these. Keep in mind, they're not always accurate, as I may be missing a few things due to location or home village."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Hinata stated.

Shikamaru looked at Kabuto. "I have a couple people in mind. Tsukune Aono," Tsukune inwardly smirked, knowing he wouldn't have much. "Gaara of the Desert, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"You even have names? That's no fun." Kabuto said sarcastically. He pulled off the top card, channeling Chakra into it. "Alright, first up is Tsukune Aono. I don't have much on him, regardless of the fact he's from Konoha. His team is the only 4-man cell the village has ever had, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Their Sensei is Shuuden Sol, but it appears that a man by the Name of Kakashi Hatake is there at times when Shuuden is not in the village. As to why he would have to leave the village, I have no idea. His favored weapon is his sword, which I have nothing on, not even a name. His Chakra levels are astounding, regardless of no one knowing who his parents are. I have no other stats, other than the fact his Taijutsu is far off the Charts, shooting past ANBU level with ease, apparently. I have nothing else on him."

Tsukune smirked at the information. "I'm not surprised at any of that information. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't tell them how many Missions I've done."

"Since one of your teammates have been asked about, I'll get to that with him." Kabuto said, earning a nod. Everyone else was thinking he was a Taijutsu/Kenjutsu Specialist.

"Alright, as for Gaara of the Desert. Since he's from way out in the desert I have less on him than Tsukune. His team consists of Temari and Kankuro. Apparently, he always carries around a gourd. He's completed several D and C-rank missions, and get this. 1 B-rank mission. What's more is, the reports say he came away from every mission completely unscathed."

"Not surprised, all things considered. No I won't say what I know on him." Naruto said. "However, given a certain fact about him, I'm not surprised at the fact he hasn't gotten injured since birth."

"I would like to know, but I guess you wouldn't tell me even if I asked." Naruto smirked. "Let's see if you know me as well as you think."

Kabuto chuckled. "Well then, Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto looked at his card. "Your team consists of Tsukune Aono, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. As for your sensei, you also have the same 2 as Tsukune. As for your missions, you have... Holy Crap. Over 200 D-ranks?" Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise, aside from Team 7 and Hinata. "10 C-rank missions as well. Whoa. 3 A-ranks? Damn, you're in a great position for this test." Kabuto pulled Tsukune's information from underneath and looked at them both awe.

"We got all that covered. Sasuke only has 2 A-ranks on his, because one of our A-ranks was before we even were placed on a team." Naruto said, shocking everyone there.

Kabuto looked at Naruto's card again. "Well, you seem to have a favored weapon as well. It's called the Strike Saber. I don't know anything else on that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. "Yes, Sasuke. It's similar to Shuuden's Strike Blade." Sasuke nodded. "As is Tsukune's."

"Well, in any case, your Kenjutsu and Taijutsu is also off the Charts, just like your Chakra levels. Your Ninjutsu levels are also high up there, but just within the Charts. Your Genjutsu, I have nothing on. However, it appears you can dispel A-rank Genjutsu with ease." Naruto nodded. "When you have to deal with a Succubus on a daily basis, you tend to get a feel for what's real, and what's not, whether your senses say it's real or not."

"I also have a short Bio, if you want to hear it." Kabuto said. Naruto smirked. "Go ahead. Not like I can't find out if anything is true or not."

"Okay then." Kabuto went through everything from the time Yukari helped him, putting it down to no one really knows where he was, for 2 years. "Okay, you're pretty accurate on that. A few things you're off on is the fact I never truly left the village. In fact, at that point, I stayed in a house just to the Southeast of the Main Village, but within the Forested area. Other than that, you were spot on."

"Thank you. I'm surprised at how much you have done in just a few months." Kabuto said.

"Comes with the training I went through since I was 5." Naruto said. Everyone except Team 10 nodded in agreement. Kiba looked at Naruto. "How did you manage to do over 200 D-rank missions in only 4 months?"

"Doing 6-14 D-rank missions a day racks up. Then the first A-rank with the team, which by the way started as a C-rank, came around, just to give the Hokage time for D-ranks to go back up. Even then, he started giving our team the weekends off from missions to let them accumulate. Adding in a C-rank from time to time. Then there's the other A-rank. You'd think we have enough experience to become Jounin." Naruto replied, shocking everyone out of their wits, aside from the team. "Hey Kabuto. Do you have any information on the A-ranks I have?"

"Only 2 of them. One was supposed to be a C-rank Escort, but escalated to an A-rank due to Rogue Shinobi."

"Demon Brothers, Dead. Zabuza Momochi, spared, and added into Konoha Police force. And the other?"

"An A-rank Escort for Yukie Fujikaze, to the Land of Snow, now known as the Land of Spring."

"A lot of deception in that one. Some would surprise most." Tsukune said. Naruto nodded. "Especially given Yukie Fujikaze is actually the Queen of the Land of Snow, Koyuki Kazahana. She was the heir to the Throne when it was taken over by her Uncle. Can you imagine how much deception would be in something like that?"

Everyone was shocked at the information. "You all have quite the additions in your teams. Obviously, your team is above and beyond normal Genin teams. How did you managed to pull that kind of stuff off?"

Naruto looked at Kabuto. "That... is a secret." Kabuto face vaulted. Everyone laughed. That was when Naruto, Tsukune, and Sakura picked up something coming in fast. Naruto went in and grabbed the hand heading straight for Kabuto. "Dosu, I'd suggest you back down now. You don't want the proctors to disqualify you before the Exams even start, do you?"

Just then an explosion came from the other side of the room. "Speak of the devil."

"Alright maggots! Any unauthorized fighting during the Exams will result in immediate disqualification. Now get up here and get your number. Then find your seat, and sit the FUCK down!" said a big man with a few scars on his face. _"Looks like I was right. Ibiki Morino is the Proctor of the First Exam. Don't get scared by the amount of Killing Intent he releases, it's only a ploy to get us to give up. If the final question is what I think it is, I'll let you know."_ Naruto said over the link.

Everyone in Shuuden's group was separated from each other. _"Looks like they have us split pretty far. Remember, he'll try to use mind tricks on us, to scare the wits out of us. Don't fall for any of it."_ Naruto told the others.

"_Well, are we going to cheat like you said was the point of the test?"_ Sakura asked Naruto.

"_No, we don't need to. Besides, the point of the test is to gather information in a situation that leaves little to no room for error. The sentinels around the room provides little to no room for error. If you have any questions, or doubts, let someone else in the link know. Also, Shuuden says we don't really need any help with these questions. We can answer things on a Jounin level with relative ease. My guess is these are Chuunin level Questions."_ Naruto said.

Everyone in the link nodded at that point, and since Ibiki had finished giving off the rules, the nods were well placed and no one questioned them.

The clock reached the 3:30 mark, and the second hand reached the top when Ibiki shouted, "BEGIN!"

Everyone turned their papers over. _"Damn, I'm surprised the questions are in this difficulty. No normal Genin could answer questions like these. They're actually trying to force us to cheat."_ Hinata said over the chat.

"_Like I said before, Hinata-hime. They want us to cheat. Mid-Chuunin level questions requiring us to figure out the unknown factors on this level would be too much for the average Genin to know."_ Naruto said.

"_Like you said, Hinata. No _normal_ Genin can answer these questions without cheating. That also means they have a few people to cheat off of. In any case, we _aren't_ normal Genin. We have more training under our belt Physically, Mentally, and Spiritually."_ Sakura told the others, who mentally nodded.

5 minutes later, Shuuden's gang had finished the entire thing. Ino used her Mind-transfer Jutsu on Sakura after she stopped writing, and memorized her answers, which she covered up with a Genjutsu thanks to Naruto's suggestion. Ino left, and gave Chouji and Shikamaru the answers she memorized, which Shikamaru was a little suspicious of.

All that was left was the 10th question for all of them. When Ino was in Sakura's mind, Naruto told her to leave Shikamaru and Chouji a message saying don't give in to the 10th question's rules.

Ino was a little surprised he knew how to talk telepathically, but didn't ask him about it. Her father could find out, no sweat.

When the time came for the 10th question, over half the people there had been disqualified. "Alright, it's time for the 10th Question."

"_Ignore the rules here. Just wait for the choice he gives."_ Naruto stated.

After Ibiki gave the rules of the Question, he said, "Now, you get to choose. Do you wish to take the 10th Question?"

A random Genin asked, "You really think we'd quit it out now? Of course we'll answer it."

"_Now for the next part."_ Naruto added through the link.

"Of course, but if answer incorrectly, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THESE EXAMS FOR GOOD!"

"_Bullshit. The choice is the 10th question. As long as we stay here, we are answering correctly."_ Naruto told the others. Kiba, brainless idiot he is, decided to question him about the banning of the exams. Ibiki countered with the usual "I wasn't making the rules until now" speech.

Many more people left due to fear of never taking the exams again. Naruto smirked at how effective his tactics were. Then, when no one else seemed to be leaving, Ibiki spoke up, but not in a way that most were expecting. "Now that the hopeless cases are gone, it is my duty to tell you..." Ibiki paused.

"_Tenth question has been answered."_ Hinata said. _"Cue the Sound Barrier."_

"That those of you here," another pause. "Have all passed the First Exam." Ibiki finished.

A resounding "what" went throughout the room. Shuuden's group was unaffected. They knew they had just passed.

People were asking questions and Ibiki was laughing at some of them. All in all, the 10th question was whether or not to take the question.

That was when someone came bursting through the window, wrapped in a tarp. Two Kunai hit the ceiling revealing a banner... and a crazy snake lady.

"_Oh crap. Anko Mitarashi? Seriously?"_ Naruto asked no one in particular, though it was over the mental chat.

"_What's so bad about her?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_Try the fact that she's a seductress that was once the student of Orochimaru, and easily befriended Ageha. It's a good thing Kurumu knows to stay away from her."_ Tsukune answered. _"Also, she's a former bearer of Orochimaru's curse. It would seem incomplete, however, it was a level 4 curse in a prototype stage, meaning level 3."_

"_Former bearer?"_ Sasuke asked, curious.

"_Yeah, former. Tsukune removed it, but since it was only a prototype it could easily be stronger when he tries it on you, Sasuke. It's a good thing we already put the seal on you."_ Naruto said.

"This is gonna be fun." Anko said, since the group had been talking over the link.

"_Training Field 44. The Forest of Death. That's where we're likely to run in to Orochimaru."_ Naruto said, as they left.

-20 minutes later-

Everyone that passed the first exam was standing outside a forest that was surrounded by a 20-foot tall fence. "Alright maggots, welcome to Training Field 44. Otherwise known as the Forest of Death."

A random Genin asked how it got its name. Tsukune decided to answer. "Many people go in there, but not that many come out. It's filled with dangers that few could ever comprehend. In fact, Anko Mitarashi is one of the only ones that ever goes in there on a regular basis. I'm not scared about that though."

Anko looked his way. "Well, you saved me from explaining things. However, it is said that someone else has been going in there, and I know it's true. I don't know who it is though, so you better be careful."

Naruto smirked. "That would be me. The place makes me feel right at home, and it's a great place for me to release anger, stress and the like, just by killing off a few things." Anko looked at Naruto with a dangerous expression. She pulled a Kunai from her sleeve, and threw it towards Naruto. It never made it to Naruto. In fact, it looked like it never left her hand... except to those who were paying attention. Namely, Shuuden's group.

Naruto was standing behind Anko with the Kunai at her neck. "You know Anko, the forest is filled with worse dangers than you, and they come en masse. If I can handle that, do you really think I can't handle you? Besides, I use the Northeast quarter for Combat Training." Anko gulped at that. She knew how dangerous he had it, and didn't realize how powerful he truly was.

"Don't try anything like that, next time. And make sure you get rid of the sweatdrop on the back of your head. I don't think people would like that." Naruto whispered into her ear. He disappeared and went to his usual spot. _"Naruto, why do you have to show off?"_ Sakura asked.

"_I didn't have to. I just felt like it. Besides, didn't you sense the fear coming off of her?"_

"_Yeah, why is that?"_ She asked.

"_I'm wondering that as well."_ Sasuke added.

"_The Northeast quarter is actually the most populated by monsters. Tsukune and I took care of more powerful ones back at Youkai Academy."_ Naruto stated.

"_Were they really that weak?"_

"_Actually, when the numbers are that high, It's like Me and you vs Oyakata and her forces. Easy picking, but hard if we're not careful."_ Naruto added.

"_Damn. I guess we should avoid the Northeast corner."_ Sakura stated.

"_Actually, we'll rendezvous in that section. I made sure everyone could hear it, and amplified the gulp that she gave after it. She knows it's dangerous there, and anyone who is smart enough will know to avoid that area. Thus making it the perfect rendezvous point. Sakura you will be able to find us with your Spirit Eye. Hinata, you lead your team into the area, and make sure they know not to fight anything in there."_ Naruto stated.

"_Why not?"_ Hinata asked.

"_That's because when you kill one, 2 or 3 more appear in its place. Your best situation is to find me, and not fight them until we get all of us together."_

"_Oh, so that's how you do it."_ Sasuke said, surprise in his voice.

Neji had been listening. _"Hey, do you mind if my team joins up as well? We could use a few good people, since we are a mainly physical based team."_

"_Actually, I don't think it's a good idea. The reason being if too many people are spotted on the way, they may get suspicious of the area, and having too many people there will also attract more of them. Alone they are retardedly easy. In small groups, still easy for us on our own. In massive groups, like if they find more than 6 people, I'd be a fool to think they wouldn't attack in excess of 200."_ Naruto said.

"_Alright then, we'll be on our own. The Hogetsu Jigento is still off limits here, right?"_ Neji asked.

"_I would say yes, but if you run into the Sound Ninja, don't bother with restrictions. Also, a sound barrier helps against them. The Mental Link won't be affected by it, either."_ Naruto stated.

Everyone signed the waivers they were given, and waited to hand them in.

Naruto and Tsukune were lucky to be placed in the Northeast sector. Sakura and Sasuke were on the East-Northeast part of the circle. Team 8 was on the Northwest part.

Over the loudspeaker, everyone heard a voice. "Alright, Maggots. Remember, you only have 5 days. Begin!"

The gates opened, and everyone walked in. Naruto and Tsukune bolted in, literally. Wind has its advantages, and they both can use it. Sakura and Sasuke headed straight for the rendezvous point, but had to go around a few teams in the process, making sure they didn't make a sound.

It wasn't long before they reached the rendezvous point.

Hinata and her team had reached it, and found that Naruto and Tsukune were not there yet. "Where are the Foxes?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged. "Since you told us you guys had a Heaven Scroll, and we do as well, they could be out to get the right scrolls."

"And you were right. We were getting 3 Earth Scrolls." Tsukune said, Naruto not there, much to the others' surprise.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Taking out a few spiders. They apparently listen to him better than me. In fact, he used the spiders' loyalty to his advantage, and they got the scrolls. He handed them to a Shadow Clone which warped out, and gave them to me. He told me to give them to you, while he started training. 10 on 1 isn't really fair, but he uses Half-state. Apparently, being a Hanyou gives him the ability to go into the Half-state easily, as does the Full-demon form. However, he keeps it on the down low. Don't need the people to think the Kyuubi is attacking again."

"Why would the Kyuubi be attacking? I thought it was killed by the 4th Hokage." Shino asked, somewhat calm.

"He wasn't. The Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed inside of Naruto." Hinata said, catching Kiba off guard. "The Kyuubi was released from Naruto, and he still has all of the abilities he gained through Foxy. Normally, removal of a Bijuu from its host will kill the host. The same would've happened to me, if we didn't figure out a way to do so without dying. Turning into a Hanyou has many advantages, and keeping the Jinchuuriki abilities is a plus either way."

Kiba looked at Hinata in a whole new light. "Is that why you always smelled like cats?"

Hinata nodded. "I thought you said you never liked cats. I had Lady Neko, the 2-tailed Monster Cat within me. She provided the Cat scent, and Naruto held Foxy, the 9-tailed Demon Fox. If you add it up, and the fact that we had both been released from our burdens as Jinchuuriki, do you finally realize why I always preferred him over you? He has something few people like, and they hated him for it. I was one of the only people who was truly nice to him, and he was grateful for it."

"I'll say. He actually grew to like her because of all the stalking. The training only solidified their relationship." Tsukune said.

"That's not all. I found out last night Naruto-kun and I were to be married a few months after everything is done regarding the Chuunin Exams." Hinata said.

"What do you mean, married?" Sasuke asked, curiosity deep into his voice.

"I'm curious, as well." Shino stated. Kiba was trying hard not to say anything. He bit his hand.

"In any case, I'll be heading back to Naruto. He said the spiders were a great way for us to release a shitload of stress, but only if you could handle them in massive numbers... or could easily be a one-man army." Tsukune said, as Hinata nodded. She knew what he was talking about.

"He is going at it on his own? Or the Shadow Clones at his side?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno. I've never seen him go at it. In any case, I hope he gets them to back off of me." Tsukune said as he turned around. "We'll be doing this until morning. Then we'll head to the tower with our scrolls. Remember, Sasuke. Orochimaru is still at large." Tsukune jumped up and headed out.

"What's he talking about?" Kiba asked.

"You didn't tell them, did you Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't. They were kept out of the loop for a reason. They wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Why not?" Shino's voice had anger in it. Barely noticeable, but it was there.

"I guess there's no hiding it now. Orochimaru is entered into these exams. He is posing as a Grass Ninja and has 2 subordinates as his team. You wouldn't recognize his face if you saw it." Hinata said.

"She's right on the money. I already know what she means with the whole face thing. Tsukune told me about the Immortality Jutsu he uses. It's not real immortality, merely an illusion." Sakura said. "He can also revive the dead to fight for him. Unfortunately, his plan is going to be a little wrecked with that. I highly doubt he would be able to summon who he wants to. Shuuden has a bit of a contract with the Lord of the Dead."

"He told me about that." Hinata said. "I think something else is on the horizon that no one would predict, but him."

"No kidding. Shuuden is by far, the best person to plan strategies, and tactics. He is also planning something elsewhere. That's why he's not in the village at this point."

-Youkai Academy-

Shuuden sneezed. "I hope whoever is talking about me is saying good things."

"_It is Shuuden. Hinata was complimenting your skills at strategy and tactic planning."_ The voice of the Spirit Eye said.

_'It better be.'_

"_When have I lied to you, knowingly?"_

_'Not the point. Besides, how would you know in the first place?'_

"_Sakura Haruno is in the area. I found out from her. Naruto is back to training with those Spiders, and Tsukune is on his way to Naruto."_

_'Dammit. Eye 204, Shuuden 145.'_

"_Oh come on, I don't have that many... do I?"_

_'Yes, unfortunately, you do.'_

"_Nice. Am I the only one who has beaten you in an argument?"_

_'On a regular basis, yes. The Your Mom Toad was easier than you.'_

"_I thank you. Anyway, back to planning."_

_'Right.'_

-with Team 8-

Hinata and her team had their pair, and went to the Tower. Sakura and Sasuke were far in front of them.

"Hey guys, I know this is sudden, but I think we should speed up a bit." Hinata stated.

Shino was silent. Kiba asked why.

"It's not just a recovery mission. It's a time sensitive one, as well. Meaning the faster we produce results, the better." _'I'm not going to tell them about us already being 5 hours ahead of the previous record.'_

"Alright, but we can't guarantee that we can be silent going any faster than this." Shino stated.

"Just focus on going faster. I'll handle the sound problem... On second thought, we stop here." Hinata stopped on a branch. Kiba and Shino stopped right next to her. "Why stop here?"

"I just remembered something Shuuden taught me. Grab a shoulder. And nothing perverted Kiba."

"I wasn't planning on it. I know you have someone else, and he's more like you than I ever could be." was Kiba's simple reply. He grabbed the left shoulder, and Shino grabbed her right. She warped right next to the Tower.

"Looks like we made it here before Sakura and Sasuke." Hinata said, surprising Kiba.

"Let's go in." Shino said, earning 2 nods.

-with SasuSaku-

Sakura noticed that Hinata used the warp.

"Looks like Hinata actually remembered she could use the Warp. You wanna do the same?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" Sasuke put 2 fingers to his forehead and vanished, while Sakura went into a vacuum like stated.

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the tower right at the moment Hinata and the others were about to head in.

Kiba noticed first. "Damn, they're quick."

Hinata ignored him. They were already inside, and Hinata was glad they realized that she warped.

Team 8 was going through the speech of Kurenai, regarding the quote on the wall, which Hinata understood immediately. This lead to her explaining it to Kiba and Shino.

Sakura and Sasuke were getting the same lecture from Kakashi. However, he didn't need to explain anything, since they both knew the meaning of the Quote already.

-With Naruto and Tsukune-

Naruto and Tsukune were sitting there talking with the Spiders. They had the Spirit Eye active, since they could only understand what they said like that.

"I never thought things would be like that." Tsukune told a spider.

"**No kidding. They are so gullible to the smallest of creatures. It's hilarious how humans go around thinking they own everything."**

"True. Then again, I am a human, but I don't think like that. Then again, I'm a Jinchuuriki, so I'm different either way."

"**Jinchuuriki, eh? No wonder you're friends with a Hanyou."**

"Actually, Tsukune and I were friends long before I became a Hanyou. I was a Jinchuuriki once as well. That's how we became friends. And now I went to become a Hanyou, just to give the Kyuubi no Yoko his freedom. He is currently leading the other Yoko."

"Ain't that the truth. It's not that I don't want mine freed, I'm just afraid of what would happen, should my fiance find out. She's a Yuki Onna."

"**Yuki Onna? Is she anywhere nearby?"**

"Yeah, but she's not entering the forest. She rarely leaves her house, unless she's on a date with me. Even engaged we have dates. Not like it's anything new to me. The Climate here is not really suitable for her."

"**True. I just wish I could meet her."** The first Spider said.

"**Me too. I've never met a Yuki Onna due to the climate here."** A second spider said.

"Well, I guess you have a point. If anything, I would be wanting to meet her as well, if I wasn't able to due to climate." Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"In any case, I think we've had enough time for a break. Let's go at it again."

"**Alright! Hey everyone! Time to kick it up!"** The First spider said.

"**YEAH! PARTY TIME!"** The second spider yelled out. Naruto and Tsukune deactivated their Spirit Eye to ignore any taunting they could do.

Naruto and Tsukune stood back to back, and eyed each Spider. "Go!" Naruto poofed in what seemed to be a Golden Blade that had a gun trigger near the blade. Tsukune poofed in what seemed to be a golden Kunai with 3 prongs, looking almost exactly like that of the 4th Hokage's, except it was a golden color.

Naruto charged with his blade in hand, glowing. Naruto was covered in an Orange Armor, and went for even more slicing and dicing. After a few more went down, he flipped his Strike Saber, and it shortened a bit, but now it looked like a gun.

(A/N: Yes, the Strike Saber is almost exactly like the Blazefire Saber from Final Fantasy 13. The main difference is the fact it is a Golden Color, and allows the Same armors to be donned as the Strike Blade. The Strike Sai, which Tsukune has in hand, is actually shorter than most. I will get into more detail about their abilities at the end.)

Naruto was pulling the trigger on those in the back, while switching it to blade form and slicing a few with his armor and the Strike Saber. He had taken down 40 in the first minute, and they kept coming.

Tsukune wasn't doing it as easily as Naruto. He had the Schneider Armor donned as well, but wasn't really accustomed to it. He had tried rolling with the blades out in excess, but wasn't having much success. He got in close, and used the blades of his armor to cut one in 3. He was getting the hang of the Schneider Armor quickly.

Tsukune landed next to Naruto. "Looks like you're getting the hang of the Schneider Armor."

"Yeah, I'm still new to it."

"No worries. It takes a while to get used to it. Trust me on that." Naruto told him. "You know about the Buster Slash?"

"Yeah, but I haven't tried it."

"Well try it now." Naruto jumped up, and charged a row of 3 Spiders, going through all three of them, using Chakra-based fire spouting from his feet like a jet.

"That's how it's done!" Naruto said, as Tsukune did the same thing, but went through 4. The 5th dodged it, but lost half of it's legs.

"Cool!" Tsukune said. "I already got the hang of the 7 Blade attack."

"No kidding. Let's keep going."

"Right!" Naruto and Tsukune kept at it for another hour or so, switching between the Buster Slash, and 7 Blade Attack. Naruto switched his Strike Saber every now and then, not really caring how many were on him. After an hour, Tsukune killed off 159, and Naruto took out 254.

"254. Not a new record, but it's still good." Naruto said.

"I got 159. Is that bad for a first timer?" Tsukune asked.

"No. That's actually quite good. Alright, guys time for a break. Tsukune needs one more than I do." Naruto said, as they went out. 1 of them stayed behind to keep them company. Tsukune and Naruto activated the Spirit Eye.

"**Why did you guys need a break?"**

"He's not used to the armor like I am. I know how to use it properly, and as you heard earlier, he's still new to it. That means he's thinking more into it, instead of thinking of nothing. He's forcing his moves."

"**I guess the same thing happened to you as you came in here. Then again if he's new to it, how did he get that good with it in one hour?"**

"My body adjusts quite fast. I'm lowering the amount of thoughts, but it's still not down to acceptable levels." Tsukune told the Spider who gave a nod.

"**Then how long will things be going like this?"**

"I told them that we'd be heading to the tower sometime tomorrow. I was just going to train with Naruto. He never told me you guys are great training partners. Had I known, I probably would've come in here long ago."

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if they would accept you. Besides, I know they listen to me to an extent. The others don't know that they're quite friendly once you get to know them."

"Just like the Kyuubi. Normal Humans are so ignorant. Remind me why I decided to stay a Jinchuuriki, instead of becoming a Hanyou." Tsukune said, not really expecting things to go down like this.

"**Nice joke. Then again you're right. Also, both of your teammates are in tower already. Along with that girl you met up with earlier. She smells like cats, but looks human. Another Jinchuuriki?"**

"Hanyou actually." Naruto said. "She's also my Fiancee. The lavender eyed one, not the Pink-haired one. If one didn't know any better, one would think she must have Banshee genes. Fortunately, I know better. Her screech is worse than that of a banshee. I speak from experience."

"**That bad huh?"**

"Yeah. Naruto and I ran into a couple of Banshees in a place called Youkai Academy. If not for the fact that we both knew how to block out sounds with a Sound Barrier. It helps out a lot more than people think." Tsukune told him.

"**Well, I'm actually quite glad for that. By the way, if you were questioning your decision to remain a Jinchuuriki, why not go for the Hanyou now?"**

"Did not think of that." Tsukune said. "Then again, when one focuses on the task at hand, one forgets everything else."

"No kidding. However, it's not easy to do something like that. Only a friend of mine can do the final piece. He won't be here for a month or so, though."

"**He didn't teach you?"**

"He didn't think it was necessary. Tsukune told him straight up he didn't plan on becoming a Hanyou. So he left it at that, and didn't ask again."

"**Is there a way for you to contact him?"**

"There is, but it's not easy. The warp is not that good for Space-time travel. It's merely space travel through Dimensions. It doesn't really work through the time stream." Naruto said.

An idea hit Tsukune. "Actually, I have an idea. Shuuden can tell us how it works, and you could practice it for a while."

"**When did this come about? And how do you plan on doing so?"**

"The time stream doesn't work well with the warp. We need a full blown Space-time portal to get there. The Time stream does allow the Link to go through, however." Tsukune said.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! The link will allow us to talk to him through the time stream, and he could tell me everything that has to be done."

"**And in the meantime, Tsukune could be a Hanyou while Naruto practices the technique on some of the spiders."**

Tsukune sighed. "I did not include the Spiders in the idea. You guys are friendly to us, and I wouldn't feel right having Naruto taking you out just for me."

"**Hey, we're glad to help him out. They already know about it, and the fact you don't want us to be involved in the practice."**

"Well, I'm opening the time stream. Tsukune my Spirit Eye will be off during this time."

"Right." Naruto enhanced a swipe, and made a Time-stream hole. "Hey Shuuden."

"_Naruto? Why are talking to me through the time stream?"_

"_Tsukune has decided to go for the Hanyou, and is going for it as we speak. While he's doing that, I'll need to know how to use the technique you used to get the Kyuubi out of me."_

"_Are you looking at me through it?"_

"_Yes, I am. From your face, I am looking about 68 Degrees up angle, at 2 o'clock."_

"_Right?"_

"_Yes, you're looking right at me."_

"_Okay the first thing you need to do is separate the Youki of the Fox from his own. He can take care of that."_

"_Okay. What's next?"_

"_After you find the Fox's Youki, you have to separate it from him. Being a Hanyou, means he also has Youki. It will initially be hard to do so. Then you perform handsigns in this order."_ Shuuden went through 22 handsigns.

"_Isn't that quite a bit?"_

"_It is, but I haven't managed to shorten it yet. Practice the handsigns, and then try it out on something other than him. Once you can pull the entire soul out of something in less than 30 seconds, 5 times in a row, you're good, and then you can try it out on him."_

"_Got it."_ Naruto went through the handsigns several times, just to make sure he got it straight. 10 minutes of doing so meant a good hour of it afterwards, with 5 shadow clones.

"_Alright, Naruto. Is there anything else?"_

"_Yeah, one thing, but that can wait. We're in the Forest of Death, Northeast Quadrant, after all."_

"_Why are you there?"_

"_Chuunin Exams, 2nd portion. The others have already gone to the tower ahead of us."_ Naruto said.

"_Got it. How far in?"_

"_Sun hasn't even set once."_

"_Got it. What is it that can wait though. Now I'm curious."_

"_Hinata and I are going to be married soon, but we're not entirely sure about how my parents feel about it."_

"_I wasn't either, until I asked them about it. They're fine with it, given all the circumstances involved."_

"_Great! Tell them I said thank you, and I hope everything goes as planned."_

"_Okay. Later!"_

"_Out!"_ The time stream was closed, and Naruto called a few wolves into the area, and Activated the Spirit Eye. "You okay with me taking out your soul just to practice a technique?"

"**To help you help a friend? Kid, friends are like a pack to a wolf."** the first wolf said.

"**You help out your own kind, whenever you can."** A second wolf said.

"**You leave behind the dead weight."** A third wolf said.

"**He isn't dead weight. Not by a longshot."** A fourth said.

"So you're all good with it?" All of them nodded. "Alright then. Just know it's going to hurt a bit."

Naruto went through the handsigns, and pulled out one of their souls. He got it done in 52.8 Seconds. "Damn. I have to get it done in less than 30 seconds, 5 times in a row."

"**Go ahead."**

Naruto nodded and went through 15 more wolves before he got it below 30 seconds once. He did it again, but got just above 30 seconds. "Dammit!"

"**Don't worry, go at it again."**

Naruto nodded and kept going. It was 4 hours later that he got it under 20 seconds 5 times in a row.

"I guess that's enough with the wolves. I think it's time I move it up a notch."

"**With what?"**

"The Spiders also wanted to help out, but it was more complex than you guys." Naruto replied.

"**Good idea. Getting them out of a more complex organism will prove better than a simpler one."**

"My point exactly." Naruto went over to the spiders. "You guys ready?"

They nodded, and Naruto began. He got it at 42.6 seconds first go. "As I thought. It's harder to do so with the spiders than the wolves."

"**You were practicing on the wolves?"**

"Yeah, I got it done in under half the time I just did with him. Besides, Tsukune isn't done yet. That means I still have some time to get it completely right."

"**Well then, continue."**

Naruto went at it for another hour or so. He couldn't tell. The Sun was setting, though. He knew that much. By this time, he had gotten it under 30 seconds pretty damn fast. He was taking the souls out in 6 seconds flat. "I think that's enough."

Tsukune had awakened at that point, and Naruto knew it. "Okay, Tsukune. You ready?"

"Yeah. I hope it works as good as it did with you." he replied, earning a nod from Naruto. A couple of Spiders and wolves gathered around them. Naruto spoke. "You are going to have to separate your Youki from Foxy's. Once you do that, I'll need to find his and get it out of there."

"I'm doing that now." 5 seconds later he was done. Naruto went through the handsigns, and pulled out all of the Youki with little effort. The fox was given a form, as it was completely pulled out. The sight was a strange one. A fox with 9 tails, but it was only Wolf-sized. "Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"**That's me. I'm glad you finally decided to go along with it. I may have free reign in your mindscape, and can even alter it for some fun, but it's a lot better out here."**

"I'd imagine as such. In any case, I think I should use a reverse summon on you. That way you'll be out of harms way as well."

"**No kidding. The Damn Akatsuki is a fucking nuisance."**

"I can only imagine." Tsukune went through 4 handsigns. "Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" The Kyuubi no Kitsune glowed and left. "Now that that's done, I'll need some rest."

"Go ahead. I'll be good for a while. I'll keep watch for any teams."

"**No need. Remember, we're used to this area. We can get them out of the area faster than most."** a wolf said.

A spider nodded and spoke. **"Not to mention we can attack in massive quantities. Get some rest, Naruto. You'll need it."**

"Thanks guys. I mean it. Although, sometimes I wonder how I can make friends with abnormal animals faster than with Humans. After all, I was a human at one point."

"**You got me there. I have no idea."** a spider told him.

They all went off, and Naruto nodded off.

-elsewhere-

Anko was going through the forest, because she had just found out Orochimaru was in the forest.

She knew that some people caught the hint at the Northeast part of the forest, and would have stayed away. This narrowed down the search. Orochimaru found Anko first. It was just on the outside of the Northeast Quadrant of it. "So, my precious little Anko is after me." A snaky voice said.

"Orochimaru, come on out. I know you're there."

"Why should I? So you can try and kill me? The question is, can you?"

Anko smirked. "You have no idea what's happened since you left."

"You'd be surprised." Orochimaru was right behind Anko, and she jumped out of the way, into the Northeastern sector.

She stopped on a branch, and looked up. Spiders were coming down. "Oh shit!" She jumped to avoid them. Orochimaru looked at his former student. "Why are these things attacking this far out of the Northeast sector?"

A snake slithered up to Orochimaru and told him something. "So that's the situation here." The snake nodded. "Well then, tell my little Anko that. I doubt they would let anyone attack them."

Orochimaru left. Anko was trying hard to fend off the Spiders when a snake went up to them and told them to stop for a second. Then the snake went to Anko and told her what was going on. "So that's why they're attacking this far out? To protect a friend?" The snake nodded. "Well, who's the friend?"

The answer was not what she was expecting. "What the hell? Naruto Uzumaki is on good terms with the Spiders in this forest? That would explain why they're attacking me. Let them know I'm sorry about this. However the guy that was just here is the only reason I had gone into this quarter of the forest."

"The tower? Why?" The snake continued talking. "Well in that case, I guess there's good reason to. Orochimaru can wait, if the Hokage himself is there. First, I'll head south, and then make a break for the tower." The snake nodded and told the spiders the situation. They nodded, and left.

Anko went south, as she said she would, and then turned when she thought it was safe.

-with Naruto and Tsukune, a few hours later-

Tsukune woke up to a sleeping Naruto. A few spiders were in the area, so he decided to make conversation. "Hey guys. How long have I been out?"

"**Almost 10 hours. Orochimaru was nearby, but Anko engaged him."**

"How long ago was that?"

"**8 hours ago."**

"And neither of them found us?"

"**A snake came in and stopped the spiders in the area. Anko was completely unaware that Naruto had befriended us. She agreed to leave, and left the area in the direction she said she would. Her explanation was sound, and was easily confirmed. No one else has come into the area. Apparently, the words Naruto had said before you guys even entered had been good enough to keep everyone away. No one had even come near this area before or after."**

"Nice. I guess Naruto did even more good for you guys than I thought. Then again, it helped them out more than himself." Tsukune said, as Naruto started stirring.

"Hey Tsukune." Naruto noticed that he was talking to a few spiders. He activated his own Spirit Eye. "What's going on?"

"**Well, the only interruption in the entire area was Orochimaru and Anko about 8 hours ago. This was 2 hours after we told you to rest up."**

"Well that's good. This means that people actually heeded what I said before the Exam began. Anko's gulp helped. Good thing I amplified the sound of the gulp. Everyone was apparently wary of this area, and kept out."

"**No kidding. Anyway, Tsukune and I had a bit of a conversation. I was only able to tell him what I just told you."**

"Well then. Tsukune, you ready to get back to training? You're going to need to train yourself from going into your Hanyou form. First, go Schneider. Then, work on getting your Youki down. You have to hold back your Youki as much as possible for it to work good enough."

"I've been working on that as I slept. Foxy may be out of my body, but he can still come in and help out. He gave me a few tips on Controlling Youki. It's not that different from controlling Chakra. It's just a little harder." Tsukune told him.

"Well then, you're gonna get a kick out of this. The Schneider armor will bring out your Half-state easily. I can hold back my Youki enough to stay in the Schneider armor for hours at a time. All that Chakra control I learned with Shuuden helped out a shitload."

"Okay then, I'll try as well." Tsukune glowed orange and appeared in the Schneider armor. There was no Youki flowing through him. "No Youki is flowing. I guess I have enough Chakra control to stop my Youki flow for a while."

"Let's test it out, then." Naruto donned his Schneider armor as well. "Ready?"

"**Let's do this!"**

"**PARTY TIME!"** Spiders surrounded them both and they were moving faster than before. Tsukune was surprised at his own speed, but figured that since Youki was flowing through his legs only, he figured it was only natural.

Naruto was also going as good as usual, but Tsukune had been going just as fast, with as much accuracy as before. He was also tiring a lot slower than before. _'Amazing! This is coming a lot easier now!'_

Naruto smirked at Tsukune's face and went back to killing off Spiders. They went through another hundred or so before they decided to take a break. "Damn! That was a lot easier than when I was Jinchuuriki. Why didn't you mention that?"

"Didn't think it was needed. Plus, I was already adept with the Schneider armor before I became a Hanyou. I guess I just didn't feel any change in it." Naruto stated, shrugging.

"**Well, you gonna let your friends know?"**

"Good idea. They'll like to know that I've turned into a Hanyou. Besides, I'll need some training with it."

"I'll let them know. Sakura and Hinata should know at least. Also, they'll like to know we'll be staying here for another day to get you used to being a Hanyou." Naruto replied.

"_Sakura, Hinata-hime. Can you hear me?"_

"_I can hear you."_ Hinata told him.

"_So can I. What's up?"_

"_Tsukune has decided to go Hanyou. He became a Hanyou last night, and now he needs to get used to it. We'll be another day or so before we come in."_

"_Aw man."_ Hinata said. _"I really wanted to have some fun."_

"_What do you mean fun?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Probably something she shouldn't have said with you listening. In any case, I have to stay behind and help out Tsukune. We're still in the Northeast Quadrant, and the Spiders helped out. I'm on good terms with them, and Tsukune is getting there."_ Naruto told them.

"_Well then, Make sure you're both here on time. Hopefully, you can get him good enough with it in 4 days. What about other teams?"_ Hinata said.

"_Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. The Spiders and wolves here are keeping everyone else out of the Northeast Quadrant. The good thing is Orochimaru and Anko both strayed in during a fight some time ago, but were forced out by them. Orochimaru obviously knows you guys are in the tower, and within 2 hours of the start of the entire Exam. Sasuke is also safe."_

"_Got it. Thanks for the update. We appreciate it."_ Hinata said. _"Should we let Kakashi-sensei know about this?"_

"_That would be a good idea. Sakura should tell him that though. She is on his team. However, make sure that there are no eavesdroppers. We don't want that kind of information getting out."_ Naruto said.

"_Got it. I'll let him know, sound barrier and all."_ Sakura stated before she cut herself out.

"_Good luck Naruto-kun. Tell Tsukune I hope he gets the hang of it soon. He needs to gain control of it quickly."_

"_That's what we're going for. However, during the month off, Tsukune and I will be training him to get used to things in heavy armor, if you know what I mean."_

"_Panzer?"_

"_Bingo. A couple days in 1000x will produce great results. Planetellacite combined with Adamantium does wonders for weights. He told me some time ago he reached 2000x in there. It should be a bit tough at first, but he'll get used to it after a while."_ Naruto said. _"I think I've said all I can. I need to help him now, and time is of the essence."_

"_Got it. Later then."_ Hinata cut herself out.

_'I'm sorry, but this has to be done.'_ Naruto thought. "Alright Tsukune, let's get going. 2 days of this, and you'll be better. First, we have to find your limit on control. Nonstop fighting until your Youki starts going out of control. Ready?" Tsukune nodded, armor already on. "Begin!"

Spiders charged him and he went at them full force with the Schneider armor. He had gone at them with a speed unheard of for a human, switching between the 7 Blade Attack, Buster Slash, and a whole mess of moves that the spiders were not aware of. Naruto was surprised he could pull those off during this. Youki hadn't even begun to drift off-course. He was in complete control for 5 hours. Naruto was surprised at how long he could go. 8 hours: still in complete control. He figured it was good enough, and Tsukune wasn't even tired.

"Alright, that's enough Tsukune. Get back here." Everyone else stopped, and went over to Naruto.

"**Why stop? He isn't showing any signs of exhaustion."**

"That's the point. 8 hours, and no exhaustion. That's hard to do. He is still in complete control of his Youki. He's already surprised me with how long he can go at it, without slipping his control once. Mind telling me how?"

"I don't really know. All I know is, it's the same as Molding Chakra. Keeping the emotions under control allows for easy control of the Youki. A little something Mizore-chan told me about Youki: It flares more in the presence of emotions. So if I keep my emotions in check, my Youki follows suit."

"**He's not bad. In fact, he's down right great."**

"No kidding. He knows more than I do about Youki, that's for sure."

"It comes with having a Youkai as a Girlfriend, while you're a Jinchuuriki. You pick up a few things about Youki. Along with how to monitor your own, and other Youki in your body."

"Well then, Let's keep going. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about Youki. Shadow Clones and then we go at them." Tsukune nodded and made a Shadow Clone. Naruto made a Shadow clone as well, and the originals walked off.

"Ready?" Naruto donned his Schneider armor. Tsukune followed suit, and nodded. "Begin!" Spiders and wolves came in at the same time. They both went at them with a seemingly unlimited strength and stamina. They were at it for hours without any signs of exhaustion. They had gone over 16 hours before they decided to take a break.

"Damn, that was one good workout." Naruto said.

"No kidding. They just keep coming. No wonder you use these for Combat Training."

"It's good because they come at us without remorse, and in insane numbers. It's perfect to find out your limits in strength, endurance, agility, and stamina. Also, you can increase it when doing so as well. You'd never expect this much results from anything like that."

"**Tell me about it. You guys don't even look like you're tired."**

"No kidding. Is Anko in the forest? Or has she gone into the tower?"

"**Last I heard, she made it to the tower."**

"Get her to come here. We have some things to discuss with her."

"**Are you sure?"**

"The snakes are probably the best bet, but yeah. Tsukune and I need to talk to her."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked Naruto.

"You'll see."

00000x00000

Chapter 10 is done.

How'd you guys like training sessions? I think Naruto going through that was something that would be good for the Schneider training. If anyone disagrees, don't hesitate to tell me. Flames will go to Sasuke, so he can use them to his advantage.

Also, how do you like the Strike Saber? It has the same features as the Strike Blade, armor and all. The only difference is it's a gunblade. It's form is similar to that of the Blazefire Saber. In the last chapter, Naruto mentioned an Infinite Ammo Seal, after Shuuden mentioned a sword of some kind. Now you know what it was for.

Kabuto also mentioned he didn't know anything about Tsukune's preferred weapon, the Strike Sai. They both are different, being as they are made from the Claws of the Liger Zero, as well. Gifts from Shuuden, sealed into gloves. You see where I went with that?

About the Removal process. It was that way with Naruto, and it was a lot harder for him to do so. Same with Hinata. I skipped it the first time around for a reason. I wasn't really sure about how to pull it off, but I had a few Ideas. In the end, I went for Hanyou status, and then removal. Now Naruto and Tsukune will not be doing anything but training, so there will be a time-skip of a few days. I think I've gone through the training enough. They'll be doing a lot of that for the next day.

Also, with the Spiders and Wolves. I wasn't sure about having Naruto train them, but a sudden feature of the Spirit Eye came to me during that point, I just had to implement it. It's something that Shuuden didn't know, since he wasn't really around animals often, but he could understand them to an extent when they were there. Living on a mountain for 14 years does that to you.

Later!


	11. Chapter 11: 3rd Exam Prelims p1

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Super Spirit 5 speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** For those of you who have been wondering what the hell has been going on, There has been trouble with internet where I'm at. I had a lot of time, and I could've worked on everything for the entire time. However, I was too busy reading the stories on Fanfiction.

**AG001:** You seem to have gotten addicted to Fanfiction.

**AG000:** I'm not addicted. I'm close, but not yet. I do other things, but only when I have other things to do.

**AG001:** Sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny.

**AG000:** Should I get the picture from 2001?

**AG001:** Point taken. In any case, if you have a problem.

**AG000:** No, I've pretty much got it figured out. I like reading the things on Fanfiction, and the variety on there. There's a lot of things on here that I like, and a few things I didn't think I would.

**AG003:** No kidding. By the way, what is up with the whole, Extraction thing? I don't get that at all. There are other ways.

**AG004:** That's what I'd like to know.

**AG000:** They already had some experience with a Hanyou-like form. Remember the Half-state?

**AG002:** That is basically the Hanyou form for them.

**AG003:** So basically, you gave them what they already had experience with? Not bad. Thinking ahead.

**AG000:** Actually, I came up with a reason after everything had been put in place with Naruto and Hinata already Hanyous.

**AG004:** Well, you're thinking about the past, but not that far back. 4 Chapters in one week?

**AG000:** 5 actually. Remember, I also uploaded one for Dragon Flight.

**Silence**

**Shuuden:** Well, in any case, everything's ready. One thing left to do before the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden, Rosario + Vampire, or Zoids. I only own a copy of Final Fantasy 13, not the franchise, or anything else related to it. All rights go to their respective owners.

**AG000:** Damn, that's a lot to say.

**Chapter 11:** 3rd Exam Preliminaries (P1)

Naruto and Tsukune made it back on the third day after talking with Anko.

-Flashback-

_Anko was guided to Naruto and Tsukune by a couple of Spiders._

"_Alright, I have some questions for you." Anko stated the moment she saw them._

"_Don't bother. I was about to explain a lot more than you think."_ _Naruto said._

"_What do you mean, Naruto?" Tsukune asked._

"_She needs to know everything about this place. Why I'm accepted here, and why they are accepting you quite fast." Naruto explained, shocking Anko._

"_Alright then. Speak up."_

"_Don't be so quick Anko. Any possible threat to me in this area will be intercepted by them. They do so of their own will. I am one of the only humans that have ever understood their point of view. And only because at one point I was treated like an outcast, and was tortured by the civilian population more times than I care to count." Naruto said._

"_Ok..."_

"_I was a Jinchuuriki, just like you were a bearer of Orochimaru's curse. That's why you took refuge in here. It was a good place to relieve stress of the villagers' cold stares. That's what they gave me, and I still feel them every now and then. A lot less often, but now things could escalate."_

"_How so?" Anko asked._

"_Even with the Kyuubi gone and where he belongs, I'm still in danger. The power of the Kyuubi still flows through me, but not because I'm a Jinchuuriki. It's because I'm a Hanyou. The same thing applies to Hinata and Tsukune here. We're all former Jinchuuriki, and now we are Hanyou. It was a simple thing, but highly dangerous if not done properly, and within a time limit." Naruto stated, earning a nod from Anko._

"_What happens now? And where is the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Anko asked._

"_Both the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Kyuubi no Kitsune are off with their own kind. Nibi no Bakeneko, or Lady Neko, as we call her, has returned to the Shinigami. We are all still able to use the same abilities as we could in our Half-state, but now it is known as our Hanyou form. Our Full-demon form is still the same, but now we can use Youki just like Chakra, and use it to enhance our size." Tsukune stated._

_Anko's jaw dropped. "How?"_

"_A process Shuuden found out about from Moka. I thought you would've heard of it. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame are somewhat aware of the situation. Kiba has backed off of Hinata Hyuuga now that she is engaged with me, and he also knows the reasons she had regarding her choosing me over him. I learned that it can be used to pull out a soul completely, and when a Hanyou does it, it's easy as fuck." Naruto said. "Shuuden told me it was a hard thing to come by, but things were also pretty good. It took him a long ass time to learn to use it properly, while I got it down in about an Hour. I perfected its use in another hour."_

"_How long ago was this?"_

"_Near as I can figure, the entire process of extraction ended about 2 hours before your confrontation with Orochimaru, who left the moment you were cornered by the Spiders that wanted to guard us. A snake saved your life. Also, by that point Sasuke had already been at the tower long beforehand. Tsukune and I stayed behind to train for a while."_

"_I needed some training, and then I had decided to lose the Kyuubi no Kitsune and become a Hanyou. I'm actually quite good at it, but the Spiders treat me like I'm one of them. If not, close." Tsukune said._

"_You're actually already there. I earned their respect, and from time to time, I can vent, and they have no problems with it. They know I have a lot of pain built up. Tsukune also has a lot of pain built up and after living among actual Youkai, these guys aren't much of a threat alone. However, get them in numbers and they will overrun you. Take one out, 3 more come in their place. It's excellent training for us. Also, we can do it in a place few actually go into due to fear of these guys." Naruto said._

"_For good reason." Anko stated._

"_They may look scary, but deep down they have hearts as well. They were feared, and in turn, hated. Humans all fear Youkai. It's the same way with the Kyuubi. They feared what I would do with the Kyuubi, or were angry that I was the Kyuubi, neither of which were really true. I was not the Kyuubi, nor was I ever. I was only the Jailer, but I managed to make peace with him, and, in turn, was able to release him without any problems. He left without so much as a threat to society. He was being controlled, after all."_

"_Controlled? And these guys are actually friendly?" Anko asked._

"_Yes, and yes. Foxy was controlled by a guy known as Uchiha Madara, the enemy of the First Hokage. He survived all these years, although how, no one really knows. Now he's after the Bijuu. With the only Senju around being Tsunade, it's not easy, and now is the perfect time to do so. However, he won't find 2 of them. They are both gone, and in a safe place. As far as Madara knows, the Kyuubi is still sealed within me. He's no longer in this world, in case you couldn't tell." Naruto stated._

"_I can see that. In any case, I think you would want to keep the Hanyou thing a secret. I still get the stares from the villagers, but I just send a scowl their way. Being a seductress has it's advantages." Anko said. "I'm not proud of it, but if I didn't go that path they would've tried to kill me like they did you. If I may, how can you understand them?"_

"_The Spirit Eye. Apparently, it allows us to talk with animals, and we can understand them perfectly. Shuuden never told us this aspect. Then again, I doubt he knew it in the first place." Naruto said._

"_In any case, I'll keep the secret of the Hanyou transformation from everyone. I'm good at that." Anko said. "Is that all you want, because these guys are starting to scare me."_

"_Go ahead, head to the tower. We have some more training to do." Naruto said, as Anko nodded and left. "Well, that was oddly familiar."_

"_How so?" Tsukune asked._

"_She's like us, but because she was Orochimaru's student. In addition, I don't think the word about her mark being gone has gotten out. I think we could get Ino to start a few rumors when we're done with __the Exams." Naruto said, grinning._

"_**Why bother? She isn't like you guys. She kills us without remorse, and doesn't even care."**_

"_The difference between us and her lies in our abilities. The view of others on all 3 of us is the same. You're sounding a lot like Humans right now. Yet you hate humans."_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_When you get a taste of each side, you find out they're not that different in anything but form. They fear the other, and from that fear breeds hate. From the hate, comes anger. From anger comes action." Naruto said._

"_**Translation?"**_

"_You ever hear of the saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover"? That's something the Humans forget, and the Youkai ignore. The inside is what counts. I'm not talking about inner demons, or anything of the like. When you judge what you see, nothing good comes of it, and fighting breaks out almost immediately." Tsukune stated. "Being a Human for most of my life, not knowing I was a Jinchuuriki, was hard on me. No one would've believed me if I knew, or anything else, because I can't show them proof. That's one problem with Humans."_

"_Youkai are similar. Living among them, and having one inside of you let's you find out a lot more than you'd think." Naruto said._

"_**Explanation please?"**_

"_Youkai hate humans for killing their own kind, not wary of the fact the Humans fear them. They do so to save the ones they care about, but mostly themselves. A select few have been on both sides. The Jinchuuriki. They know what it's like to be a Youkai among humans. They are hated because of who they are, or what the demon inside has done. They don't realize that the boy or girl is not the demon they all despise." Naruto paused._

"_Youkai attack humans to save their own skin, or out of hatred. Humans attack Youkai out of fear, anger, or to save their own skins. If you've seen both of them working at it, you'd see that Humans and Youkai are no different from each other, aside from form."_

"_**You mean, if I tried being nice to them, they might be nice back?"**_

"_I doubt it. They have to open up to you, and so far, only outcasts can do that. Tsukune and I were outcasts ourselves, so we know how it is. It's not a good thing to go through." Naruto said._

"_**Well, in any case, I think I'll give it a shot. How about another round?"**_

"_Let's do it."_

_-_Flashback end-

They were ready to move on, and they saw that Iruka appeared before them. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said, shock on his face.

"Hey Naruto. I'm glad you made it through. From what I hear, you're teammates have already made it in a couple days ago. Care to explain?" Iruka asked.

"Training. Tsukune and I needed some training, Tsukune more than me, and we got a few days in."

"Don't you know that was dangerous?" Iruka had worry in his voice but it sounded like anger.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I know how dangerous it can be to the unwary, but I've been training and venting in the Forest of Death for a few months now. I'm on good terms with the animals here. When they want me to get some rest, saying they will protect us, one would be wary if they weren't on good terms with them." Naruto told him.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that. What about Tsukune? I doubt he'd be on good terms with them."

"Actually I am. I understand their point of view, just like Naruto does. They see me as a good friend of Naruto's and also someone who understands their viewpoint. Being Jinchuuriki for a long time does that to you. You see things the way they truly are, from both sides. Besides, if they like you, they're quite friendly." Tsukune said.

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't call guarding us from Orochimaru 2 hours into our sleep and letting us sleep for another 8 hours being on good terms with them, I don't know what is." Naruto said. "Especially if they do so of their own will."

"Of their own will?" Iruka was shocked they are truly on good terms with the so-called monsters of the Forest.

"Yup. We even asked them to get Anko a few days back. We explained everything to her." Tsukune said. "Afterwards, she left. And now here we are."

"Okay, I get it. Do the two of you get the meaning of the Quote on the wall?" Iruka asked, only to receive 2 nods. "Shuuden knows that a stable mind is nothing without the body to go along with it. Also, a strong body does nothing if you don't know everything you need to know. Your body will get accustomed to the movements, and you can stop thinking about everything and act on instinct. You still need to know the basic knowledge of everything regarding the task before you can do so effectively."

"Well, that's good. You already have a great understanding of the quote, and I don't have to explain it to you." Iruka said. "In any case, how are things you guys? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Things are good. 6-14 D-ranks a day, minus Weekends, and the times we are on C-rank missions, or the 2 A-ranks we did with an official team. Those actually allowed us some time to train, or have some relaxation. I spent my time in the forest, training, and I made a few friends in the process. Those in the Forest of Death consider me a good friend, and I can talk to them with ease. Tsukune can do the same, and now this place is a good retreat for us. Don't let anyone else know that though. Also, have you heard anything about the Anti-pervert Bomber?" Naruto asked, somewhat out of the blue.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Iruka asked.

Naruto and Tsukune smirked. "The two of us, along with Shuuden are the ones doing all of that. Turning Shadow clones into walking Paper Bombs, and using my old Sexy Jutsu with the clones, you got yourself a blast. No pun intended."

Iruka laughed. "So you guys are the Anti-pervert Bombers? I had no idea."

"Well, you could say we kept it under wraps. Once Ino finds out she'll spread the word, without a doubt." Naruto said, smirk still present.

"I think I can get her to do something about it. Or maybe Mizore-chan could." Tsukune said, looking at Naruto.

"Mizore." they said simultaneously.

"Who's that?"

"My fiancee." Tsukune said, quite plainly.

"And you're not even scared of that?" Iruka asked.

"Hey! She may be a Youkai, but she's friendly. She understood me better than anyone else, in a place that could very well have gotten me killed. I have nothing but gratitude and love for her. We have gotten inside of the other's mind, and we found out that we both love each other enough. Besides, nothing else can compare to her in my opinion." Tsukune said, slightly offended.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant the whole marriage thing. They say marriage is one of the worst things to ever happen to a guy. It means losing your freedom."

"Not quite." Naruto said. "You can't lose something you never really had. Besides, he knows Mizore inside and out. Just like I know Hinata-hime inside and out. There is no doubt in my mind that we would be happy with our chosen partners in life."

Hinata was watching from above with her Byakugan. She was glad he was complimenting her. Then his next line threw her for a loop.

"I didn't always like her. In fact, at first I thought she was creepy. In truth, she was just shy beyond comprehension. That's why she always stalked me. She didn't have the courage to do anything more."

Hinata was starting to cry at his words, but he continued, and she tried to force herself to pay attention, no matter how much she was hurting inside.

"Then I went to Youkai Academy. I saw a different side of her there, and found out something that few have ever found out. That's when I realized what she felt, and how much. I was surprised to say the least. There was someone I had always thought was creepy, weird, and a lot of other things, but after that day, I realized just how much of a fool I had been for all that time." Naruto continued. Hinata was still watching, but was shocked at what she just saw him say.

"If anything, I was completely clueless to her feelings at first, but then they exploded right in front of me. Right here." Naruto pointed at his lips. "It was then that I truly felt everything she had bottled up inside. The pain, the stress, the longing. Everything she had felt, whether for me or not. I felt it. I could tell she wanted to tell me everything, so I asked her to sit down. We talked for hours, not realizing how much time had past, before the sun set."

Hinata was starting to cry again, but not for the same reason as before. He was basically saying everything right in front of her.

"Why did you have to be so clueless about someone else's feelings for you?" Iruka asked him.

"I guess it was hereditary. My father was the same way with my mother. They were friends for a long ass time, years even. He didn't even notice she wanted to be closer than they were. It wasn't until she outright said it, tears in her eyes, threatening to leave, before he finally caught on. I guess I was the same way. I never really figured it out until that point. I was being a complete a fool, and didn't even see any of it. I take after my father with more than my looks I guess." Naruto said.

Iruka was thrown for a loop, as was the watching Hyuuga. Kiba had walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Hinata?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes. "I was just watching Naruto-kun. He just came in. He was telling Iruka-sensei his entire relationship with me, even before we were together. I had no idea he was so clueless about my feelings back then. You'd think me blushing to the point of fainting would've given him a single clue."

"Why follow him then?" Kiba asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Because of what he said afterwards. He thinks it's hereditary, because his father was the same way with his mother. He never figured out that I liked him until I released everything right on his lips. All of my feelings rushed into him, and that was when he finally found out how I felt."

"Really? I'd like to knock him down a notch." Kiba said, before Shino telling him to calm down.

"I don't think that will be necessary. We're already engaged, but I hope our children aren't as clueless as his father, or him. If that were the case, I'd have to knock them out of it." Hinata said, a bit of mischief in her voice.

"Damn. I'm actually feeling everything she's giving off." Kiba said.

"Well, that comes with me. You either take the whole package, or leave it as it is. He didn't care what I was, but who I was. He didn't give a shit about me being a Hyuuga, or even a Jinchuuriki. In fact, he told me himself, that helps me understand him more than anyone else. He also gave me a lowdown of the other Jinchuuriki. Sabaku no Gaara, who's in the Chuunin Exams is one of them. If you find yourself in a fight against him: Forfeit. Don't even try to fight him."

Kiba was surprised she was telling him to quit without fighting. Before he could retort she continued. "If I figured you'd stand any chance at all, I wouldn't be saying that. You don't stand a chance against him, period. He has no qualms about killing anyone. The only ones that I know for a fact could possibly take him down and are here are Me, Naruto-kun, Tsukune, and Sakura. Sasuke wouldn't stand much of a chance, but he has one. Unlike you guys, we have the training needed for something worse than a Jinchuuriki. The Akatsuki." Hinata went into explaining the details of what they're after. "In addition, it's filled with S-rank Criminals, that travel in pairs. They are deadly, but even though they wouldn't kill us outright, they would be bringing us to a secluded base, to extract it, killing us in the process."

Kiba was shocked at the revelation. Shino was actually showing emotion for once. "Why would extracting it kill you?"

"and if you've already lost it, how are you still alive?" Kiba asked, awe in his voice.

"Shino, the Bijuu's Chakra integrates with ours the moment we become Jinchuuriki. That's what allows us to use it's Youki as our Chakra, it just feels different. However, they work in the same way, so we can use their Youki as Chakra for our Jutsu. The downside is that the Bijuu itself integrates into our Nervous system, meaning Removing it after too long would be painful, and result in death, due to losing part of our Nervous System." Hinata explained.

"As for me, I lost it willingly, and had to make a deal with Lady Neko. I turned into something known as a Hanyou, Half-human, Half-demon. I was already familiar with the form of a Hanyou, since my Half-state is basically the same thing. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to use it, unless it's a life or death fight, or an all-out war. However, in the Case of Gaara, I'd have to use it." Hinata paused.

"In any case, after becoming a Hanyou, I was able to release her, and not even feel much pain. Her soul, along with her Youki left my body. When the soul left, she was no longer integrated with my Nervous system. When her Youki left, all that was left was my own power. However, it diminished for a short time, but not for long. It went back to the levels it was at before Lady Neko was released. That's basically how I survived."

Kiba and Shino looked at her in shock and awe. "Well, that's good, I guess. Is it possible for us to at least see your Half-state?" Shino asked, curiosity in his voice. Hinata shook her head. "Not really. It's not a good thing if people see it. The only places I think would be good are those that are miles away from any civilization, or a place no one would dare go into, if they didn't absolutely have to."

"There is a place where I went to train since I was 6, but that place has since been closed off, and only those trained by Shuuden himself. He gave us each a seal allowing us to go there through almost any object." Hinata said. "This means you can't get there."

"Actually they can." Naruto said standing at the door. How none of them noticed he was there was beyond Kiba. "Hinata-hime, did you forget that we can take someone there if they know all about the place, and we want them to?"

Hinata face palmed herself. "Why didn't I remember that? That was something I didn't even think of."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I know of the safest areas in this Forest. However, I would advise you to take them in via a Brick Wall. It has to be direct contact. Sasuke could take them in with Instant Transmission, as well." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. "I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to that part. Direct contact only?"

Naruto nodded. "Along with that, you can only take one in at a time via the Seal on your arm. I have tried taking Kakashi-sensei in, and it worked. I also tracked down Yugao, and she has been in there, as well. I have yet to try taking them both in, because I know I couldn't take them both in with the seal."

"Okay then. Do you think it would work with the Warp?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Never tried it. You could try it. I'm not sure if it would work. You wanna try it with them?"

"Couldn't hurt. They're both used to it already." Kiba and Shino nodded. Akamaru barked as well. "Grab a shoulder, you two." They did so and they all disappeared.

Naruto smirked. He opened the closet door, and a place similar to the White area in the Training grounds appeared. He went through.

-Training grounds-

Hinata warped in to find Naruto already there. "Naruto-kun? How did you get here so fast?"

"I used the closet door in conjunction with the seal. Not sure if that would work, as well." Naruto said. Hinata shrugged it off. "In any case, I think we should show them our Hanyou forms."

"Right." They both closed their eyes. When they opened, their eyes looked different. They were both blood red, one had slitted fox eyes, and the other had a Cat's eyes. "This is our Hanyou form. Note that I have 6 tails right now. In truth, I can go up to 9, and also become a full-demon, and look exactly like the Kyuubi no Yoko did."

Kiba looked scared. He was about to step off of the white ground but Hinata was right behind him stopping him from going further. "I wouldn't step off the white area, if I were you. It's more dangerous than Naruto-kun right now." Kiba looked behind him and took in Hinata's new look.

"S-sorry. He just caught me by surprise. I didn't expect him to say that." Kiba said, fear evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Kiba. I won't attack you like this. I would utterly annihilate you like this with one tail." Naruto sighed. "In any case, I think we should let them know about this place." Hinata nodded.

"The white floor is basically a safety zone. Anything else is enhanced gravity." Hinata said, as she looked out into the distance. "The gravity gets stronger the farther out you go. It goes on forever, as well. I've even seen a few white spots out there before, and they are used as rest spots."

"How far have you gone, Hinata?" Kiba asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"About 2500x. That means 2,500 times that of Earth's gravity. By the time I went into the academy, I was already at 900x. I reached 2000x right before we graduated from the Academy." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun was at 700x daily when we started, and he was only 6. In addition, before he went to the Academy, he was already at 1500x."

Naruto nodded. "Tsukune was on par with me. We kept sparring after Chakra Control Exercises. We started by climbing trees in the enhanced gravity using Chakra alone. Then did some exercises while sticking to the tree, not once grabbing it physically. We let chakra keep us clinging to the tree, and the enhanced gravity made it even harder. Essentially, it was better Control Training than even Kakashi-sensei could ever have come up with."

"Okay, I know of the Tree Climbing exercise, but if that's the next step in control, I guess I could start." Kiba said.

"It's not. It's what we did, because we could gain more like that, than we could in other ways. And due to our massive levels in Chakra, we needed more Control than others. The true next part in Chakra Control is Walking on water. It comes easy to us, because of all the control we gained in enhanced gravity." Hinata said, earning a nod from Naruto. "Naruto-kun more than any of us."

"Okay, how about right at the edge of the white floor? How strong is it there?" Kiba was more than curious now.

"10x here. In the rest stops, it is wherever the rest stop is. It drops from whatever it is, straight to 1x the moment you go into a white area. Once you leave, the gravity increase is evident." Naruto said.

"I would suggest training with weights before you even try something like this." Hinata said, before turning to her teammates. "I had been doing the same exercises for a year before I even came here once. I had been wearing 8 tons in 4 places. That's 32 tons total before any of this. I lost the weights and came to train here. The Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga is not the right one for me. Instead, I use something similar. I won't divulge what it is, but Shuuden told me it's similar to the Gentle Fist style, but would compliment both the training, and my flexibility. Needless to say he was right."

"I think it's time we head back. Tsukune will be wondering where I am, as will my team." Naruto said. "But before that, we should go into our Human forms." Hinata nodded, and they both went full human form, in close to an instant.

"Let's get going. I hope they aren't too mad about this." Hinata nodded.

"They shouldn't be. Now they know what you went through and can honestly say they wouldn't stand a chance against you, or anyone on my team. Gaara as well. Am I correct in saying that?"

Kiba nodded, as did Shino. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it to me."

"Yeah, we're sure." Shino said. "Although, I doubt Kiba trusts his voice at the moment."

Naruto chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? After finding out everything we did here, anyone would be shocked out of their wits."

Kiba simply nodded. He looked at Kiba. In his eyes, Naruto saw a shitload of fear. "Don't look at me like that. I get enough of that from the villagers. I don't need it from you, as well."

Kiba shook himself out of his fear, and stupor... after Hinata slapped him. "Better?"

"Yeah... I couldn't form any words like that if I even tried. Thanks." Kiba said.

"No problem just don't tell anyone about this place. You can tell them what kind of training we went through, but that is it." Naruto said. Kiba nodded. "Well, in any case, I think this place would be great stamina training."

"No kidding. I trained Stamina, Strength, Speed, and Control here." Naruto said. "Let's go. We've been here long enough." Hinata warped them out, and Naruto warped out himself.

-back at the tower-

Sasuke and Sakura were going through Tsukune's training with Naruto. "You did all that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised at how friendly they can be. If anything, I was surprised they didn't kill me when I fell asleep for 10 hours." Tsukune said, chuckling. "In any case, I'm glad they didn't. It shows that they actually accepted me. Can't say the same for Anko. They didn't really like her when I brought her up. Naruto and I got them to realize they were acting just like that which they hate."

"I hope they got the message. It wouldn't do for something like that to happen to someone else." Sakura said. "By the way, what exactly were you guys training while you were out there?"

"Armor, weapons, and controlling the Hanyou form. That was about it." Tsukune answered, knowing it was safe. "In any case, I found out they have several things good about them, and they are more like Humans than we, or even they, thought. Aside from form, there aren't any notable differences."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, so where's Naruto?"

"He said that he knew Hinata was watching us talk with Iruka-sensei. He went to talk to her, and explain everything. After that, I don't know. However, I did feel an opening to the Training Grounds. My guess he went in there." he felt it again. "Scratch that. Another one opened, and he came through it. I guess he was talking about everything with her... Wait, why are Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino coming through at the same time?"

"Oh shit." Sasuke said.

"Why the long faces? I only explained it to them to prove a point that Hinata tried to make, but couldn't bring across. By showing them the Training grounds we went through since we were 6, Tsukune and myself even longer, that got it in Kiba's thick skull that he wouldn't stand a chance against any of us, or Gaara." Naruto said from the door.

"About time. Is there another reason you went there? I know you wouldn't have gone in just to prove that to them." Sakura said.

"Yeah. We showed the 2 of them our Hanyou forms. They both know to keep it a secret. In any case, who else has made it?" Naruto stated.

"Well, aside from our team, and team 8, Team 10, Neji's team, and Gaara's team made it as well. Kabuto's team made it a few minutes after you and Tsukune came in." Sasuke replied.

"Okay then. We still have 2 days to see how many actually get through this. Well then? Let's play some games." Naruto said, a grin on his face.

Everyone nodded and started playing.

-2 days later-

Everyone that had passed was in a large hall. Teams 7, 8, and 10, Team Gai, Gaara's team, and Kabuto's team were all that was there. There was also some Jounin, along with Anko, and the Hokage.

Sarutobi had begun explaining the truth about the Chuunin Exams: It was basically a war between allied Nations in a safe environment.

Then a guy shunshined in. "Lord Hokage please allow me, Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the 3rd Exam, to explain."

Sarutobi nodded. "Proceed." Hayate turned to the Genin, and he looked like he was sick. "Greetings everyone, *cough* I'm Hayate." He said.

"_Is he sick?"_ Sakura asked.

"_As far as I know, it's a lung disease. That's why he's here, instead of in ANBU."_ Naruto replied.

"_Do you know the name of it?"_ Hinata asked.

"_No, I wasn't able to find out. The doctors didn't like me, and he died before I could ask."_ Naruto said. _"In any case, this time, I can find out now."_

Naruto searched Hayate's Aura. Supposedly, it wasn't able to be cured, and he didn't have 5 months left. Naruto remembered that he died sometime in the middle of the Month-off between the Preliminaries and the Finals. _"Not good. A little less than 5 months left due to this disease. I couldn't find a name for it, but I did find that it was incurable. Sakura, you wanna try out that new spell Yukari was teaching you?"_

"_What new spell?"_ Tsukune asked.

"_You'll see, Tsukune. Since I'll be a field medic of the team, it will come in handy."_ Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "_Esunaga!"_

Hayate felt something hit him like the Yamanaka clan's Mind-transfer Jutsu. The thing is, he was still in control of his mind. _'This is something else. What could it be?'_

Peanut Gallery reviews (thoughts only)

Naruto, "Esunaga? Damn!"

Tsukune, "Holy crap. That will come in handy."

Sasuke, "That will come in handy. I didn't think something like that could cure an incurable disease."

Hinata, "If this works, we just found a new cure for diseases."

Ino, "What the hell was that? He recoiled as if he got hit by the Mind-transfer Jutsu. I'm the only Yamanaka here, meaning they're gonna blame me for it."

Shikamaru, "What just happened? It wasn't the Mind-transfer Jutsu, and he looks like he's no longer sick, although the eyes look the same as before. In any case, we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Chouji, "What happened? Oh well. Back to snacking."

Anko, "What did they just do? Well, I guess I'll find out soon."

Peanut Gallery Reviews are done.

Hayate decided to shrug it off and continue explaining. He noticed his chest was no longer in pain, and he was breathing differently than before he got hit. He then spoke up on it after his explanation. "If anyone here is good with Medical Jutsu, raise your hand."

"_Looks like he noticed."_ Sakura raised her hand. "I figure you are feeling the effects of it?" Everyone looked at her to find... a smirk? "I figured it would help with your coughing. It wasn't that appealing, and you look like you're already dead. I just decided to help out. I'm not saying how, or who I learned that from."

"Well then, I think you're good for now. Just know that something like that should require warning." Hayate said.

"_Sakura-chan, why did you tell him anything?" _Sasuke asked her through the link, not noticing the suffix added. Sakura did, but didn't call him on it... yet.

"_I didn't tell him much, but he would easily think Shuuden taught it to me. Yukari is the one who taught me Esuna spells, and Cure spells. I also found out I could enhance my hand with Chakra and shape manipulation, with a Thundara or Thundaga spell to make a different version of Chidori. Yukari is good on stuff like that. Always coming up with ideas, but never going through with them, due to an inability."_

"_Sakura, didn't you realize he added -chan to your name?"_ Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked shocked, _"Did I really do that?"_

"_Yes, you did, and yes I noticed. I just think he didn't so I didn't say anything on it."_ Sakura stated.

"_Now see who's being clueless, Hinata-hime? Sasuke had absolutely no idea what he even said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was falling for Sakura."_ Naruto said.

"_Hey! I don't really see a problem with it, but I would prefer if he would tell me himself whether or not he actually likes me. However, he wouldn't do that until he is absolutely sure about it. That's something I've learned about him from being on the same team. He doesn't like showing emotions when he doesn't need to. Probably an Uchiha thing. It's just like you and Tsukune. The two of you don't show emotions when you can help it, but you have a good reason to."_ Sakura said.

"_I'm surprised you actually noticed that. I guess the Uchiha thing is the feeling of us being the Elite. Nothing else is in my mind about that. Say Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_Orochimaru? He came by the Northeast sector about 2 or 3 hours after you guys made it to the Tower."_

"_Got it._"

Everyone continued listening, and soon enough, a panel opened, revealing an LED screen. "This screen will select to random participants that are still here." (A/N: Kabuto had already left, I skipped through it, since they were talking in the Chat) Everyone nodded. "Alright, the first match."

Roulette mode!

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs**

**Rock Lee**

"Will the ones listed on the screen stay down here, and everyone else head up to the balconies please." Hayate said, obviously no longer sick due to his voice. Everyone went to their respective areas. "Good luck, Lee. You'll need it."

"Thank you. However, I think you will need it more than I." Lee told Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee. Ready? Begin!" Hayate jumped back as he finished. Sasuke was in the Kame fighting style. Lee was in his usual stance. "Nice form. However it will do you little good against a Taijutsu specialist."

Sasuke was silent. Instead of replying, he was connecting his spiritual essence with his own to focus on him only. He didn't even activate his Sharingan. It wouldn't do him any good. Lee disappeared, and Sasuke did the same. There were some explosions here and there, resulting in holes in the ground.

However, no one could see how the 2 of them were fighting so fast. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan and was trying to keep up. Naruto, Sakura, and Tsukune were using the Spirit Eye to keep up with them. Hinata enhanced her eyes with Ki instead of using the Byakugan. "Hinata, can you see what's going on with them?"

"Yes, and I'm not surprised that both of them are moving at speeds in excess of 100 miles per hour. Lee's a Taijutsu Specialist, so he needs speed. Sasuke trained for years under Shuuden, in the same area I showed you. It would be natural for a fight like this to be high speed." Hinata said. Her team was right next to Naruto's.

"Hinata-hime, he's not using the Sharingan. I'm surprised he's not affected by tunnel vision at those speeds without it." Naruto said, surprising Kakashi.

"Naruto, what are talking about?"

"Exactly what I said. Sasuke isn't using the Sharingan right now. He's going strict Taijutsu. Lee can't use anything other than Taijutsu, so I think he's just keeping it fair." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Actually, he's not using Chakra period. He's using Ki. I'm using Ki in my eyes as well, that way I don't have to use my Byakugan. I can still see how he's not affected by tunnel vision. He's using Ki in his eyes as well." Hinata said.

"That not it." Tsukune said. "The Ki isn't in his eyes. It's in his muscles yes, but it's actually only small amounts. He's tracking Lee's spiritual essence. That's how. He's ignoring the eyes which wouldn't be able to keep up, with or without the Sharingan."

"Spiritual Essence?" Kakashi asked. Tsukune nodded. "It's Lee's specific signature. It's also how we can find certain people with the Spirit Eye. Find the right Spiritual Essence, you find them. By connect yours with your opponent's, that means you can track their movements without have to rely on your eyes, or any other of you senses."

"So that's how he's doing it. He's got tunnel vision, but he's ignoring it altogether." Sakura said. Everyone else nodded.

It didn't take long for Lee to finally appear, being sent flying towards a wall. Sasuke appeared as well, but he was floating. He dropped to the ground. Gai walked up to them. "Your student seems to be good at Taijutsu. Almost as good as Lee."

"Not quite Gai-sensei." Naruto said, without looking at him. "They're both holding back. Sasuke a lot more than Lee."

"Care to explain, Naruto? I don't get it." Kakashi asked. Gai nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke isn't even going 1 millionth of his full strength without opening any of the gates, or removing the 100 tons he's got on him. Lee is weighed down by how much weight, Gai-sensei?" Naruto explained.

Gai looked pained. "Lee only has 2 tons total. If the Uchiha is carrying that much weight, he shouldn't even be able to move around properly!"

"Training in enhanced gravity does that to you." Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of the combatants.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi agreed. "How far did he go?"

"You already in the know, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded, and Sakura continued. "He went up to 2350x. That's where he was at the end of the Academy days."

"Well, that explains a lot." Kakashi said, confusing Gai. "She means that Sasuke Uchiha was moving around somewhat normally at gravity levels 2,350 times that of here. Being weighed down with 100 tons is nothing to him, and he can still move like that while going at that low of strength."

"YOOSH! He is certainly the Youthful one!" Gai said, before Naruto sent him flying without moving... sort of. Gai hit the wall right next to the Screen. "Sorry, but I didn't want to listen to his Power of Youth speech. It gets annoying." Kakashi nodded, but inwardly smirked. _'Minato, your son is a good one, and even agrees with me on a few things. I'm glad for that. Regardless of your absence, he's grown into a fine young boy.'_

"Lee, you should take off your weights. You're going to need all you have for this. The fight so far is proof of it." Sasuke said. Lee simply nodded. "I was just about to suggest that. How you knew, I have no idea, but I do not really care."

Lee proceeded to take off his weights, and threw them out behind him. Making some pretty big explosions, and 2 more dents in the floor. "Now I can move freely."

"Round 2. Let's go!" Sasuke said as they went into another unseeable fight. Naruto, Sakura, and Tsukune were the only ones able to see the fight, but with massive difficulty. Sasuke and Lee were going so fast, they couldn't even track them with the Spirit Eye. They had to rely on finding the Auras of both Sasuke and Lee in order to keep up. Kakashi couldn't even keep up anymore. Gai made it back to them after a bit.

"What's going on? How are they possibly moving so fast?" Gai asked.

"Lee took off his weights, but Sasuke still has his weights on. He's still holding back, just not as much." Naruto said. "I'm even having trouble keeping up, the only way I can keep up now is by following the Spiritual Essence of both of them when they connect. If Lee could fly like Sasuke, this fight would be going on for hours."

"Fly?" Kakashi and Gai asked at the same time. Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't think about that."

"Just don't let it happen again." Sakura told Naruto. "Remember, that's something Shuuden taught us, and not everyone can do it. Lee can, but he needs to learn how to. Due to low reserves on Chakra, or none at all, he had to train his body with extreme measures."

Gai nodded. "Yes, he has. It's strange how he has made it this far on hard work alone. I support him every step of the way."

Naruto felt something. "Oh crap, Lee just opened the First Gate." Kakashi and Gai looked at him.

"Naruto, you must be mistaken on that." Kakashi said, but Gai looked at Naruto with shock.

"Why did he open the First Gate? Is he that badly outmatched?"

Kakashi looked at Gai. "You didn't."

"He did Kakashi-sensei. I have no doubt in my mind Gai was doing everything he could to help Lee. I just hope he doesn't go too far." Naruto said.

"Gai, how many gates can he open?" Kakashi asked. Naruto answered before Gai could.

"Five. He's only got the first one open, but has yet to use the Primary Lotus. Which I'm sure he knows how to do." Naruto stated plainly. "Actually, I'm not surprised at that. With the speeds Sasuke's moving at, it's hard to get a good hit in to get him into position for it, so I'm not surprised."

"How do you know how many gates he can open? No one but Lee and Myself know." Gai asked.

"I can see it in his Aura. I can also see he's reaching the limit the First Gate is giving him. I think he'd go for the Third Gate before this match is over." Naruto said.

"How do you figure?" Kakashi asked, before Naruto tensed a bit. "There's the Second Gate opened. Lee is not the type to give up, and neither is Sasuke. Lee will be out of it, or dead, before he gives up. Sasuke knows this, and is currently toying with him."

"You seem to know Lee well." Gai stated. Naruto nodded. "In a way, he's a lot like I used to be. I wanted to prove I was useful. Shuuden provided that path for me. No one was there for Lee but you, something he didn't find until years into his life. Someone he could count on. Whatever happens here, you shouldn't interfere. When the proctor calls the match, Sasuke will stop, unless Lee keeps going."

Hayate was having trouble keeping up... or staying out of the crossfire. Then another huge explosion came from the center of the arena. Sasuke and Lee had their fists connected with the other. Neither one was giving an inch. "You're really good. Above Jounin level in Taijutsu. Too bad I decided to keep my self from using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"So you're toying with me? I thought you would have been better than that." Lee said, trying to insult his pride. It didn't work. "I am not really toying with you. It would be more accurate to say I'm putting myself at your level. So far, you've opened 2 gates, and I've kept up with you so far without opening one. What does that say about your chances?"

Lee was surprised at his revelation and he lost focus for a second, allowing Sasuke to sending him flying with a Ki blast. "So you know, that wasn't a Jutsu. It was an Energy wave. Something you could do easily with the right training. No chakra is required for it, either." Lee got up and went towards Sasuke with renewed vigor.

Lee went for him but missed with the initial punch, but his other hand had something in it that Sasuke didn't notice until after he dodged the punch. He was about to be hit by the Energy wave before he used the Afterimage that Shuuden taught him. _'Damn. He already figured it out? Crap, this just got a lot harder.'_

"You did not realize that I already knew of the Energy Wave. I found some old scrolls about Ki some time ago, and never really used it. I have never used it in a real fight, and could never really master it. I am surprised it comes naturally this time around." Lee said. "I know a few things, and none of them would make sense to others and they would mistake it for Chakra, I did at first, as well."

"Well, I'm surprised at this. Ki grows as your fighting experience does. The stronger you get physically the more Ki you have. Helpful tip about Ki: You can manipulate it like Chakra, but it isn't Chakra."

"I figure that much now. I just wonder if I can perform that technique I saw in there." Lee said.

Sasuke smirked. "Round 3. Ready? Go!"

There were beams going everywhere, but it was mainly yellow beams, and explosions. "What the hell is going on?" Gai asked.

"Sakura, Tsukune. Is he using the Dodon Ray?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Crap. This just became a battle between 2 martial arts schools that Goku had fought."

"Dodon Ray?" Gai asked.

"Sasuke would normally have his hands full with that. However, it seems he's added more Ki into his attacks, and still moving easily. The fight just got slower, but they are still going at it with a few new things." Naruto said. Sasuke and Lee appeared on opposite sides of the arena. Sasuke was in position for the Kamehameha Wave. Lee was charging up the Dodon Ray.

"Dodon..."

"Kamehame..."

"RAY!"

"HA!" The beams connected in the middle, making a blue and yellow ball in the center. Naruto panicked. "Tsukune! Sakura! Protect the other side! Hinata, help me with this one! Hayate, get onto the balconies, NOW!"

Naruto's voice was filled with fear, worry and concern. Those he called to could realize how dangerous this place just became. Tsukune and Sakura went to the other side, on the ends of the balcony, and set up a green Barrier.

Hinata and Naruto did the same with the other Balcony. A green Barrier protecting both balconies was the best they could do, but that was it. Hayate went right next to Kakashi. "Any idea why he was so frantic?"

"The ball of energy between them is my guess. If he was that panicked, I wouldn't be surprised if that thing would kill us all if not for the barrier." Kakashi replied. At that point, the ball was shifting over towards Lee. Blue was winning, and Lee was losing power fast. Lee finally gave in and stopped the Dodon Ray. Getting caught in the Kamehameha Wave.

"LEE!" Gai tried charging towards Lee but got blasted back by the barrier. "What the hell? I have to get to him!"

Lee was unconscious, Sasuke knew it, but he was panting. "Damn. I never thought he would know the specialty of the Crane Hermit. Proctor, the match is over. I win."

Hayate nodded. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha. Damn, that was one good fight!"

"Naruto, how many Gates did he open from there?" Kakashi asked.

"He was up to the fourth Gate, but he gave in before he could deplete it. There was nothing else he could do, and he knew it." Naruto said, the barrier already down. Team 7 was back together with Kakashi. Hinata was with her own team. "The Charged Particle Shield has several advantages, but something I didn't count on was Lee giving up before the explosion."

Sasuke made it back to his team. "Guys, I don't think he was kidding about know how to use Ki. If anything, I think I should help him out before the actual Final Exam."

"That's provided he can move after this. He opened 4 Gates throughout that battle. If anything, I doubt things would go that easily."

"Alright. Time for the next match."

Roulette Mode!

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**vs**

**Chouji Akimichi**

Kiba sighed. "Well, at least it's better than going up against the Jinchuuriki." Kiba said to himself.

This match was somewhat quick. Chouji got hungry during the fight and Kiba took a shot, knocking Chouji out. He didn't try taunting Chouji, knowing it would make the fight harder on him.

"Alright, next match!"

Roulette Mode!

Team 7's eyes went wide. Naruto said the one thing on all of their minds. "Oh shit."

**Sakura Haruno**

**vs...**

00000x00000

Chapter 11 cutoff!

Damn this was an evil Cutoff. Anyone have a guess as to who Sakura's opponent is?

Review and let me know who you think it is. See if you were right next time!

A few of the good guesses due to Naruto's statement can be named easily, I'll even name the most likely ones. Is it:

A: Hinata

B: Tsukune

C: Gaara

D: Naruto

E: Neji (Kind of a longshot, but it's highly possible)

Those are by far the most likely ones, but not really in that order.

Also, a secret will be revealed next Chapter with Naruto in his fight. Let's go!

LATER!


	12. Chapter 12: Chuunin Exams p2

**AG000:** Damn! Another evil Cliffhanger!

**AG001:** This time, though, I did it.

**AG004:** Is the anger that you can't talk to her getting to you?

**AG001:** Why should I tell you?

**AG004:** So we know what to avoid saying.

**AG001:** Maybe.

**Sweatdrops galore**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden, Rosario + Vampire... Ah screw it. All rights for anything in here goes to their respective owners. I only own the Spirit Eye, and Shuuden Sol.

**Chapter 12:** Chuunin Exams (Part 2)

-Recap-

_Roulette Mode!_

_Team 7's eyes widened. Naruto said what was on the minds of everyone there. "Oh shit."_

-Recap over-

**Sakura Haruno**

**vs**

**Tsukune Aono**

Tsukune looked at Sakura. Then they looked at Naruto. Naruto got the message. "Proctor, we're gonna need a change of scenery. Hinata Hyuuga and I will provide everything needed for the others to watch."

Sakura and Tsukune nodded. "Which one?"

"Undimension." Tsukune told Naruto, who nodded. "Sakura, I think we should use the reverse summon. Also, Proctor, the place we will truly be fighting already has several safety measures in place. There is nothing to worry about there. Also, a referee is there as well."

Sakura and Tsukune went through 4 handsigns. "Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Tsukune and Sakura glowed, and disappeared.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, she got the message. They both went through 17 handsigns. "Ice style! Crystal Ball Lookout!"

A Giant Glass ball appeared in the middle of the Arena. It showed Tsukune and Sakura in an area like a grassy plain.

"That's a new one." Hinata stated. Naruto shook his head. "Not really. The Undimension has many areas. This is just one of them. I have seen 6 areas. One is a water field, perfect for underwater fights. Another is a wasteland with nothing but mountains and hills. There are a couple of trees, but they look too much like lollipops to tell. This is the third one I came across. The Plain. It has nothing but short grass there. Winds blow from time to time, but not often."

"Do you know about any of the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. One is where we would go, should I or Hinata go up against Gaara. I would let you see that one for yourself. Also, the gravity in that particular area is 5 times that of Earth." Naruto said.

"Isn't that a bit of an unfair advantage? I mean..." Kakashi said before being cut off.

"Actually, one would consider it a disadvantage only if they did not know who he is... or what he is." Naruto stated. Kakashi looked at Naruto, and got a nod in response.

"Damn. And I thought 3 was enough." Kakashi stated. Team 7 was in the loop, as was team 8... or at least the Genin. They knew that going up against Gaara would be suicide for anyone but Naruto, Tsukune and Hinata. Now Hinata and Naruto are the only ones able to take him out in the preliminaries... as far as anyone knows.

A banana appeared in the Crystal Ball. It held up a sign. "Ready? Fight!" The banana disappeared. And nothing happened. Sakura and Tsukune were just standing there.

"Why are they just standing there?" Gai's female student, Tenten Kazama, asked.

"They are connecting their Spiritual essence with each other. This fight is going to be another long one. Also, a dangerous one, hence the scene change." Naruto said.

-Undimensional Plains-

Sakura and Tsukune were staring at each other. They had connected their Spiritual Essence, and now were waiting on who would make the first move.

Finally, they got tired of waiting, so when a breeze went by, they both fazed out, and holes were going everywhere. Sakura got a hit in on Tsukune, and he hit her back with equal force. They kept going, and were fighting in the air, completely visible.

-Forest Tower-

The ball was following the fight intensely.

"Wow, they're both going at it with Taijutsu only." Gai said. "Then again, they are flying."

"That's not Ninjutsu. It's Ki. They are using Ki to stay airborne, and fighting like that. Shuuden does that with ease, and even played Hack-e-sack with a Gorgon with 2 others, over a field, a forest, and next to several buildings, sending the damn thing into a hospital bed with an actual Jutsu in the end. Shuuden sent her into the bed from over a mile away, with a Rasengan, no less. Needless to say, he got 5 bucks out of it." Naruto said. Kakashi and Gai looked at Naruto and was about to ask a question.

"It's the currency there." Kakashi and Gai stopped themselves, and nodded. "In any case, they're both just playing around."

-Battlefield-

Tsukune and Sakura landed 20 feet from each other, in perfect stance.

"Shall we keep going Taijutsu, or should we start Ninjutsu?" Tsukune asked.

"Ninjutsu in."

"Right." Sakura and Tsukune both went into a different stance. They both started going through handsigns.

Simultaneously, they yelled out, "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Tsukune went through some extra signs. "Ice Style: Water Dragon Transformation!" Tsukune's Water Dragon froze into ice, and dissolved Sakura's Water Dragon. Sakura dodged the Dragon, but got hit by a few shards.

Sakura went through some more handsigns, as did Tsukune. "Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Strike!" Tsukune said, before covering himself in flames and going up high. Sakura's Thunder Dragon followed him up, but when Tsukune went down, the Flaming Phoenix yelled, **"Wind Style: Cyclonix!"** Tsukune, still as a Phoenix, started spinning, making a cyclone getting rid of the Thunder Dragon.

_'Wind with Fire? Seriously?'_ Sakura used the Afterimage to dodge. The resulting dodge made a massive explosion.

-Tower-

"Damn!" Kiba yelled. "If she survived that, I don't want to know how!"

Naruto chuckled. "It would be hard to survive that. Even for me... if she actually got hit by it."

Everyone turned to Naruto, but Hinata nodded. "No kidding. Afterimage?"

"Looked like it." Naruto told her. Gai knew what they were talking about.

"I see. She made it look like it hit her, and to the untrained eye, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. So he only hit an Afterimage?" Gai asked.

"Doesn't look like it now. Take a look." Kakashi said.

-Plains-

Sakura had a Golden Longsword. She had it in her hand, and she hadn't even moved an inch. Tsukune was about 10 feet out facing her blade. "A Strike Weapon?"

"Yup. You gonna bring yours out as well?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" Tsukune poofed in his Strike Sai, in a reverse grip.

In unison, the both say the same thing. "Schneider Armor, ACTIVATE!" They both glowed Orange.

When the glows died down, they were in Identical armors.

-Tower-

Naruto and Hinata looked on in surprise.

"Naruto-kun?"

"No, I didn't. I take it you didn't know either?"

Hinata shook her head. "I guess we have more to think about now. As far as I know, we all have one except for Sasuke."

Sasuke then spoke. "Actually, I have the spear. Shuuden had it made for me. The whole thing is Golden, though."

"Well, do you have any training with the Armors?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Jager, Schneider, and Panzer. Not much with the Jager though."

"Well, I've mastered all 3 of them. I've even implemented the Spirit Eye with each one. What it does, I won't say, because you wouldn't be able to do so... at least not like I do." Naruto replied.

-Plains-

Sakura and Tsukune had gone at each other, switching between Buster Slash, and the 7 Blade Attack.

Tsukune finally got an Idea. On his next 7 Blade Attack, he charged them with the power of the Charged Particle Cannon, instead of the normal Frequency Waves.

Sakura's Blades made contact, but broke off. In complete surprise, Sakura was off guard, and got hit by a Buster Slash. If not for her armor, she would've died from that. The armor was still broken off of her, dissolving as they fell to the floor. "Had enough yet?"

"Not at all. Jager Armor, ACTIVATE!" Sakura glowed blue. Tsukune followed suit. "Jager Armor, ACTIVATE!"

"Time to go overdrive!" Tsukune said, as they both went for the Ion Boosters. Then they disappeared in Blue Lights, but a Blue Streak went along their path. Both Streaks met at several points, indicating a point where they connected. They connected about 20 times, before they separated, going into opposite direction.

That was went they went around for another hit. They missed a direct Ram, but Tsukune also had a surprise for her. The moment they dodged each other, Tsukune went to the ground and landed on his feet. Sakura fell to the ground with a thud. Tsukune wasn't even facing her. "How's it going back there?"

Sakura's Ion Booster was damaged. The other one was not on the armor. It was 30 feet away from her. "Fine. You leave me no choice. Panzer Armor, ACTIVATE!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Damn. I didn't think you'd go that far. I guess I'll save the fourth one for later, though. Panzer Armor, ACTIVATE!"

Both of them glowed Green. Now they both were in Green armor that looked heavy as hell.

-Tower-

Naruto looked on with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. "No way..."

"I didn't think they would be going for all 3 of them. This is going to be the final piece in the fight. One of them will fall." Hinata said.

Kakashi just nodded. "I'll take your word for it. But what does those do?"

"Long Range." Naruto said. "I hope Tsukune remembers what I told him about the Panzer Armor. Otherwise, that means it will be dead even."

-Plains-

A Targeting sight went over both of their eyes. A pair of Cannons appeared on their backs. (A/N: I said it wasn't the Hybrid Cannon before, but it is similar, and fires the Charged Particle Cannon. They don't know that though.)

Tsukune also had the Spirit Eye active, making Sakura why he did. At the same time, 4 cannons charged up. "Hybrid Cannon Fire!" was the simultaneous chant. 4 multicolored beams charged at each other. They made contact, and were pushing the other back and forth.

(A/N: It's like Cell vs Gohan. Final struggle. If you can picture that, you can picture this.)

Tsukune infused his Spiritual Energy into the Cannons, increasing their strength. Sakura caught on too late. Tsukune's beams tripled in size, overpowering the beams Sakura made. The Charged Particle Cannons would've hit Sakura.

Keyword: Would have. Sakura had a Green Shield up. She had gone from the Panzer armor to another Orange Armor. This one wasn't seen by Hinata.

-Tower-

Everyone looked at Sakura through the Crystal Ball. Naruto's eyes went wider. "Okay. I'm not stupid or anything, but still... WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun." Hinata said, quite calmly, cleaning out her ears... of earplugs. "I'm glad the Chakra Plugs work. If not, you probably would've blown my head off."

"S-sorry Hinata-hime. I just... I just... I don't know." Naruto said.

"It's okay. But we have to remember to ask her about that." Hinata said.

-Plains-

Tsukune looked at Sakura and saw what she did. "Nice Breaker Armor." Sakura disengaged the shield.

"You already know what this is? I take it you know how to use it as well?"

"No, but I know full well how to counter it. However, it would require doing something not even I thought I would do this early." Tsukune said, as he disengaged his armor completely. This surprised Sakura along with the audience.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked him.

"Pulling out my ace in the hole... Somewhat literally." Tsukune had gotten on both knees. "Form Change. Zoidian: Deathsaurer!" Tsukune was covered in a Black and Red darkness. Sakura could tell he was Transforming, but it wasn't a Transformation Jutsu.

_'What's going on? I've never felt anything like this... Strike Sword, you got anything on this?'_

"_Only one idea. It's not good. Give up now. There's no chance if he's bringing out what I think he is."_

_'How bad is it?'_

"_Something that could the Earth several times over. Shuuden could have some trouble taking it down. When he said "Deathsaurer", I was hoping he was joking. It doesn't look like he is."_

Tsukune was no longer in the area. All that remained was a Giant, 100 or so stories of Planetellacite. The Deathsaurer. Sakura eyed him. "I forfeit the match."

The Giant Creature looked down at Sakura. **"Ah man! I seriously wanted to field test this thing!"**

"Well, the warning I was given about that thing tells me I don't stand a chance against it. I give up." Sakura said. The giant Dino-like machine nodded, and glowed Red, Black, and Gold. Tsukune was right where the Chest would have been. "I guess it scared your Strike weapon so much it told you to forfeit."

Sakura nodded. "Well, that's good. If I went crazy, I don't know what would happen."

-Tower-

Everyone was in shock. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata got a message on what Tsukune turned into.

"_Who would've thought that Tsukune could transform into the Deathsaurer? Sure as hell know I didn't."_ Naruto said after receiving the message from the Strike Saber.

"_If that didn't happen, the fight would've gone on for a lot longer than it did."_ Hinata said over the chat.

Kakashi saw Tsukune and Sakura on the floor. "Winner: Tsukune Aono. That was one hell of a fight you guys put up."

"I wasn't going my all when we added Ninjutsu into the equation. I left a few out for surprises, later on... and the fact, they could've killed her." Tsukune said.

"Well, I'm not surprised about some of them. Others I am. Talk about it later?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Maybe. Let's backget up to the team."

"Alright next match." Hayate said, before thinking. _'If the next match has to be relocated, I am going to be so pissed.'_

**Tenshi Kazama**

**vs**

**Sabaku no Temari**

Temari and Tenten made their way to the floor. The Crystal ball was still in the arena, but at the side now.

"Well, I take it this fight won't need relocation. Ready?"

They both nodded.

"Begin!"

Naruto was on the balcony, not even bothering to watch. Hinata was next to him. "You don't want to see the fight?" Shino asked.

"Why should I? Temari has this one won already." Naruto said.

"How do you know this?" Gai asked.

"Temari is a wind user. Tenten specializes in Long Range Weaponry, with a side of Melee Weaponry. Temari is the worst opponent she could go up against at this point, other than Hinata, myself or Gaara." Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement. "She'll win in about 3 minutes 22 seconds."

Sure enough, Temari won in the same amount of time Naruto specified, causing eyes to turn to him. He ignored the stares, because they didn't hold any anger, just surprise. He simply stated one question, that made them forget why they were staring at him. "Did you forget about my sources? Sure as hell know Hinata didn't."

"Alright time for the next match."

**Yoroi Akado**

**vs**

**Shino Aburame**

This fight was over somewhat fast as well. Shino drained Yoroi's chakra as Yoroi tried to drain his. In the end, Yoroi was swarmed from behind, resulting in his loss.

"Next match." Hayate said.

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**vs**

**Misumi Tsurugi**

Naruto didn't bother to watch this one either. He knew the outcome, saying one thing. "Kankuro, from behind. Broken bones, except neck."

Needless to say Misumi had Kankuro wrapped. Kankuro's neck was broken, but as Naruto said, Kankuro wasn't finished. Misumi's entire body was too close to Kankuro's puppet, Karasu. Karasu had broken every bone is Misumi's body, besides the neck, after Kankuro revealed himself from the strands.

"Winner: Kankuro."

_'3 in a row that hasn't had to be relocated. Nice.'_

"Next match!"

**Neji Hyuuga**

**vs**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

"Oh shit!" Tsukune said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Scene Change!"

"Hinata, I'll be sending you guys out." Tsukune said. Neji and Hinata stood near each other on the floor. Tsukune went through the same handsigns as he did for his match, plus 3 others, meaning 7. "Reverse Summoning! Teleother!"

Hinata and Neji both glowed and disappeared. "Naruto, could you bring the Ball center stage?"

"No problem." Naruto pointed at the ball and snapped. The ball relocated to the center of the arena. It showed Hinata and Neji in a lightly forested area. "Damn. Environmental advantage."

"No kidding. What do you think would be the outcome here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head. "Can't say for sure. They're both leaps and bounds from their original selves. Hinata I know for a fact. Neji, however, I don't know his progress. Since Akua trained him while he was in the academy, I can honestly say that I don't know how this will turn out. I do know for a fact that it won't be easy." Naruto said. "or safe."

Tsukune was curious. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"First, take their abilities into account." Tsukune nodded. "Second, the bad blood between the Main branch, and the Side branches of the Hyuuga Clan." Tsukune stood stiff.

"I forgot that second part. Why would Neji take it out on Hinata? After all, he isn't cursed anymore." Tsukune said.

Kakashi looked at Tsukune. "What do you mean by "Not cursed anymore"? If Neji is a part of the Side branch, he would have a brand on him."

"He did. Naruto got rid of it and placed a simple tattoo in it's place. No one has gotten suspicious of it yet." Tsukune stated.

-Forest-

Hinata and Neji looked at each other.

"May the best warrior win." Neji said.

"Likewise, Neji." Hinata said. They bowed and went into similar, yet different stances. Neji's stance looked a little off for the Normal Hyuuga fighting style, but was almost identical in form. Hinata's fighting stance was almost completely different, her body was loose, and her hands were both open.

A Banana appeared. "Ready? Fight!" Banana left.

A breeze goes through the field, and then they leap at each other, with a lot of speed, and accuracy. Neither of them had gotten a hit in for 4 minutes, when Hinata pulled an unexpected feint, causing a stun to Neji's left arm. _'What was that? My arm went numb... She's stunning me!'_

"Finally figuring it out? My hits stun, they don't shut down, unless I turn up the voltage." Hinata said. "Don't take it personally, Neji. This is only a fight, and we have to fight regardless. Just know that I won't be going above 50% for the time being."

"Why not?" Neji said, as the numbness went away. "You'd need more than that to take me down."

"When I can stun you at 2%? Not likely." Hinata shot back. "This is not a fight between branches, but between you and me. Had you been a Side branch member or a Main branch member wouldn't have mattered to me. You know that just as well as I do. The Hyuuga household has gotten corrupt, and has forgotten a lot of things. They say they are better than everyone else, just because we have the Byakugan. In your case, and mine as well, It's true for a lot of people. However, it is not inborn as they say. We are not born better than anyone else. Something the majority of the Hyuuga clan has forgotten."

"I know that. This fight is still pointless. I'm not saying I'm better than you, because I'm not. You have more talents than me, even if I was trained by Akua. She is good, but not good enough of a teacher to match Shuuden Sol. She knows it, and I know it. I'm at a severe disadvantage, here. However, the field gives me some advantage." Neji said, before launching a Jigento at a Tree near Hinata. Hinata hits the thing smashing it to pieces.

"If you think that's enough to stop me, you have another thing coming." Hinata said, as she went into a stance that anyone who has seen Gin fight knows what she was doing. Meaning, Tsukune is the only one who saw it coming. "So you know, I'm going to be doing something not even you could think of. 8 Trigrams: Command Wolf Frenzy!" Hinata disappeared, only to reappear behind Neji as an afterimage.

Hinata got in front of Neji and hit him 64 times from 5 different angles. Hinata had shut down all of his Chakra points, and gotten a fair distance from him. "I just shut down your Chakra network. It will come back on its own, but by using Youki instead of Chakra to close it all off means that you can't reset it with Youki like I could. Now it's time I go for something else."

Hinata went through 3 handsigns. "Ice Style: Needle Blitz!" Senbon appeared in the air, seemingly solidifying into Ice. "Strike!" All Senbon charged towards Neji, avoiding most Pressure points.

-Tower-

Naruto and Tsukune realized what she was doing. They had seen Haku do the same, whether through the time-stream or in person. "Ice Needle Blitz... Did she learn that from Haku?" Tsukune asked.

"Most likely. Haku is the only one that I know can do that. Even Mizore hasn't shown me that she can do that." Naruto replied.

"Then it's possible Mizore could've taught her as well. Remember, she is a Yuki Onna. Ice techniques come naturally to her." Tsukune pointed out only to for Naruto to shake his head.

"It's not likely. She uses Ice Knives, not Ice Needles. It could be the same thing, but I doubt that she could've taught her." Naruto stated.

Tsukune was silent. Naruto mentally celebrated a small victory.

-Forest-

Hinata had turned Neji into a pincushion. Neji was groaning. "This match is over. Unless you can move with your entire Chakra Network shut down, and Needles stopping you from moving with a Paralysis Poison, you might as well give up now."

"I give up." Neji conked out.

A banana appeared. "Winner: Hinata."

Hinata and Neji glowed and were returned. Neji was standing, not sure how, but he was.

"How? I thought you said it would keep me paralyzed for hours." Neji said.

"Normally, it would, but when you conceded defeat, we were returned, and the poison was eliminated. Your Chakra network was also reset. A double dose of usage." Hinata winked.

"Good job, I guess. I figured I wouldn't have won, and I didn't. At least I tried." Neji said. Hinata nodded.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Another quickie. Shikamaru won due to Ino hitting her head on the wall. Nothing new.

"Alright, time for the next match!" Hayate said. _'My guess is this will be the last match, and may have to be relocated as well.'_

Roulette Mode!

Team 7's eyes widened, as did Team 8's. Gaara's did as well, but not as much as the others.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**vs**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

"Oh shit." Tsukune said.

"That's a little early, isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well. It was going to happen sooner or later. Why not now?" Naruto asked no one.

Gaara looked at Naruto, and watched as he went down. He went to him as well. "Scene Change?" Gaara asked.

"Yup." Naruto went through 7 handsigns, and hit the ground, making a glowing glyph on it. "Reverse Summoning Glyph Jutsu!" Naruto and Gaara, standing in the Glyph, glowed and disappeared.

They appeared in the ball, in a place that seemed to mirror complete darkness, but everyone could see everything.

-Undimension-

"So you know Gaara, the gravity here is 10 times that of which you are used to. However, this will not be a battle between Ninja." Naruto said.

"This will be a battle between Former Jinchuuriki. It is time we throw down the gauntlet, and play out the fight in Full Demon state." Gaara said, earning a nod.

Naruto jumped up, and started glowing red. When he came down, he looked like a smaller version of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Gaara stood still, and his Gourd covered his entire body to look like a Miniature Shukaku. **"Make it full size?"**

"**Why not? It's not like someone could interrupt our fight."** The fox Naruto said. Naruto the Fox and Gaara the Badger grew to 30 story tall titans.

-Tower-

Everyone was looking on in awe. Naruto had become the Kyuubi no Yoko completely. Gaara's team was surprised Gaara was in control of that form.

Sakura went over to Gaara's teammates. "You surprised about Gaara being in control?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at her. The latter asked her a question. "How did you know?"

"Someone who was once mentally and emotionally unstable suddenly in full control of a Demon is not an easy feat to be done in less than a few days. In fact, even for a Jinchuuriki it would be impossible." Sakura replied. "At first I was surprised, but then I remembered what Naruto told me 4 days ago. Tsukune was no longer a Jinchuuriki. Naruto had done the unsealing, and with his consent. Gaara might have gone through the same thing."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, then back at Sakura. "Are you sure about that?"

"Not really. It's only a guess. You'd have to ask him the truth on the matter." Sakura said truthfully. "In any case, if he doesn't lose control during a battle like this, all I can say is this. I was right, and Gaara is now a former Jinchuuriki."

Temari and Kankuro looked at the Ball again.

-Undimension-

A banana appeared between them. "Ready? Fight!"

Naruto and Gaara stared each other down. Then Gaara made the first move. **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"** Gaara pushed in his gut, launching a blast of air from his mouth.

"**Fire Style: Fox Flame Shot!"** Naruto launched a Fireball from two of his tails straight into the Air Bullet. **"If you wanna take me down, you'll have to do better than that."**

"**I know, Naruto. I'm just warping up."** Gaara shot back. Gaara raised his arm, and it grew, rushing at Naruto.

"**Nice try."** Naruto said as he dodged. **"Demon Art: Tailed Beast Rasengan!"** 3 Rasengan had formed around 3 tails, and Gaara's arm got hit by them, turning into lifeless sand. **"But you can do better."**

Gaara looked at his taken apart arm. **"This is quite troublesome. When did you learn to do that?"**

"**Living among Youkai has it's advantages. Our current form is basically a Youkai. You gotta remember that."**

"**Shit, I'm at a severe disadvantage here."** Gaara said plainly. **"Doesn't mean I can't win! Demon Art: Tailed Beast bomb!"** Gaara hit his stomach, releasing a blast similar to the Tailed Beast Rasengan, but in a beam. Naruto had to dodge, knowing it would hurt him badly.

"**Nice. You already got the hang of the Tailed Beast Bomb. I gotta admit I'm impressed."**

"**Thank you. But that's not all."** Gaara lifted both of his hands above his head. **"Try and dodge this! Demon Art: Tailed Beast Spirit Bomb!"** A Red and Black ball of energy appeared over Gaara's head. Naruto looked at it and was surprised.

_**'Shit! A Spirit Bomb made completely of Youki! I gotta act fast.'**_

"**Demon Art: Ethereal Blades!"** Naruto's body was covered in blades made completely of Youki. **"Demon Art:** **Ethereal Blade Strike!"** Naruto charged Gaara as he launched the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb exploded due to a lack of concentration, and massive pain, causing even more pain from the backfire.

"**That was quite the surprise Gaara. I never thought you would've used a Spirit Bomb with your Youki alone."** Naruto said, as Gaara was getting up.

"**It was a test run. Something Shukaku told me I would be able to use after a while. Guess I need work on it."**

"**Nah, your good at it, you just have me as an Opponent. When you have a superior opponent and you're on your own, the Spirit Bomb, Youki or not, is not a good idea. This is also the same way for those on equal ground as you."** Naruto explained. **"I know this, because I've met someone who's used it several times."**

"**Good to know."** Gaara said. **"I wonder how much you can handle of this next one. Demon Art: Dark Wind Bullet!"** Gaara pushed in his stomach again, but this time a Black one came out.

"**Demon Art: Phoenix Zenith!"** Naruto charged up Fox Flames in his tails, and fired them all out. All nice flames combined and made a Phoenix that charged straight through Gaara's Dark Wind Bullet, and hit him dead on. Gaara yelled in pain. Gaara seemed deflated, but he was getting up.

-Tower-

Gaara's team was watching the fight with ridiculously high interest. Everyone was surprised at the fight that was going on. Sakura was still hanging with Temari and Kankuro. "Naruto seems to be playing around."

Temari looked at her. "What do you mean, playing around?"

"He hasn't done much of his original Techniques. Of course the Phoenix Zenith is a new one, but that one pales in comparison to some of the ones I've seen." Sakura said. "Besides, from what I know from Tsukune, he hasn't even reached half of his Demonic Jutsu Roster."

"Demonic Jutsu Roster?" Kankuro asked.

"It's the Jutsu list he has to choose from in that form. So far, he's only gone for those in the weaker half. Namely, the Tier 2 and 3 Youki Jutsu. He has them in Tier 7 and Tier 8, there is a Tier 9, but if he used that, he's going for the kill."

"What does it look like?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before. Tsukune has though, and if I had to guess, it probably requires both of them to use it." Sakura said, only somewhat informed.

"Do you know what it's called?"

"It the Dark Flame Ocean. I haven't seen it used, but my guess is Shuuden Sol has, and probably even helped them develop it." Sakura said.

"Actually, only Naruto and I worked on it." Tsukune said, right next to Sakura. "Shuuden has seen it, several times. Zabuza has also seen it, since we used it on the bridge. Why do you think he told everyone else to clear out?"

"You mean... You used it to kill them off?" Sakura said.

"It's better to get rid of the stains so they don't come back, instead of leaving them alone so they can attack. It's something Shuuden told us once. Evil has to be purged, but only those corrupted beyond repair should die. Something else he said to us somewhat conflicts with that though." Tsukune said.

"What would that be?" Temari asked, suddenly curious.

"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed. I know that one day I will die, but whether it be from someone else that was more powerful than myself, or from old age, I'll never know." Tsukune said. Sakura nodded, as did Temari. She understood the concept easily. Kankuro was confused with what he just said.

"You mind explaining that to me? I didn't get a word you just said."

"It means that if you wish to kill someone else with a vengeance, you can expect to die just as painfully. If you live so you have no regrets, something few people do, then regardless of the deaths you cause, you know you followed your heart. That's the important part of the concept." Tsukune said. "I can't make it any simpler than that."

"Don't worry, now I get what you're saying." Kankuro replied.

-Undimension-

"**This battle is growing tiresome."** Naruto said as he launched more Fire at Gaara.

"**What do you suggest we do?"** Gaara replied.

"**We finish it. Right here, right now."**

"**Fine by me!"** Gaara charged all of his remaining Youki into his tail. Naruto Charged a Rasenshuriken on each tail, and in his mouth.

"**Demon Art: Black Gale Blast!"** Gaara yelled.

"**Demon Art: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Barrage!"** Naruto yelled.

The Rasenshuriken from the mouth caught the Black Gale Blast from Gaara's tail, and kept it in a stalemate. The other 9 Rasenshuriken went around and surrounded Gaara. _**'Oh shit!'**_

Gaara was surrounded by 9 Red and Black Rasenshuriken. Within seconds, He was trapped by the them all, being at the Epicenter of the circle of them, when they expanded. Then the cores of each one, Exploded with no remorse. The Rasenshuriken in a deadlock with Gaara's Black Gale Blast went on towards Gaara after the explosion got rid of its only obstacle. Gaara didn't have time to recover, and got hit by another massive explosion. Gaara went from Shukaku's form back to his normal form.

"You... win..." Gaara conked out. Naruto went back into his Human form. "You weren't... too bad... yourself..." Naruto said.

The banana appeared. "Winner: Naruto"

"Get lost, banana." the banana left, and Gaara was transported back with Naruto. Gaara was still out of it, and Naruto was panting.

"Naruto, what the hell were you thinking?" Tsukune said.

"It would've happened sooner or later. I didn't use anything above Tier 4 until the end." Naruto replied, still tired. "Now I need rest. A battle like that wore me out."

Naruto collapsed, and Hinata caught him.

Hayate walked up to him. "He's only exhausted, sir. He'll be fine in a day or two. He always is."

Hayate nodded. "Alright, those of you who won your matches, front and center." Hinata was right next to Naruto as he slept peacefully. "When I call your name, you will come up and pull a number. Since, Naruto Uzumaki is currently out of it, but was still declared the winner of his fight, the final slot will go to him."

-10 minutes later-

"Alright these are the pairings."

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Temari**

**Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara**

**Tsukune Aono vs Bye**

"The finals will be in one month from now. Good luck, train hard, or rest up. Whatever you need to do, do it during this time, because I doubt some of you will making it out of the finals in one piece the way you are now." Hayate said, truthfully. "You are all dismissed, except for the following people: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tsukune Aono. Naruto Uzumaki will also stay here to rest up."

Everyone but those called nodded and left. Once everyone was gone, Jounin, ANBU, and the Hokage were in the room. "How is it that all of you can do such amazing feats, that even ANBU have trouble with?" A random Jounin asked.

Sasuke answered. "It's simple really. We went through training that would kill anyone who was not prepared mentally or Spiritually. It got us far above Kage level in physical stature."

An ANBU asked the next one. "You certainly don't look like it."

"Deception is merely a tool of the Ninja." Sakura said. "We use Genjutsu to not only look weaker than we truly are, but also smaller than we truly are."

"Explain." Sarutobi said.

"It would be easier to show you, than to tell you." Tsukune said. He released the Genjutsu hiding his form. He went from a 5 foot 3 teenager to a 6 foot 2 Adult. "I have been placed under a particularly strong Genjutsu that not only hides my true size, but also my strength." Tsukune re-engaged the Genjutsu. "Mizore Shirayuki already knows of this, and she's not surprised. The Genjutsu is classified as a SS-rank Genjutsu. It's that powerful. In fact, if not for the fact I know it was there in the first place, I would never have known about it."

"Okay, what about those armors brought up in your fight with Sakura?" Asuma asked.

"It's Liger armors. At least the first 3 are. The last one was a different one altogether." Sakura said.

"That reminds me. How did you get that second orange armor?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"That's the Breaker Armor. It's based off of the Genobreaker Zoid." Sakura replied. Tsukune continued from there.

"The Blue armor we both had on is known as Jager. It's main specialty is High Speed battles. The Orange armor with blades that we had on is called Schneider. It's specialty is easily guessed, if you didn't know."

Sasuke nodded. "The Green one that looked like it should weigh a few tons is called Panzer. It's specialty is Long Range Combat. They didn't use the full capabilities of it. Come to think of it, why didn't you use the Burning Big Bang?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Wasn't necessary, I guess. Besides, when the Invasion comes, I want it to be a surprise for them. Just like my turning into the Deathsaurer was supposed to be a surprise. At least I didn't show any of it's abilities. Sakura gave up the moment I had transformed into it."

"Hey, I don't stand a chance against the Deathsaurer. In a weakened state like I was in, you would've killed me had you used it's full capabilities." Sakura stated.

"It was supposed to be a field test for it, but you gave up, making it useless. Can't complain since your Strike Sword knows how powerful the Deathsaurer is." Tsukune stated, somewhat disappointed.

"Okay, just how powerful is the thing?" An ANBU asked.

"You know how powerful Shuuden is?" Naruto asked, eyes starting to open.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata hugged him. "C-crushing... me..."

"Sorry..." Hinata released him, but kept him sitting. "At half strength, the Deathsaurer is about twice as powerful as Shuuden at Super Spirit 4." Everyone went wide eyed at the revelation. "Shuuden told me himself that if the Deathsaurer had appeared and he was in the area, he would have to go Super Spirit 5 to take it down."

"He would not like me using it unless there was no option left. However, I still need a field test for it."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You kept something like that from us, only to use it for yourself when you needed it." Sakura said, a little frustrated.

"I didn't tell you about it because, and I will admit this, I don't think I've gained full control over it. I'm not sure how long I can control it without losing my hold on it." Tsukune said. "It's not that I wanted to keep it a secret from you guys, I didn't want to put you in danger because of it."

Sasuke nodded. "I can turn into something that the Strike Spear calls the Death Stinger." everyone that knew about it, went wide eyed. "Another one? Oh shit. Shuuden is going to be pissed when he finds out." Naruto said. "Hinata, do you have any Senzu beans with you?"

Hinata mentally face palmed herself. "Why didn't I think of that before." She got a bean out of her pouch. "Here." Naruto chewed it a swallowed.

"Thanks Hinata-hime. I owe you one."

"Call us even from telling us the entire point of the exams before they even began." Hinata winked at him.

"In any case, Shuuden is definitely going to be pissed at this. I don't think we should tell him until after everything is said and done." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded. Another ANBU came forward with a cat mask. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have one question for you. Why did you go into that state when it was marked off limits by Mikogami?"

Sarutobi had forgotten all about that. "When I'm up against a Jinchuuriki, or in this case, a former Jinchuuriki, I don't have much of a choice. We both went into a Full Demon state. Also, I think it could have stopped the invasion. However, being as it may still happen, it is still a good idea to keep the forces on the other side ready to deploy." Naruto told the ANBU.

"Are you sure about that?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes, Yugao, I am. Besides, that fight came about faster than I thought it would. As far as I know, it would've happened during the invasion. My guess is, that should the invasion happen, Gaara would not be used. If that's the case, Tsukune, myself and Hinata will take care of some of the enemy Ninja. Sakura and Sasuke were to stick together in the invasion anyway. They would be better off together than apart."

"Is that why you guys put us together when we split in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't like my company? I'm hurt." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"That's not it, Sasuke. I was under the impression it was because Naruto and you never really got along completely, and that both He and Tsukune were better at Teamwork than you and Naruto." Sakura said, making Sasuke smirk. "You know I was kidding right?"

"Sorry. I guess I still have a bit of a fangirl side after all this time." Sakura said.

"In any case, you're right on both points Sakura." Tsukune said. "While Naruto and I work better together than Naruto and Sasuke do, it was also to test how you actually do without the two of us to help you. You pulled through, and that's all I care about. Whether you actually developed feelings for each other on the way, I don't know, nor is it my business."

"Although, I would probably tease Sasuke about it." Hinata said. Naruto shook his head. "Something I could never understand is how ordinary Girls think. Especially Sakura. Yet another reason I went for Hinata." Hinata blushed.

Sarutobi cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "In any case, a group of 3 people have come by stating they wished to see one Naruto Uzumaki. Two of them gave the code word that both Naruto and Tsukune had come up with some time ago."

Tsukune's ears perked up at that. "What did they look like?"

"One had pink hair and Emerald Green eyes. Another had Black hair, Brown eyes, and the pupils of each eye were blue and in a different shape than usual. He had a golden Broadsword on his back. It's not one of the ones used by the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. That much we know for sure."

"And the third?" Naruto asked.

"His hair was a Golden Blonde. He looked to have wings, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were real." an ANBU said.

"Damn. Airgod and GE? What next? Saiyuki is going to come along?" Naruto said, clearly surprised... and annoyed. "Well, at least now we know what happened to Moka during the trip. She was released from the Rosario and sent into another area."

"Yeah, and it seems that Airgod found out, and took his brother with him. He didn't need to do that, though. She can take care of herself." Tsukune said. Everyone else was watching their conversation with interest.

Naruto spoke up. "No, we're not saying anything on the matter. If you find out anything of the like, it will be from them, not us. It's not our position to say. Just know that all 3 of them are as powerful, if not more powerful, than Shuuden."

Everyone nodded. "That is all. Dismissed." Shuuden's students left via the Vacuum Warp. "Remember, we must prepare for anything that could happen."

"_Hiruzen, Naruto has the local buildings covered. He knows of a few seals that will help. What they are, I do not know, so don't ask."_

"Mikogami, you are always a shrewd one, and mainly derive my attention from the problem at hand. How do I know you're telling the truth on this?"

"_Because, when you think about it, I never really lied to you. Besides, I really don't know what seals he already knows, aside from a food storage seal he uses for Ramen. I swear, that kid needs more food in his diet."_

"I get it. You weren't even paying attention were you?"

"_Right again. Damn paperwork."_

"Don't I know it. You tried a clone of some sort?"

"_Nothing I could use."_

"Damn. Have Minato teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It should help. You only need 1 or 2." Sarutobi said.

"_Hopefully it does. I may have assistants, but they don't do much for me."_

"Tell me about it. Mine don't do much either. Genin do more than they do."

"_You know, we have more in common than I originally thought. Guess Shuuden was right about that."_

"About what?"

"_Humans and Youkai being the same in everything but form."_

"He actually said that?"

"_That's also what he taught Naruto and Tsukune. However, they both found out firsthand, from experience."_

"I'd like to talk to you again sometime. Come by?"

"_Why not?"_

-elsewhere-

Moka, Airgod, and Golden Eagle were at the Dango shop.

"You really think one of them will come here?" GE asked.

"If Kurumu is here, I have no doubt that she will. She loves sweets, after all." Moka said.

"What's more is, I heard that her mother Ageha was here." Airgod stated. Moka stiffened.

"Why would she be here?" Moka asked.

"I heard a rumor saying a group of 5 people with strange abilities, even for ninja, scared the hell out the village council here a few years back. I'd say that was Shuuden, Ageha, Tsurara, and Issa. The fifth, I don't know who it is." Airgod replied. Moka was a little worried. Something kicked her in gear.

"I just remembered something. Hinata is a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga Clan is one of the best in the area. If that's the case, we could find them, and that will lead us to everyone else." Moka said, remembering something that Shuuden told her.

"What are we waiting for then?" GE asked.

"Our Dango." Moka said, causing GE to face vault, and Airgod to chuckle.

00000x00000

Chapter 12 is done.

Anyone surprised at the revelations in this chapter? How about that line at the end?

**AG004:** I really did chuckle at that.

**AG001:** Thought you would.

**AG000:** No kidding. I'm surprised you wanted to work on the fight between Naruto and Gaara.

**AG001:** It got my mind off of Vanessa for a while, and I could actually focus on it. When I was done, it went back to her though.

**AG002:** I'm not surprised. She is a hottie.

**AG001:** Watch it 002. Remember, she may be hot, but she's mine. Not yours.

**AG002:** or what?

**AG001:** Or this. **AG001 was behind AG002, knocking him out**

**AG003:** Was that really necessary?

**AG001:** Yes, yes it was.

**AG004:** No, actually it wasn't. It was funny though, and he did have it coming.

**AG000:** Agreed. Anyway, what do you think about the revelations here Shuuden?

**Shuuden:** That was a lot to take in. Granted, I'm not supposed to know any of that, they're right. I am pissed, not so much as they can do so, but that they didn't tell me they could. Tsukune has some good reasoning for it, at least.

**Sasuke:** I didn't say anything on it because I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

**AG001:** The Death Stinger is the one thing that took down the Deathsaurer in ancient Zoidian history. It took a Shield Liger with Blades in order to take it down a second time, add in a Gravity cannon after the 2 fused for a third.

**AG000:** You really were paying attention to it. I'm impressed.

**AG001:** Hey, I was working, not just watching it for entertainment. If I wasn't working, I would've been playing with Vanessa.

**AG000:** I know.

**Sasuke:** It's that powerful? Damn.

**Naruto:** I'm not surprised. However, do you turn into it or gain armor for it?

**Sasuke:** I turn into it.

**Tsukune:** Like me with the Deathsaurer, apparently. By the way, I don't have the fan, but I do have the Intake.

**Shuuden:** Damn, the type the Gravity Cannon was needed for its destruction.

**Van Fliheight:** What's going on here?

**AG001:** Perfect timing Van. You already met Shuuden here, right?

**Van:** Yeah, I remember. I'm surprised he's as powerful he actually said he was.

**Shuuden:** I didn't have to prove it you, you know.

**Van:** Yeah, I know. Anyway, why did you want me, Irvine, and Raven to come by?

**AG000:** They're all here as well?

**Shuuden:** I thought you knew.

**AG001:** I did. I had a little wager with Shuuden. Looks like I owe him 10 bucks.

**Shuuden:** PML. I have to talk about the Plan with Van.

**AG000:** That's all folks!


	13. Chapter 13: WTF months

**AG000:** Nothing new. Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Spirit Eye and Shuuden Sol. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Chapter 13:** A month of WTFs

Naruto and Tsukune were in the forest of death with Sakura.

Sakura had, at first, been somewhat scared of the Giant Spiders in the area. Naruto got her to calm down about it.

"Don't worry about a thing Sakura. As long as you have the Spirit Eye active, you can still communicate with them with ease." Naruto said earning 2 nods. All 3 of them activated their Spirit Eye. There were 2 Spiders in the area.

"**Are you sure it's a good idea to bring in some more people? I mean really?"** The first spider asked.

"Whoa, you're right. I _can_ understand what they're saying." Sakura stated.

"**Oh, another one of you guys. Sorry about that. What's your name Pinky?"**

"I wouldn't call her that. When she's angry, it's not a good thing." Naruto said.

"It's okay, Naruto. My name is Sakura Haruno. I do wield the Spirit Eye like they do, but I'm not a Hanyou like them. Still, if you're willing to give me the chance, I'd be happy to stick around and learn a few things."

"**She's a nice catch, Naruto. Where'd you find her?"**

"That's not the one I hooked. As far as I know, she hasn't been hooked by anyone, or anyone trying to hook her. If there is, I wouldn't care much. It's her life, not mine." Naruto replied.

"**Oh... Sorry about that."**

"No worries. I'm actually surprised you're being friendly with me. I wonder why? I guess it doesn't really matter. The animals around here get a bad rep, and only due to their instincts." Sakura stated.

"**Instincts?"** The spiders voice went cold.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have? If I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense to anyone with what I said."

"**No, I'm just surprised you actually referred to us like that. We do attack, but only within reason. These guys are here for training, I presume?"**

"Actually, Tsukune and I have to train some more elsewhere. Doing so here is not a good idea." Naruto said.

"Why is that?"

"Panzer is too noisy. We'd attract too much attention. You already have Jager down with it."

"**I would have to agree on that. What about her?"**

"I brought her here for some bonding time. Also, Sakura why not go Schneider? Tsukune, you too." Naruto said.

"**Sweet!"**

All 3 of them donned their Schneider Armor.

"**OH YEAH! PARTY TIME!"**

Naruto, Sakura and Tsukune were going at the spiders with timing and precision that would normally be impossible for human beings. Naruto and Tsukune were pulling every trick in the book and even a handful that Naruto made up on the spot. Sakura was going at it like she went at Tsukune during the Prelims. She wasn't doing that good at first, but got the hang of it quickly.

Sakura was panting after a while, and Naruto took out the 6 that were charging her with his Strike Saber from a distance. "That's enough for now."

Naruto and Tsukune sat down next to Sakura. "How do you manage to keep up with them? We went through the same training, yet I have nowhere near as much stamina as you guys."

"That's just it. We have a lot more stamina than you." Tsukune said. "Remember, Ex-Jinchuuriki here, and now Hanyou. We both are."

"**She is not either?"**

"I thought I said that earlier... If I didn't now, you guys know." Naruto said.

"**Oh, right. You did say that."**

"In any case, I think she'll need a Senzu Bean. She'll need the energy it gives her. Also, you might want to start using Ki as an energy source. You have a lot more of that than Chakra. Tsukune and I use Youki regardless. All of our Ki and Chakra transformed into Youki. We have more Youki now than we had Chakra as Jinchuuriki. That's the thing about becoming a Hanyou." Naruto said.

"_**Hey, Naruto. I have an idea about that."**_

"_Foxy? I'm not sure now is the right time."_

"_**Actually, it's the perfect time. I figure that the Yoko here can turn her into a Yoko Hanyou, like you and Tsukune. However, first she must prove herself."**_

"_Holy shit! Is that even possible?"_

"_**As far as I know. She already has a Summoning Contract with the Yoko. All she has to do is summon one, and she needs to convince it to make her a Hanyou. Most Yoko like fighting, though. I'd warn her about that. She must prove herself to the Yoko she summons before the Hanyou transformation process can begin."**_

"_That's good to know."_

"Hey Sakura. I just got word from Foxy." Naruto said.

"I heard everything. In any case, I have a feeling it won't be easy in my current state." Sakura stated.

"Okay then. Here." Tsukune tossed her a Senzu Bean. "Remember, I have upwards of thousands, and happen to be growing more."

Sakura downed the Senzu Bean. "Alright, does it matter which one I summon?"

"I doubt it. I just hope it has 6 tails or less." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. She made a handsign. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A Blue Yoko with 8 tails popped out. "Hey. I'm looking to take some test for becoming a Hanyou."

"**Are you sure about that? Do you know of the dangers of becoming one?"**

"Not really, but I don't really care. Besides, I have 3 friends that are Hanyou. Two of them are right here. Both of which are Hanyou with a Yoko." Sakura replied. Tsukune and Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Dante. I heard your Last Human Counterpart had died very painfully." Naruto said.

"**You know about that? Wait, I smell Lord Kyuubi within you."**

"You wouldn't be far off with that. Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed within me at one point. Tsukune and I became Hanyou as a Jinchuuriki, and then he was released. It's a strange concept, but I'm not complaining." Naruto replied.

"**Well then, did you inform her of this?"**

"After Foxy told me about this, I told her. She agreed almost instantly. She just needed a Hanyou form. I suppose that's where you come in." Naruto told him.

"**That would be about right. In any case, I'd be happy to if it meant helping you out."**

"Really? You don't even know my abilities." Sakura said.

"**I don't really care about that. After you become a Hanyou with me, I can give you advice when you need it. However, some of the changes will be immediate, such as strength, Stamina, and Endurance. Speed may also increase, but that's not always immediate."**

"Anything else I should know?"

"**If you're not careful, people could mistake you for me in either Hanyou, or my true form. I believe they would help you with that part, though, so I'm not worried. Other than that, I have nothing to say at the moment."**

Naruto and Tsukune nodded. Sakura walked up to him. "Alright then, what's next?"

"**Bite my neck, and suck whatever comes out. It will be painful, that's for sure."**

"I'm no stranger to pain." Sakura said. "Left or Right?"

"**Either one. However, if you are right handed, I would suggest the Left side. My left, not yours."**

Sakura bit down on the left side of his neck. She felt something tickle her throat. **"Okay, I think that's enough. One of my tails are shrinking."**

Sakura let go. "Sorry about that. It just tasted so good for some reason."

"**I guess it would make sense with 3 Hanyou as friends. You're already used to being around Youki. This made it easy for your body to adapt. I'm surprised nonetheless."**

"Okay. Now how d**o I do this?"** Sakura said, going Hanyou mid-sentence. **"Nevermind. I see what you mean earlier."**

Naruto went Half-state as well. **"Sakura, you can decrease the amount of tails you get by decreasing the flow of your Youki. It will respond to your emotions as well."**

"In addition, when using the Strike Armors, your Youki will run rampant. It is imperative you have control over it. In other words, keep your control over it, and don't let it control you." Tsukune added. Dante the Fox nodded.

"**As I thought, they can help you in training that form. As for the Full-demon form, only I could give you the details of it, along with a special ability only I have among the Yoko. However, you being turned into a Hanyou by me will give you access to it, but only in Full-demon form."**

Sakura closed her eyes and went back into her Human form. "I guess everything is good for now. Any way to train myself for the control I need to maintain Human Form?"

"**That would be us."** The spiders said. **"Naruto has told Tsukune that the power of the armors increase the difficulty of suppressing Youki. Fighting us with one of them on will help out with that."**

Sakura nodded. "So, Schneider?"

Tsukune and Naruto nodded. Tsukune was still in his armor, but Naruto went to Human form, and donned the Schneider Armor as well. Sakura followed suit. "Alright, we're seeing how long I can stay in complete human form."

"**Ready?"**

"**Go!"** Dante said, and Sakura charged. She actually went at the Spiders alone, while Tsukune and Naruto went at the wolves. This went on for a little over 5 hours, and Sakura started losing Control. She had to stop, and Tsukune and Naruto knew it. "That's enough!"

The Spiders stopped where they were, and Sakura looked at Naruto. Her eyes were different. She took a deep breath, and her eyes went to normal, the armor already off. She collapsed on the spot.

"**5 hours, 8 minutes and 27 seconds. Not bad for a first timer."** Dante said. **"Not good by professional standards, but great for one who has never used Youki before."**

"Tell me about it. I figure she will do much better with time. Unfortunately, I have to train Tsukune for the finals." Naruto said.

"No. I'll train with the Yoko. If anything happens I'll let you know, but I doubt it. If Foxy trains me himself, I'd be lucky." Tsukune said.

"**Actually, count yourself lucky he wanted to be with you. I haven't seen him ever get like that with a human. Not once."** Dante told him.

"Then let's go. I don't have much time to waste. I only have a month to train for the finals."

"**Very well. Let's go."** Dante went poof, and Tsukune did the Reverse Summoning Jutsu.

"Now that they're out of the way," Naruto said. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"**OH YEAH!"**

-elsewhere in the Forest of Death-

It was 2 hours after the last break for Naruto.

Anko was going around looking for Naruto. She knew he would be in the Northeast Sector, but if he was resting the Spiders would stop her.

Sure enough, when she got far enough inside the area she was stopped. "Hey, I'm looking for Naruto on behalf of someone calling him her friend. I'm not sure if it's true, but I'd have to ask him. Would you like a description?"

The wolf in front nodded. "Ok, so you do understand me. That's good. She has pink hair, and Emerald Green eyes. She seems to have a choker with a cross hanging from it. That cross has a Red eye in the center, and it seems that she isn't really human, regardless of her looks. If I can't get to him, will you pass that on to him for me?"

The wolf thought about it, then turned around. It was as if he wanted her to come along. "You want me to come?" The wolf nodded. They went off towards Sakura.

The wolf saw Sakura but not Naruto. Anko asked, "Sakura? Why is she here?"

The wolf looked at her. She knew that he didn't know. "Can I stick around until he comes back, or until she wakes up? I won't do anything else, that much I can promise." The wolf nodded, and left. Anko sat down.

An hour later, Sakura woke up. "Anko? What are you doing here?"

Anko looked up at her. "Oh good, you're awake. Someone came to me looking for Naruto. She had similar hair as you, and the same eye color. Strange as that is, she also had a Choker and a Cross around her neck."

"Did the cross have a red orb in the intersection?"

"It looked like an eye to me, but yeah, it was red. You know her?" Anko asked.

Sakura nodded. "That's Moka's other half. Let her know that Shuuden, and her other half are back at the Academy, to plan for the invasion. Orochimaru's invasion, not the original. She should know what I mean by that."

"Got it. She's by the Southern-most entrance to the Forest right now. I'll go and tell her this. You mind telling Naruto when he gets back?"

"Why not? I'll still need to train some more."

Anko nodded and left. A wolf looked at Sakura who had just activated her Spirit Eye.

"**Are you okay?"**

"Yes, I am. I know who she was talking about, as well. Naruto will be glad she came to us. Anko just went off to tell her a few things." Naruto came in at that point. "Sakura, you're up. You good for another round?"

"Not yet. My muscles are still a little sore. I guess that's my body adjusting." Naruto nodded at her answer. "Well then, go into your Hanyou state. Go for 5 tails at first. Stay like that without gaining or losing Tails, for as long as you possibly can. I will time it. The longer you can maintain a certain amount of Tails that isn't the maximum, the more control over your Youki you have."

Sakura nodded, and went into 5 tails Hanyou. Her form was blue, just like Dante was. She had 5 tails, and was trying to maintain it. Naruto started the clock. She had it down for over 8 hours. She passed out afterwards, falling into 8 tails, as a Hanyou. "Damn, 8 hours, 20 minutes, 10 seconds. She has more control than I thought." Naruto sat down, and decided to wait for her to awaken.

-with Hinata-

Hinata was with Neji and Akua in a Dango Shop.

"Now that is funny." Hinata said.

"Tell me about it. I had the guy on he run for weeks." Akua said.

Neji just nodded. "Personally, I think he deserved it, for what he did. Though, it does sound funny."

"Okay, how about this." Hinata started. "Neji, you were captured and couldn't use anything. The majority of your Chakra was drained from your body. Akua had just found you, and you only had about 30 seconds left. What do you think she would do there? Akua, don't answer this just yet."

"Well, she might try to find a way to stop whatever was killing me, but I doubt she could do that in 30 seconds. However, if she just went by Instinct she'd destroy whatever I was on, and get me out of there. Other than that, if the danger is obvious, she would attack whatever caused the danger." Neji said.

"Close. Really close. I wouldn't think, I'd just do what my body wanted to. However, if my feelings dominated me, I'd cut any restraints you had on, and get you the fuck out of there. After I was sure you were safe, I'd blast the place to ruins in an utter state of rage." Akua said.

"Wow. I didn't think you would go that far. I doubt Neji thought so either." Neji nodded.

"That's if I was being lenient. If not, I'd slaughter anyone who was in the area. Every man, woman and child. Everyone. Even if Moka were there. I wouldn't care... Okay, I'd attack, but I'd probably lose." Akua said.

"Okay, what's going through your mind Neji?" Akua asked him.

"That obvious?" Akua nodded. "Well, something is bothering me. It's about Shuuden. I know he's not in the area, but right now, I'm wondering where he is."

Akua looked at Hinata. "I'm not completely sure, myself. Naruto-kun's in the Forest of Death training with Tsukune and Sakura. Thing is, I don't feel Tsukune's presence anywhere near the Village, much less in the Forest."

"Any other ideas?" Akua asked.

Hinata closed her eyes. When she opened them she spoke. "Youkai Academy is one place I can think of. However, I can't stretch my senses through Dimensions. I'm not that good yet."

Anko came in with Moka. "Hey, Hinata. Good job in the Preliminaries. I didn't expect you to go that far." Anko said, catching their attention.

"Hey Anko. Wha... Moka?" Hinata stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the Pink-haired Vampire.

"Hey Hinata. Long time no see." Moka replied.

"If you're looking for Shuuden the only place I can think of is Youkai Academy." Hinata said. Moka nodded.

"Sakura had already confirmed that for us. Naruto is in the Forest taking out things. In any case, something was different about Sakura when I was near the Forest. It felt like Kuyou was in there."

"What do you mean? I thought Kuyou wouldn't have been able to... No. It can't be." Hinata told herself.

"It can't be what?" Anko asked.

"Are you saying she became a Demon?"

"No, not a demon. A Hanyou. How, I'm not even sure, though. I did it one way, sure, but I was a Jinchuuriki. The sheer amount of Youki would have killed her instantly." Hinata stated.

"We'll she's alive and well. Naruto's also there, so if something happens, you know he will help." Anko said. "She told me, and I passed it on to Moka here."

"If that were true, I'd have to see for myself." Hinata said. "Someone needs to teach her how to control the Youki. I'm not sure if Naruto-kun is up for it, but if he is, I'd be surprised."

"Well, if any case, I'm not heading back into that area for a while. Especially not with someone else. I had a hard time convincing them to let me talk to them. I doubt I could get someone else in there." Anko stated.

"I realize that. Unfortunately, I doubt I could get in without drawing attention to myself. And not in a good way." Hinata said.

-with Shuuden-

Shuuden was with Moka, Kushina and Minato.

"Is everything ready for deployment?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, everyone's ready and waiting. Even another group of people I managed to convince to come." Shuuden said.

"Who would that be, Shuuden?" Moka asked.

"Z-warriors. They're all coming. Even Trunks is coming, regardless of the fact he's the President of Capsule Corporation. All in all, I've also managed to convince all of the Half-Sayians, and both full blood Sayians. I'll be leading them into the battle. Too bad Piccolo couldn't come." Shuuden said.

"**So, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan are there. Goku and Vegeta are coming as well. Who else?"**

"18 is coming, as well. Also managed to convince Yemma about a few things. Krillin is coming back as a younger version, however Piccolo is not coming back. Videl Satan is coming as well. Goku and Vegeta are currently filling them in. Gohan, however, has reached Super Sayian 4, as have Goten and Trunks." Shuuden replied. "That's about it for the Z-warriors. Trunks is coming with a sword, though. A damn good one, too."

"**Strike Weapon?"** Shuuden shook his head. "No, it's the old Z Sword. Surprisingly, they got it fixed after all this time. If they fuse, I am going to laugh."

"Why would you laugh?" Kushina asked.

Moka looked at Shuuden. **"Don't tell me... The Kamikaze Ghost attack?"**

"Yes, that's it. It's funny as hell to see it used. Also, another group has come as well. They are coming in as well. They are actual Zoid Pilots." Shuuden said.

"**Actual Zoid Pilots? Who are they, and what do they use?"**

"Van Fliheight, with his Blade Liger. It also has a shield. Irvine, I forget his surname, and his Lightning Saix. There is also a guy calling himself Raven. He has a Genobreaker. There is also a guy calling himself Brad Toros. He has what he calls a Shadow Fox. I'm not sure about it, and I haven't found anything in the Time-stream about it. They will be coming from the Lake area. That much I have gathered."

Minato nodded. "The Shuzen family is coming in with the Succubi. Their entrance is the mountain Area."

"The Z-warriors are going in from the air. They can do that, and I have no problems with it." Shuuden said.

"The Students in Youkai Academy are coming in through various portals." Minato added.

"**Fairy Tale, Main Branch will be coming through the Hokage Monument."** Moka stated.

"The Yuki Onna will be coming from one of the Forest Entrances." Kushina said.

"**Ruby will be leading her own army through the final attack portal."** Moka stated. **"Any questions?"**

"Okay, now that this is out of the way, time for the plan to go green." Kushina said.

"Not yet. We have to get leaders there. I know that Akua and Neji will be leading Fairy Tale. Ruby has her own. Issa has his family, and the Succubi. I'll be coming down with the Z-warriors for aerial support."

"Minato, you should lead the Yuki Onna." Kushina stated. "I'll go along with the Zoid Group."

Shuuden nodded. "Alright, so you all know who comes in where. Let's get everyone ready."

"Right!" Everyone left the area.

(A/N: Quite the force isn't it? I hope it doesn't make the thing too one-sided.)

-2 weeks later, Forest of Death-

Sakura was with Naruto in the Forest, trying out anything they could. Sakura had gotten a lot better at controlling it, and Naruto could tell. Hinata came in, and Naruto realized it each time. The first time was to find out if what she heard about Sakura was true. He nodded in response to that.

"Well, Sakura. You've obviously gotten better at this. However, there is still more you need to learn. Luckily, you are not in the finals. However, you should be waiting at one of the areas pointed out by Issa. There will be a force coming through, and you are to help them out when the Invasion begins."

"I'm guessing I can go all out on them?"

"You guess right. If Gaara also goes for it, then you will be able to help us out. Wherever Issa is placed, you will be with him, as his second in command. We are still going for everything, and I haven't found out the drop off points for each group. I just know that Hinata, Tsukune and I will be going after Gaara, should he participate in the invasion. The 4 of us will have some nice surprises for everyone."

"My best shot is summoning Dante, full-demon, and going Hanyou."

Naruto nodded. "I'll become full-demon, and summon the Kyuubi. Tsukune, I couldn't tell you what he'll do."

"_**But I can. Tsukune will be bringing a random Yoko with him. I won't be coming to him, but I will come to you. Dante, being my right hand Yoko, will go for Sakura. This much I know for sure. As for Neko, I can't say with her. She liked me for some time now, and if she catches wind of me wanting to come, she'll come anyway."**_

"Got it. Thanks Foxy."

"_**No problem."**_

"Well, let's get back to training." Sakura said.

"**HELL YEAH!"** the Spiders are highly enthusiastic, as are the wolves.

Sakura and Naruto go at it for hours in Schneider Armor. They stop after 10 hours to take a breather.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like? Being treated like an outcast, no matter where you are? I may not have been a Jinchuuriki, but still..." Sakura asked.

Naruto looked in thought. "It's hell, Sakura. Almost literally. There were so many times I wanted to just die and get it over with. I pulled through in the end, but still... If I didn't make friends, I would've either gone berserk, or unleashed the Kyuubi. Iruka-sensei was the first true friend I ever had, but he's been more like a father to me. He may not have adopted me, but that matters very little now. He is still a good friend, in my person opinion."

"That bad, huh? Is it the same for Jinchuuriki everywhere else?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Gaara is a good example of how I could've turned out, had I not made any friends. Mentally unstable, killing anyone who got in my way, the whole shebang. There's more, though."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"As far as my memories go. This is something I haven't even told Hinata, but that's because she already knows." Naruto started. "My last set of memories from my first life ended off at 13 years old, 2 months after the Chuunin Exams that we're in now. That was directly after repairs were finished. Instead of finding what I needed to in reality, I stumbled upon a few things. One of which, led me to believe there was another Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I was right in that aspect, and said Jinchuuriki was Tsukune."

"Why tell me this?" Sakura asked, head cocked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Something tells me you'd be on your own after that point, because, for the first time since I was 5, this time, I will have little to no clue as to what will happen. Last thing I remember, Itachi and Kisame were after me and Jiraiya of the Sannin. However, I had been gotten out of there by a bright light. The next thing I know, I'm looking at a blue flame with Tsukune in full-demon form showing inside of it. I am told of what could happen, and anything else. You, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kakashi-sensei were sent after me, and you found your way to Youkai Academy. That's where you found me, and I was about ready to head back. However, even though 3 of you went back on your own, Hinata stayed behind. There were things she had to do."

"I see. That's why you like her so much. She wanted to stay behind, even when we had to leave."

"Not quite. I appreciate the fact she did, but that's not why. I asked her to stay behind, while the others left. I had bigger and better things for the two of us in mind. One of which, led to us coming here, and reliving a Childhood I could've done without. I went back to my 5 year old self, but found that things could easily be better than before. I went with it, and you know the rest." Naruto said.

"Then, how did you fall for her?" Sakura asked.

-Flashback-

_Naruto and Hinata were in the meditation room._

"_Hinata, why did you come here in the first place?" Naruto asked her._

"_I wanted to be there for you. Even if no one wanted you around, I wanted you with me." Hinata asked._

"_Why did you want that? I wasn't anyone special."_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hinata's outburst surprised Naruto, and even made him recoil. "You're better than anyone that I've ever known. You have a secret that few even know the truth about. It makes sense why they always attacked you, but that doesn't mean it was right."_

"_Why? I mean, you aren't really the most confident person around. Also, I"m surprised you have yet to pass out. Normally, you have already passed out by now."_

"_I'm trying to tell you... How I feel..." Hinata said, confusing Naruto._

"_Come aga..." Hinata stopped him mid-sentence kissing him straight on his lips. His shock was quick, but it subsided the moment all of her emotions were being transferred into Naruto. He was literally feeling everything she felt at that moment. Anything he ever associated with Love and despair. He wasn't quick to let go, and instead, returned her kiss._

_When they pulled apart, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other differently. "That's everything you felt, isn't it? That was a lot more than I thought." Naruto said. "I'm surprised you actually like me that much. Since you'd be coming back when I do, I'd want to keep you around. You're one of the few people that were truly nice to me back then, and now I know why. You've had feelings for me for so damn long, I never expected them. Then again, I was so focused on other things, I wouldn't be able to tell anyway."_

"_I figured as much. I'm glad I finally did that after many years of wanting to do that. I'm surprised I haven't fainted after that." Hinata stated._

"_I'm not surprised. Then again, now that I think about it, it makes sense as to why you always fainted in my presence. You always wanted to be close to me, but you were too shy, and insecure. The way I was during the Chuunin Exams helped, didn't it?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah, it did. More than you expected, I'd guess."_

_Naruto nodded. "I didn't realize how much my opinion mattered to you. I helped you more than I ever thought. Even taking Neji down, that was for you, and I didn't care what happened to me in the process. I had no intention of giving up. You probably already knew, that though."_

"_Yeah, I did. In any case, when we head back, I think we should consider ourselves a couple. It will keep posers away." Hinata said._

"_Why wait for that? We can start now. After all, something I never thought would ever happen to me is happening right now. I intend on taking it for all it's worth, for as long as I possibly can." Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "Please don't faint on me now."_

"_I don't plan on it... Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Thank you."_

"_For what? Helping you out all this time, while not knowing how? Or wanting you to stay behind while the others left?"_

"_For wanting me as your girlfriend now, instead of waiting. Of course, the others help too, but this moment is the best one in my life." Naruto kissed her, and she returned it._

-Flashback end-

"That's basically how everything happened. The festival was ended early due to the actions caused by one Gorgon, who Tsukune had just killed, and it was about 2 hours later that 4 Jinchuuriki and Shuuden wanted to talk. Hinata and I were among them, but we stayed behind, and all that came out. I literally was clueless to anything regarding love. At first I was think it was because of the fact I never knew love. Now I know that my father was the same way... and with my mother to boot." Naruto stated.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"She liked you for years, and you never noticed? How did you manage to go out like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I never noticed. I was too busy either going after you, who kept turning me down, or training to get stronger. I needed to get better than before, and I'd take it almost any way I could. A fresh start meant a new beginning. This new beginning, I intend on doing things better than before. Hinata intends to help me every step of the way, and nothing can stop us from helping each other to the end. The fact that she is also a Hanyou now is a bonus I never expected. Hell, I never thought she was a Jinchuuriki, either. Another bout of clueless for me. I swear, I think being clueless is hereditary."

"Only in males." Sakura countered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura smiled and Naruto instantly knew it was fake.

"Nice try Sakura. You remember what I said about my past? I am a master of fake smiles. You can't fool me with one. Now what did you say?" Naruto grilled.

"Cluelessness is most common in males. Few Females are as clueless, if at all. I think it has something to do with the nerve connections in the brain, but I'm not sure." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her skeptically.

"You know, that actually makes sense. My father was clueless as well, but at least I never really knew what love was. He did, as far as I know." Naruto said. Sakura simply nodded. "You still are quite clueless. You've gotten better, though. That much I know for sure."

"No surprise there. Still, Shuuden told me something I really thought I needed to hear."

Sakura looked at him expectantly. "The one thing men can never find common ground with, is the women of their species. He told me every woman is different, and likes different things. He believes this is why. I happen to agree with him there."

"I see what you mean there."

"Should we get back to training? We only have a week and a half to go."

"Right." Sakura donned the Schneider armor, while Naruto went Jager. "Why Jager?"

"Maneuverability training. In a forest, I have to move as fast as I can, without hitting trees. I'm going 20 laps around the forest. Care to join me?"

Sakura shrugged and went Jager. "Let's do it. Race ya?"

"Not this time. This is the first time for you do so, meaning I'm not racing you this time around." Naruto went into the trees, and started jumping from branch to branch. After a while, he activated his Ion Boosters. Sakura did the same, but hit a tree the moment she did so. She shook it off quickly, and got back to it. _'No boosters for a while. Get used to the armor on for it first.'_

-2 hours later-

Naruto was done and going after wolves in his normal form. He was practicing with his Strike Saber. He knew he would need it soon. He was getting in everything he possibly could. Sakura had just come around for the 18th time. "Two more laps for Sakura. I'm not surprised, it is her first go." It took her 30 minutes to finish the other 2 laps.

"Okay, so how did I do?" Sakura asked.

"Not bad. But Not good either. You need to learn some more control over the Jager Armor. At least at high speeds. I saw the tree you hit." Naruto said. "In any case, you learned from it the first time around. Go at it again. I'll wait here. When you get done with it in one hour max, then you should try the Ion Boosters. No sooner than that."

Sakura nodded. "Any tips?" Naruto shook his head. "I got nothing to say that could help. Now get going. We're on a time limit, you know."

Sakura went off, and Naruto mentally started a clock. He went at the wolves and spiders with his Strike Saber alone. It took her 1 hour 34 minutes before she was done. "Not bad. A significant improvement."

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"An hour, 34 minutes flat."

"Okay. I'll go at it again." Sakura was about to go. 

"Not yet." Sakura stopped, allowing Naruto to continue. "First we rest. Aside from that, Anko seems to be coming back, and this time with Hinata, and one other."

"I can sense Anko and Hinata. The third feels familiar, but I can't place it." Sakura stated.

"Outer Moka... Damn. I hope the Spiders don't attack them. Anko has just gotten on their good side, and Hinata is good. Moka, however, they haven't met." Naruto stated, making Sakura nod.

Anko, Hinata and Moka all landed near the campsite. "Hey, Naruto-kun. We brought Moka this time, and I explained it to the spiders. I had to go Hanyou for that, though."

"I didn't realize these guys could be so friendly. Are they friendly because you're a Hanyou, or because you know how they feel?" Moka asked.

"Both." Naruto stated. "I am a Hanyou, and a former Jinchuuriki, meaning I know what it's like to be shunned and hated. They understood that, and they somewhat accepted me. I can also talk to them with ease, via the Spirit Eye, or Hanyou form. Currently, I'm using Spirit Eye."

"Well then, in any case, do you really know if Shuuden went to Youkai Academy?" Moka asked.

Naruto nodded. "Positive. Your other half, the true vampire half, is there with him, and my parents, planning a strategy. Vegeta is also coming along and will probably be mad that Yukari is being put in danger." Moka tensed at that. "I figured you would tense at that. Yukari and Vegeta will be working separately from any division. If anything happens, Vegeta will go berserk. You know what will happen then, right?"

Everyone but Anko shivered. "Why is that a problem?"

"You wanna know why the council is afraid of Shuuden? Shuuden not only is powerful on his own, but has highly powerful friends. Vegeta is one such friend, and when pissed, he goes berserk. When that happens, there is no friend or foe. Only targets for elimination. He also gets worse than Shuuden ever has." Naruto stated. "No joke. The story about Shuuden in his worst mental state is dwarfed by Vegeta being pissed off. And the way Sakura heard, is most likely the real version."

Sakura tensed. "If that's true, then Vegeta is another person I don't want to piss off."

"You might want to add Goku to the list, as well. Goku is stronger than Vegeta, but if they are both pissed, they are equal. The Planet they are on will likely be destroyed if they are pissed at each other." Moka said. Sakura tried imagining a fight between 2 Super Spirit 4s. The result? She fainted. Anko straight up curled into a ball, sucking her thumb.

(A/N: Out of character, I know, but you try imagining what would happen for real if Goku and Vegeta were pissed beyond recognition at each other. Especially since they both have Super Sayian 4 in their arsenals. Goku wouldn't see friend from foe, and neither would Vegeta. Now try doing that without feeling scared period.)

"In any case, I think I'll go after these guys again. Moka, could you watch over them? Hinata, your Strike Weapon is ready for use again." Naruto said. "It morphed a bit, though. I had to add another seal to accommodate the change effectively."

Naruto tossed Hinata a scroll. "It's in there, right now. You're gonna need some training with it though. What better place than here?"

-2 days before the Finals began-

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were in the Forest of Death. They got word from Anko that Tsukune had arrived. From where, no one really knows, but he's back. They went towards where he was last seen, but Naruto spotted him beforehand. "Tsukune, how was your training with the Yoko?"

"Oh, Naruto. Good, and my Strike Sai grew. It's twice as long, now." Tsukune replied.

"Anyway, I got word from Shuuden. We have a few more guests coming than expected. Zoids are coming as well, and so are some of the old Z-warriors. The Kais have agreed for that, and will be sending them here tomorrow. They will be coming from above, providing Aerial support. Goku and Vegeta will be coming with the rest of the force." Everyone nodded.

"Anything else we should know?" Naruto shook his head. "Nothing that I can think of. Aside from Hinata's Strike Weapon Evolving. It's now like mine. I added the necessary seals to accommodate the changes to it."

"Alright, get some rest and meditate if you have to. We're going to need everything we got in 2 days. Remember, Summons are off limits until they make their move." Everyone nodded and left, aside from Naruto and Hinata.

"You don't have much experience with your new Strike Weapon, so I would avoid using it in the Invasion. Also, if you need any help, I'll be around. However, if Gaara helps in the attack, though I doubt he will, you and I will go after him. I defeated him once, but he knows some of my moves. You have an almost entirely different set. Combine our strengths, and we will take him down."

"Okay, how about some Ramen? I know you haven't had any in a while." Hinata asked.

"You know me so well." Naruto said. "Ichiraku's?"

"You know it." Hinata replied, as they went off.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Stand-

"Hey, Teuchi!"

"Ah, Naruto. I know I've been saying this for a while, but it has been a while." Teuchi said.

"No kidding. Last time I was here was over 4 weeks ago." Naruto said. "2 Kushina Specials, please."

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"One of them is for you, the other's for me. I only need one of these things per visit, and I'm good." Naruto said.

"Really? Well, I guess we'll have our work cut out for us soon." Hinata said. Naruto wanted an explanation, but didn't vocalize it. He remembered what was going on. "By the way, you guys ever hear of the Anti-pervert Bomber?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him.

"There's been someone busting the perverts in, and around the village. This has been going on for a few months, but I just recently heard that the guy struck again." Teuchi stated. "Rumor has it, he knows when and where someone is peeping, and takes them out almost instantly. No one knows how, or who they are."

"You know, I think we can help out with that." Hinata said.

"Someone else has been hit recently. The man is a Sannin, and the worst thing is, he didn't even see it coming." Naruto said. "He's been sticking to the Hot Springs in the area, but for all I know, things aren't going to well for him. He's ended up in Training Fields 7, 9, 14, and 22, more times than I care to count."

"Let me guess, you've been doing this?" Teuchi asked.

"Throw in Tsukune, and yeah." Naruto said.

"Don't forget me. I've actually been doing some of them as well. I took the time to learn it a while back, and made it so my form changes each time. I busted Jiraiya once as well. I took him to the Southeast quadrant of Training Ground 44. He got himself eaten. That was 3 days ago." Hinata added.

"Come to think of it, he hasn't peeped anywhere since then. I would've known." Naruto stated. "In any case, yeah, that would be us. Someone peeps, I'll know. I took the liberty of finding everything I could to bust them, and I _bang_ them up pretty badly."

"You mean you're the Anti-pervert Bomber? Along with Tsukune and Hinata?" Ayame asked.

"Shuuden as well, but only when he's here. We've become a large lot of Anti-perverts. Men fear for their lives when peeping now, and it has decreased drastically in rate. Word is getting around." Naruto stated.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You went to find the best peeping spots, and set up traps for when someone starts peeping?" Teuchi asked.

"Actually, Hinata and Sakura found them, I trapped them, and put cameras. I can check them with the Spirit Eye, and even see when someone gets hit when I'm not even in the village. Heck, I was in Wave Country, and they went off 8 times. Snow Country, now Spring Country, 22 times. It's decreased after that. People are learning. You don't want to be perverts in Konoha." Naruto asked.

"Well, it's good to know some guys are helping the women out. Granted, not who they expect, but there is someone there." Ayame said. "Here you go!" Ayame smiled as she handed the Bowls of ramen to Naruto and Hinata. "By the way, Naruto, these are on the house."

"Sweet!" Naruto and Hinata dug in. In about 1 minute both of them downed their meals. "Ah, yeah. That hit the spot." Naruto stated. Ayame smirked. "Hinata, I feel a little weird."

Hinata could smell trouble a mile away... literally. She knew something happened to Naruto. "Ayame, what did you put in his Ramen?"

"The usual. Everything that should be in there is in there." Ayame stated. Hinata knew that wasn't a lie, but she knew something was up. Hinata opened a Link with Naruto. _'Oh shit. She spiked his Ramen!'_

Hinata slapped Naruto right then and there. _'It's no use Hinata. I have a feeling nothing will be able to stop him from going Gaga over the first girl he kisses.'_

Hinata caught that very thought, and smirked. "Nice try, Ayame. But you didn't count on one thing." Hinata kissed Naruto. Ayame looked strangely, but was suddenly in turmoil internally. Naruto was feeling a large urge for something that he knew he shouldn't be doing. He was trying to force it back, but the longer Hinata kissed him, the harder it was. Soon, Hinata was feeling what he felt. She knew what Ayame had tried to do. She let go of the kiss, but Naruto didn't want to. The moment Hinata got him off, she looked into his eyes. The Spirit Eye wasn't active. _'I hope this works. Nekomata Tonko!'_

Naruto suddenly collapsed. When he got up 5 seconds later, he looked at Ayame dangerously. He remembered what happened... Every bit of it. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Naruto-kun, don't bother with that. She isn't worth it, trust me. We should probably go. Sorry, Teuchi-san, but could you tell Ayame not to spike Naruto's ramen? Otherwise, I'll take her down myself." Hinata said. Naruto calmed down enough for everything to pass. However, he was going to have a talk soon with Hinata.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto and Hinata were at a training field.

"Hinata, what really happened back there? I know I wasn't being myself, but what?"

"Your food was spiked by Ayame. I think she wanted to get you into her bed with her." Hinata replied.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I love you too much to do that. Besides, I..." Naruto was cut off.

"Normally, yes you do have a strong will. I know all that is true. However, I could tell something was off with you. You smelled like you were running on hormones. Raging Hormones, wanting to get out and burst out, if necessary. However, I feel that your feeling of all that increased after I plucked something from Ayame's mind. I did what she was wanting to do to you then, and I felt everything that was growing. I knew what Ayame wanted to do to you at that point."

"So, if she got to me before you did, I'd be doing her right now? That's just wrong." Naruto said. "Come to think of it, those feelings I felt hadn't come out of nowhere. It's like I actually wanted to do all of that with you for a long time. I know it was there before, but it just amplified it. I don't know how, but it was there for a long time, just waiting to be released. Whatever she did, made it surface, and multiply, as far as I can tell."

"You mean, you actually wanted to do all of that with me?" Hinata was shocked he was saying this. He just nodded. "You mean too much to me, to hurt you like that, though. So I've been holding myself back. I was losing to my hormones, and that's not a good thing."

"Maybe it is. Do you remember the one thing that I told you would happen once we got married?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see wha... Wait a minute. You want to do that now?" Naruto asked, somewhat shocked.

"Why not? You wanted to for how long now?"

"Dunno. Just know it's been a while." Naruto replied.

"Then, let's make a few barriers, and set up a Genjutsu, so we can."

"What about a Space-Time Barrier? No one could get an accurate location with it." Naruto suggested.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto made a barrier, and Hinata and Naruto eyed each other, hungrily. They were in Hanyou form, full tails.

-2 days later-

The finals were ready to begin, and everyone, minus Sasuke was in the arena. The Proctor of the 3rd Exam was still Hayate Gekko. He looked a lot healthier than he did during the preliminaries. "Hey, Hayate. You look better than last time I saw you." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, and I have Sakura to thank for that. I mean, I found out a lot of things, but none of them make much sense, even to me. Still, I'm grateful for whatever she did to help me out." Hayate said, completely healthy. "Getting some rest is what I really needed after that."

"I can tell. Anyway, you have your sword on you. I take it you know what should happen today?" Naruto whispered. Hayate nodded. "That's good. You don't want to leave yourself unprepared for anything. Always be ready for the unexpected."

"In any case, the best comes, and the worst comes. Make the best of the worst, and the best better." Hayate stated. Naruto nodded, and went back to the line. Sasuke had dropped in... literally. He came in flying from the Hospital Area. "That's why I hate blondes." Sasuke said, as he was getting up. "Hey, Naruto. Damn Tsunade punched me here from the Hospital."

"Did you go Emo on her?" Sasuke shook his head. "I wish. Then she would've had a reason to punch me from the Inner Courtyard of the Hospital to here. One hit on the shoulder launched me all the way here."

Naruto nodded. "In any case, you're just in time. The finals are about to start."

Everyone was there, and looking at the crowd. Naruto was looking for a few faces. He saw Kakashi. _'Strange.'_ The next one he noticed was Gai. _'He doesn't have any students in the competition.' _He also noticed Sakura. _'Why is she here? She should be watching the forests.'_

"_Sorry, Naruto. I just wanted to see your match with Kiba."_ Sakura told him, via the link.

"_Well, after the match, if there is one, you better warp to the correct area. Remember, we need everyone ready at a moment's notice."_ Naruto told her.

"_I know. Don't worry about me. Besides, if anything, I would say things will be pretty good. Remember, I'm a Hanyou now. I can do more than the average ninja. Besides, I have found out I can change my fur color like I'm using the Camouflage Jutsu, and I don't use any Youki for it."_ Sakura cut herself out.

_'Who knew?'_

"Alright, everyone. The matchups are as follows." Hayate pulled out a matchup board.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Temari**

**Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara**

**Tsukune Aono vs Bye**

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries. You lose when you give up, are unconscious, or I call the match. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka stay here. The rest of you head to the waiting room for Contestants." Hayate stated.

"Don't quit on me Kiba. I know it may seem like a longshot, but it doesn't mean you can't do well. To give you a somewhat fair advantage, I will limit myself to my Human form. No armors." Naruto said. Kiba looked rip roaring and ready to go.

"In that case, I'm ready when you are!" Kiba roared.

Hayate looked at both contestants. "Begin!" Hayate jumped back. Kiba looked at Naruto, while Naruto stared at nothing. Kiba made the first move, but Naruto was nothing but an afterimage, he went straight through him, not realizing his mistake. Before he could recover, Naruto hit him in the back of his head, right at the connection between his neck, and underneath his skull. Kiba was out of it, and foaming at the mouth. "He's out of it. I win." Naruto said.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate yelled out.

Naruto walked to the waiting room.

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Temari. The two of you come down here. You're up!"

-Hokage's box-

The Hokage and Kazekage were sitting in their seats.

"I am wondering how your Uchiha will last against my daughter, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage said.

"I'm not worried about that. Sasuke can take care of himself. If anything, I'd be worried about Shino. In fact, he's the only participant I'm worried about. However, I am a little worried about you Lord Kazekage." Sarutobi said.

"Care to explain?"

"Not right now, I won't. I'm not sure myself, so don't take it to heart." Sarutobi stated. He lied expertly.

"_Nice one, Sarutobi."_

_'Thank you Mikogami. I learn from the best.'_

"_I'm not the best. The best I've ever seen at lying is currently in the finals. Naruto is so good, it took me a month to find out he lied to me about something. Tsukune has 3 weeks as his record."_

_'Damn. I have a lot to learn.'_

Sasuke and Temari both came out into the arena.

00000x00000

Chapter 13 done!

I believe there will be a question about Hinata getting an evolved Strike weapon. It is now the Second Strike Saber. You may be wondering what it was beforehand, so I will tell you in this omake.

00000x00000

**Hinata's Training**

Hinata was about to train herself with her current weaponry. Her Strike Claws were ingrained into her hands. She went into her Hanyou state, both tails at the ready. She eyed 15 Target Dummies, and locked on to them.

She charged.

The first one, she missed by an inch, but cut it in half. One of the blades came out of her right hand, the moment she reached the point of contact. She went to another one, and missed it by 2 inches. It got cut in half.

She went in between the middle 2 in a group of four, she cut through the 2, and sliced the other 2 in half. She eyed the rest of the Dummies. One of them looked like Naruto. She went to all of them, and even cut the one that looked like Naruto... The Naruto one cringed, and then burst into flames.

"**That's new."** Hinata said.

"That's because that was a fire clone of mine." Naruto said from a branch.

"**How long have you been watching me?"**

"You're the last stalker. Why don't you figure it out?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"**Right after I cut the first one?"**

"Bingo." Hinata went to her Human form. "I think something is happening to my Strike Claws. They're off a bit, and I can't figure out how, or why."

"I could check them out for you. It would take a while, but I could figure out what's wrong, and get them in proper working order. Are you okay with that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see the harm in it." Hinata expelled her claws from her elbows. They fell to the ground with a clang. "That's all of it. In any case, I hope it's fixable."

"So do I. If I can't do anything about it, I'll let you know." Naruto said. "In the meantime, why not work on your Ninjutsu? Your Genjutsu and Taijutsu are high above Ninjutsu. You could use some practice there."

Hinata nodded.

00000x00000

That was the beginning of Hinata's Strike Saber. It started out as the Strike Claws. However, this begs the question. Will the other Strike Weapons evolve as well? Who knows? I certainly don't. That wasn't even expected. Damn hands.


	14. Chapter 14: Invasion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Spirit Eye, and Shuuden Sol. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Chapter 14:** Invasion

Sasuke and Temari had just reached the Arena.

-elsewhere-

There was an earthquake near the East Gate. A giant 3 headed snake had appeared, and was charging the Village. The Invasion has begun.

-Arena-

The Kazekage had released a smoke bomb in the Kage's box. The Kazekage had Sarutobi in a headlock jumping to the roof, Sarutobi in tow. The ANBU were charging the Kazekage. The Kazekage's two guards charged at the ANBU, only to get slashed in half by an ANBU. The Sound four had come to the roof in a rectangular formation. "Ninja Art! Four Flames Barrier!"

"Nice try Orochimaru. I was wondering when you were going to make your move." Sarutobi told the Kazekage.

"How did you know?" The Kazekage pulled off his hat, and ripped his face off, revealing the face of a Snake Bastard.

"I have my sources. In any case, this invasion of yours is doomed to fail. Whether I fall or not, will not matter. Also, if you intend to summon the First, Second and Fourth Hokage, good luck with that." Sarutobi said.

"Why would I need luck? I never have." Orochimaru stated plainly.

"Why not try? I know the Fourth won't come, for reasons you wouldn't believe." Sarutobi said.

Orochimaru went through handsigns. As did Sarutobi, in full battle gear. Sarutobi put his hand on the ground. "Grand Summon! Beacon of Hope!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Reanimation Jutsu!" 2 pillars came up, but the third one didn't bother coming. _'What's wrong with the Fourth Hokage?'_

"Surprised that I was right?" Sarutobi stated. "I, on the other hand, am surprised everything is going as I was told. I can't believe that it was that easy to predict everything so far."

Orochimaru went wide eyed. "What did you possibly figure out old man?"

"Look around you. Do you not see a Yellow flash of light out there? Or maybe even a Red one?"

-The Hokage Stone faces-

There was a lot of Youkai on the Monument. Neji and Akua were both in the area giving out orders.

-A lake near the village-

Kushina Uzumaki was currently on foot, with 4 Zoids in the Area. They were targeting the Snake, and ready to fire. Sakura was there, and was letting them know the situation. She went into her Schneider Armor, surprising Brad.

"You have an armor similar to the Schneider Armor on the Liger Zero. Why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakura said. "Besides, I also have Jager, Panzer, and one other, similar to the Genobreaker over there." Raven caught on to that and said the obvious thing. "WHAT THE HELL?"

-Southeastern forest-

Minato Namikaze was in the Forest, with 50 or so Yuki Onna behind them. Tsurara was also there, giving them an update.

"Already, everyone! Move out!" Minato yelled, as he looked at Tsurara. She nodded, and he left in a yellow flash. "And that is why he is called the Yellow Flash. Let's go freeze a few Bastards." Tsurara told her unit.

-A mountain peak-

Issa Shuzen, along with Inner and Outer Moka were waiting with the Shuzen Family, and all of the Succubi. There was about 100 of them. Kurumu was also there, and Ageha was at the Arena.

"Alright everyone. The objective is to protect the village at all costs! If anyone with an hourglass or a Musical Note is on a metal plate on their body, take them out!" Kurumu said. Issa nodded. "Shuzen Family, on me! We have ourselves a force to get rid of!"

"Succubi! Take to the skies, and follow me to glory!" Kurumu as she grew her wings and both tails. She took off, the Succubi taking off after her, wondering how she got a second tail.

Issa, Kokoa, Moka, both parts, and Kahlua took off towards the forces in the village already.

-Skies above the Fire Country, north of Konohagakure-

"Alright! Ya'll ready for this?" Gohan said at the lead.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Remember, the enemy is large, and tough. We Sayians have done more than this in groups of 4 or 5. In any case, don't let your guard down. Our only objective is to protect the Village. Killing is optional!" Goku said. "Hey, Gohan. Where's Shuuden?"

"He came in through another, smaller portal. I can't sense his presence anywhere in the area of Konohagakure."

"Don't worry about that. He will... Oh crap, he's at the Arena." Goku said.

"Why is that an 'Oh crap' Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"That's where the 3rd Hokage is. He's right next to him, and probably inside of a barrier we can't get through except with Instant Transmission." Goku replied. "We'll leave him to his business. As for Vegeta, I know where he would be going."

"Where would that be?" Trunks spoke up.

"Yukari Sendo. If I know him as well as I think I do, he thinks of her the same way as he thinks of Bra." That caught a lot of people by surprise. "Don't ask me how, or why. I don't know myself, and I know better than to ask. Don't hesitate to tease him about it after the invasion is over with."

"Dad, Trunks and I are staying back for a little surprise." Goten said.

"Alright. I take it we can count on Gotenks?" Goten nodded. "Trunks, get ready."

"Right!"

-Village Arena-

Shuuden was right next to Sarutobi, looking at Orochimaru after summoning the First and Second Hokage. "As I thought. Did he go for the Fourth Hokage as well?"

"Yeah, he did. I can't believe you thought of that ahead of time." Sarutobi stated.

"Talk later. You take Orochimaru. I'll get the Hokage." Shuuden stated, earning a nod.

"Infinite Darkness Jutsu!" The Second Hokage said. Shuuden and Sarutobi were blanketed in Darkness. At least Sarutobi was. Shuuden had his Spirit Eye active. "Nice try, Nidaime." Shuuden made a single Shadow Clone. He grabbed the First Hokage, while the clone grabbed the Second.

"How did you manage to figure out our location so easily?" the Nidaime Hokage asked.

"My Eyes. They make me immune to any Genjutsu of any level. Darkness, whether real or fake, will not work either." The clone said.

"In addition, I am also immune to the Tsukuyomi. Same eye." Shuuden said. "Sarutobi!"

"Right!"

-Forests-

Tsurara and a league of Yuki Onna were freezing everyone in sight. Some had cannons, and fired Snowballs, shattering the Iced Ninja. "Everyone, do not worry about a thing." Tsurara said, calmly. "They may be fast, but they are nothing to us."

-skies over Konohagakure-

"Everyone, remember what I said. Keep them away from the village!" Goku said. "Hey, where is Gotenks?" There was an explosion over to the north. "Nevermind."

-With Gotenks-

Gotenks was standing directly in front of 50 or so Sand and Sound Ninja. He took a deep breath. "Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" He spit out about 50 ghosts. "Line up!"

"Ghosts, Attack!" The ghost versions of Gotenks charged the group. Gotenks was laughing at his destruction. There was only 7 left. "Now that was funny. Time to stop the rest!" The other ninja ran. Gotenks simply sighed. "Pussies." He charged a Kamehameha Wave, and fired it at them.

-Elsewhere-

A blue beam was fired from the North side of the village heading out. "Damn!" Vegeta stated. "Gotenks, eh? I should've known those two would've done that."

Yukari looked at Vegeta. "What do you mean? Gotenks?"

"The Fusion between My son and Goten, Kakarot's younger son. His is known as Gotenks, and I am not surprised." Vegeta explained.

"Hey, why am I here, and not fighting?" Yukari asked.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. Anyone comes here, we will take care of them. In any case, we will watch from here." Vegeta thought for a second. "You have any long range spells?"

"I have a few. You think I should use them?" Vegeta nodded. "You and I will provide long range from here." Suddenly, a giant badger slammed his tail next to them. "Or we could go short Range on this guy!" Yukari nodded.

"That's more like it! Thundaga!" Yukari's right hand was sudden charged with the electricity of a Thundaga. She charged at Gaara's Demon form with the Thundaga in her palm, he tried blocking it, but she fired it, blasting a hole in his arm, and she went through, a charge still in her hand. She punched Gaara in the eye.

"**Ah! That hurt, Yukari! I'm not going to attack!"** Gaara said, surprising Yukari. **"I told Naruto I wouldn't attack because he helped me with Shukaku. I will not be fighting in the battle."**

"Why should I believe you?" Vegeta said, charging a Ki blast.

"**You shouldn't. That's just it. The real threat here is in the Arena. I found out the worst part of the plan. The 3rd Hokage was to die at Orochimaru's hand. How that will come, I don't know, but I doubt it will, without me on their side."** Gaara stated.

"Well, then..." Vegeta launched the Ki blast knocking out 19 Ninja towards the South. "I'll believe you for now, but if you make one false move, I will obliterate you." _'I wish he didn't say something logical like that.'_

"**That's all I ask. The forces are coming from the South, and North in small Numbers. The East is where the majority of them are. However, I believe something else is going on in the Arena. What it is, I don't know."**

"The barrier over there is a Four Flames Barrier. Anyone who touches it will burn to ashes." Yukari stated. "That's where Sarutobi and Shuuden are."

Vegeta saw a yellow flash of light near the South portion. There was a Red flash of light near the East. "Damn, they're both using Hiraishin? I didn't think that would be such a useful Jutsu."

"By far one of the most powerful, and rarest. Damn, a blue flash?" Yukari stated.

"**That's either Sakura or Tsukune. Wait, no that's wrong. Sakura is over in that area, Tsukune is currently in the village area. The Orange Armor is what he's using."**

"Schneider. Damn. Looks like we won't get much action here." 5 ninja came up to Gaara. Vegeta turned around and hit 4 of them. The fifth was sent flying by Gaara. **"Damn pests."**

"I couldn't agree more." Vegeta nodded. Ki blasts were being fired from the skies above the village. "There's the Z-warriors."

"Succubi are all over the Borders. I still can't find Issa."

"Probably in the village somewhere." Vegeta said. "He's hiding his Youki highly well."

"No kidding. I mean, he has a shitload, even without Shuuden's help." Yukari replied.

-with Issa-

Issa was running with his children behind him. Moka was split in two, her Outer and Inner selves. **"Omote, Condestrudo!"**

"Right!" Both Mokas went to opposite sides of the enemy. Omote had rammed the legs, while Ura had been going for the necks. A Double Lariat in terms of Ninja. Kokoa had taken them down with a Giant Morningstar. Kahlua had been taking them out, while crying. One earring was taken out.

-Akua and Neji-

They had a lot of Long Range fighters, and Tsukune showed up. "What's up guys?"

"Not much, Tsukune. In any case, we could use some Long Range Support."

"Where do you need me to fire?" Tsukune said, donning his Panzer Armor. "All over the border, but mainly towards the Eastern side."

"Roger." Tsukune turned to the East side. Two Sights appeared over his eyes. His Spirit Eye activated. He picked out the enemy targets. "Burning Big Bang!" A barrage of Missiles had been launched from his Armor. When the blasts hit, there was a lot of casualties. Only one friendly got caught in the crossfire. "Sakura!"

"Don't worry Tsukune. Remember, she has the Breaker Armor." Neji stated.

"Oh yeah."

-with Sakura-

Her fight had gone fast, switching between Jager and Schneider. Then a barrage of missiles came in. _'Tsukune's doing that. Breaker Armor!'_

The missiles hit. The ones that got too close to Sakura, simply exploded, but didn't hit her. "Charged Particle Shield. Love it!" Raven looked at her. "Not bad, Pinky."

"Shut it, Raven!" Sakura said donning her Schneider armor. "Or I'll skewer you, next."

"I'd listen to her Raven." Irvine said. "I've seen how she handles them. Your Genobreaker wouldn't stand a chance without Shadow."

"Damn you, Irvine!"

"Guys, stop fighting each other NOW!" Van yelled. "We have an opponent to take care of. Now take care of it!"

Brad was in awe of the Young pilot. "You know Van, I'm wondering how you can pilot so well, and hand out orders that well."

"Experience, along with taking out the Deathsaurer twice. In any case, we have work to do."

"Van, if the Deathsaurer appears here, don't attack it. Same with the Death Stinger." Sakura stated as she took down another Ninja.

"Why not?"

"They are comrades that transform into them. Tsukune Aono is my friend, and he can transform into the Deathsaurer. Sasuke Uchiha is another one, and he can turn into the Death Stinger. Don't worry about them fusing. There is no Zoid Eve here to do so."

That was when the Death Stinger appeared in the distance. **"Hey, Sakura. Anyone left over here?"**

"Not right now, Sasuke. But more are coming." Sakura told him.

"**Get on, Sakura. We'll cover more ground that way."**

"I got a few secrets, as well." Sakura said. She jumped towards the Death Stinger, and Transformed into a Blue fox with 8 tails. **"As I said before. I have a few secrets."**

"**No kidding. Let's move!"**

"**Right!"**

Sakura and Sasuke went towards the East. The other Zoids Pilots were in shock. "Anyone else scared by that duo?" Irvine asked.

"We all are." Raven said.

"I'm not. I'm just glad they're on our side." Van stated.

"You are always so optimistic. You gotta stop that." Irvine stated.

"I got nothing wrong with optimism. I have a teammate that does more." Brad said. "That Bit is a kid, but he sure knows how to pilot the Liger Zero."

"I don't wanna know." Raven said.

"Don't wanna know what?" A voice came from a White Liger. "What did I miss, Brad?"

"Bit? I thought you weren't coming!" Brad stated.

"And leave a friend Hanging? No way! Let's go Liger!" Bit Cloud said. Earning a Roar in return.

"And now we have the Optimist." Brad sighed. "Oh well. Can't win them all." Brad ran off after Bit and the Liger Zero. Van, Raven and Irvine were confused. "Any ideas?" Raven asked.

"Find out later?" Van asked.

"Good idea." Irvine replied.

They ran off after them.

-Arena-

Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and several other Jounin were wiping the floor with the enemy Ninja. Naruto went Hanyou, and used 9 Rasengan to take out 9 enemy ninja. "That makes 59."

Kakashi and Gai were at it as well. "22 here." Kakashi said. Gai hit another one. "That makes 24 here." 3 more came at them, but they were blasted back, and into a wall. "65. Damn, these guys are better practice than the Spiders and Wolves in the Forest!" Kakashi and Gai looked at Naruto.

A guy in an ANBU mask came out and lashed at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand. "Nice try Kabuto. You really think you can do anything against me?"

The guy in the mask laughed. "You have no idea who you are up against."

"I know full well who I'm up against. Medical Ninja of the Sound. Orochimaru's right hand man. Performed experiments for him as well." Naruto started burning his arms. Kabuto found he couldn't budge. _'What is going on? How is his grip so powerful?'_

"Surprised at my grip? I'm actually loose on my grip right now. If I want to I could snap your wrists off. In fact..." Naruto squeezed his hands and Kabuto's hands came off of his body. "Now you can't regenerate, or heal your hands. Time for the finisher!" Naruto kicked Kabuto with a Electrically charged kick. "Thundara Kick!" Kabuto's head exploded.

"Nice one Naruto!"

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled back.

"Kakashi, it looks like Gaara is not attacking." Gai said.

"He's not. He's currently with Vegeta and Yukari. Gaara seems to be weakened, but in his Full Demon state. In addition, I believe that he is staying put due to his repayment to me."

"Repayment?"

"For taking the Shukaku out of him, and him surviving. He was convinced I knew more than I should. He figured he wouldn't attack as payment. I accepted it, but he wasn't supposed to go Demon on anyone." Naruto replied, taking out 2 more Ninja.

"Any idea on this?" Gai asked, taking out another Ninja.

"None. I have an idea as to what would happen next, but should Sarutobi die, I wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade took over. If anything, I may have to leave the village for a while. Just make sure that Sasuke doesn't get arrogant." Naruto said, taking out another 9. "Yeah! 102!" Naruto donned his Schneider Armor. He pulled out his Strike Saber.

"Watch this." He looked at a group of 10 Ninja. "Buster Slash!" Naruto charged the 10 Ninja, with what seemed to be 8 blades around his 2 hands. 4 on each. He fired a punch to each of them as he passed. Each one had a hole in their Stomach. "Next please!"

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Don't bother helping the Hokage. Leave that to Shuuden. He's in there at the moment."

-In the barrier-

Shuuden had taken out the First and Second Hokage. He sent them off with a Pyrefly. Orochimaru and Sarutobi were still going at it. Shuuden hadn't even transformed yet.

Sarutobi's breath was getting ragged. "If you were just 10 years younger, then you might have been able to kill me."

"Sarutobi, back off, and get some rest. I'll handle him." Shuuden said, going into his Super Spirit 5 form. **"Any last words?"**

"What do you mean? You don't possibly think you can defeat me, by increasing your muscle build." Orochimaru stated.

"**Who said it was only muscle?"** Shuuden went to right behind Orochimaru. _'So fast!'_ Orochimaru was punched so hard he hit the woods in the area. **"You like that? Too bad! You're going to die in the next hit!"**

Shuuden went right in front of him and punched his gut. He twisted his arm, and Released a shitload of Ki. (A/N: cue the Falcon Punch!) Orochimaru exploded on the spot. **"Sarutobi, get on the ground, now."** Shuuden raised his arms, and Sarutobi laid flat on the ground. **"Final Burst!"** Shuuden released another shitload of Ki. The barrier was destroyed, and the ones keeping it up vaporized. Shuuden went back to normal. "Sarutobi, it's safe from me. It looks like they're retreating, as well."

"Who knew something like this would happen?"

"I'm surprised Gaara went Demonic, but didn't attack." Shuuden stated. "He's currently with Vegeta and Yukari. They're just standing there, watching."

Cheering went up around the village.

"Also, since the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru, that means the real Kazekage is already dead. The Sand Ninja will have to regroup at their own village and find out the truth about their Kazekage. Gaara will want to be Kazekage, and will likely be the next one." Shuuden stated. "You might want to retire as well, Sarutobi. You're getting up there in years. Minato won't want to become Hokage again. He told me himself, he's only sticking around for Naruto."

"He's right, Sarutobi. I have no intentions of becoming Hokage again. I have a son I have to go along with his life." Minato said, Kushina next to him. "We appreciate what you tried to do for him, and you too Shuuden. You did more than Sarutobi could ever do, Hokage or not. Even going as far as threaten a full scale war with beings that would easily take them out, should Naruto die before his time. You did well."

"Thanks Minato. That actually means quite a bit. Maybe not to me, but things are going to get worse for Naruto soon." Shuuden stated.

"You're right, Akatsuki is on the move. I don't know who has been targeted first, but I have reports saying that 2 members are heading towards the village." Jiraiya said, landing next to Sarutobi.

"I take it they are Itachi and Kisame?" Shuuden replied.

"How did you know?"

"I know things. That's all I can say. I know more about Itachi than anyone else here. In fact, I happen to know of 2 spies in Akatsuki."

"_Sasuke, do you copy?"_

"_Yeah. What's up?"_

"_I saw the Death Stinger earlier chasing off enemy Ninja. Do you know anything about that?"_

"_Of course, I do. That was me."_ Sasuke replied.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_The moment I found out how big a deal it was, you were already gone. Naruto is the only one who could open a Time-stream hole, so I couldn't talk to you. Also, Tsukune can turn into the Deathsaurer."_

"_Fine. Itachi is on his way back. What is his current Target? Or do you know?"_

"_Naruto is his target. Kisame and him are both about 30 miles north of the village. A group of 6 people are heading to Water Country, to find the Sanbi no Genbu. That's all that has been dispatched so far. Itachi has told me that he was chosen specifically for Naruto. They obviously aren't aware of the Spirit Eye, or Itachi's spying. Also, there is another spy."_

"_Got it. I know there is another spy. Her name is Konan. Oddly enough, she's working in tandem with Athena. From there, I am getting information. Athena is a friend of mine, after all."_ Shuuden replied.

"_They also aren't aware that Naruto is no longer a Jinchuuriki. I have yet to tell Itachi this, either."_

"_Then let him know."_

"_No need. I was listening in to the entire thing."_ Itachi said over that link.

"_Sasuke, I doubt they would believe he is no longer a Jinchuuriki. In any case, do you have any idea about the Mangekyo Sharingan?"_

"_Yes, I have found that if you take any Specialty Eye that you couldn't gain normally will do the trick. The Hyuuga Side Branch members won't work due to the fact that their Byakugan is sealed when they die. However, I have found a set, should Sasuke need them."_ Shuuden told him.

"_I haven't activated The Mangekyo Sharingan, but I have 3 Tomoe in each eye. I gained it during the Invasion."_ Sasuke stated.

"_If that is the case, I can change the settings to activate when he sees a certain thing. You would've done that if you could."_ Shuuden said.

"_Got it. Have them activate the moment his eyes lay on the Sword Samehada. Then send him, Naruto and Hinata after myself and Kisame, to kill Kisame, and take me back alive. If the Hokage doesn't agree, I doubt anyone else will."_

"_He already knows."_ Shuuden stated.

Sarutobi nodded. Shuuden continued, _"Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata will be coming after you. Tsukune will be coming as well. Sasuke make sure they know not to kill Itachi."_

"_Got it."_ Sasuke cut himself out, cutting Shuuden off from Itachi. "Sarutobi?"

"Do not worry about it. I am going to retire soon anyway. Tsunade will likely take my place. After hearing the results of the competition between Naruto, Kakashi and Gai, I would say that Naruto will become Chuunin from this. Tsukune will also become Chuunin, along with Sakura, who didn't make it to the Finals, and Sasuke. Hinata as well, since she was also of some use here. Shikamaru Nara will also become a Chuunin. In any case, these are the new Chuunin from the Leaf."

"My old students, and Shikamaru. Why am I not surprised?" Shuuden stated. "In any case, I believe Neji will also have to be promoted. From what I heard, he deserves it as well. Also, I will be leaving on another mission via Mikogami. I need to check something out. If necessary, I will call on Konoha for help. Naruto, Tsukune, Hinata and Sasuke are my most likely choices. Sakura would be next on the list. In any case, I'd be surprised if anything happens again."

Said Chuunin popped up on the roof. "Hey Shuuden. You rang?"

"Not really. However, I have news. I will be leaving the village for good. I may be sending a mission for you guys one day, and if I do, I will say which ones are to come, along with give a way to get there."

"Okay. Is there any way to get you to stay?" Sasuke asked. "I mean a lot of things could be useful to you."

"This is no need for me here. Naruto is already as safe as I can make him. Naruto, come here for a second." Shuuden asked of him. "What's up?"

"I'm giving you the Spirit Eye as a Bloodline. I know how to do that, thanks to Airgod. The Spirit Eye will overrule the Byakugan, Sharingan, or any other Ocular Bloodline Jutsu, and will not really make them go blind. They may look blind, but they won't be."

"Really? How does it work?" Naruto asked. Shuuden poked Naruto in the eyes. "That's how. The Spirit Eye is now a Bloodline to start with you Naruto. Remember, you have a lot to figure out, and a lot more to find out there. Never forget your dreams, and always follow them." Naruto nodded, although his eyes still hurt.

Minato and Sarutobi suppressed a laugh. Kushina was looking skeptically at Shuuden. "Shuuden, are you sure that's how it works?"

"That's the way it does for Ocular techniques, yes. There is a different way for different techniques. For Chakra based Techniques, I'd have to hit the Tenketsu, or Chakra Points. For Physical attributes, it has to be wherever it would go in the first place. However, they must first have access to it, and second, it can't be something just anyone can learn in the first place. Remember, Naruto. The fate of the village will be in your hands one day. Make it there as soon as you possibly can. Pay close attention to Hinata, and don't ignore her. Whether she's annoying you or not."

"Sakura, fangirls are not always good for your ego. Sasuke should know this firsthand. In fact, they are downright annoying. Kunoichi need to learn not to be distracted by the looks of someone, or even a name." Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, arrogance is one of the major downfalls of the old Uchiha Clan. Hatred was another, and was bred from Ignorance. Make sure your children don't fall under the same things your father did. The Uchiha clan will begin anew. Remember everything I taught you, and you will do fine." Sasuke nodded. A tear fell from his eye. "No tears. There is no need for them right now." Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata, Naruto will need better food in his diet. Eating Ramen all the time may taste good, but it's not always a good thing. He needs the balance in his diet, and I know you can provide it for him. If you need help, ask Kushina for some tips. She could help more than you think." Hinata nodded. "Also, if Naruto starts becoming a Pervert, do the Gibbs Slap that I taught you. Bombshell harem won't work, because he and I worked on it in the first place." Another nod.

"Tsukune, being with a Yuki Onna is a tough thing to do. With all limitations considered, I would suggest getting everything ready now, and plan for later. However, first you should find Akatsuki and take them down." Tsukune nodded. "Come here for a second." Tsukune walked up to him to get poked in the Forehead. "I gave you a little something as well. You'll find out what it is when you have your first kid."

"Aw man." Tsukune whined. "Thanks anyway, Shuuden. I still owe you, you know."

"Consider everything good with me. I have nothing left to gain here, however, you all can do as you please."

"What about us?" Kushina asked, in a somewhat threatening voice.

"I didn't forget you. I was going to say a few things to you in private. However, I guess some of them will be okay for the time being... and current presence." Shuuden whispered that part. "Take care of Naruto, no matter what. Be better parents than you think you can be. And don't get overprotective. He doesn't need that, no matter how much you think or say otherwise. The rest I will say in private, before I leave."

"Sarutobi, one thing I need to tell you. If you see a Flaming Golem, Clay Golem, or Bone Golem, odds are likely those are bringing you messages. Clay Golems not so much, until Deidara is taken care of. Also, a few days after I leave, you will be getting another scroll. It's contents will only be shared by Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, or Tsukune. If one of those members are spotted anywhere, call for them, and send them to that area immediately. Ignore ANBU for those members. Only these 5 can take care of them easily. Also, I have seen something strange with Sakura since I came back."

"I'm a Hanyou now. Sasuke can also become one, should he choose certain Summons." Sakura stated.

"Actually, I have chosen something I don't think any of you would think of." Sasuke said.

"Come again?" Naruto asked.

"I have found another thing to be able to summon, and they have offered to make me a Hanyou in exchange for finding them."

"Well, don't leave us hanging. What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Mr. Namikaze, have you ever heard of someone by the name of Bunta?" Sasuke asked.

"Gamabunta?"

"No, just Bunta." Sasuke repeated. Shuuden's eyes went wide. "Hang on, Sasuke. Does he know anything about Sayians?"

"Come to think of it, he did mention something about helping a Sayian at one point. He hasn't talked to that one in years, though. Why?"

"Can you contact him right now?"

"Yeah, I can. Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked Shuuden, eyebrow raised.

"Tsukune, you remember the Bunta I told you about?"

"Yeah, I do. We even talked to him once. Why do you ask?"

"The last time I ever talked to him was back at Youkai Academy, during planning for the festival." Shuuden stated.

"What are you... You're not saying what I think you are, are you?" Tsukune said.

"Yes, I think that's the same one Sasuke's talking about." Shuuden said.

"Sasuke, tell me something. Does he know of this song?" Shuuden made an Ocarina with his Mecha Summon. He played a tune only Tsukune was familiar with. However, Sasuke's eyes widened. "How do you know that tune? When I found the Summoning scroll, I heard that same tune. It led me to him."

Shuuden stopped playing. "Then consider yourself lucky. You not only got trained by me, but you have been offered a Summoning Contract by a really old friend of mine. It's almost been 8 years since I last talked to him."

"I'll have to see for myself. I'm not sure, because he never mentioned your name." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, and sat down.

-Sasuke's mindscape-

"Hey Bunta. I want to ask you something about a friend of mine." Sasuke shouted into the air.

A man with a strange figure appeared. "What is it, Sasuke? Looking for advice?"

"No, I actually wanted to know if you know one of my friends. His name is Shuuden Sol."

Bunta's eyes widened. "How do you know Shuuden? I haven't heard from him in years!" Bunta was suddenly excited.

"He's right outside my body." Sasuke said.

"Correction. I just came into your mindscape Sasuke." Shuuden said, with his entire group from Konoha, Minato and Kushina included.

"Shuuden? My god, it's been a long time since I last talked to you."

"8 years, as far as I remember."

"Same here. Anywho, how do you know Sasuke?"

"I trained him myself. The same training I gave Tsukune. The only difference is I started training him since he was 5. Tsukune, I only had about a year or so to train him." Shuuden said. "In any case, I didn't think you left a Summoning Scroll anywhere. Then again, you had 3. Which one did he find?"

"Dragons."

"FUCK!" Shuuden yelled.

"What? What's so bad about that?" Sasuke said.

"I'm pretty sure I trained you right, if you don't realize how corrupting this could be." Shuuden said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"My guess is, going Hanyou with them is not really a good idea?"

"If you crave power, you'd go for it instantly. However, those who are wary of the corruption power brings, will be wary of the Dragons. It's your choice."

"I didn't give him a time limit to think about it. He still has yet to give me an answer." Bunta said. "It's been a few months already."

"Yes, it has. However, given what Shuuden says, I'll take the Summoning Contract, but I'm still thinking about the Hanyou part. I'm not completely sure I want it, but at the same time, I'm not sure I don't. I'm at an impasse, there."

Bunta nodded. "Very well." A scroll had appeared in front of Sasuke. "Rub one thumb on the parchment. You want your name on there, and then the fingerprints of the same hand you put your name on there with."

Sasuke did so, and the Scroll disappeared. "Where did it go?"

"In hiding. It shall be in a different place from before, until someone else finds it. Should you decide to go Hanyou, summon a random Dragon. Tell them of your decision, and it will tell you what it wishes for you to do. Once they approve, you will be fused with their life force. From there, he or she will explain things."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this. Since the Dragons are too powerful for just anyone to control, you had to hide it to keep the power from getting to someone who doesn't deserve it. Once it is signed, it hides elsewhere, waiting for the next one to find it." Sasuke said. "Highly useful, and probably the best at protection you can get."

"No kidding. You saw how many names were on that thing."

"Only two, and then myself. However, something tells me that several others came close to finding it but died the moment they touched it."

"You'd be right about that. I can't begin to count how many died trying to get that thing." Bunta said.

"I remember finding one, but once I saw what it was, I left it alone. It was something I had no interest in gaining. I only came through for the challenge. However, the way back was closed off. Luckily, I had the warp back then. It came in handy. Oddly enough, it got me thinking a lot more than before, or after."

"Ah, that was the first time I met you. You went straight out, not even bothering the Scroll. It was almost like you didn't care about the finish line. Only the path to it. Luckily, I was right." Bunta said.

"I remember you taught me that song right then and there. You knew I would do great things, but I didn't think much of it. I knew I was powerful, but I didn't even care." Shuuden said.

"You taught us all the greatest warriors don't believe they are the strongest. They also don't flaunt it around like they own everything."

"I also said that when making a point, they do what they can, but don't do too much. That would mean staying within limits you set yourself. Remember that?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well then, remember my teachings. They will be your greatest asset. Also remember the basics. They provide the best opportunity for expansion, and upgrades." Shuuden said. "We're good Bunta. However, I am no longer alone. I have someone else in my life now. I believe I told you about Moka."

"Yes, you did."

"She is the one I am with these days. I am good with her accompanying me anywhere I go. However, my first stop will probably be Cocoon. I have 3 places to choose from."

"Van and the Zoid Pilots are from Planet Zi. That's one option. The second option is Cocoon. The final option is a place called, Area 11. However, in any case, I have to go to an old friend of Goku. Mikogami told me he had Bulma make something for me."

"I would suggest going for Cocoon, Shuuden. It will likely provide the biggest challenge for you."

"I don't know about that. However, I will take that under consideration. I have an Idea as to what's going on with Planet Zi, however, the Area 11 thing, I have no idea." Shuuden stated. "I guess Cocoon it is. I'll be staying for a week or so. No longer than a month."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? Hinata-hime and I are getting married in a month and a half. At least stick around until then."

Shuuden laughed. "I knew it was a longshot, thinking you were joking about that. I know how you guys feel about each other... But something tells me you did something you probably shouldn't have done." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"Dunno. If we did, that's for us to decide, isn't it? I mean, after all, things happen, and they're not always good." Naruto said, hinting at something only Kushina, Hinata and Shuuden made sense of.

"Naruto, you didn't..." Kushina said. Naruto looked at his mother. "I kinda did. I will say it was her idea, but I went along with it. I knew I had a lot of it, and it felt like it was about to burst after Ayame spiked my Ramen. I only realized this from Hinata, but somehow I don't doubt it. Being around Hinata for so long, I knew the way she was looking at me before I ate the Ramen was a somewhat Seductive one. I actually learned that expression from Kurumu. She wanted to help me get rid of it, and it hasn't come back since. I'm glad she actually offered to do so... even though I know it wasn't time to do so just yet."

Shuuden smirked. So did Kushina, and Minato found out just what he was saying. After all, he would've said the same thing to his mother, if he had one. "You know Naruto, I'm surprised she would've offered after something like that."

"I was too... but then I remembered how much she actually liked me, and then it hit me. She wanted to do so for some time now. I didn't say that then, but I have a feeling I was right." Naruto said, earning 2 nods.

"How long?" Shuuden asked. Kushina and Minato looked at Shuuden. "What do you mean, 'How long?"? It couldn't have been more than 30 minutes." Minato stated.

"Actually, dad, it lasted about 3 hours... I couldn't give you an exact time frame." Naruto said.

"I could. 3 hours, 7 minutes, 23 seconds." Shuuden's eyes went wide. "Longer than Outer Moka, first time around. Still, Inner Moka has you beat by a couple of hours."

Naruto smirked. "We beat out a Vampire and a Son of Aphrodite by about 37 minutes. Nice."

Tsukune looked at Naruto. "Damn. How you managed to pull that off, I have no idea."

Naruto looked at Tsukune. "I still remember what Mizore had you do for that bet you two made on it." Tsukune paled. "Don't. Please don't."

"Why not?" Naruto smirked. Minato caught the smirk, as did Kushina.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina, Minato, one of the things that should be brought up later. I have tapes on me." Tsukune looked at Shuuden.

"You wouldn't!" Tsukune yelled.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Doesn't change the fact it happened." Shuuden said. Tsukune hung his head in defeat. Shuuden smirked. "Well, I'm out. I might as well stick around for the wedding. Not like I'm in a hurry. Besides, I still have 3 months before I have to get there. I can have some fun here. But if Akatsuki comes, take them out, or contact me if I'm here."

-elsewhere-

It was raining in an area. A woman with Red hair and a woman with Brown hair and gray eyes were talking.

"Ms. Athena, I don't think it's right to do any of this. Why do you want us to go after Uzumaki first?" The red head asked. "Wouldn't it make sense to go after the 1-tail first?"

"That's exactly why going for the 9-tails first is better, Konan. It's something one would almost never expect. However, there is currently a problem with him, as I recently found out." Athena replied. "Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a Jinchuuriki. However he is still alive. Due to my rival, no doubt."

"Then how is he alive?" Konan asked. "When a Bijuu is removed from the Host, the host dies. That's how it always is."

"Apparently, he is currently a Hanyou. However, I highly doubt Itachi and Kisame will be able to capture Uzumaki alone." Athena stated.

"How so? Who else would interfere?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is a part of a group of 5 people now. 4 of which are Hanyou, 3 of them are former Jinchuuriki. Only problem is, I have met with both the Uzumaki and one of the other Former Jinchuuriki. The final Jinchuuriki, I'm not sure if I met or not. However, all 5 of them will be a problem. Someone is coming. I must go, now. Farewell." Athena left in a shower of water.

A man with blonde hair and Rinnegan Eyes had come up. "Konan, you tell me to stay out of the rain, yet you don't do so yourself. Why is that?"

"Meeting with a contact of mine. Same one as usual. We have found a few problems with Naruto Uzumaki, concerning the Bijuu within. We must have all members know this." Konan said.

"Any chance you'd tell me beforehand?" Konan shook her head. "Very well, you will tell them."

"Thank you, Nagato."

-1 hour later-

In a cave near Kumogakure, there was a few holograms.

"Members of Akatsuki we have run into a few snags, concerning a few Jinchuuriki." Pein told them. "Konan has found the problem herself. Konan?"

Konan nodded. "Apparently, there are 3 Former Jinchuuriki in Konohagakure. One we know as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Another is the Nibi no Bakeneko. Those two have apparently been released, and the Hosts are still alive. However, the third Jinchuuriki is unknown, and does not show up in our data banks. His name is Tsukune Aono. The problem with this is that someone, or something helped them release the Bijuu within, and hide them from us."

Everyone was shocked, minus Itachi. Pein saw this, and asked him something. "Itachi, you are not the slightest bit surprised?"

Itachi shook his head. "I've had a contact in Konoha for a while now. I have recently found something of the like. Her report is somewhat accurate. However, from what I know, there seems to be a few details missing."

"Fill us in, then." Pein stated, completely calm.

"Yeah! Why the fuck didn't you say anything like this before?" A guy with a 3-bladed scythe stated.

"I didn't say anything, because you would never believe me. My contact has seen the process himself. Apparently, even after the Unsealing, they retain the Jinchuuriki abilities they had, and can gain even more. They are now Hanyou, based on the one they once housed. However, there also lies another problem here. They have to willingly become Hanyou, and then the unsealing can begin, thus saving their lives."

"Are there any specific details you know about the fourth Hanyou?" Konan asked.

"Yes. Her name is Sakura Haruno. However, there is more to them than first meets the eye. They look like ordinary ninja, however my contact has told me, on several occasions, that 5 Genin are far above Kage level in their skills."

Another figured appeared. "Itachi, more news." This figure had no definite shape to his hologram.

"Are you Itachi's contact?" Pein asked him.

"Yes, I am. There is more to the group than first meets the eye, yes. However, they have spotted both Itachi and Kisame."

"I am not surprised. The one who you told me about. Shuuden Sol. Am I right in saying he found us? Even in the midst of the Invasion of Konoha?"

"No, it was not Shuuden. One of the Defending Forces could make what seemed to be a massive force. However, they are going to send a group of 4 after you. 4 Chuunin. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are 2 of them."

"How do you know this?" Pein asked.

"I have high places in that village. Also, Itachi you had really screwed up on the mission of yours back then. There are 5 Uchiha in the village."

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently, Shuuden had switched Mikoto Uchiha with a fake, and when Danzou Himura was killed, 13 others had been found. Only 3 had survived. Also, you left your own brother alive, meaning 5."

"There is more. Naruto Uzumaki's parents have both been revived, and are now in Konohagakure. They are the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kushina died after having the Kyuubi released from her, and Minato had died by using the Reaper Death Seal on the Kyuubi. Now they are both alive and kicking. Orochimaru's invasion had failed as I predicted, and he was killed in the onslaught."

The information he just gave off was shocking to anyone who heard it. "Also, the ones you need to worry about period are not Jounin, or any of the Hokage. Heck, Tsunade I wouldn't worry about. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Tsukune Aono, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are the main ones to worry about. They have formed a sort of group between them. Also, I recently got word that Sabaku no Gaara is also a Former Jinchuuriki, and now a Hanyou."

"I would've thought he used an Uchiha as a contact." Kisame stated. "I guess I was wrong."

"I know you are doing it wrong, and your form is messed up. I believe you should show them what you truly look like." Itachi stated.

"Not yet, Itachi. Things must settle down first. However, I advise you to lay off of the village for the time being. Going in unprepared will be your undoing. They also appear to have a massive Strike Force. Also, Itachi, I will be waiting for that thing I asked you about."

"Is there anything else you have found out?" A man with a mask over the bottom half of his face asked.

"There is, however, I am not at liberty to say right now. First, there are a few things that must happen, and waiting is a necessity here. Itachi will know in a few weeks, when I can confirm it. Until then, there is nothing else for me to say."

"Very well. Kisame we must move to a different area."

"Agreed. If those brats have found us, you are going to have a field day with them." Kisame replied.

"That I am, Kisame. That I am." Itachi left.

"Are you Pein?"

"Yes."

"I have heard about a spy for Konoha. Or rather, someone in Konoha. I have not found a name yet, however, there is more to them than meets the eye. If I had my guess, it would be him, him, or her." Sasuke pointed at Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara, in that order. "However, I don't have much information on them, so I can't say for sure. Itachi has not kept me updated about the activities in Akatsuki, and I have no problems being a spy waiting in Konoha. However, if Sasori places a Mind Technique on me, it will automatically be dispelled." Sasuke dissipated.

"This meeting is dismissed." Pein stated.

-in Konoha-

Sasuke opened his eyes. "As I thought, Akatsuki has made their move."

"_Shuuden, Itachi has finally told them of the problems of the Jinchuuriki. I did not reveal their hiding places, and neither did Itachi."_

"_Good job, Sasuke. However, you had to reveal yourself to them, did you not?"_

"_Nope. I went in there, yes. However, they are not aware of my true form. All they saw was a messed up form, and Itachi can attest to this. I also told them there was a spy in their midst. I only mentioned one, however I did point out a few."_

"_Who did you point out?"_

"_Sasori, Hidan and Deidara. They have no Idea how good I am. I'm taking after Naruto at falsifying Information. I hope it doesn't get too common."_ Sasuke cut himself out.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata and Naruto were with Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Hinata, I'm actually proud of you. You managed to snag the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. The final heir, no less." Hiashi stated. "However, I could care less about that. The Hyuuga council wants him to live here, however, I would doubt his parents will allow that."

"They won't. I'll be moving into the old Namikaze manor in a few days. There are a few things that have to be done first. Once Hinata and I are actually married, she will be moving in with me and my family. Tsukune Aono will also be staying there as a resident." Naruto said.

"Is it possible for me to visit every now and then? I would like to see my sister from time to time." Hanabi asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to find out the basic details of the barrier surrounding it first. All I know is that it is hidden with a Space-time Jutsu, and I haven't been there yet. My parents have been in there for a while, and so has Shuuden. They've been fixing up the place, last I heard. Shuuden's only gotten in because they allowed him to. He hasn't left yet either." Naruto replied.

"In any case, I am truly proud of you. However, what is this about a new Ocular Bloodline?" Hiashi asked. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"I'm afraid that is not yet up for discussion. If our offspring is born blind, then I will probably be thinking some other things. However, from what I know, the New bloodline will override the Byakugan, although it could look like they are a part of the Hyuuga Clan, with it inactive. I am not sure about the details regarding it, however, it could get rid of the need for the Byakugan. It is only a Bloodline in my case, however. The others with it already have not been made to have it as a Bloodline. Only myself."

"I see. When you know for sure, I will expect a report on it. Are we in agreement?"

Naruto nodded. "However, I have a few conditions." Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "The Hyuuga council lays off of the Caged Bird Seal. You have to figure out there are better ways to keep abilities sealed after death. Second, the Hyuuga Clan will have to drop the Superiority Act. They are not superior to everyone, as the majority of them think. The Byakugan has a blind spot, as well."

Hiashi looked at Naruto with interest. "Anything else? Maybe even keeping Hinata as the Hyuuga Heiress?"

Naruto shook his head. "She is my queen. The Hyuuga Clan no longer has any hold on her. In addition, I doubt she will reveal anything on the Byakugan after death. We both made sure of that." Hinata nodded.

"The Byakugan is safe with me. However, Hanabi is not to be the Clan Heir. Neji will be." Hinata stated.

"That is something we agreed on mutually. Since Akua is also staying here, you have everything set." Naruto stated.

Hiashi nodded. "I am sure the council will not be happy about this, however, I agree. The Hyuuga Clan has gotten corrupted with power, with the exception of Hinata, Neji, and my late wife. Their Late Grandmother, as well. I am sure they would agree with me on this, and blow up at the council for their likely decision."

"I know I would. Shuuden wouldn't like it either." Hinata stated. "As would my Kitsune." Naruto nodded. "I'd tear them apart if they want to do something about it. You are the Clan Head. The Hyuuga council has to listen to your decisions. They are only to advise you, not have you do anything. Neji knows this, and a Side Branch Member that won't get corrupted will be your best bet for peace between the Side and Main Branch members. Something that your clan has been lacking until recently."

"I would see how they feel with that, but I figure you two would like to come along as well. Shall I also invite Akua to it?" Hiashi asked.

"Good Idea. Some of them might still be afraid of Akua for what happened years ago. Something like that is not easy to do, sure. However, she did so with such ease, you'd be surprised at how far they would go to keep her happy." Hinata stated. Hiashi nodded.

"I will make the arrangements." Hiashi stated. "I will set it for tomorrow morning, at 10:00. I would advise you not to be late, but you aren't Kakashi."

"No, but I do agree with him at times. Especially concerning Might Gai." Naruto said. "There's a reason I never liked the color green. He is the reason."

Everyone chuckled, except Hinata. She giggled. "His power of Youth speech isn't something I'd like to hear every day of the week. Neji says it's worse torture than Shuuden's training, or Akua's for that matter."

"Mentally, I would agree. No physical harm is done, but the psychological harm done by the Sunset Genjutsu he uses with Lee is pure psychological torture. I don't want to see that again, and if it comes along I will knock either Lee or Gai out with a punch Tsunade herself would be envious of." Naruto said. Hanabi was skeptical. "I'm not joking. She is the hardest puncher in the village aside from Shuuden's students, or himself. By the way, Sasuke doesn't really know the Chidori, and neither do I. However, we can simulate the Chidori, in ways I won't say."

Hiashi nodded. "I believe that would be best. However, call it the Lightning Blade if you use it as a threat. That's the upgraded form."

"I wouldn't be surprised. However, when I simulate it, it's at least twice as powerful as the Original Lightning Blade, at level 2. Level 1 is between Chidori and Lightning Blade." Naruto stated.

00000x00000

Chapter End!

I hope I did okay on the Invasion. That was somewhat unexpected, wasn't it? Van, Irvine, and Raven working together? Add in Bit Cloud, and Brad Toros, and you got yourself a good force alone.

Kabuto's Execution was painful, but quick. A Thundara Kick is basically a kick that is similar to a Chidori. It's an electrically charged kick, using the spell Thundara as a medium. No chakra is involved in the making of it, and therefore, no handsigns.

About simulating Chidori. Thunder is used for level 1. Thundara is Level 2. Thundaga is level 3. Sasuke can do it a lot easier than Naruto, being as he has Lightning as an element naturally, while Naruto does not. I have found a few ideas about combining a few Jutsu with Spells, but I haven't put them in yet. Naruto might try something with the Rasenshuriken. You never know.

I also had quite the time picturing the battle here. One could only imagine the carnage that would have happened. I don't think I included Hinata's fights. However, things are going a lot better than one would think. Also, the Blue Flash was not Sakura or Tsukune. It was, in fact, Hinata. She was going through the village at high speeds, high frequency blades at the ready.

Also, Naruto did mention a few things. I may just start the next chapter off with the moments I thought I wouldn't put in. As for Sasuke, he is far from Canon, personality and status wise. If you disagree about him being like this, and rejecting a shitload of power, let me know. I will have Shuuden on your tails... No pun intended.

**Shuuden:** Don't worry, I know. Sasuke was in fact good at his lying. Uchiha blood is in his veins, and he knows how to not show emotion.

**Sasuke:** True, but I wasn't even trying to lie. Also, becoming the Death Stinger is fun. I know it's dangerous, but we have everything here.

**Naruto:** By the way, since we are a group, how about a name?

**AG001:** My thoughts exactly.

**Van:** How about Leaf Guardian Force?

**Crickets chirp**

**Shuuden:** Can't you be somewhat original?

**Van:** I can't help it. I'm good at strategies, and Zoid piloting. Not naming. I leave that to Fiona.

**Fiona:** It's true, he does. I come up with better names than he ever did.

**Irvine:** I know. Zeke was probably the only one he came up with a somewhat good name for, and that was due to a lack of information on the guy. He can't even name kids properly.

**Van:** Not funny, Irvine.

**Fiona:** but it is true.

**Van:** That doesn't mean I have to like it!

**Moonbay:** I know that feeling.

**Van:** Get lost!

**Moonbay:** You get lost!

**Van:** I'm out. **Van gets into his Blade Liger and runs off with it.**

**Irvine:** I swear, he is such a kid.

**Fiona:** Tell me about it. At least he brightens my day when it's needed.

**AG001:** I guess that's enough. Later!


	15. Chapter 15: Akatsuki

**AG001:** Okay, I'm getting tired of typing up a Disclaimer.

**Shuuden:** It has to be done. I don't like the thing either. It makes it sound like we're stealing everything. Either way, turning the Spirit Eye into a Bloodline was a nice touch.

**AG001:** Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but Shuuden and the Spirit Eye.

**Chapter 15:** Akatsuki

-Namikaze manor-

Shuuden, Kushina, and Minato had just finished fixing everything up.

"Hey Shuuden." Minato said.

"I know, I was about to start on that." Shuuden stated.

"First off, as you know, Naruto and Hinata are getting married soon. The Hyuuga council isn't going to like the conditions that Naruto gives one bit. However, what I wanted to tell you a few days back is something that isn't able to be said in front of them."

"Okay, what would that be?" Kushina asked.

Shuuden explained everything. (A/N: I'm not going into it for reasons you don't need to know)

"That's... awkward. Why would you do that?" Minato asked.

"I feel it's the best choice of action. However, things will not be easy to do from there. However, I believe that this Manor should be used until that time. Hinata will go with Naruto, no matter what happens. Moka has been put back together, and is now whole again. There is nothing left for me here. That is the only reason for my leaving. Besides, I have a few promises to keep."

"I see. You don't intend on breaking your promises. I get that much." Minato stated.

"Mind if we see those tapes?" Kushina asked, sporting a devious grin.

Shuuden smirked at her expression. "I thought you'd never ask." Shuuden got the tapes out of... nowhere. Mecha Summon has it's advantages.

-videotape-

_Tsukune had lost a bet the day before. "Today, just isn't my day." he sighed. He was just waking up, but Mizore was in the room. She had an entire set of clothing she would never wear herself, but had._

"_You know what you have to do. Pink or Orange?" Mizore asked, holding up a few undergarments of hers. Top side._

"_Orange." was his reply. "Pink it is, then." _'Damn.'_ Tsukune thought._

_After he had some mounds on himself, she had put him into the bra. He couldn't resist, or he would be frozen with Red Ice. Something he couldn't melt, and he knew it. Afterwards, he had to put something over his manhood. It hurt like hell, but he didn't resist. Then again, Shuuden's training was worse._

"_Why am I doing this again?" Tsukune asked._

"_Because you lost. You have to do what I say, when I say it. This also means you have to wear what I say. Your opinion on it doesn't matter until the 4 days are up." Mizore stated. "Now put this on. Bigger side is on the front." She handed him a pink Thong that said Ice Princess in Kanji._

'Everyone has to see me in this... I swear I could die from it.'_ Tsukune thought._

_Mizore was smirking at his thoughts. His part in the link was disabled for the rest of the time, and only she could hear them. She then pulled out several dresses, Most of them Ankle length, but some Knee length. They were all against his color coding for what to wear. And he had to wear one of them. She picked up 2 of them: One Ankle, one Knee. The Ankle one was mainly a hot pink color, really low cut v-neck, and Elbow length sleeves. There was a slight ruffle at the ends of the sleeves. There were also Red and white roses all over it, with a White Lotus in a few places._

_The Knee length dress was completely white, with a few Lotus flowers on it. There were massive ruffles on the sleeves, and no ruffle on the v-neck on this one either. However, the neck was even lower than the Pink one. There wasn't much to see on it, but it would get you noticed in a place like this for sure._

_Then she pulled out a Light Blue Kimono. "Put on the white one first. Then the other one will be put on over it. Then you are to watch me get dressed in this." Tsukune deadpanned. He didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know what would happen afterwards, and he doubted she would tell him, but he knew one thing that was going to happen. He was going to be so hard after this._

_Once he had everything on, Mizore having to zip everything up, she froze the zippers with the same Red Ice she had told him about. Then she walked to the bed in the room, and stripped herself. She had no undergarments on, herself. Tsukune felt something crawling in the small space his manhood was in. _'What is going on?'

"_Getting it hard?" Mizore asked him, reading his thoughts. She didn't even turn to him, until she picked up the Kimono. He noticed a lot of things, and she was highly impressive. Also, he saw a lot of things he has wanted to see, but never asked. However, she put on the Kimono, still bare. She wore it tighter than she usually does, and Tsukune noticed he actually _was_ getting hard._

_Mizore started walking to him, a massive jiggle on her rack. Tsukune started feeling a wedgie. _'Oh no.'

"_Oh yes. You finally got the first thing on the list, wedgie yourself with my thong. Next up, a 4 hour walk." Mizore stated. Tsukune went pale. "but first, you need a little something. Something I haven't gotten on you yet." Mizore was thinking. "I'll worry about that later. Let's go, Tsukki."_

_It was only 5 minutes until Tsukune and Mizore were walking through a somewhat crowded area. No one paid them any mind... Until Kurumu came along and noticed Mizore. "Hey Mizore. I'm looking for Goku. He's been hiding for a while." Tsukune was silent. Mizore gestured towards him, somewhat shocking him. "Guess who this is?" Mizore asked. Kurumu took a look at Tsukune's new form._

_Kurumu snickered, but then asked a question. "Who's your new friend Mizore?" Tsukune looked shocked. _'She doesn't recognize me.'

"_I'm not so sure about that, Tsukki. You never know who would, and who wouldn't. Sure as hell know Shuuden, Naruto, and Goku would." Mizore stated._

"_Tsukki, huh? You look a lot like an old friend of mine. Speaking of which, where is Tsukune, Mizore?" Kurumu winked when she finished._

"_Around. I'm not saying anything else, though. You probably wouldn't recognize him if you saw him."_

"_Oh, I think I would recognize him." She said, moving her eyes to Tsukune, and back at Mizore. Mizore smirked. "See you later, Kurumu. Let's go Tsukki."_

_Tsukune sighed in relief. He thought she didn't recognize him. Mizore smirked, knowing that he was wrong. They were walking along the crowd, but few noticed who he really was, or the fact that Mizore was leading him around, for 5 hours. They went back to her room, and Mizore told him to sit on the couch. He did, sighing. _'At least Kurumu didn't recognize me. I would probably die if Shuuden, Naruto or Goku saw me like this.'

_Mizore came back out with cart of things she never intended on using. Make up, and a lot of it. "Come over here, Tsukki." Tsukune look at the cart, realizing what was on it. _'Oh crap.' _Tsukune walked over to her and sat on a chair she had right next to the cart. She took out the Nail Polish, she only used the Sea Blue, but she had a few other colors, as well. She grabbed 2 of them. "Red or purple?"_

"_Purple?" Tsukune said, though it sounded like a question. Mizore nodded. "That's right." She froze his wrists to the chair armrests. She figured she'd have some fun, but that would come a lot later. She started putting it on his fingernails first. He didn't even struggle. _'Aside from the fact this is so wrong, I think this feels kind of nice. I wonder what's next?'

"_Toenails." She told him, bending over to his feet, giving him ample view of her cleavage. She then started painting his nails while he was almost forced to stare at her cleavage. She had a hand in that, of course. When she was done getting the nails in shape, she started painting them a Pink that she had hidden in her sleeve. Tsukune didn't think it could've gotten better. '_Wait, better? Where did that come from?'

"_Looks like you're beginning to like all of this, Tsukki." Mizore stated. Tsukune was wary of her, he shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm kind of conflicting with myself, right now." Mizore nodded with a smirk. "Well then, we better keep going."_

_Tsukune actually suggested to go for a Deep Blue lipstick, the one she always wore. She nodded, as though it were her choice, however she would've gone for something else. She didn't tell him that, and he couldn't activate his Spirit Eye for some reason. He decided he didn't need it, and went along with the rest of her choices. Red blush and eyeliner went on. Tsukune started giving out suggestions. One such suggestion was, "Why not go for a pattern on the fingernails?" She looked at him with wonder._

_She didn't expect him to suggest something like that, and that was only the second suggestion he made. She actually went through with it. It was her choice, but she was actually going for some of his ideas. She even went for a wig, but decided against it. There were other things on her mind. They went out after everything was on him, and even did his hair differently. They went into the forest to a lake. Luckily, Shuuden's place was not near this one. She froze it and they went skating together._

_Tsukune looked a little happy, but he didn't know he was being watched all day._

-Namikaze manor-

"That was the first day of it all. There was more of it, however, I won't go into the second or third days. I'll skip straight to the Fourth and final day." Shuuden said, switching the tape. They watched that one for an hour. (A/N: This is where Mizore had the most fun with him, and Tsukune was having a lot of fun, as well. She still had him wear the clothing, but he didn't seem to care.)

Kushina and Minato's eyes widened at the change between them after it all ended. "I had no idea any of that would bring them closer together." Minato said, looking at his wife. "Did you?"

Kushina shook her head. "I wonder what would happen if Naruto and Hinata did that?"

"Why not try it at the wedding?" Shuuden suggested not even looking at them. "It would make for a unique wedding, that's for sure."

Minato looked at Shuuden, then back at Kushina. "You think that could work?"

"We'd have to tell Hiashi about this. I'd love to see how he reacts to it." Kushina said. "You're coming, too. The idea was yours, but I'd sooner get a laugh out of that than reject it. It's almost a perfect thing to have. Gender Reversal wedding. Who would ever think of something like that?"

"Definitely not Naruto. That's for sure." Shuuden replied, turning his head toward Kushina, sporting her own devious grin. "You wanna find out?"

"Hell yeah." Kushina said, mimicking his grin, which sort of looked like her own, to Minato at least.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hiashi was meditating. The meeting for the council was going to start in 8 hours. It was early morning, but Hiashi was up, even if only partially. Kushina, Minato and Shuuden had come in via Shuuden's Vacuum Warp. "Hello, Shuuden. To what do I owe the honor?" Hiashi asked, eyes closed.

"An idea for the wedding. I was going over some tapes from back at Youkai Academy. Kushina and Minato had an idea, and I expanded on it. It all boiled down to... Is this place Soundproof?" Hiashi nodded. "From the outside at least. No one else will be able to hear us, and the Byakugan can't see into this room, either."

Shuuden sighed. "It boils down to a Gender Reversal Wedding. If you want a unique wedding, this is the way to go. We've got a few ideas queued up, already."

"Do they know about this?" Hiashi asked. Shuuden shook his head. "Had to run it by you first. If you didn't agree, it wouldn't make any difference if they knew. Remember, your daughter is a part of the wedding, as well."

Hiashi opened his eyes. "I see a lot of possibilities, and it could even make the council happy, if only a bit. It would show them that he believes a Hyuuga is superior, or so they would think. In fact, if they go for it, Hinata might actually get a kick out of it. I called for a Clan Council last night, and it will begin at 10:00 in the morning. I'm getting everything settled in my head right now. However, I would agree with no problems. It will definitely make it interesting and unique, that's for sure. I'll be sure to bring it up at the council, Naruto and Hinata will also be there, as well as Neji and Akua."

Hiashi was smirking. "One question. How did this idea come about, and would Naruto recognize it if anything was mentioned?"

Shuuden smirked. "He'd know of it, no doubt. Just mention Mizore and Tsukune's bet on me and Moka. That is all he'll need to know about where we got the idea. There was only one bet that he would know about that fits that." Hiashi nodded. "I'll remember that. It's definitely a 'What the hell are you thinking idea', but it's a considerable one. I'm sure I can twist the words around, however, I would need a way to find out what they are thinking about it, without letting the council know."

"I can handle that." Shuuden touched Hiashi's forehead. "Link up!" Hiashi looked pained, but found he could read Shuuden's mind. "You can listen in on their conversations when you're in range of them, meaning about 10 miles. However, it will only work when Hinata, or Naruto is talking in the Mental Chat, but you will hear everyone. It's likely they will use that to exchange any ideas. Don't bring me up as the one who came up with the idea, but Naruto will know if the right words are said."

"Okay, I guess that will work. Tell them the idea, and say it came from Naruto's parents, saying it means he respects the Hyuuga enough to bow down, even if that's not the actual case." Hiashi said.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was listening in through the link. "Damn, those guys are so full of it. Then again, it's brilliant. That kind of reasoning for it would definitely work. I'll just go along with it, still I'll have to let Hinata know about it."

"_Hinata, are you up?"_

"_Not really, you're talking to my subconscious, though. What's up?"_

"_Our parents are talking about a Gender Reversal Wedding. I believe I told you about the mess Tsukune got himself into with Shuuden and Moka right?"_

"_Yeah, I remember. Does it have anything to do with that?"_ Hinata asked.

"_Yeah. That was the whole inspiration for the idea, and Shuuden came up with it. My parents agreed, because it sounds somewhat unique."_

"_I take it they're talking to my father about it right now?"_

"_Yeah. If you're good with it, just go along with it at the Council Meeting. I'm good with it as long as you are. You know that as well as I do." _Naruto said. _"Also, your father might be listening in on this. However, I doubt he could talk to us. I'm not sure about the mechanics for it."_

-with Hiashi-

Hiashi was looking at Shuuden. "Do you hear anything through that link you told me about?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I just heard Naruto and Hinata say that they will go for it. I think that Naruto was listening in on us, though. It would explain why they are talking right now." Hiashi stated.

"Damn, even at this hour they can block me out. Well, Naruto I'm not surprised. He also had a massive amount of energy. Hinata on the other hand, I didn't think would be up."

Hiashi shook his head. "Hinata apparently was talking through her subconscious. As to how, I don't know." Shuuden nodded.

"Asleep, and she can still block me out. That's an impressive feat right there."

"_Hey, Hiashi. If you can hear this, tell him Hinata said thank you. I'm still listening to Shuuden, through the Spirit Eye, and I doubt he has his active."_

"He's still listening to you, apparently. The Spirit Eye is a wonder. He's talking to Hinata, and has already figured out I can listen in on them. He's good, no doubt."

"_We even agree with your reasoning. However, as you said before it is not the case. We can make it seem like it is, however, Remember my conditions. Get them to agree with that, and then I'll give them. If they agree to my conditions, I will go through with it, and may even praise them for it. However, this is to be a permanent effect."_

"Damn. He's got the Council on his finger now."

"We'll have to talk to him about that. If he goes for it, and makes the Hyuuga Council get rid of their arrogance, then it will be a true win there. Knock out 3 birds with one stone." Kushina said.

"Three?"

"Marriage to the one he chose, getting rid of some more arrogance in the world, and have a unique wedding among ninja. The way I see it, 3 birds and one stone." Kushina explained.

"_I agree with that. Add in the fact that it frees Hinata from having more pride stricken people after her, and it would make her happy. 2 more birds down, same stone."_

"Make that 5 birds with one stone. Hinata is freed from more pride stricken bastards, and she is truly happy. Scratch that. 6 birds. I'm happy, as well. Everyone wins this round."

Minato smirked. Kushina looked at him warily. "I know that look. You aren't seriously planning what I think you are, are you?"

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see. I may not have to go through with it though." Minato said, before using Hiraishin to leave.

"I swear, that guy can be such a kid. I seriously hope he doesn't prank the council members."

"Prank the council members?" Hiashi had an eyebrow raised. "Why would he do that?"

"If they turn him down, he will. No doubt about that. However, the question I have is how? I know Naruto's a great prankster, but seriously? I really hope his prankster side came from the Kyuubi, but I'm not sure about that right now. Hopefully, he didn't get it from his father." Shuuden stated.

"Or me. If he got it from all 3 of us, he's the ultimate pranking machine. Especially if the pranking abilities of all 3 of us are combined." Kushina stated. Shuuden nodded.

-elsewhere-

Deidara and Sasori were heading to a Rendezvous Point called upon by Pein.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Sasori asked.

"We don't know. In fact, I don't trust him one bit, hmm." Deidara said.

A hologram appeared in front of them. It was distorted. "Deidara, Sasori. I have some news for you. The Third Hokage has stepped down, and Tsunade of the Sannin has stepped up as the Fifth Hokage."

"And that affects us how?" Sasori asked.

"It will make things that much harder trying to get into the village. However, there is a small point that things will not be hard to get through. However, getting to the path is the tough part. There is more to it than first meets the eye. I'm sure the two of you would know that better than anyone." The image said.

"Why should we trust you? Hmm?" Deidara asked, clearly annoyed.

"I doubt it would help if I told you who I really was. In fact, you would not trust me period. Hence why I keep my identity a secret. My motivation is my own, but know this. If Itachi dies, you no longer get information from me. One more thing. If I find out you are trying to get to me through Itachi, I may just tell the Hokage about my link with Itachi and the Akatsuki. This includes any bits I have learned through him, as well. My allegiance lies with Itachi. If he is no longer a part of Akatsuki you lose the only link you have with Konohagakure."

"Why side with Itachi but not us?" Sasori asked.

"Because Itachi is the only one in the Akatsuki that I trust. Unfortunately for you, I don't trust you. However, the two of you have the best shot at getting to the path. I will be coming from the other side, however, if you have a scout of some kind, he can check it out for you if you don't believe me." The image stated.

"The outside entrance is a cave behind a waterfall. Approximately 25 miles North Northeast of Konohagakure. Be sure to tell him the entire path is riddled with traps. I will be heading through the opposite side, however I will have a Green Helmet on. You will not see my face, because I don't trust you. There is a bridge there, and that will be the meeting point."

"What is it about the bridge that warrants it as a meeting point? I don't see the problem elsewhere."

"Because that path was built for the Uzumaki and Senju Clans. My research indicates that only those of either Uzumaki or Senju heritage can cross that bridge without harm. There are currently 3 people alive that have that kind of access. One of which is the Hokage, and the other two are former Jinchuuriki. You should be prepared for anything."

Deidara looked in thought. "Where does it let out on the inside?"

"I will not say just yet. Although I will say it has several exits. The Waterfall exit is the safest one for you, however it is rigged with more traps than the rest. It is a complex tunnel system, leading to almost anywhere in Fire Country. It is truly a labyrinth. The bridge has 5 stones with different markings on each. If you do not pass the 5 stones you can't get to Konohagakure through there. However, anyone can use it to leave Konohagakure. It is said to be a last resort for Konohagakure. However, it hasn't been used in so long, it has been forgotten."

"Then what do you know for sure, hmm?"

"The traps were made with seals. It's not likely they just deactivated with time. If that happened, it wouldn't be any good. However, the bridge will still be the meeting point. That I know for a fact has yet to deactivate."

"How is that, hmm?"

"I tested it with a Shadow Clone. I went across from the inside. Nothing. From the outside, the Shadow Clone was shocked with more voltage than Kakashi Hatake's Lightning Blade. I should know, I had a Shadow Clone get hit by both. I am on good terms with Kakashi, however, he doesn't know about my link with Itachi... or the fact he was ordered to kill the Uchiha Clan. There is nothing left to say on the matter. Until next time." The image disappeared.

"I hate that guy." Sasori stated.

"Although, he does have useful information, and we can use him. Hmm?" Deidara replied.

-Kirigakure-

The Mizukage Mei Terumi had just finished with her paperwork. "One of the only things I hate more than that stupid Bloodline Massacre, is the damn paperwork."

"Lady Mizukage, a message from Konohagakure. It has their most important type of messenger signature. The Red Band."

"What are you waiting for? Bring it in!" the Mizukage said. "Yes ma'am!"

30 seconds later a letter was on Mei's desk. She read the letter from Sarutobi. Her eyes widened. "No way... She's alive... My cousin! She's actually alive! Oh Kushina, you have a lot more to learn than you thought. And you actually had a kid, and with the Fourth Hokage, no less!"

"Lady Mizukage?"

"I will write a reply immediately. This message is to return directly to them."

5 minutes later, the letter was written and made with the seal. It was an old Uzumaki seal. "Here is the message. Bring it directly to Kushina Uzumaki, not the Hokage." The messenger bird nodded and took off. "I wonder what she will say to my offer."

-In Konoha, 2 days later-

Kushina had received the message directly from the Mizukage. "Oh my god. I never thought she would've done any of that. In any case, I'm glad she's still around. But this plan? I never thought I would ever see that place again." She read the letter again.

Dear Cousin,

It's been some time since I last saw or even talked to you. I had heard you died almost 14 years ago. Down to business, I have found a few things regarding the Uzumaki Clan. I have kept them hidden for some time in the old Uzumaki Vault.

Since you have a son, he will be able to open them as well. However, there are some requirements. I added a separate Seal. The one seal that I created before you supposedly died. I would like to see you and your son, and since I am currently the Mizukage, I can help you rebuild the old Village. This is under a complete stature of Kirigakure. Kumogakure is undecided, however, if you leave Konohagakure, Kiri will support you completely.

There is nothing else to say but I hope you reply soon, but use the old seal we used from now on. Also, the old Carbuncle could do the trick easily as well.

Later,

Mei Terumi

A.K.A. Meikara

PS. I hope your family is good over there in Konohagakure.

Minato came in to see Kushina putting up a letter. "Who's the letter from?"

"An old relative. You remember Meikara, right?" Minato nodded. "She wants to rebuild Uzushiogakure. And she wants our family to run it right. We have the full support of Kirigakure, and she is working on getting Kumogakure to accept."

Minato was flabbergasted. "Why would she do that? I don't see the point in it. We have a home here... a home that attacked our son several times over, but a home nonetheless, and they have accepted him."

"I don't know. However, the offer is there should we wish to take it. She will want an answer, however, my current one is not what she would expect. We should wait for a while. Also, Lady Tsunade will want to know what she wants to do. If anything, she can help out." Kushina stated.

"Well in any case, we will need to get Naruto married first. It is already underway. Also, the Hyuuga Clan Council took the bait. Our own son had worded it in a way that had them, hook, line and sinker. I'm surprised he got that good at convincing them. He really has taken after us in politics." Minato said

"I'm not surprised, and being around the Kyuubi also helped him in deception. How did he word it exactly?" Kushina asked.

-Flashback-

_Naruto, Hinata, Akua, and Neji were standing in the Hyuuga Council Chambers._

"_Why is it you called for this meeting, Hiashi?" one of the members asked. It was an older member, and he apparently knew that Hiashi never called a meeting without reason._

"_It is about the marriage between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Allow me to take care of this, sir." Naruto said."As you know, Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, is to marry me in about 1 month. I have a few terms for you in order for things to work out between us."_

"_What makes you think you can order us around?" An older Hyuuga asked him, his tone cold, and anger forced back. Naruto simply smirked._

"_I don't. I have a few conditions regarding it, and in return, I can give you a few things to show that I can respect you. Therefore, I have come up with several things for you to do, and a few more for myself to do." Naruto shot back._

_The Hyuuga have gone silent. "As you know, I am the heir to 2 powerful clans. If you don't accept my terms you might not get me period. The First thing, you must drop the arrogance. That is one thing I hate above all else, and I don't respect those who have excess amounts of it. The majority of the Hyuuga clan has lost themselves to Arrogance, and believe they are better than anyone else, just because they have the Byakugan. Hinata Hyuuga is one exception."_

"_What is your second point?" A younger Hyuuga asked, suddenly curious._

"_The Caged Bird Seal. Get rid of it for good. The Side branches are not inferior to the Main Branch. You are part of the same Clan. It's time you started treating each other equally. There is one more condition for you to follow."_

"_Which would be?" An older Hyuuga, somewhat amused by his wording._

"_The next Clan Head will be Neji Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga will no longer be under the control of the Hyuuga, and will have no affiliation with them. And no Caged Bird Seal on her either. There is no longer a need for it in her case. If she dies, and I have made sure of this, there is no way to recover any Jutsu, Bloodline or not, from the body. Taijutsu Styles are also kept out of any harms way. However, only an Uzumaki can administer this seal. I am an Uzumaki, and I have done so with her already." Naruto stated. The Hyuuga clan was simply furious that he was saying to drop the Caged Bird Seal._

"_If not, you can kiss my trust, and my respect, goodbye. Hinata Hyuuga may just leave the village herself, and start a new life on her own. I would also be leaving as well. We might just start a new village. You never know. So you have a choice. Accept all of my conditions, and keep the power of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans in Konohagakure, or Decline any of them, and lose us for good."_

"_What will you do if your conditions are met?" An older Hyuuga asked, frustration evident._

"_There are two things I will do. One, I will respect the Council, but only with what you deserve. The second lies in the wedding." Some of the Hyuuga went wide eyed._

"_What about it?" A younger one asked, the same one as before._

"_A Gender Reverse Wedding. It is a unique style of marriage not used often, and not once has been used with a Ninja involved." Naruto stated._

"_Explain."_

_Hinata nodded. "Put simply, our roles are reversed. In normal cases, I would be a Bride, and him a Groom. In a Gender Reverse Wedding, it's the other way around. I would be the Groom, and him, the Bride."_

"_And how is this helpful to us?"_

"_It shows that I am willing to respect the Hyuuga Clan. By putting on the wedding dress, it shows I would be willing to bow down if needed. It also shows that I have some amount of humility in me." Naruto said, no smirk._

_The Hyuuga had never shown emotion, as it is against their inherent nature. Now everyone in the room, minus Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi, was in complete shock. Naruto opened a private chat with each member, and knew he had gotten them._

"Hinata, I have found out that a lot of them are too shocked to believe what I just said."_ Naruto told her over the link._

"No kidding. I don't think they ever expected you to say any of that. Playing on their pride, and arrogance, and then coming out with this? I am in shock myself, but at the results."_ Hinata stated._

"_Naruto Uzumaki." one of the older members called. "Why give up any of this for the respect we deserve?"_

"_Because respect is earned. Not given. You have not done anything to deserve my respect at this point in time. You must earn respect, not demand it. You may not like what you hear, but that is to be expected. In fact, I don't expect you to believe me when I say that. You hold yourself above others like you own everything. You don't. You have a lot to learn about the ways of the world." Naruto said._

"_What do you know about the world? You were never taught anything..." the oldest Hyuuga was cut off by a hand. "I would advise you to let him finish." Hiashi had his hand up._

"_Thank you. As I was saying, you have a lot to learn about the world. You have always had others with __you. Try being singled out as a kid, because of something you never had any control over, and not knowing anything about it, or your parents. Then try going around like that, with a Temperamental Fox that always pesters you about all the Hatred around you. Next, add in the fact that I was forced to grow up when I was 4, and kicked out of the orphanage, where I was kept in an actual cage made of Steel. The Real World is a cruel place, one that singles out those who are different from everyone else. The mass majority of humans are simply ignorant of the fact that there are other sides to a person." Naruto paused, to gauge their reactions._

_It was exactly as he expected. He continued. "Next, try living on the other side. In a place where you could easily be accepted and still get singled out by everyone but a select few. The world is worse than you expect, and nothing on Earth can say otherwise, and not lie. Only life can teach you something like that, but you must experience it yourself before you can truly say anything about it."_

_Neji and Akua nodded. Hinata spoke up. "In the words of Hephaestus: Never judge a man until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer." _(A/N: I thank Rick Riordan for that quote. It applies nicely here.)

"_What does that have to do with anything?" The younger one from before asked, though he already knew._

"_It means get inside their mind, use their body to live out their life. You must see their life as your own. Only then can you judge someone accurately. You have obviously forgotten that, as have the majority of the Human Race." Naruto stated. The Hyuuga were dead silent._

"_You know Naruto, I never expected you to pull something like that." Hiashi stated. "Why bring up something like that?"_

"_Because they need to hear it from someone who's been there, done that, and wouldn't try it again if he could help it. I however got a second chance at life. Some of them have gone too far to change, this much I know for sure. They need to realize the cold truth." Naruto paused, to sigh._

"_Not everything is all sunshine and daisies. When you've been through everything I have, you'd understand the situation I am having them put themselves in. Only then can they judge me correctly."_

_Hiashi nodded. "If they don't get it by now, they won't get it period."_

_The council looked at Naruto with more interest than anything else. "We move to accept his conditions." Hiashi looked at the council. Hinata and Neji did a double take. "Come again?" Hiashi asked._

"_We will accept his conditions."_

"_I am against it, but I am highly outnumbered here." the oldest Hyuuga stated. "Apparently, I am alone on this." Hiashi nodded, hiding his smirk. "That's good. Naruto, is there a way for you to get rid of the remaining Caged Bird Seals?"_

_Naruto nodded. "It will take a while, however I believe we can do so. Hinata, Tsukune, Sakura, and myself have more than enough time at the moment. While we wait for Akatsuki to move, we will have a lot of time. However, we cannot do it all at once, being as even a Reinforced Shadow Clone won't be __able to last the entire process. The pain is too great for it to handle, and the only reason we can do so is because of our Half-state."_

_Hiashi nodded. "Then how long will it be before any of this can begin?"_

"_I'd say we start tomorrow. It will take a while, depending on how many there are. It could take a week, or more." Naruto stated, and Hinata nodded. "I will let them know." Hinata left._

"_In the meantime I will monitor a few more things." Naruto left._

"_I will keep a close eye so that you can retain any dignity you have left, and keep the Honor of the Hyuuga Clan intact... or at least what's left of it." Neji stated._

_Akua spoke up. "I will be watching, as well. If anything is out of line, or against the conditions set, I will dispatch of the one doing so. You have been warned." Akua warped out._

_-_Flashback end-

"I swear, Naruto knows how to get under anyone's skin he tries to." Minato said.

"Well, I'm not surprised. In any case, I believe we should tell him about this. However, only him, Hinata, and The Hokage can know about this." Kushina said. "However, since we are not sure about it, we must not wait for something like this. I will send a reply to her myself. Fill Naruto in for me, please. I know he will want know about this." Minato nodded, and walked out.

-in a secret tunnel-

The was a Bridge with 5 tablets embedded in it. Sasuke was in a Black outfit with a Green Helmet. The helmet looked strange, but that was to be expected.

Sasori and Deidara were coming up to the bridge. "Well well. You actually kept you word and met us here."

"I told you didn't I? By the way, how many traps activated?"

"73. 2 were duds." Sasori stated. "How you managed to find all of this out is beyond me. Your helmet also seems to be masking your voice. Why is that?"

"Because I have yet to need to remove it. In fact, I have no reason to. I can show you an eye, however you will not believe who I am, should you see it." Sasuke stated.

"Itachi knows about our meeting. He sent me this to give to you. Hn." Deidara threw a Clay Bird at Sasuke, carrying an envelope.

"I see he marked it as I instructed. And the seal is perfect. It is definitely from him." Sasuke pocketed it, and used Thunder on the Clay Bird. "Don't look so shocked. It's not like I'm after you or anything. By the way, I have found out about Zetsu. He is a good scout, I should say."

"Well, I thank you." Zetsu said on Sasuke's side. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just this." Sasuke disappeared and hit all three of them in a place that would kill them instantly. Aside from Sasori. Sasori's Hiruko Puppet Armor had been destroyed.

"I am not surprised you had yourself shielded by a Puppet, Sasori. The intel on you is correct. However, I know something you don't." Sasuke was suddenly in front of Sasori. "I can do more than you think." Sasuke used Thundaga on his hand, and blasted Sasori's one organic piece. Sasori was dead.

"That's 3 down. Time to narrow the scope a bit." Sasuke said.

"_Itachi, I have some news. Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu, both halves, have been defeated. Tell them they didn't make it, and someone had found out on the other end. The spy."_

"_Very well, Sasuke. Any idea as to how they would know?"_

"_None. I have little doubt that they would have told the entire group. However, I still doubt that they had come all that way just to be killed. I have come in and retrieved a few of Sasori's Scrolls. Those scrolls consist of the Third Kazekage, and his Red Secret Technique, Performance of A Hundred puppets. I have both of those. I will send them to you sooner or later."_

"_Oddly enough, they did. I will let them know."_

Sasuke cut himself out, and warped out.

-Hokage's office-

Tsunade was looking over Sasuke's report.

"I'm impressed. Using Itachi as a base, and having him give it to you. How did you manage to pull this off?" Tsunade asked.

"I have my ways. Also, I will be holding on to the Scrolls with Sasori's puppets. I have no need for them, being as I can't use them myself. Then again, they can be a good bargaining chip, to get them to trust me." Sasuke replied. "I know full well I'm playing a dangerous game like this. And the more that are eliminated, the easier it is to narrow down the spy. However, with two, and not one, I am sure that the other spy can work for us easily."

"Are you sure about that? We don't even know who this spy is."

"I do. Konan, Pein's right hand man. She has been conspiring with Athena, who has been sending word to Shuuden. She hasn't been present at every meeting, but every meeting I'm not there for, apparently she is." Sasuke stated. "In any case, I have sent a message to her via a Baby Dragon. She has gotten the message and has yet to send me a reply. I am currently waiting for it, and am wondering when it will get here."

"Very well, Sasuke. You may leave, now." Tsunade said, as Sasuke nodded. Sasuke warped out.

-with Naruto-

Naruto had just gotten the news from his father. He didn't know what to make sense of it. _'Why would they want to head back? I know this place isn't really the best place in the world, but it could've been worse.'_

Naruto was caught in his musings by Hinata and Sakura. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto was still thinking about what his father said. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up. "Oh, Sakura. Hinata. Sorry, I was just wondering about something my dad just told me. I'm not really sure what to make of it."

Hinata didn't hear the last part. She had already opened a link to find out what was bothering him. What she found, wasn't what she expected. "Do you want to go?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her. "You know, I don't really like it when you do that. Anyway, I'm not really sure. Sakura, don't even try it. I get enough of that from Hinata. I don't need that from you right now, as well. I've already got enough on my mind."

"Sakura, Naruto-kun needs some time alone right now. He has a lot to figure out, and some of it I'd really like to help out with, but that is still stuff he has to figure out on his own. I may not like it, but I respect it." Hinata said. Sakura nodded. "Let me know when you choose, okay?" Naruto nodded.

-5 minutes later-

"Hinata, what did you find out?" Sakura asked when they were alone.

"A lot of personal problems, but one that would involve me. That one would actually involve his family. The Fifth Mizukage has asked his mother to return to her old village, and Kirigakure will be helping them out with repairs. Naruto-kun's family was to run it, and that was about it." Hinata said.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He's torn between leaving a village he swore to protect, or head to a new village, and start fresh. He doesn't know what to do. I do know he would want to take me along for the ride, wherever he goes." Hinata replied.

"I see. Whatever he chooses, I will follow him, as well. I'm sure Tsukune would do the same. In fact, I have a feeling the only one left in the Village from the original group would be Akua, and that's because Neji will be here." Sakura stated earning a nod from Hinata. "In any case, I doubt Naruto would like anyone to know about this. Do you know why?"

"It's too personal for anyone to know. Just have the memory make like a banana and split." Hinata replied.

"Well then, things are somewhat okay, for the time being. I heard that Sasuke took out 3 Akatsuki members." Sakura said.

"No kidding." Hinata replied.

-elsewhere-

The remaining Akatsuki members were meeting in a cave.

"Alright, Itachi. What happened to Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"I have heard nothing from my informant yet." Itachi replied.

"That is because I did not have time to find out everything. I was able to find Sasori's puppet Scrolls. Two of them." A blurred out form said.

"Which ones?" Kakuzu asked.

"One of them has the Third Kazekage. The other has 100 puppets in it. They are both in my possession currently, and surprisingly intact. I found traces of lightning and a few puppet parts. No bodies. Whoever got them was pretty thorough." Sasuke said.

"Do you know who did so?" Itachi asked.

"No, I do not. I am currently looking into it. It may take some time. If I am not gaining any trust from you, I don't really care. Itachi is the only one among you I trust, and that is it at the moment." Sasuke said.

Pein looked at Sasuke's blurred form. "Is there another way for us to get in?"

"Not that I can think of. The only other way I can think of is a direct assault, which is bound to lead to failure, and death. However, you have 3 spots to fill. I will not be taking any of them, however." Sasuke replied. "I have more news, however. There will be a wedding in 4 weeks from tomorrow. It is between 2 of the former Jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. The exact details, such as location, has not been determined, or made public yet. I have not found much out on it, however, I will let Itachi know when I find out more." Sasuke's form dissipated.

"Itachi, I wonder how you got him to listen to you, much less trust you." Kisame said. "Care to explain?"

"He owes me several favors. However, he still has honor under his belt. He will stick to his word, of that I am sure." Itachi replied.

A blurred out form appeared again. "I almost forgot. I will be holding on to Sasori's Puppets for the time being. If another group comes, I will find them, and I will give them to said group. Itachi already knows the rest."

"I have nothing else to report for this." Itachi said. The form dissipated. "Kisame, we are leaving. We have things to discuss." Itachi's form dissipated. "He seriously needs to get laid." Kisame said before dissipating himself.

00000x00000

Who do you think should be the one who manages to get Itachi in bed? Review and let me know!

**Itachi:** Do you really think I need to get laid?  
><strong>AG000:<strong> Yes.

**AG004:** Looks who's talking, mister virgin.

**AG000:** If I recall, I do the mind fucking. Not you, 003, or any of the others.

**AG002:** He's right you know. I don't mind fuck them. That's his department.

**AG003:** Neither do I. I soul fuck them.

**Itachi:** Seriously? Am I the only virgin here?

**Pein:** No you are not. I am as well. And I'm proud of it.

**Konan:** I can fix that, Pein.

**Pein:** No thank you. **Konan deadpans**

**Sakura:** Actually, I am as well. Wanna go at it?

**Itachi sweatdrops**

**Sasuke:** What? You're not seriously thinking about it are you?

**Itachi:** No I wasn't. I wouldn't dare take your girl.

**Sasuke:** SHE'S NOT MINE!

**Sakura:** He's right, I'm not his. He's mine.

**Sasuke:** That's not much better you know.

**Sakura:** Really? I doubt you have anyone else to go to that will like you for you, and not your name.

**Itachi:** She's got you there.

**Sasuke blushes.** SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Sakura:** I'm not the one blushing.

**Sasuke goes silent**

**Itachi:** If you can get that kind of reaction from him, he really is yours.

**Sakura:** It goes both ways, but he denies it. He still has some pride in him. At least his old ego is gone.

**AG000:** No kidding.

**Sasuke:** Can we stop talking about me? What about Naruto? What the hell is a Gender Reverse Wedding?

**AG000:** Could've sworn we put a description in there.

**AG002:** 001 did. I kept on it afterwards for a bit.

**Shuuden:** It helps that things are going good here. However, I recently met with Albert. He's bored. As is Rose. She's been dying for Action.

**Sakura(D):** So has Oyuki. She's wanted some kind of action. By the way, I still don't get why you had to do that to my memories.

**AG000:** It was a test run for him. He actually came up with it himself. Dark Wind Mind Destruction is unique to him, and for a reason. As for Oyuki, he has no reason to summon it at this point in time.

**TI:** I wonder why Shockwave is in both the Prequel here, and there.

**AG000:** He serves a purpose in Dragon Flight, which has yet to be revealed. As for DS+V, he didn't serve any real purpose. Just an explosion detector. At least that's how he came off.

**AG000:** Later!


	16. Chapter 16: Akatsuki Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AG000: **Shuuden Sol is my idea, and my personal representative in the story.

**AG004:** Airgod is my personal Representative in the story, and is my actual name.

**Shockwave:** Shockwave's the name, explosives is my game.

**TI:** I am Toa Ignika, or simply Toa. I won't say a word about myself, except that I am blind.

**SY:** I am Saiyuki. Espionage Expert, and Marital Artist.

**GE:** Golden Eagle's the name, combat is my game. Whether it be fighting, planning, or the like, I got it covered. Leader of the SFF.

**Shuuden:** Why did you guys give a self introduction?

**AG002:** Don't ask me. I didn't come up with it.  
><strong>AG-A248:<strong> It was mine.

**Shuuden:** Who's that?

**AG000:** Usual replacement. If I can't do things where I'm at, he is.

**Chapter 16:** Akatsuki Break

-Akatsuki Hideout-

Pein and the remaining members of Akatsuki are meeting. Sasuke is also present, but with his usual distorted form. Tobi, a new recruit, supposedly, is also there. "All right, everyone listen up. We have come up with a plan to take care of Konohagakure."

"What would that be?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why the fuck should we care?" Hidan yelled out.

"Calm down, Hidan. I know a decision like this is sudden, however, we will be putting our operation on hold for a few years in preparation." Pein said.

"I do not think it is a good idea for that." Sasuke stated.

"And why is that?" A female member, next to Pein asked.

"Because if we give them time, Konohagakure will gain more strength. The longer we leave them alone, the more powerful they can become. Even without the one known as Shuuden Sol, they are still a force to be reckoned with. However, the Hanyou of the village have a certain weakness." Sasuke replied.

"Weakness?" Itachi asked. "I don't remember asking you to find out any of them."

"You didn't, but I figured it would be helpful. In any case, Naruto Uzumaki's weakness is a double edged sword. His friends is his weakness. He is loyal to them, and will put his life on the line to keep them safe, The other side of it is if they are captured and beat to hell. He will kill without remorse. The biggest one is another Hanyou: Hinata Hyuuga. Her weakness lies in her past gentle self. She prefers to avoid fighting, but utterly hates those that make others feel bad intentionally. If she is forced to fight, she will fight to kill."

"Tsukune Aono has few weaknesses, and none that we can exploit easily. The only one we can exploit period is his soft heart, but that won't be easy. He knows how to mask it, except with one person. That one is Mizore Shirayuki. Not an easy target, either. It's something that is close to impossible to achieve, even with an insider."

"Sakura Haruno has no known weaknesses, but I have found one. It is in her combat style. When she goes for the first shot, it is always direct. However, the biggest problem is if she has her Sword out, she will slice you in half, or 12 pieces. Sasuke Uchiha has only one weakness. That is the weakness of the Sharingan itself. There is something else that bugs me about it."

Pein looked at him curiously. "Explain."

"He was trained by Shuuden Sol, meaning he should be able to find out if people are behind him, yet he can't for some reason. Whether it is from skipping that course, which isn't likely, or he simply didn't want to train it. The only other option is that he has it, but he doesn't use it unless necessary. The same with his Sharingan, but that I know for a fact. He rarely uses his Sharingan, and only for it's sight enhancements. He doesn't use it to copy Jutsu, for some reason. He has it at 3 Tomoe at the moment, but I can't say if he has gotten to the level of Itachi with the Sharingan yet."

"I doubt he has. In order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, one must kill their best friend." Itachi said.

"Somehow, I doubt it. The Copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, has gotten his Sharingan Eye to Mangekyo Level, but it wears him out more than one thinks, or than he lets on. He can use it twice from full strength, but run on empty afterwards. This is after opening the First of the Celestial Gates. His Lightning Blade can only be used 4 times from the same level, and then he is running on empty."

"So, you're saying the only one we truly have to worry about is Shuuden Sol, and Tsukune Aono?" Kisame asked. "I have heard a few rumors of a Mist Swordsman in Konoha. Is that true?"

"Zabuza Momochi, of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, is currently a police officer in Konohagakure. That is due to Team 7 bringing him back alive from a mission. The exact details of the mission, I do not have, nor can I receive the report for it." Sasuke replied. "I cannot gain more information on this subject at the moment."

"Well well. Zabuza is a Leaf Ninja now. I never thought I'd see the day a Rogue goes to another village and is accepted there." Kisame said.

"He is not considered a Leaf Ninja, only a civilian officer. He also has an assistant. Haku Koori. She was apparently trained by him, and got him out of several instances." Sasuke's form turned. "I must go. I could be found at any moment. Farewell." Sasuke's form dissipated.

"Itachi, I don't get that guy. Why choose him?" Konan asked.

"As I said before, he owes me. I saved his life once, and he is repaying me with this."

-with Sasuke-

_'I hope the ones there are not who I think they are.'_

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Yes, Sakura. It is. What do you want?" Sasuke was annoyed.

"Sorry, but something has Shuuden worried. I'm not sure what though, and he called a meeting of all of his old students, whether Ninja or Youkai. Neji will not be there, but this means you have to be there. I figure since you're all the way out here, you were in a meeting with Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"I was. I was giving them reasons for an attack that would wipe them out. Also, you may need to work on your first attack. It's always directly at the opponent. That will not be a good thing. I will also bring up everything there. I will need to bring up everything then." Sasuke replied.

-10 minutes later, Undimension-

Shuuden and anyone he's ever trained is there.

"Alright everyone listen, and listen good. I got word that Akatsuki is working on an army of Zetsu. Near as I can figure, it's why they haven't attacked in a while." Shuuden stated.

"It's the other spy, isn't it?" Sasuke asked. Shuuden nodded. "Her name is Konan. She is also a person that is not exactly for Madara's plans. She is only along for Nagato, someone that has been precious to her, and would kill for him."

"Konan, huh? That makes it somewhat simple." Sasuke stated. Everyone looked at him. "Konan is Pein's right hand. The only one that would even come close to suspecting her as a spy would be Madara. Speaking of, Madara is currently wearing an Orange Spiral mask with one hole. He is going by the name of Tobi. If you find yourself alone with him, you either run, or warp out. There is no winning against him 1-on-1. It is simply suicide."

Shuuden nodded. "He's right. The Fourth Hokage had problems with the guy. He was the reason that Naruto's mother had died the first time around, he unsealed the Kyuubi from her, resulting in near death, with the Kyuubi released, well you all know the rest."

Issa stepped up. "The main reason I am still here is not due to Moka, Shuuden, or Akua. The true reason is because I have Experience. Several thousand years worth. I've been fighting since I was 10 years old. Knowing the way Shuuden trains people, you should know full well that he wouldn't stand much of a chance. However, I lack a lot in this area. That includes abilities in this area."

"Then what about a Five Kage Summon? We could use one of those for this army."

"No need." Sasuke stated. "Unless I hear otherwise, there will be no attack for a few years. I was not told why, but I believe it may be because of this army, and it isn't finished."

"That would seem likely." Tsukune said.

"I thought you said you were trying to convince them to attack now. Why the sudden change?"

"I wasn't able to confirm that, Sakura. Because of you, I had to leave early. I couldn't risk myself being caught, you know. It was to keep up with appearances." Sasuke said, when an image appeared next to him.

"I can, however." Itachi's image had appeared next to Sasuke. "They have decided against an attack. They did not tell us a reason, however, I think it has something to do with Madara."

"Itachi, Madara is creating an army of Zetsu. We believe it could be something that could be used to eliminate us." Sasuke said.

"Is that so?"

"It is, Itachi. I have confirmation from the spy in the organization. He really is going for an army." Shuuden said.

"Very well. Should this information be kept secret?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. It should. However, one should give the information to the Hokage. I can honestly say, that when we have a full scale war on our hands, Our group is going to be the main target." Shuuden stated.

"Well, we've gone up against armies before. At least, Naruto and I have. It wouldn't be the first war we fought." Tsukune said.

"I know. That is why I'll be leaving the village this time." Shuuden stated, shocking everyone.

Naruto spoke up. "Why? You never tell us where you're going, but this time you are. Why are you going?"

"I am going to the other Jinchuuriki. I will inform them of the possibility of no longer being a Jinchuuriki, and still retain the power of a Jinchuuriki. This is the second reason I called this meeting."

"I get it. If there are no true Jinchuuriki out there, Akatsuki is out of several plans. We already put a damper on it with the 2-tails, and 9-tails. Hiding the rest of them would put a stop to them." Sakura stated.

"Exactly." Shuuden smirked. "Getting rid of the reason for their existence, we could force them to disband. However, there is another reason. Actually, the reason is divided in two. One goal is to bring world peace, by Pein's dream. The other is World Destruction with the the Legendary 10-tails, by Madara's. There is nothing left that we can say."

Everyone nodded. "That is all. I must be going."

-somewhere in Wave Country-

A girl about 17 is in the area. She doesn't know who to ask, but she has an idea. She went to an pub. She went up to the bar. "Milk, please."

"Skim, or whole?" The bartender asked.

"Whole."

"Here you go. I haven't seen you around before. You new to these parts?"

The girl nodded. "You could say that. However, there is someone specific I am looking for. Until then, I am on my own with the search."

"Well, word travels fast 'round here. What's the guy's name?"

"Tsukune Aono, is his name. Probably would be with Naruto Uzumaki." The girl said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl nodded. "Ah, then you'll want to go to Konohagakure. I heard he was made Chuunin just last month."

"Anything else you heard on either of them?"

"A lot. Such as how his parents are not dead like most in that village thought. He is also a Hero here. They both are." The bartender said. The girl nodded. "How do I get there?"

"You take the Great Naruto Bridge, and follow the path to the west. However, for an accurate route, you should visit Tazuna. He came with the two of them from Konohagakure a few months back. It was a group of 5, with 4 kids."

"Who were the kids?" the girl asked, when Tazuna walked in with Inari. "Hey, Bill. I came for my shipment."

"Ah, Tazuna. Perfect timing. This girl here was just asking me about Naruto, and a friend of his. You might want to talk to her." The bartender said.

"What's your name, girl?" Tazuna asked.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Aono." Kyoko said. Tazuna and Inari were visibly shocked. There was only one Aono they knew. However, Inari looked at her with more than just shock. "You are Kyoko Aono? Tsukune Aono's cousin?"

"Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"Tsukune told me about her once. I was surprised when she told us her name, and it somewhat matches up. I have a question for you Kyou-chan." Kyoko looked at him with wonder.

"How do you know about that name? Only one person called me that. Not even my parents."

"That's how he always called you. Tsukune Aono helped save my father. If not for him and Naruto, and their entire team, Wave Country wouldn't have prospered." Inari stated. Kyoko nodded.

"Tsukki always had a pure heart. He never really liked fighting, but there were times he had to. When he realized what he was, he found he was more powerful than the average human, even without training himself." Kyoko stated.

"Tell me about it. Even saw his girlfriend. And Shuuden's girlfriend."

"Mizore and Moka, huh?" Tazuna nodded at that. "You seem to know a lot about them."

"Tsukki is my cousin, Shuuden trained him, and Naruto was his friend. I'm actually looking for Tsukki now."

"Well, last I heard, Konohagakure as attacked by Suna and Oto. The attack was repelled by a massive force of something they call Youkai." Tazuna said, after sitting down next to Kyoko.

"Let me guess, Yuki Onna, a few Vampires, and a lot of Succubi?" Inari nodded.

"There was a lot more than that though. I heard about a Giant Scorpion appearing, and it chased off the remnants. Also, there were a few people flying without wings. It sounds impossible, but given Shuuden's record I wouldn't put it past him to teach others."

Kyoko looked at him. "You think you two could give me directions? I need to get to Tsukki, and fast."

"Why? Is it because of that Akatsuki group?" Inari asked, surprising his grandfather.

"What do you mean Inari? What's Akatsuki?"

"I'm not wondering how he knows, but what he knows." Kyoko stated.

"Tsukune told me about them. Apparently, they would be after him, and a few others. I did get word from Naruto by a Fox with 2 tails. Apparently, they are no longer Jinchuuriki. At least, that's what he said. I'm not sure what a Jinchuuriki is." Inari stated. Kyoko just nodded.

"In any case, when you head across the bridge, you want to head West Southwest at 82 degrees. However, given their track record I wouldn't suggest provoking them. They could kill you." Tazuna said. "If you follow the path though, you would end up in Tanzaku town. From there, exit the west side, and head South. You'll end up at the North Exit."

Kyoko nodded. "I doubt they'd be looking for me just yet. If they were, I'd be surprised. Anyway, thanks for the info Tazuna. It helps." Kyoko got up, and went to the front door. "If you see any of them, tell them I have arrived. Inari, if you get another message from Naruto, tell him the same thing, okay?"

"Right!" Inari nodded, with a smile. Kyoko left and headed to the bridge.

-2 days later, in Konohagakure-

Naruto and Tsukune were just hanging out. Then they felt something that was off. "Tsukune, you feel that?"

"Yeah, we should check it out. Full Fox." Tsukune replied.

"Got it." Naruto said, as he went full fox, wolf size. Tsukune did the same. They left the village, heading toward the anomaly.

"_Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata. There's a weird signal coming in from the north. There's only one, but that's all we can figure out, aside from the fact it's powerful."_ Naruto told them over the link.

"_Do you know who it is?"_ Sakura asked.

"_We're on our way to intercept it."_ Tsukune replied. _"If we need reinforcements, we'll let you know."_

"_Roger."_

"_10-4."_

"_Copy that."_

Naruto and Tsukune cut themselves out. They saw a massive cat about 10 miles outside the village. **"A Bijuu!"** Naruto exclaimed.

"**No, it's not a Bijuu. That's a Nekomata. There is no Nekomata Bijuu."**

"**Then what is it?"**

Tsukune shook his head. **"I don't know. I just know we're going to have one hell of a Demon fight."**

Naruto and Tsukune went full size. 10 Stories of Pure Youki, and there were 2 of them. The Nekomata saw them, and ran up to them... smiling? The Nekomata tackled Tsukune, and started licking him. **"What the hell Tsukune? And here I thought you had enough on your mind."** Naruto was chuckling at the Nekomata's actions when he realized something. The Nekomata had 14 tails. He wasn't an idiot like last time. He knew who this was the moment he saw all 14 tails. _**'Couple that with the way the thing is acting around Tsukune... Damn!'**_

"**Kyoko, it's about time you made it!"**__Naruto shouted. Tsukune was in a little shock. **"Kyou-chan? Naruto, what are you talking about? I would know if she were in the area."**

The Nekomata looked hurt Tsukune didn't recognize her. **"Think about it, Tsukune. A Nekomata with 14 tails, suddenly glomps you like Kurumu used to do to Shuuden. She then starts licking you as if she had done so before. I'm no expert, but I'd easily say this Nekomata is Kyoko Aono."**

"**14 tails?"** Tsukune looked at the tails, and saw he was right. **"Holy crap! Kyou-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."** Tsukune was cut off with a slap by 2 tails.

"**Tsukki, you don't have to apologize. You never saw me in this form."** Kyoko told them. **"I think we should return to a full human state. That way we don't raise any alarms."**

Tsukune and Naruto nodded. All 3 of them went into a Full human state. "Alright, Kyou-chan. Spill it. When did you come out of the portal? Where did you end up?" Tsukune asked.

They spent the whole walk to the village talking and catching up. They reached the gate within 30 minutes. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the gate again. (A/N: Those guys definitely need a hobby.)

"Naruto? Tsukune? Another mission we weren't informed of?" Izumo asked. Naruto shook his head.

"An old friend appeared nearby, we went to intercept, thinking it could be a hostile. Turns out it was Tsukune's cousin. Not hostile, but can be if provoked." Naruto said, shivering at the thought of Kyoko getting provoked.

Tsukune stepped up. "We're heading to the Hokage. Lady Tsunade will want to see her. And aside from that, it's protocol." Izumo nodded at that. Kotetsu smiled. "Go on ahead, guys. Good job taking the initiative and heading out in a heartbeat."

They walked off to the Hokage's tower. "How did you come up with that, so quickly?" Kyoko asked Naruto.

"I have a lot of practice. Besides, it's the truth. You're a lot more powerful now than you were last time we saw you. I didn't recognize your Aura either. I honestly thought you could've been a hostile." Naruto stated, just to get hit by Tsukune.

"Talk about my cousin like that again, and you might lose an arm." Tsukune said, not even looking at Naruto. Kyoko giggled. Naruto was grabbing his head where Tsukune hit him. "You didn't have to hit me over it. I was just stating the truth..."

Tsukune growled. "Fine... forget I said anything." Naruto said, obviously giving up the argument.

"Tsukki, thanks but you didn't have to do that. It would be a natural reaction for him to say something like that. I mean, the amount of Youki I was giving off was immense."

"Kyou-chan, you know as well as I do, I don't like it when people insult my friends and family. You are family, and he insulted you. I did what I would've done, minus the majority of the violence I could've." Tsukune told her. They reached the Hokage's Office. "Lady Tsunade, my cousin has arrived. I'm sure Sarutobi told you about it."

Tsunade shook her head. "Shuuden told me, though. Kyoko Aono, I believe you will want a place to stay. Being as you are Tsukune's cousin you will be staying with him in the Namikaze Manor."

"Namikaze? I thought that would've been sealed off." Kyoko stated. Naruto looked at her. "My parents were revived, thanks to Shuuden. They fixed up the place, and are currently living there, along with myself and Tsukune. That's it though."

"In any case, Naruto here is getting married in a few weeks, as is Tsukune."

"Let me guess. Naruto is marrying Hinata, and Tsukki is marrying Mizore. Am I right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, on both points. Your cousin seems quite knowledgeable, regardless of not being here, Tsukune." Tsunade stated. "I'm surprised, to say the least."

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm not. She knew of my feelings for Mizore, and the two of us were engaged before we even came here. I knew I had to wait before anything could happen, but I was willing to. She also seemed to know of the possibilities of Naruto and Hinata. I wasn't sure, but now, I can almost guarantee she knew something."

"I didn't know for sure, it was only a guess. On you, though, I know for a fact I was right."

"Something else you may want to know. Naruto's piece is going to be embarrassing. His is a Gender Reverse Wedding. You remember those kinds of weddings right?" Tsukune told her, surprise stuck on her face.

"Who suggested that? It was probably that damn Hyuuga Council..." Kyoko was getting angry, but was cut off.

"No, my parents, along with Shuuden." Naruto said. "Apparently, what Mizore had gotten to do to Tsukune before the festival started was the inspiration for it."

Tsukune paled. "He didn't..."

"More likely than not, he did." Naruto said. Kyoko looked confused. "Tsukki, what is he talking about? Why are you blushing? You didn't do... No..."

"HELL NO! That wasn't part of it!" Tsukune was getting frantic. "I didn't do _that_ with her. Besides, I lost a bet with her, and luckily I never ran into Shuuden, Goku, or Naruto like that. I swear, I could've died from embarrassment!"

Kyoko smirked. She already knew full well what he did, thanks to Shuuden. She saw the whole thing, along with his parents. "I know. I saw the whole thing."

Tsukune paled. "Please..."

"I won't tell anyone... unless you piss me off." Kyoko's smirk got bigger after that. "Anyway, where's Hinata? I have to tell her I'm here." Kyoko finished.

Just then, Hinata walked in. "Lady Hokage, I ha... Kyoko?"

"Speak of the devil. Hinata-hime, I'm glad you're here." Naruto said. Hinata hugged her, running straight past Naruto. "Kyoko, when did you arrive?" Naruto was shocked at how things were going right now. (A/N: Do I even need to say why? Rhetorical question.)

"Just now, actually. Apparently, Naruto thought I was a possible threat. I'm not surprised, given the form I was in, and the Youki I was giving off." Kyoko replied.

"You mean the anomaly they mentioned earlier... That was you?" Kyoko nodded at her statement.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her? I would've come!" Hinata yelled, probably at Naruto.

"Because you were the next stop, Hinata-hime. After that, we're going to my place, and get her situated." Naruto said, trying to calm her down. Tsukune and Kyoko were surprised.

"I oughta hurt you for not doing so... but I won't. You're obviously telling the truth. It's hard for most to see, but I can tell. You didn't tell them about that, did you?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Remember, Tsukune can get into my mind with ease. He would've been able to figure it out the moment he did." Tsukune face palmed himself. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Kyoko looked at Naruto strangely. "So, you didn't say anything, because you figured that Tsukki would find out anyway, and probably tell me? Wasn't that a bit of a..."

"Longshot, yeah." Naruto interrupted her. "It was a longshot, but I figured it was still highly possible. He knows I come up with things on the spot more often than not. In fact, on the way back to the Gate I was thinking about everyone who would want to meet you that was in the Village. Hinata-hime was at the top of the list. Mizore was second, and we could find her at the Namikaze Manor."

"She's quite the AC." Hinata said. "Although, just being near her is cool." Tsukune, Naruto, and Kyoko laughed at the inside joke. Hinata smirked. Tsunade was confused, and shook her head, sighing.

"What was so funny?" She asked the moment they calmed down enough.

"Mizore is a Yuki Onna. If being near her is _cool_, what do you think?" Naruto said, hoping she would catch on. She did, and smirked. "That's a good one. I suppose if you can't take the heat, get away from these 3." Her smirk got wider. They all laughed at the joke.

"And who said a Sannin has no sense of humor?" Kyoko said, still laughing.

"Sure as hell know I didn't!" Tsukune said, still laughing. Naruto had stopped laughing. "Ero-sennin was the cause of that bit. I swear, I've had to bang him up 7 times since the invasion."

Kyoko looked at him. Tsukune said something as well. "13 times, since he came here last." Kyoko turned her sight to him. Hinata then spoke, "4 times, here."

"24 times? And he's still falling for it?" Kyoko asked.

"His damn research is gonna get him killed one of these days. Naruto, I believe that Ero-sennin is a fitting nickname, don't you think?" Tsunade asked him. "Of course, I came up with it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, your own parents agree with that. You got a laugh out of them when you told them that." Tsukune said, smirking.

"His personality is that of a Dedicated Pervert. He is the Toad Sage. I call him Ero-sennin, due to those two facts. Perverted Sage." Naruto sighed. He perked up though. "Make that 8 here. Another round of Bombshell Harem has made impact on him. Mine this time."

"Which field?" Tsukune asked.

"Put him in 44. Tie him to a tree just inside the Northeast Sector. See how the guys there react." Hinata suggested. "It's your call though, Naruto-kun. You're the one who busted him for it."

"44, it is." Naruto said, creating a shadow clone and then dispersing it. "Sending the information on it?" Naruto nodded. "Among other things. He's going to Mizore next to say she has a visitor. She should wait at the Manor for the visitor though." Everyone nodded.

-with Mizore-

Naruto walked into her room. "Mizore, we have some news for you."

Mizore looked at him. "What would that be, Naruto? Surely it has nothing to do with Tsukune trying to beat you up again."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, actually, it has to do with _why_ he hit me in the head. And How."

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "Why? How? What are you saying?"

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Isn't it obvious? As to "how", anyway. In regards to why, it would explain the how. It was different from the usual bonk on the head. I swear, if I didn't see it coming, I would've either toppled over, or get sent flying." Mizore looked at Naruto with a shocked face. There was only one reason he would ever hit Naruto that hard. "As well as closing his eyes, and not even looking at me." That settled it for Mizore.

"Who did you insult?" Mizore said, coldly, while her hand became ice shards. "Speak up."

"It has to do with your visitor. She could tell you, but honestly, I doubt I could say anything truthful without being hit by that claw, or your Ice Knives." Naruto said, thus confusing Mizore. "It would be a good idea to wait here, far as I can tell. The Boss, Tsukune, and your visitor are coming here to see you." Mizore caught the wording, but it was solidified a second later when Naruto dispersed. "Shadow Clone? Was he expecting me to hit him? Hmm... I think I may have underestimated him."

-with Naruto-

Naruto received the memories of the Clone. "I didn't tell her who it was, but I did tell her she had a visitor, and Tsukune had hit me differently than usual. She should be waiting there. The Shadow Clone didn't wait for a reply, but I think she believes I fully expected her to hit me. Wouldn't be surprised. I didn't explain the situation completely. I dropped big hints, but it was something I would rather skirt around, than say up front."

Tsukune and Kyoko nodded. "Naruto, you really should have told her everything." Kyoko stated.

"Actually, I think he has a point. Besides, knowing Mizore-chan like I do, she probably figured out what happened, and is currently trying to figure out how it happened... or who it happened to." Tsukune replied.

Naruto nodded. "That's definitely on her mind. She did ask who I insulted. My guess is she has a good idea of the whole situation."

It took them 10 minutes to get to the Manor. Mizore heard a knock on her. "Naruto, if that's you I'm gonna skewer you for insulting Kyoko."

Outside, Naruto paled. "I think you should go in first Tsukune. She's obviously is a little mad at me for that little mistake."

Tsukune smirked, and opened the door. "Mizore-chan, I'm surprised you figured it all out... Okay, not really, but yeah. I'm glad."

"Tsukune-kun. I heard I had a guest, and I figured it was Kyoko. Given the fact you hit Naruto like he said, you'd only do that if he hit someone close to you. The only one I could think of that would ever come here is Kyoko, so it was pretty easy to figure it out. He is not good at giving small hints." Mizore calmed down.

Tsukune nodded. He could also tell she was calmer. "Glad you calmed down. You seemed kind of mad at Naruto's actions. I plan on getting him worse one of these days. Then again, you heard the little message over the chat, right?" Mizore nodded. "That was both of us thinking the same thing. It wasn't just his mistake, it was mine as well. I still plan on getting him for saying that it was the truth, regardless of that fact. You know I don't like people insulting those I consider family or friends."

Mizore nodded again. "Is she really here? I can't sense her anywhere."

"That was part of the reason we thought what we did. Honestly, she was different than she always seemed. She's a lot more powerful than I last saw her. I don't really know what happened, and her only being here for about a week, and trying to find information for a few days in Wave. She is completely unsure of how she gained full control over her Nekomata, but she was walking to the village as Full-Demon state. It surprised me when she glomped me like that, and started licking me. It was Naruto who saw the tails first, and was able to count them. If not, I probably wouldn't have figured it out until a lot later. Hey, I was in full-demon as well."

Tsukune sighed. He continued to explain everything that happened. Mizore nodded. "I see, so that's how it went down. I was thinking he just up and insulted her."

Tsukune smirked. "He knows not to do so knowingly. He knows full well what I do to people who do so. That's why I held back a bit. So he actually realizes the mistake he made of vocalizing it."

"Had it been anyone else, would you have held back that much?"

"Try not at all. They would either be sent flying, or explode on the spot. Depends on whether I charge the hit with Ki, or not." Tsukune smirked. Mizore nodded. "So where is Kyou-chan?"

"Right outside. So is Naruto, but he is trying to avoid seeing you at this point. He knows the way you would've acted around him from earlier. He may have had a Shadow Clone there, but he would've felt your anger in whatever you hit him with." Mizore nodded. "Wait. This close and I can't even sense anything out there? How is that?"

"Dunno. I can find Naruto easily. Yoko thing, probably. As for Kyou-chan, I couldn't even sense her normal Aura, and her Youki is highly suppressed compared to the amount she was giving off about 10 miles out. I guess it's no wonder you can't sense them with their Youki suppressed that much." Tsukune stated.

"She already has that much control over it?" Tsukune shrugged. "I was surprised as well."

"You know you shouldn't really be that surprised." Kyoko entered. "What you should be surprised at is that she's not even with me anymore. She left me in the Dimension jump, and turned me into a Hanyou Version of her. She did tell me to let you know that we could turn into a Hanyou, and then release them, and we won't die."

Tsukune didn't even bat an eye at the information. "We already knew that. In fact, Naruto, Hinata, and I are all Hanyou. So is Sakura, but Sakura was never a Jinchuuriki." Kyoko looked surprised. "You already knew?"

"Moka found out a few months ago, but I finally went for it during the Chuunin Exams, Second Part. I know doing so in that kind of time frame, and location is not really a good idea, usually, but when you've got the majority of the Animals in there on your side willingly, you could say I was safe. Quite easily, I might add."

"How did you remove it then? And where is Shuuden?"

"Ask Naruto. He knows the full details. I don't know them all, but the fact that Naruto did so with me is proof he knows the full process. I was thinking to ask Shuuden, but I don't think he would tell me unless there were a situation that called for it. As for Shuuden, he is out telling the Jinchuuriki around the Elemental Nations about the process. I haven't been able to contact him since he left. No surprise. He doesn't want any interruptions, should they go for it instantly."

-with Shuuden-

Shuuden had gone to Kumogakure. He had just arrived when a few guards came up to him, ready for an attack. "Relax guys, I'm only here to see the Raikage. I need to talk to him about the Jinchuuriki."

The guards' weapons didn't go down. "Why should we believe you? And what do you really want with the Raikage?"

Shuuden sighed. "I didn't come here for a confrontation. I may be registered with Konohagakure as a mercenary, but that doesn't mean my loyalty lies with them. My loyalty lies within a Former Jinchuuriki in that village. I have no intentions of harming any other Jinchuuriki. Add in the fact that there is a process that could easily be done to remove the Bijuu without killing the host."

The guards were visibly shocked. A few Kumo ANBU had appeared. "Shuuden Sol?" Shuuden nodded. "Your presence has been requested by the Raikage the moment you have arrived."

"You knew I was coming, huh? Should I be surprised?" Shuuden asked.

"I would say not. The Hokage had sent our village a message with a level 3 band. Orange."

"So the information I have is a level 3... I would've thought it would be considered level 2. Oh well. I believe I can figure out where he is on my own. After all, I know full well what he looks like, regardless of the fact I never met him before. Watching the Time-stream has its advantages." Shuuden said. He concentrated on a certain life force. "Strange. He's not in the building I thought he'd be in. Guess he takes a more active role as Raikage than the 3rd Hokage did as Hokage. I'm off." Shuuden took off.

The guards looked at him and wondered if he was really with those that Bee came across while training. "Continue your job, and you will do fine." the ANBU left.

Shuuden reached the Raikage. He was in a hotel helping out a bit. The Raikage noticed someone who was highly powerful was in the room. He spotted Shuuden. "So, you finally arrived Shuuden. About time. We got word yesterday. Knowing you, you would've gotten here within the hour."

"This place was actually my Third Stop. I visited Iwagakure and Sunagakure first. After this, I am heading to Kirigakure. Iwagakure is a little hesitant with the information I gave them. The current Kazekage agrees with the idea completely. He told me himself that he was once a Jinchuuriki. No longer has any Bijuu within him, and that comes with a few good things." Shuuden stated.

"He is a former Jinchuuriki? Is that even possible without him dying at all?" the Raikage asked, somewhat curious.

"Try adding in the fact he didn't die once, and kept all of his control over Youki, and abilities with Shukaku. However, there is more. That much cannot be talked about publicly, just yet." Shuuden said.

"Then let's go to my office. If it is that important to keep a secret, that would be the safest place. You wanna warp there, or travel by Lightning?"

"You really think the Vacuum Warp is all I've got?" Shuuden asked, somewhat sarcastically. "Please. I learned from the dead. I have access to more Jutsu than you ever could. I'll see you there." Shuuden was surrounded by Lightning and it closed around him, resulting in his disappearance.

"Nice light show. I gotta learn that sometime." The Raikage turned into a lightning bolt and left.

Shuuden was already in the office when he arrived. "As you know, I have been able to turn 2 Jinchuuriki into Former Jinchuuriki. The information on how is not yet public knowledge. Therefore, I am going around to the Hidden Villages, mainly to spread the word about it, but keeping it private at the same time. So far, only the Hokage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, myself, and the 3 Former Jinchuuriki know of the process. You're next on the list, and the Kazekage, being a Former Jinchuuriki as well, already knew of it before I told him."

"That means that there are 4 Former Jinchuuriki. And none of them died?"

"None of them. In fact, the 3 Bijuu that were in them are currently hidden from Akatsuki. You have heard about them, right?" Raikage nodded. "They are after the Jinchuuriki. Or rather the Bijuu they possess."

"I have found out the true goal of Akatsuki, and there are 2. However, they are differing views on the inside. One is World peace, but that is not what is going on. I don't think they realize that. The other is by releasing the 10-tails. For that, they need all of the 9 Bijuu."

The Raikage finally caught something that he said was wrong. "Hang on. You said there are 4 former Jinchuuriki. Yet only 3 Bijuu. Why is that?"

"Oh. There are only 9 Bijuu. This doesn't count any other Demons that could've been sealed. You know of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" The Raikage looked at Shuuden strangely. "They're the same thing aren't they?"

"When sealed into 2 different people at the same time, what do you think about that?" Shuuden asked. "Rhetorical question. They are not the same... unofficially. In truth, Kitsune is a much older form of Yoko. They are considered different, and not even Youkai, which a Yoko is considered, know of the difference. I can see a few differences, and they aren't really noticeable. This fact is solidified with the addition of Tsukune Aono and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay, I get it. What's the process?" Raikage asked.

"This is how it goes." Shuuden explained the entire thing from start to finish.

"That's it?"

"That's it. After that, they can still do everything they could without much of the original penalties. I can honestly say, after teaching Tsukune to turn into the Kyuubi no Kitsune I found out a few things. I didn't tell them to him, due to the fact I was looking for a way to reverse it before I did. I never got around to telling him, and now that he's a Hanyou, there is no reason to. You see where I'm coming from?" Raikage nodded. "I should get Bee in here. He would like to know about this, as well."

Raikage pushed a button and called his secretary. "Get my brother in here. We have things to discuss with my current visitor."

"_Yes sir."_

"You can perform it. If he agrees, you will do so right now, correct?"

"That I will. However, he cannot have any doubt that this what he wants to do. If he does, then the chance he will survive may drop. I'm not completely sure, but if he is already on good terms with his Bijuu, it should make it easier. Far as I know, Bijuu aren't hurt much by it. Kyuubi no Yoko and Nibi no Bakeneko weren't hurt much. Nibi a bit more than Kyuubi, so I think it has to deal with the number of tails. I can't say about Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Suna no Shukaku, being as I didn't do those two." Shuuden said as a smaller version of the Raikage entered the room.

"Yo, bro. You wanted to see me?" B asked. (A/N: it gets annoying having to hear someone rap all the time. I got rid of it. Besides, rapping isn't my thing.)

"Yes. You heard the news about Shuuden Sol from Konohagakure, correct?" B nodded. "He has offered to help you remove the 8-tails, without killing you. There is precedent, as of this point. What are their names? The Former Jinchuuriki."

"I already told you of 2 of them. Another former Jinchuuriki is Hinata Hyuuga. She had Nibi no Bakeneko, or Lady Neko, as we called her. Then there is the current Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. He had Suna no Shukaku. The 1-tail. Currently, the 1-tail, 2-tails, and both 9-tails are in hiding, waiting for Akatsuki to be stopped. Then they will be back to protecting that which they have sworn to protect. The 8-tails is currently present. The 5-tails and 6-tails are thinking about it. The 3-tails is already in hiding, and the 4-tails I have no idea where he is. The 7-tails has yet to be informed. It could be that Akatsuki has the 4-tails, but I can't be sure just yet." Shuuden stated.

"My predecessor was not the wise man, but going after the Byakugan back then with his chosen target would've both ended up as a failure for us, and Konoha. Don't worry, I already got rid of that one piece. There is nothing else for us to use the Byakugan for. My predecessor foolishly believed that Byakugan was the most powerful bloodline. I beg to differ. A bloodline is powerful, but only when one can use it. Kidnapping her at 3 would never come of any good. She would have no practice with it whatsoever." Raikage stated.

"Well, that's good. Because now she fights without it, unless the situation calls for it. That's a rare occurrence anywhere. Her speed, strength, accuracy and skill are far beyond 10 times that of Kage level, as are the other Former Jinchuuriki, minus Sabaku no Gaara. The reason being, I trained them myself from 5-6 years old. There are 2 others I trained, but that was to prevent a few things from happening that could easily cause international conflict. I also have the feeling that killing her will get rid of the Byakugan, regardless of the Caged Bird Seal not being there. Hyuuga Clan goes with Naruto's conditions like I think, and the Caged Bird Seal is no more. However, something else will take it's place, and go on all Hyuuga."

"In any case, are you willing to go through with this, Bee?" Raikage asked. Bee stood silent. He was talking to the 8-tails.

-Bee's Mindscape-

"So what do you think, foo?" Bee asked the 8-tails.

"**I am not sure. If anything, it sounds too good to be true. A way to remove me from you without you dying is not really possible. If they truly managed to find a way to do so, I would be shocked all to hell."**

"So, you think it isn't even possible?" Shuuden asked, in the mindscape.

"**How did you get in here? Trespassers will be forced out, or eliminated."**

"Relax. I am not the one who had found out. There is precedence, the 1-tail, the 2-tails, and the 9-tails have already gone through with it, and they survived with minimal pain. Although, the 1-tail, I'm not completely sure about that one. I didn't remove him. All 3 of them are still alive and kicking. However, they can't really be considered human."

"**What do you mean? Explain."**

"Okay. First off, a Vampire is the one who found out. She was skeptical of it at first, but once we tried it on a bit of the Kyuubi no Yoko's Youki, we found it didn't hurt him much. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. Next, his container turned into a Hanyou. After that, the extraction came. You see, the Kyuubi no Yoko was out and didn't even feel any pain from the extraction. I asked him, and he was fine. He was thanking both me and Naruto, his previous container for also getting rid of whatever was placed on him before he was sealed. Kyuubi no Yoko is currently hiding, as is Nibi no Bakeneko. Suna no Shukaku is as well, however, I don't know where, unlike Nibi and Kyuubi."

"**Wait. Kyuubi is actually free? And Nibi as well?"** 8-tails asked, somewhat excited.

"Didn't think that would get you this excited. Yes, they are both free. Nibi is currently with the Shinigami once again. Shukaku, as I said before, I have no idea where he is hiding. If I had to guess, his previous host knows, but I most certainly do not. Kyuubi no Yoko is currently with other Yoko at the moment. Also, have you ever heard of Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Kitsune?" Bee asked.

"**HOLY SHIT! You managed to meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"** The 8-tails was suddenly scared.

"The way you say it, it sounds like a bad thing." Shuuden said.

"**This is beyond bad! If he is around, then all is lost!"**

"Somehow, I doubt that. He willingly went into a human near my home. I have spoken with him on his reasons. He does not wish to be ruled by hate. Living with the Human he had chosen, he was truly happy. I couldn't tell if he was going to become a threat, however, his eyes, and mine, made it clear. He does not want destruction. He is currently hanging out with the Kyuubi no Yoko. They seem to have become friends, as of late. Couldn't say for sure, mainly because he is one I could never figure out completely." Shuuden stated, somewhat confused.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?"** The 8-tails was getting hysterical.

Bee had never seen him like this. "Eighter! What the hell is going on?"

"**If the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kyuubi no Yoko have truly become friends, I will honestly say one thing. Either massive destruction and utter chaos, or complete peace and serenity will follow."**

"You think their decision will revolve around the fact they were not only released from their containers, but had become friends with them?"

"**What are you talking about?"**

"They have both grown attached to their last containers. They know that if they are in a life threatening situation they can call on them any time they wish, and they will eliminate the threat to their lives of their own will. They said so themselves, thus surprising me a little." Shuuden stated. "I honestly believe that the two of them have grown highly attached to their last containers, if not each other. Add in the fact that the containers are highly close friends. The odds that Kitsune and Yoko are friends right now are about 72% in my book."

"**72%? Are you sure about that?"** The 8-tails was a lot calmer now. **"Well, if you ask me if their containers were pure of heart, and could take almost anything and not be affected by it, they will do the same. At least Kyuubi no Yoko will be. Kitsune, I couldn't say period."**

"Well, they seem to act like each other a lot. If you look at them side by side, you'd think you were looking at twins. Looks and personality. I'd almost say they were the same being, just a different time frame." Shuuden stated.

"So, what do you think? Should we trust him on this?" B asked.

The 8-tails was in thought. "**Is it possible to talk with the previous hosts beforehand? I wish to hear of their relationship myself beforehand. From the source."**

"Don't see why not? After all," Shuuden made a blue flame. "I can contact them through their mindscapes. It's a simple matter for me. Naruto. Tsukune. Can you hear me?"

"_Shuuden? I thought you were blocking all contact."_ Naruto said.

"What about Tsukune? He's not answering."

"_He's with Mizore and Kyoko."_

"Damn. That would explain the massive amount of Youki that was heading to Konoha earlier."

"_Between you and me, we thought she was a hostile. Then I noticed the 14 tails swinging behind the Nekomata."_

"**Nekomata? 14 tails?"** the 8-tails asked.

"_You aren't alone there Shuuden?"_

"Nah, I'm with the 8-tails and his container in the mindscape."

"How ya doin, foo?" Bee asked.

"**I have a few questions to ask you."**

"You're gonna have to wait on that. I have a feeling he wants to ask one himself." Shuuden said.

"_On the dot, as always. Where are you right now? I don't mean the mindscape. What village?"_

"Kumogakure. The Raikage's brother happens to be the 8-tails Jinchuuriki."

"_Hinata probably wouldn't want you going too close to him. They tried capturing her when she was 3."_

"I already know of the story. You know that, just as well as I do. He has told me himself that he had repealed that particular event. The last Raikage was clueless on the matter. The current one, however, doesn't believe that event was worth anything. Now he also knows that the Byakugan will be sealed at birth, without the Caged Bird. Thanks to you."

"_What did I do?"_

"You got rid of the Caged Bird Seal, and created a replacement for it, without the ability to kill off anyone with it." Shuuden replied.

"_Okay, what questions does the 8-tails have?"_

"**Okay first off, how painful is the extraction?"**

"_I couldn't say for sure on the Bijuu. Foxy told me it didn't hurt one bit, but something told me he was lying on that."_

"**How could you tell?"**

"_He was sealed in my mother until her first death, and then revival. Then he was sealed in me, and over time, we grew close. I could tell when he lied only recently, though. We were that close."_

"**Okay, as for the revival thing. What do you mean?"**

"_I don't have any details on that. Shuuden, however does."_

"**Pardon?"**

"I made a deal with Hades. Put simply, I give him my father's soul, which he never got after his death when I was only an infant. In return, I get to revive 5 people of my choice. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were the first two. I have yet to choose the other 3. Kushina and Minato happen to be Naruto Uzumaki's parents."

"**Impressive. Alright, next question. What exactly is felt by the host during the extraction?"**

"_Well, I could say it wouldn't hurt, but I'd be lying. It does hurt a little, but it didn't hurt me. I'm talking about the Former Host of Shukaku. I'm the one that did his unsealing. It hurt him a bit, but his physique was probably the reason for that. He never trained his Taijutsu, mainly because Shukaku always protected him. He had no need for it in the first place, however, I think that's why he was in a little pain, but I didn't feel a thing. I also think the Insomnia until that point got to him. He was out of it for over 30 hours afterwards. My guess is he was catching up on lost sleep. Not ever being able to sleep had several disadvantages."_

"**Are you sure it had nothing to do with the pain induced?"**

"_Considering the fact he was up for 2 hours afterwards, I doubt it."_

"**Very well. Now one more topic I should bring up. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Are you aware of what happened in his past?"**

"_Every bit of it. He told both me and Tsukune the entire story. He wasn't proud of what he did, or so he says. However, his previous host had corrupted his mind. That was the only thing he could think of as an excuse. Tsukune never corrupted him, he never could. Aside from the fact he never wanted to corrupt or even deceive anyone, Kitsune was one of the biggest ones."_

"**He blames the host?"**

"_I'd have to agree with him on that. The Human mind is highly flawed. Most only want more power than they can handle. He simply wanted everything. He didn't care if he hurt the people close to him. Tsukune was the opposite. He only wanted to protect, not destroy. If it meant protecting someone, he would do it, but if it meant killing someone he cared about, he would sooner kill himself than do that. He's that kind of person. He would die for someone he cares about, or put himself in harms way for someone in danger he doesn't even know. He has done so on several occasions."_

"**Really? And what did you see?"**

"_The Kyuubi no Kitsune thanking him for releasing the hatred from within him. He knows that Tsukune was the reason for him to do anything fun. Tsukune was willing to help even a demon in form, but a real person in spirit. That's the only difference. Youkai and Humans are the same in personality. Tsukune, however, saw the barrier between the two, and bypassed it. He has been on both sides, and so have I. The Majority of Humans only see what they want to see. Shuuden trained me to see everything, what I want to, and what I don't want to. That's how I adapt so quickly now. I can spot anything wrong, and anything good."_

"**Did he now?"**

"I can't take all the credit. He learned that so easily, one would think he had already known about it before. Being a Jinchuuriki does that to you, I guess. You see things for what they really are, not for what they want you to see." Shuuden stated.

"**Are you being modest?"**

"If I am, I'm not trying to be. I'm only telling the truth."

"_Well, if I did know it already, I have you to thank for helping me realize it."_

"**Damn. You really are good."**

Shuuden shrugged. "Sure I'm good. I'm the only one who's ever given a challenge to one who has literally earned the title of Stronger warrior in the Universe, yet I don't even care about that. He knows it, I know it. I don't give a shit, and neither does he. We're both powerful, and we know it. We don't care who is more powerful. Rankings in the Dimensions: They mean nothing to us."

"_True dat! The best warriors know that one will come along and take them down one day. You both saw that. That means you both are among the best warriors alive. Rankings or not."_

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"_Who was it that always told me never get cocky? You. Who always said the best don't think they are the best? You. Who else has been able to teach me in ways I actually understand? No one. You are literally the only true Sensei I have ever had, and one day, I hope to make you proud."_

"You already have, Naruto. You just need to realize that everything you've done to this point has either been considered impossible, or otherwise proven impossible until you came along. You have a flair for exceeding other's expectations. When someone says it's impossible, you step up, and do it. You don't care how. You don't plan anything ahead of time. You just do it. If you get yourself killed in the process, you don't always care. It only meant you weren't up for the task. That kind of thinking got you farther than I ever could. You need to realize that it wasn't me that truly helped you. It was you."

"_Shuuden, you really got to start taking credit when it is due. I'm trying to give you what you deserve, but you give it back."_

"I only give it back, because I don't really need it. Most would just take it and be done with it. Not me."

"**Okay, than what do you do with it? Get rid of it?"**

"I give it to whoever really deserves it. I have only been providing ways for it to happen. I never truly did anything else, and that's what really happened with him. Heck, anyone I've trained to date follows the things I told them about, and even trains on their own. It's their determination that made them the way they are, not me. I paved the way, they took the path."

"**Honorable, sensible, and overall a Pure hearted person. I never thought I'd ever see anyone like that."**

"On that, I will take as a compliment. A wanted one, but not needed."

"**You don't like being called pure hearted, eh? That's a weird thought. I don't know how you were raised, but it must have been good."**

"I raised myself on top of a mountain, guarding it since I was 5 years old. I cut myself from society knowing nothing could ever happen correctly. My life changed the moment Mikogami came to me with an invite to his academy. Since then, I have seen several more things. Most of which, I never could say was good, but also couldn't say was bad. Everything was neutral in my opinion."

"**Well, I accept the removal. Bee what do you say?"**

"I'm good with it if you are." Bee stated. "Hey 'Ruto! I hope I get to see ya someday!"

"_Likewise, Bee!"_ Naruto said.

"Alright, as I said before he must become a Hanyou, first." Shuuden said as the flame disappeared.

Bee glowed, as did the 8-tails. When the glow died, Bee looked like a smaller version of the 8-tails. "Nice."

"Alright. Bee, you and I will have to get out of here to do the unsealing. However, you're Youki will have to be separated from his."

"It already has. His Youki and my chakra have always differed and I keep his in a place separate from mine. His is still the same level as it was before I became a Hanyou." Bee said.

Shuuden nodded and they left the mindscape.

"**I wonder if they can truly pull it off."**

-outside-

The Raikage looked at the two of them. Shuuden got up, as did Bee. "How did it go?"

"He had a few questions, but that was it. Are you ready Bee?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

The process began by Shuuden making 22 handsigns. The 8-tails came out, horse sized, 7 seconds later.

"**I don't believe it. It actually worked. I didn't feel a thing. Bee?"**

Bee was standing right where he was beforehand. "Yeah, foo?"

"**Damn. You're actually alive."**

"Dat's right!" Bee pumped his fist into the air.

"Okay, you remember one of your moves as a Jinchuuriki? Do one on this Golem." A Bone Golem appeared. "It's a Bone Golem. It won't feel much."

Bee looked at it. **"Don't worry. I don't really feel anything. Not like I could if I wanted to. I got no nervous system."**

"Aight! Here goes!" Bee turned his arm into a tentacle and crushed the Bone Golem. "WHOA! Good stuff! Thanks dude!" Bee held out a fist towards Shuuden.

Shuuden shrugged, and bumped his fist on Bee's. "No prob, dude."

Shuuden then turned to the 8-tails. "One question. Where can we hide him, where he will feel right at home, yet away from the Akatsuki's reach."

"**I know of a place no human ever leaves alive. I will fit in highly well there."**

"Very well. Then again, something tells me they will be expecting that. They have been working on an army as of late. It's possible they have a few things figured out, and could use the army to raze that place."

"**Not like they could get to it in the first place. If they can, then it is close to impossible to get out. The Underworld is a strange place, and there is a Labyrinth there."**

"Underworld? Damn. Tell Hades I said hi, if you truly go there. I'm sure he would love to find out the other 3 I may choose. However, I have not chosen them yet."

"**Why not get your father back?"**

"Not really a good thing in my book. That would mean I would be going back on my end of the bargain. I don't intend on doing that. He has my father's soul, and that's all I am not taking for his half of the bargain. I made it clear that my Father would not come back with this."

"**Wise, powerful, and stays true to his word. I am really liking this guy, Bee."**

"No kiddin, Eighter. I have a great respect for da guy. I didn't feel a damn thing."

"Well, I'm off. I've got some more to find." Shuuden said. "Oh. Can you send a report to Konoha saying that I'm glad Naruto is getting married soon, and I hope the Hyuuga clan sticks to their word. Level 2 band, yellow, is the max I think should be used for this." Raikage nodded.

"I will also put that you had taken care of the 8-tails. That will earn the same Level they sent us. Level 3. Orange."

"If possible, I would avoid that. If it were intercepted, the Akatsuki could find out what I'm doing. That's something I don't want just yet. It would force them to act, and I'm not completely ready for something of that magnitude. These guys are a whole other ballgame. I'd need the others for this, along with the Former Jinchuuriki. When one calls for a 5 Kage Summon, go along with it. That is when everyone will reveal who went with it, and who got captured by Akatsuki. That's it." Shuuden said.

"I see what you mean. I guess I'll keep it to yellow, and keep that bit of info to myself."

"Also, I'll be warping out. Later." Shuuden warped out, as he said. A note was left in his place.

Raikage,

I hope you truly meant what you said about the Hyuuga. And If you go after Hinata, Naruto will kill you without hesitation. Remember that.

Shuuden Sol

P.S. If you have Voltage, send it to the sky as a signal in about 10 days, directly towards Konohagakure. That should be a good signal for them to know Bee went with it.

P.S.S. Burn this note when you are done reading it.

"That Shuuden is one weird character." Raikage said. He burned it with lightning. "But he sure knows how to do things right."

00000x00000

That's the end of the Chapter.

One thing I should explain. The ideas for humiliation for Tsukune were in fact recorded by Shuuden himself. Goku had a shift, as did Naruto. So in the end they actually did see him like that. They just hid it better than anyone else. Shuuden had the First and Third Day. Goku had the Second. Naruto had the Fourth, and most perverted one of them all. Shuuden warned him about it, but he didn't listen. For once, taking a warning from Shuuden didn't work.

Later!


	17. Chapter 17: Marriage, More Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AG000:** It's been a while since I've worked on this story.

**Shuuden:** No kidding. With that Paperwork Influx, I can't really say anything for that.

**AG004:** Above all else, Paperwork Influx is one of the things I hate the most. The only thing that beats it out: Arrogance. Ignorance has its advantages.

**AG000:** Don't I know it. I mean I could tell them something that's completely true, but they wouldn't believe me because, thanks to protocol, I can't prove it. Really, they only call me crazy.

**AG003:** Still, I wonder why you laugh so much at a lot of the Fanfics on this site.

**AG000:** Trust me. If I don't cover it up with you torturing one of the others, and by the way, that's also pretty damn funny, people would think I'm crazy... Okay, crazier.

**AG004:** On with the chapter!

**Naruto:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**AG000:** See above.

**Chapter 17:** The weddings, and Another Plan

It is only 3 days before Hinata and Naruto are to get married. The entire thing would have proved Challenging, if Kyoko wasn't there. She, along with Mizore, found out everything they needed to know regarding measurements, color schemes, the whole shebang.

Tsukune had found a package from Mikogami, and it had a Tux in it. Mizore had a Wedding dress in a different one, and they had kept them a secret since then.

Shuuden had returned, however, with a few visitors. The former 5-tails Jinchuuriki, 6-tails Jinchuuriki, 7-tails Jinchuuriki, and Gaara all came along with him. The 5-tails is hiding, as is the 6-tails. Their Jinchuuriki were called 5-blots, and Sexer, respectively. The 7-tails didn't have an official name, but he said to simply call him Light. Shuuden could not find the 4-tails on his trip, and could only assume that Akatsuki had already gotten it.

However, being as that means only 2 could be in the hands of Akatsuki: Sanbi and Yonbi (3 and 4). The rest were found, and had agreed. However, there was another reason they all came. It was a wedding between 2 Jinchuuriki, a first. Another first, as they would soon find out, it's a Gender Reverse Wedding. Another first among Ninja.

However, and Shuuden, along with the Youkai, were surprised at this, but Mikogami came in person, just to see the wedding... or so they thought. Sarutobi was the only one to know otherwise. He was here for Shuuden, and a few other reasons, as well. When Shuuden came back with the Ex-Jinchuuriki, Mikogami gave a rare smile... that was visible.

"What are you doing here, Mikogami?" Shuuden asked him.

"I am merely here for you. Also, Naruto and Hinata's wedding, along with Tsukune and Mizore's. On that note, Kasumi and Koji are here, as well. I didn't bring Gin along with me. There was no need to." Mikogami replied. Shuuden just nodded. "Anyway, I take it you know where the wedding is?"

Mikogami chuckled. "Then lead them to that area, or Naruto. They all know of him, and would like to meet them. In the meantime, I have to spend some time with Moka. I've been lacking in that lately." Shuuden warped out.

"He doesn't even let me reply to that. He really is a bastard. A smart bastard, but a bastard nonetheless. Anyway, If you'll please follow me." Mikogami turned around and led them to Naruto.

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Tsukune were hanging out together. They were making the best of things as they are now. They noticed a lot of Youki heading their way. Naruto calmed as he sensed Gaara among them. "It's the former Jinchuuriki."

"Headmaster Mikogami is also there. I wonder what would be going on for him to be here..." Tsukune said, ending it off with a hint of confusion.

As they thought, 4 people were behind Mikogami. (A/N: These guys don't have actual names that I'm aware of, so they will remain nameless, or go by the nicknames stated above.) "Naruto, Tsukune. It would be a good idea for Hinata to be here as well."

Naruto and Tsukune got up a walked towards them. "I guess I should be the first to welcome you guys to Konoha, if no one else did. Naruto Uzumaki. Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Tsukune Aono, Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No, he is not a Bijuu, regardless of his name." Tsukune said.

"They call me 5-dots. I'm the former Jinchuuriki of the 5-tails." This guy, oddly enough, has 5 dots on his head. No hair, but Brown eyes.

"I am simply known as Sexer. Former Jinchuuriki of the 6-tails." This one had Black hair done in spikes, similar to a low class Sayian. His eyes were an Emerald Green, though.

"Name's Light. Former Jinchuuriki of 7-tailed Byakko." This one looked like a taller version of Harry Potter, just no glasses. The scar is there, but in 3 places, not one. The first place is the center of the Forehead. The second and third places are on the wrists.

"You already know me, Naruto. Sabaku no Gaara, Former Jinchuuriki of the 1-tail. Also, I've become the Kazekage."

"I'll leave you to get acquainted." Mikogami said as he was walking off.

"Hang on, Mikogami. If Gin is here, you're getting an earful." Naruto said, danger in his voice.

"He's not. I made sure of it. Also, Tsukune's parents are here." Mikogami said, making Tsukune pale.

"Tsukune?" Naruto waved in front of his head. Naruto got a grin, and Gaara knew what was going to happen, and smirked.

"You guys might want to take a step back, and cover your ears."

Naruto got close to Tsukune's ear. Amplifying his voice 40 times over, he yelled, "MIZORE IS COMING TO LICK YOU ALL OVER!"

That got Tsukune's attention... too bad he went up 20 stories when he did. All the former Jinchuuriki in the area fell to the floor laughing. Hinata came in and bonked Naruto on the head. "You didn't have to do that you know? I could hear you from the Namikaze Estate. That's how loud you were."

"Sorry, Hina-hime." Naruto looked down, but perked up instantly. "Oh yeah, the other Jinchuuriki came along. Go ahead, introduce yourselves."

The others there, aside from Gaara who just gave a smile and waved, introduced themselves. It was at that point that Tsukune came back down. He was poised to kick Naruto. In response, Naruto just lift a hand up. Tsukune's leg stopped, but a shockwave was sent out on impact. "I only did that to get your attention. You zoned out the moment Mikogami said your parents were here."

Tsukune's eyes were red, showing he was pissed. "But if that's how you want to play it, fine. Hinata, you might want to take a few steps back, along with the others. He wants a fight, he's got one." Naruto made his eyes go red. They started charging their Youki, causing some ANBU to appear.

"What's going on?" One with a Cat mask on asked.

"Oh, Yugao. Tsukune is pissed, and Naruto is going to knock it out of him. Other than that, nothing much is wrong." Hinata replied, shrugging.

The ANBU just looked at her. "You do realize what this would mean for the village in a close proximity, right?"

"Why do you think I put up a Youki Barrier? To keep the destruction on the inside of it. If either of them launches an Imari or Kamehameha Wave or Scatter it won't go past the Barrier. Things can still be sensed from the other side, but that's about it." Hinata shot back, though somewhat lazily.

Naruto and Tsukune were going at it, but Naruto had the upper hand. He had his own mind under control, while Tsukune didn't. Tsukune was not like Vegeta. If he was, he could use his Anger as a strength. It was over in a few minutes. Only physical blows were made, and Tsukune was knocked out.

"Well, that's that. Hope I didn't rough him up too badly." Naruto said, as he landed next to the other Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, did you really have to show off like that?" Gaara asked.

"I don't call that showing off. I call it reigning in his temper. That's the only way to do so these days. If there were another way to reign in his Youki without doing the same to his anger, I haven't found it. Besides, that was a good workout." Naruto replied, somewhat casually.

"Anyway, I think it's time we head back to the Namikaze Estate. These will want to see your place, and they would be quite surprised." Hinata said.

"Hina-hime, I think you should take Tsukune to his room. I'll show them around the village, and head over there later. Feel free to join us after that, if you want."

-3 hours later-

All of the Former Jinchuuriki were on top of the Hokage Monument. "And this is the best view in the village. The Hokage Rock Face." Naruto said. Some of the Jinchuuriki snickered at that, catching the pun. (A/N: Did you catch it?) "It also happens to be one of the best spots to just sit down and think for me. That's one of the reasons I like it so much."

Everyone nodded. Naruto just laid down on the top of the Fourth's Head. The others looked at him. Tsukune followed suit, and laid back next to him. "This is a great place for us Ex-Jinchuuriki to relax. Besides, we're laying on top of his father's head."

The others just shrugged and sat down. They were already surprised at the view. It surprised them even more at the calm in the sky, as they watched. Their peace was short lived, however, as someone was flying around the village. "I said I'm sorry Moka! I know it's been a while, but really?"

"Get back here!" A distinctly female voice yelled.

Naruto, Tsukune, and Hinata sighed. Naruto spoke. "Not again. Last time that happened, one of the training grounds were leveled." The other looked at them. They knew it, but didn't let on.

"_Hey, Shuuden. What happened this time?"_

"_Naruto! I'm gone for 2 weeks and she goes crazy the moment I get back to her. I thought she would like to see me, not pound me with Frying pans!"_

Naruto, Tsukune, and Hinata snickered. "Sounds like Moka is mimicking Chichi now."

"Don't worry about us, guys. Just relax, and enjoy the clouds." Naruto said.

"_Hey, Shuuden. Just let her hit you with the pan. It's better that happen than you two leveling another Training ground."_ Tsukune told him.

"_Do you seriously know how hard it is staying conscious after being hit by a pissed off vampire with one of those? The things made of Adamantium!"_

"_Serves you right for ditching her again."_ Cue multiple laughs over the Chat. Tsukune, Naruto and Hinata grinned. Mentally, they were laughing. Gaara had a grin on his face as well, wondering what kind of trouble Shuuden got himself in.

Tsukune got up, and looked around. "I'll see you guys later. I've put off seeing my parents long enough."

He looked in one direction, and jumped off.

-with Tsunade-

Tsunade was meeting with Kasumi and Koji Aono.

"Are you sure we can't see our son?" Koji asked, a little ticked off. "I mean, he is _our_ son."

"He is to be married in a few days. Also, since he is a Chuunin of this village, he can't really leave the village unless he's on a mission. Currently, though, he's off all missions to prepare." Tsunade told him.

Tsukune came in through the window. "Hey mom. Hey dad. I heard you guys were here."

"Tsukune!" Kasumi glomped him. Tsukune just smirked and went poof. "I thought you would do that if I showed myself. So, I made a few Shadow Clones, just in case." Tsukune was on the opposite side of the room.

"Son, why are you not at home for this?" Koji asked.

"Because, in a manner of speaking, I am home. Home is where you make it, and right now, my home is with Naruto. Mizore's home is with me." Tsukune said.

"Let me guess, Shuuden told you that?" Kasumi asked.

"No, he didn't I figured that out a long time ago. I was at Youkai Academy at that point. I hadn't even met Shuuden yet." Tsukune told them, his calm tone now forced. "It was Mizore that helped me realize that."

Kasumi noticed he was a little ticked. "What's got you bothered?"

Tsukune sighed. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous about it. I mean, I know that she wants to do this, but there are a whole bunch of what ifs that I'm not able to prepare for."

Koji looked at Kasumi. "I'll talk to him about it. You know of a place where it would be private?"

"There's an abandoned mine nearby. I'd have to warp us there, though." Tsukune said. Koji nodded, and grabbed his shoulder. "Lady Hokage, I believe you should call Kushina-san in here. Have her take my mother to Mizore. She'll want to talk about a few things, and I can be certain of that." Tsukune warped out, his father with him.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Hinata were still with the other Jinchuuriki. They were simply relaxing, and Naruto needed it more than the others. Like Tsukune, he was nervous, but nowhere near as much as he was. It was surprising that Foxy decided to contact him now.

"_**Naruto, I got a few questions to ask you."**_

"_Anything to get my mind off the wedding for a while. Fire away."_

"_**Well, first off, why did you choose to marry Hinata?"**_

"_Well, I honestly don't remember why in the first place. I'm just too captivated by her to think about going for anyone else. And not just on the outside either. She's like a pure diamond to me. Scratch that. She's better than a pure diamond. Nothing compares to her, inside or out. I guess I lost all sight of any reasons after this long. It's like the reasons don't even matter to me anymore. All I want is her, and I don't really care why."_

Foxy chuckled. _**"Alright, second question. Why are the other Jinchuuriki here?"**_

"_Well, they're Ex-Jinchuuriki now. There are only 3 missing right now, but one of them is probably still in Kumogakure. Probably didn't want to leave his brother. Anyway, I have a feeling it has something to do with Mikogami being here."_

"_**Dammit! It's already time for that?"**_

"_Time for what?"_

"_**He didn't tell you did he?"**_

"_What didn't he tell me? Aside from, you know, anything important?"_

"_**He came to the Yoko Realm a few days back. He said something about a Multidimensional Strike Force. I didn't think much of it, but I feel that the Former Jinchuuriki are going to be a part of it."**_

"That bastard." Naruto said out loud, causing heads to turn. Naruto felt the looks. "Oops. Sorry, that was meant for someone else, over a mental link."

"_**Smooth move, ex-lax. Anyway, you might want to warn the other Ex-Jinchuuriki. It will come as a surprise, but I doubt they wouldn't go with it. It's a chance to show that they can do a lot better than before."**_

"_Thanks for the heads up."_

"_**No problem, Naruto. Just remember, Home is where you make it."**_

Naruto cut himself out after that. "Okay, guys. You remember that guy in priest robes at the gate, and that led you to me and Tsukune?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Foxy said that he's putting together a Multidimensional Strike Team, and something tells me he wants us in it. As former Jinchuuriki, we may want to prove we can do good in the world. Why not do it across dimensions?" Hinata looked at him.

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"More likely than not, yes. I don't have all the details, since Foxy wasn't paying much attention then. Still, if this is the case, then I think you'd like to think about it before you do anything else." Naruto replied. "Anyway, there are more things to go for right now. I just wish things did not happen for a few years. I fear it will happen now, or at least in a few days."

Everyone there sighed. "Well, Naruto. I really hope we do better out there than we do here." Gaara said. "And before I even think about doing this I'd have to find a replacement as Kazekage. That's the main problem I have. As the 9-tails, you'd be the leader here."

Naruto nodded, but sighed right afterwards. "If I have my facts straight, I'd say Shuuden will be brought along. If that does happen, then He will be the leader of all of us. Regardless of the fact I used to bear the Kyuubi no Yoko, which I now know has a few differences between himself and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he is still more powerful than I am, and a lot more experienced. I also have a feeling that there will be more coming along, and added to the equation. I don't think most of them will have much control over whatever it is they do, but I think that's where we would come in. I don't really know, to tell the truth."

Everyone there nodded in agreement. Just then, Shuuden flared his Ki, and Naruto caught it. "What the hell?"

Hinata looked at him, and they both nodded. "Try and relax for now. There's no reason to train right now, but if I were you, I'd prepare Mentally and Spiritually for whatever Shuuden will put us through. If he puts you guys through the same training he put me through, I will honestly say you're going to go to hell and back several times. I know I did." Naruto said. "I counted 7 times total for me."

Hinata spoke up. "5 times here."

Naruto nodded. "Tsukune went to hell 9 times and back. Though, he didn't have any prior training."

Everyone else looked at him. 5-dots spoke what was on the minds of everyone there. "It's that hard?"

"Harder. Hinata, why don't you explain the reasons it's highly dangerous. I'll head to Shuuden. He obviously flared his Ki for a reason." Naruto said, earning a nod. He warped out.

-with Shuuden-

Naruto warped right to his location. "What took you so long?" Shuuden asked.

"Had to explain a few things. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Mikogami had just told me about his Interdimensional Strike Force, or ISF. The Z-warriors are one group that has agreed to come, as did Van and his friends. The Shuzen family is another group. Moka, however, will not be a part of that particular group. That's 3 groups so far. I was told I would be leading the majority of it, and was to choose who would lead the particular groups. I'm glad you showed up, because I wanted to talk to you about that." Shuuden said.

"You want me to lead a group, don't you?"

"You hit the nail on the head. However, the group you'd be leading will be from here. Meaning, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsukune, and the Ex-Jinchuuriki. This includes the 8-tails that couldn't come today. I did tell him I'd warp him in an hour before the wedding last time I saw him." Shuuden stated, confusing Naruto.

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because you used to bear the Kyuubi. What's more is, though you were trained by me, you know how to work the Jinchuuriki, and your words have a bigger effect on most than even I thought. That's why I chose you. Though your plans are usually based around high amount of Stamina and Unpredictability, and borderline Insane, you do things so easily it would be a shame to waste those talents. That's why, I guess."

Naruto thought on this. "What do I get in this? I'm not talking benefits, but things like Superiors, and the like."

"Well first off, you'd take orders directly from me, and me alone. It's like a Second in Command position, but there are more of them. Van Fliheight is another one, as is Goku. Issa is leading the Shuzen. Kurumu has been chosen to lead the Succubi, should they join. Tsurara for the Yuki Onna, if they wish to join. It's likely that more will come along, and right now, none of the others here will do any good. I have already talked about this to the other Village leaders, including Gaara. They agree wholeheartedly... Aside from Gaara, who would be a part of the group, given the fact he is Kazekage."

Naruto nodded. "I won't force them to join, but if they do, they would be under my command, right?"

Shuuden nodded. "One more thing. The Undimension is to be the main Headquarters for the ISF. It is possible for us to monitor everything there, and see where and when our presence is needed."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. Business aside, what happened with Moka?"

"She was a little ticked off that I was gone for so long, and she couldn't contact me. I know it was hard for her to stay away, and that ticked her off. At least she'd be with me after all of this. Although, I did get a message from my mother. Something that actually intrigued me a bit." Shuuden said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"She wanted me to get to know any siblings I have on her side, but something tells me I'm not going to like them." Shuuden said, as Naruto nodded. Aphrodite was a weird woman, and he'd prefer Hinata over a Goddess any day.

"I take it you're bringing Moka along for the ride?"

Shuuden sighed. "I just hope they don't take her the wrong way. It would not be good for them, or her. She is a Youkai, remember?"

"When do you leave?"

"Right after the wedding. We will be spending 2 weeks there, to learn about them, and see if their help can be used. If so, then I will ask them formally. If not, we will leave stating that we may return, if our services are needed." Shuuden said, somewhat miffed. Naruto caught it, and had an Idea.

"Hey, you wanna prank the Inuzuka Clan?"

Shuuden looked at his pranking grin. "Oh yeah." Despite his parentage, he was quite amused by pranking. Especially when Naruto was involved.

-1 hour later-

The entire Inuzuka Clan was unconscious. The entire compound was hit with an Odorless Knockout Gas, and then, the moment one of them woke up, they would all catch the Stink Nuke that Naruto had made. The plus side is that he didn't add a lighter to the equation, but if Asuma came in, the entire place would go out with a bang.

It was at that point that Asuma got there to find Kiba. Kurenai was looking for him, and couldn't even sense his presence. Asuma checked the first place he thought of. It was a mistake though, as he had just lit a new cigarette in there as someone woke up.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Minato and Kushina saw a giant Green Mushroom cloud.

"What the hell is that?" Minato asked.

"That has Naruto written all over it." Kushina replied.

Mizore chose that moment to enter. "Did you see the result of Naruto and Shuuden's Stink Nuke?"

They both turned to her. "Stink Nuke?"

Mizore smirked. "It's a Stink bomb with the force and intensity of a Nuclear warhead where I'm from. Trust me, it's powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire Inuzuka Clan was Out of commission for the next few days."

(A/N: That is the exact explanation for a Stink Nuke. Those of you who have played Super Smash Brothers Brawl for Wii, Wario's Atomic Fart, as I call it, is what it looks like. The only difference is, Wario has to charge it up. This one is already set.)

-Hokage's Tower-

Tsunade saw the Mushroom Cloud over the Inuzuka Clan Estate. "That has Naruto written all over it."

-with Jiraiya, somewhere in Fire Country-

Jiraiya was peeping as usual, but not near the village. He saw a Giant Cloud over the village. _'If I had to guess, either Naruto or Tsukune did that.'_

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Shuuden were holding their guts laughing in a forest. They didn't expect that, but Asuma came in right on time to make the Stink Nuke cause the cloud to appear.

-with Hinata and the Jinchuuriki-

Hinata had just finished telling the others about the training she had to go through. An explosion was heard, and it sent everyone on edge. They looked at the Inuzuka Estate. "Please don't tell me that was Naruto-kun."

Light spoke up. "If that's his idea of a Bachelor Party, I want in." 5-dots and Sexer nodded in agreement. Kyoko was there as well, but Tsukune wasn't.

"Hinata, if Tsukune is a part of that, which I have a feeling he isn't, what do you say we get them for that? I'll add Mizore into the equation if we do." Kyoko asked.

Hinata looked at her. "I have a better idea. Who wants to try and top them off?" Everyone present raised their hands, aside from Gaara, who just nodded. "I doubt we can top the two of them off if they were truly working together... but it's worth a shot."

-the next day-

The entire Hokage Stone faces had pictures all over them. There was a picture of a giant Bird on Minato's head. Wrinkles were made on Tsunade's face, being as she was already added up there. There were swords going through the eyes of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime, along with spears coming out of his nose. There were what seemed to be pictures of blood streaming from Tobirama Senju's nostrils, making it seem like he was a pervert.

The moment Tsunade caught a glimpse of it, she yelled. "NARUTO!"

The yelling woke him up instantly. He figured he was in trouble for the Inuzuka Clan Incident. He didn't know about the Hokage Stone faces yet. He got out of bed, got dressed and went to see Tsunade, fully prepared to be hit. The moment he saw the Rock face tagged, he stopped in his tracks. _'Whoever did that, did some nice work. I gotta find out who did it, and congratulate them. They out did me with that one. They even did better than when I did that last time around.'_

Tsunade found Naruto and interrupted his musings with her Heavenly Drop Kick. Naruto dodged it, and yelled at her. "What do you think you're doing? I was just admiring that, and wondering who did it!" Tsunade was pissed, and Naruto knew it.

"You dare put wrinkles on my face?"

Naruto got an idea. He grabbed the leg as it came towards him again. He had her in a headlock. "Listen to me. I didn't do that. I was part of the Inuzuka Clan Estate business, but someone topped me with the Hokage Monument. As much as I hate the fact they dissed my father, that doesn't deny the fact it's funny. That Chocobo was a nice touch. Whoever did that was either trying to top me, or do something completely outrageous. Well, they did both."

Shuuden was watching the entire thing. He decided to make himself known. "He's right. Naruto and I were in the Undimension laughing our asses off at the Stink Nuke that was set off. I also checked out just who did the Hokage Monument. Who it was, surprised even me. I didn't think that Hinata was that good at pranking, same with Gaara. In fact, aside from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, All Hanyou that are currently in the village, were doing something of the like. Then again, Tsukune was with Mizore. Seriously, those two need to learn the meaning of the word decency."

Tsunade caught the implications of his statement. "Then how the hell are we supposed to get them for this?"

Shuuden had a wide grin, which Naruto returned. "We top them. That one has topped most of the pranks Naruto has done to date. However, there is one that I think would be close to impossible to do, and in turn will top them. I just wonder how Hinata would think if she saw that."

Naruto looked at him. "Oh yeah. That will work. My dad was thinking the same thing. Color?"

"Lavender?" Shuuden asked.

"How about Red?"

"Neon yellow."

"Agreed." Naruto finished off.

"What are you two going to do?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

"You'll see. Let's get your father and Tsukune in on this, Naruto. We're all going to enjoy the prank wars." Shuuden said, earning a nod.

-2 hours later-

The Hyuuga Clan had yelled at the top of their lungs. Someone managed to paint the majority of their entire Estate a Neon Yellow color. Hinata looked at it and saw traces of Red, and a touch of Lavender near her old room. She realized that there was now a pranking war the moment she saw that.

"If that's the way they want to play it, fine. It's time we get serious." Hinata said. _'Although, I wonder how I'm gonna top this one. It's not easy to paint the entire Hyuuga Compound without being noticed. Wait... That's why they did this. It's to top the Hokage Monument. Well, they did it. Now we just got to figure out how to beat this one out.'_

Well that won't be easy. Hiashi immediately thought it was Minato that did that. He was a part of it, but Naruto and Tsukune did a part of it.

Tsunade was smirking up a storm on the outside, but laughing like a Hyena in her mind. It was like she expected the flabbergasted looks on the Majority of the Hyuuga Clan... which she did, but she didn't say anything.

The Ex-Jinchuuriki were standing outside the Forest of Death at this point. Naruto was about to do something he was probably going to regret later on, but it was something he figured he had to do. "You may or may not know this, but this is the Forest of Death. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsukune and myself are all friends of the creatures in this forest, though me and Tsukune are better friends to them than the others. Don't ask me why, we just are."

Everyone there nodded. Surprisingly, they had forgotten about that little prank war for this. Naruto jumped over the fence, and the others soon followed suit. It took them a few minutes to get to the Northeast sector, and another minute to get to his usual campsite, where a few of the Spiders came down to greet them. **"Hey, Naruto. It's been a little too long. A lot of us got bored."**

Naruto, Tsukune and Sakura all had their Spirit Eye active. Naruto spoke first, though. "Tell me about it. Anyway, Hinata and I are getting married tomorrow. Though I doubt some of you could come along, I'd like it if at least 2 of you guys came along."

"**Really? You mean it?"** Another one asked.

"Would I be saying that if I didn't?"

"**Point taken. Anyway, who are the others?"**

Sakura stepped up. "Former Jinchuuriki, like Naruto, Tsukune, and Hinata. None of them have the Spirit Eye, so I can't say much for them."

The other Jinchuuriki, aside from Gaara, realized that they were really talking to them, and the spiders were talking back. Gaara, on the other hand, was wondering why they were brought here. "Naruto, why did you bring us here? I know it's not just an invitation."

Naruto smirked, and turned his head. "It's not, and that was the next thing I was going to talk about."

"**If you're wondering about that portal, it's not yet finished. It's close, but not done. If we worked on it for another 15 or so hours, your time, we may be able to finish it."**

"Well, I don't see why not? I'd still like a few of you guys to come along. Although the wolves are more likely to be accepted, I'd much rather you guys be there. You kill off a lot more boredom." Naruto said.

"**Why not send a few of each one?"** A wolf came up to them. **"I mean, you are friends with all creatures in this forest."**

"True, but only Anko knows that." Naruto replied.

"Why don't I handle that?" Sakura asked. "I mean, after all, I can understand them, and I don't have anything else to do tomorrow."

"**You'd do that?"** A spider asked.

"Why not? I do consider you guys friends, even if I do kill off your kind. Besides, Naruto wants at least some of you guys there, and you'll need someone to come along with you. The other ninja would attack you without remorse, so having a kind of bodyguard can help immensely." Sakura replied.

Everyone there nodded, even those that couldn't really understand them. "Well, that's all I really came here for."

"**Aw man!"**

Tsukune stepped up. "I'll stick around if you guys like. Naruto should do so as well."

Naruto just stared at him. "Any particular reason why? Not that I wouldn't like to spend some time with these guys, but still, why?"

"Because according to my father, even in a Gender Reverse Wedding the Bride and Groom are not to see each other that day until the wedding itself."

(A/N: I'm only playing this by ear, since I'm single myself. Then again, being 11,005 years old by Earth Standards, AG004 has been married 3 times, and widowed 3 times as well. Don't ask how. He just has, and he doesn't like talking about it.)

-The next day-

Naruto and Tsukune were with their parents, the 6 of them in one room.

"Son, I'm proud of you. You snagged a beautiful woman, and you can do just about anything tonight. Just no grandkids." Koji said, teasingly.

"No worries there, dad. She won't be fertile for a few more years, and it's a short period of time." Tsukune replied.

Naruto nodded. "You nervous, as well?"

Tsukune nodded. "It's a natural reaction." Minato stated. "All you have to do is not think of anything that could happen. It will only increase nervous tension. I speak from experience." He looked at Kushina.

"He's right, boys." Koji added. "Still, for a leader to get nervous, it takes a lot... either that, or something they aren't used to. That always gets them either flustered, or nervous."

Minato grabbed his head in a nervous fashion, scratching the back of it. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"He went and took out hundreds of enemy ninja without fear or hesitation, but before marriage he's reduced to a shy 6 year old." Kushina added. "I was wondering if he was going to choke and run. Although, I'm glad he didn't."

"If I did, that would have been embarrassing. At least the thing was kept secret from most. That reduced it. But this is a much more public matter." Minato stated, his serious face back on.

"Still," Kasumi started. "I'm glad we were able to come. I mean, who would teach them how to do the _fun_ stuff?"

Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other and smirked. "You haven't heard?" Naruto asked them.

Everyone turned to him, aside from Tsukune. "Tsukki here," Naruto started, making Tsukune lose his smirk. "Has already gone several rounds with her. Though, I've only done so once with Hinata."

Everyone dropped their jaw.

Peanut Gallery Reviews:

Kasumi, _My boy is all grown up, and I didn't even realize it._

Koji, _My son is a lady killer, just like his father._

Kushina, _I wonder how long he could last with me..._

Minato, _Well, well, well, what do we have here? An experienced first-time groom? Never thought I'd see the day._

Tsukune, _I hope none of them have perverted thoughts about this. What am I thinking? My mother wouldn't do that to me. Kushina-san wouldn't do that either... would she?_

Peanut Gallery reviews done.

Naruto caught Tsukune's thought. He checked out his own mother's thoughts on it. _'Oh shit.'_

"_Hey, Tsukune, you might want to watch out for my mother."_ Naruto said. _"She's wondering how long she could last with you. Or the other way around."_

Tsukune paled. Kasumi and Kushina noticed. "What's wrong, sweetie? Something scare you?" Kasumi asked.

He pointed at Kushina. "What about her?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Kushina asked.

Tsukune looked down with his eyes, towards his other hand... which, ironically was pointing to his jewels. Kasumi noticed and she turned towards Kushina. "Why were you planning to seduce my son?"

Naruto sighed. "That's not what it was. I caught her thought, since Tsukune was too nervous to, and she had the only perverted thought. On that note, at least his father was somewhat realistic. My own father didn't even do much for it. He was just surprised. However, he was right." _"If I'm correct, he has done so at least 50 times, dad."_ Naruto told him over a private link.

Minato sighed. "I didn't think it was that much. How does he do it?" _'I'm also wondering how long he's gone in one go, but I'd never ask that out loud.'_

"Uh, 2 Ex-Jinchuuriki here... sorry, 3 Ex-Jinchuuriki." Kushina nodded at that. "Anyway, things are better off now than they were before."

Minato nodded. _'Still, I seriously want a grandson. If only Kushina would agree with me on that.'_

Kushina was also in thought. _'Well, I seriously want a Grandchild, but definitely not yet. Although, if he did get her pregnant tonight, I wouldn't be surprised, and I probably be happy for that. Still, I figure that Mina-kun wants a Grandson. It figures, but I can't say I wouldn't expect it.'_

Naruto smirked. "You do realize I'm catching all of your thoughts, right?" Minato and Kushina tensed up. "Mom, you're right. He does. Dad, I'm not sure if she'll like it if that happens, but she would be happy for it... near as I can figure anyway." They both looked at each other, then back at him. They nodded. They had the same thought, and Naruto caught it. _'I don't mind one bit. I just hope that Hiashi doesn't blow a gasket at this.'_

Naruto smirked. "That's not what I'm worried about. He's been wanting this for a while, but he never really said anything. The only reason I know this, is due to my reading his mind as well. This was last year."

Everyone nodded. "Well, we should get going. Not going to be easy to do this." Tsukune said, before they all left the room.

-with Hinata-

Hinata and Mizore were in a room with Tsurara and Hiashi. Unfortunately, Mizore's father couldn't make it.

"Dad, what will I do if he doesn't want to go through with this?" Hinata asked. "I mean, he's not used to something like this. He could choke, and pass out. Especially in the Dress he's bound to wear."

"I'm not worried about that." Hiashi stated. "He's strong willed, and I'm sure that his father is trying to put a stop to any nervous tension on his end. If your mother were still alive, she'd wonder what caused this little decision. If I didn't know, I would have thought the same thing."

Mizore looked at her mother. "Does this dress make my butt look big?"

Tsurara giggled at that. "Don't worry, it's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It's not like he cares about how your body looks."

Mizore was silent. Hinata spoke up. "You know, she's right. He doesn't care for looks. He only cares for the personality. I mean, if he cared about how you look, wouldn't it make sense that he wouldn't like you at all, considering what you are?" Tsurara glared at her. Hiashi just stared. Mizore was thinking on that.

"Point taken." This caused a confused glance from Tsurara. "He wouldn't have wanted to get to know me period if he didn't care about me. He definitely wouldn't be wanting to go through with this now if he didn't care period."

Hiashi and Tsurara nodded. "Still, how they managed to get permission for Naruto being in a wedding dress is beyond me."

Hinata giggled. "We came up with some BS about how it proves he's willing to bow down to the Clan if needed. In all honesty, he won't respect the clan until they lose the arrogance and sense of superiority." Tsurara looked at her skeptically.

"Then why does he like you?"

Hinata giggled again. "He always said I was never like the rest of my clan. And he's right. My ideals towards the clan contradicts that of the Hyuuga Council before he went through that little meeting. In fact, the two are completely opposite. He's not one for honorifics, like his father, and I like that about him. He's loyal, as well."

Tsurara nodded. "That makes more sense. He likes you, and doesn't treat you like he would the rest of the your clan, because he sees you differently than them."

"I think it's because of the way I was before he helped me in the first place. I was never the Hyuuga the Clan wanted me to be. After today, The only tie I have to the Clan is my father."

"I know." Hiashi said. "Things are not the way I wanted them to be, but everything has a purpose. You will not be considered a Hyuuga after today, you do realize that, right?" A nod. "You're going to be an Uzumaki. That's probably one of the best things I could ever think of for you. The clan would never respect you the way you were. They never did like the Shy person you were. They prefer determined, emotionless leaders. Someone they can control. You aren't that kind of person, and neither is Neji."

Hinata nodded at that. "Neji has gone through a lot of Changes. I'm surprised he hasn't married Akua yet."

Tsurara giggled at that. "Vampires are different, when it comes to marriage, or mating in their case. They do things a little differently. This big ceremony means little to them... at least it does to most of them."

Hiashi nodded at that. "Also, know that I seriously want a few grandchildren soon." Hinata blushed a deep red at that.

"I-I don't know if he'll be up for that." Hinata said, her confidence fading slightly.

"Why wouldn't he? I just got word from Sakura, Naruto's parents both want a grandson." Mizore stated. Hinata's blush grew even more. She was close to fainting. "P-please... s-s-stop talking about t-that. I feel like."

Mizore noticed this and put a finger to her forehead. Hinata calmed down. "Better?" She nodded. "That's good. It wouldn't do for you to faint at this juncture." Hinata smiled at that.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we should get going. It's a long trip, and something's gonna happen. I just know it." Hiashi stated. Everyone in the room nodded. Outer Moka came in. "Hey girls. I figured I should let you know something before we get this started."

(A/N: As I said before, I'm no good with weddings, and the only one I was ever at, I wasn't paying much attention to it. It was my cousin's and I was only because she wanted me to be. For this reason, I'm only giving a short version, not going into detail.)

The double wedding was by the lake near Konohagakure. A couple of wolves, and 1 spider from the Forest of Death came up with Sakura. She told any Ninja that came up to them to back off, since Naruto had asked them to come. Most did so, but some were wary of them... although, they wouldn't piss Sakura off. The last one to do that was sent to Iwagakure thanks to Sakura Express Fist. It was a Leaf Jounin at that. Luckily, he hadn't made it into the bingo books, and he missed the Tsuchikage by almost 2 feet.

-Flashback-

_A Leaf Jounin was walking around trying to get a date with Sakura. She turned the guy down at least 10 times before she actually got a little ticked off._

_He asked one more time only to get punched in the face by a Youki Enhanced Fist. It had 3 tails worth of Youki in it, all released at once._

_The Jounin had landed all the way in Iwagakure, about 3 hours later._

_-Iwagakure-_

_The Tsuchikage was walking around his village. He did hear a scream but it was coming from above him. He jumped back a bit, and a crater was made where he was about to step. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_He then noticed the Headband. "Konoha, huh? Let me guess, you pissed off that Hokage of yours?"_

_He just barely heard the man. He tried shaking off his daze to get up. "Ugh... That's the last time I ask Sakura Haruno out." The Leaf Jounin then took notice of where he was. "Why am I in Iwagakure? Surely she couldn't hit me _that_ far out."_

_The old man looked at him. "You are from Konohagakure, are you not? You obviously didn't hear me the first time."_

_The Jounin looked at the old man. "Oh shit. She _did _hit me all the way to Iwa. Sorry, Lord Tsuchikage. I'll leave immediately."_

"_At least tell us what happened. You owe us that much." The Jounin nodded and explained. "I see. Well, if others come in through the air, now we know why. Just know that, had I not dodged, you would have hit me."_

"_I am sorry for that, Lord Tsuchikage." He started to walk off, only to stumble._

_The old man there sighed. "Get him a room at an Inn, and let him rest up. You'll need your strength, and it's obvious that this Sakura is one that you should not piss off. I wonder why I never heard of her."_

_The Jounin nodded. "Thank you, Lord Tsuchikage. And you probably didn't know of her, because the only ones who would know of her insane strength are either in Konohagakure, or Sunagakure. All of them know her personally. Still, that punch hurt more than Tsunade of the Sannin. If I hadn't braced for the punch, I probably could've died."_

_Everyone looked at him._

_-back in Konoha-_

_Sakura was eating with Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsukune. Sakura sneezed. "I hope that man I punched a few hours ago is not the one talking about me."_

_-Iwagakure-_

"_In any case, thank you for the hospitality. Also, she was made Chuunin at the last Chuunin Exams. Still, her strength far exceeds that of Tsunade. This is probably a record for the history books. "Man gets punched from Konoha to Iwa." That would be some story, huh?"_

_The Tsuchikage nodded._

-Flashback over-

Since then, people have avoided pissing her off. Especially the ones in bad standing with Iwagakure.

Goku and Vegeta were there, and were in Sayian Formal-wear... not formal by Ninja Standards, but it was for them. Goku was in his Orange Gi, while Vegeta was in his Sayian Armor. When asked, Vegeta said that they were wearing Saiyan Formal-wear. It confused most of them, but Lee and Gai, who were also present, took to asking why it was considered formal, since they look like they're about to fight. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then back at them. They both laughed, confusing them both. Their explanation went like this.

"In Saiyan culture, we wear this stuff, mainly because, even at formal events, a fight always breaks out. Fighting is in a Sayian's blood, there's no denying that. This is why we wear our usual fighting clothes for formal events. For a Sayian, there isn't much of a difference." Vegeta explained.

"In my case, I don't have any tuxedos. They make me feel funny, and restrict my movements. I prefer my Gi to a Tux any day." Goku added. "Still, he does have a point. And I see you two aren't lost on that little detail."

Anyway, Naruto and Hinata both agreed, and didn't say much. Tsukune had a lot more to say, and Mizore was loving every second of it. Everyone, even the Ex-Jinchuuriki, were patting the males on the back, and hugging the girls. The wolves came up to Naruto, and he was being friendly. The Spider came up to him as well, and Naruto got on his back, along with Hinata. Sakura didn't follow the Spider out, but stuck with the rest of them instead.

She had already explained that the spider was here on Naruto's request, and while some believed it, others were skeptical. Nevertheless, they didn't argue, although an ANBU kept an eye on that particular group.

It didn't take long for said group to get into a Forest, but this forest confused the ANBU. It wasn't where they thought the spider would head. Not long after entering the forest, all 3 disappeared. It was about 5 minutes later the Spider appeared where the others disappeared, and looked back in the direction he came from. Then he nodded and left, further confusing the ANBU.

They tried to head to where they were, thinking it was a portal. They were wrong. They didn't get transported anywhere. Apparently, they wanted some alone time. After finding the Spider again, they saw it had returned to the forest without aid, or guidance.

-1 week later-

All of the Jinchuuriki that Shuuden had brought along with him, along with the Youkai that were ready to leave, were standing on top of the Hokage Monument. No headbands on their bodies, period. They had all been sent to their village, and a new Kazekage had been named. (A/N: He will remained unnamed, since there is no reason to get into it.)

Shuuden was standing in front of them, along with Sasuke, Kyoko and Sakura. "Alright everyone, listen up." Shuuden stated. "This is most likely going to be the last time you see your home. I hope you said your goodbyes, because I can't guarantee you'll be in a good spot, and danger is a definite." Shuuden paused. "However, in the danger is a reward that is likely to be fitting."

Everyone nodded. "When do we leave?" Gaara had asked.

"Could you wait until I'm finished?" Shuuden asked, making Gaara back down. "As I was saying, among you, only 3 people are capable of leading this particular group. Those 3 are Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tsukune Aono. Only one can be the leader, and you will choose which one. I have seen all of your abilities, and accomplishments. Those are the only 3 I would come close to deeming capable of that particular position, and this is not a biased situation." One of them was about to speak up, but stopped.

"The reason Gaara has been chosen is due to his previous position as Kazekage. He has experience in leading large masses already. Albeit, not much, but he has it. Naruto Uzumaki was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, meaning he has the highest reserves of Youki. Tsukune Aono is similar to Naruto, in the fact he was once a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and yes there is a difference, but he is a lot more cautious, and would put his own life in harms way for his comrades. He is an expert strategist, while Naruto is a winger by nature. The choice is yours as to who will lead you. However, that one will take orders only from me or Mikogami, who is above me."

Everyone pointed at Naruto. Even Tsukune, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was pointing at Tsukune, and was the only other one who was chosen for that particular vote. "Apparently, Naruto has a landslide vote here. Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby declared the Leader of the Hanyou division. If you wish, you may choose another one of your men as an assistant of sorts. A second in command, if you will. However, that will wait until later. It will be up to you to make sure the right assignments go to the right members of your division."

"With us, It's going to be all or none. We may split up from time to time, but we take missions as one unit, or not at all." Naruto stated, everyone else agreeing with him.

Shuuden inwardly smirked. "Very well, you will all be traveling alongside me for the first mission I was going to handle. Also, Naruto you might want to place that little seal, preventing anyone from marking them with another. It will come in handy on this particular mission."

"Already done. I did so 3 days ago. They are currently safe from any curse, seal, or anything of the like. Also, nothing can be sealed within them. Also, I believe that some of them will have to go through training to get up to snuff on the abilities we're likely to encounter." Naruto stated.

"Not to mention technology we're highly likely to encounter. Thankfully, the Strike Saber is actually a common in the area we're heading to first. Or rather, that type of weapon. You are aware that it is a gunblade, correct?" Naruto and Hinata nod. "A gunblade is frequently used by one of the people we are likely to help. However, our main target is one we must protect, not kill. There is more to this mission, however, this is not likely to go over well with some of you. There will be killing involved. Most of them are innocent people. However, you are not going to be the ones to kill them. The ones that are likely to kill your target for protection does not care for civilian lives. It is for that reason that some innocent people are likely to die."

Everyone stared at him. "Then if we encounter these people that are after our charge?"

"You kill them. No questions asked. Also note that Elemental Jutsu is not to be used unless only in the company of the charge." This raised eyebrows. "Anyone that is about to ask why, here is the reason. There, spells are feared. These particular spells are split into 6 elements. These elements include the 5 major Chakra Elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning, along with the Sub element Ice."

Naruto stepped forward. "I take it Thundara is one under Lightning?"

"Correct. Thundara, however, is a level 2 spell. That's not the important thing here. The elements for this particular place act differently than they do here. They are directly opposite with one other element. Chakra Elements function differently."

Tsukune looked at him with a knowing look. "Let me guess... Fire and Ice are both strong when used on the other. Lightning and Water are the same as Fire and Ice, as are Earth and Wind."

Everyone looked at him confused. Shuuden decided to clarify. "What he means is, Fire is strong against Ice based opponents, and Ice is strong against Fire based opponents. The same situation applies to Lightning and Water. Water based opponents are weak to Lightning, as are Lightning based to Water. Earth and Wind are actually a different story."

This caught everyone's looks. "Wind based opponents usually fly, and as such, cannot be hit with Earth Spells. However, if the Wind based opponents are on the ground, they can be hit with an Earth Spell. Jutsu, on the other hand, do not tie into these particular Spells."

Everyone looked at him strangely. "The main difference between Spells and Jutsu are the simple fact of the power source. Chakra is the combination of Spiritual and Physical Energy. Spells, or Magic, use Mental Energy only. However, the fact that Jutsu are close enough in appearance to look like spells, the Elemental Jutsu are off limits, unless you are near your charge only."

"What about Elemental Jutsu that have nothing to do with those elements?" Light asked.

"Those are still off limits, unless protecting said charge. You each have a weapon, do you not?"

Everyone but Gaara nodded. "Gaara, your sand counts as a weapon, so you have one. However, you will need to carry less of it with you. Your gourd is too noticeable." Shuuden stated. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

Shuuden started thinking. "Actually, another idea comes to mind. Since we have 2 months before the mission timer actually begins, you have time to train yourselves to fight without your Jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tsukune Aono, and Hinata Hyuuga will oversee your progress. When they believe you are ready they will let me know. They have been through this training before, and they can tell you, full well, that this training is worse than death." His tone went cold once he mentioned the difficulty of the training. "This is to be done my way. No highway option. You must complete this training to even come close to me, or the supervisors."

Gaara looked at him. "Shuuden, Naruto and Tsukune have already told me what this training entails. The results are far more worthy than the risks, if I do say so myself."

Shuuden smirked cynically. "At least we have one that realizes that." Shuuden looked towards Naruto. "Have they finished the portal yet?"

Naruto nodded. "They finished it last week. It's ready to go at any time. They intend to protect it with their lives, and no one, other than us, know about it."

"And with Zetsu dead, they have to rely on short-range spying. Sasuke, what's the status of Akatsuki?"

"They haven't made any moves in the last month. No moves have been assigned, either. Itachi already knows that the Jinchuuriki are going to disappear soon. Before I go, and yes, I will be going with all of you, I will let him know that the Former Jinchuuriki are gone. There will be no trace of them left."

Everyone nodded. 5-dots looked at him. "Why should we trust you on that?"

"Because I've been collaborating with Itachi, and disposed of several Akatsuki members already. Itachi is my link in, and it is only because Shuuden Sol had asked me to do so in the first place that I am." Sasuke retorted. "Before you go labeling a spy, get all the facts. Itachi Uchiha is my link in Akatsuki, and is Shuuden's spy. He is also my brother, and therefore, the only one I can possibly trust in said organization. However, after this little piece, I am not going to be contacting them. There will be no need. Besides, after this, none of you are going to be coming here anytime soon. There's no reason to worry about any of them, aside from one. However, that one would force Shuuden to his limits, if what I heard is true."

"He's right. Madara is one nasty son of a bitch. The only one to go up against the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Shodaime Hokage and live. He's the only one I figure can give me a challenge in Ninja Skills. Though, if I apply all of my skills, I'd probably win, as his Sharingan won't be able to copy the majority of my skills. He simply does not have the training to pull them off, and no handsigns are needed."

"That's enough of that, though." Naruto stated. "Shuuden is one I've trusted for almost as long as I've known him. Once he gets on someone's good side, he can maintain it without acting. It's not that hard, but in a way, he's like us. You just need to be able to trust in him, and he will trust in you. Nothing more, nothing less. Also, with the portal finished, we can use it to get to the training grounds. Everything that is done training-wise, will be done there. No one can come in, and we have plenty of time for the good shit to come."

Everyone nodded. They trusted Naruto, being a Former Jinchuuriki himself, but they didn't really trust Shuuden. Gaara spoke up. "Naruto, where is the portal? And if someone else has been working on it, doesn't that mean he or she can as well?"

"Not when they don't need to." Naruto replied. "You remember the spiders, right?" Everyone nodded. "They have been working on it. They won't use it, and instead will guard it. If it falls, my father has the backup. Only he can use it, though. Not even my mother can. No way in hell Madara could. Especially since, aside from us, you need access to the Hiraishin."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "You do realize that your mother can use it too, right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Just Sayian. No pun intended." Everyone else raised an eyebrow. They heard someone clear their throat. "Sakura, did you have to pull that one out of your ass?" Shuuden asked.

"No, but it was fun." Sakura replied with a smile on her face. "It gets fun to tease you, especially since you have Moka."

"Need I remind you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you don't. Relax, I'm just having a bit of fun." Everyone watched them.

"Sakura, don't do that again, unless you want to lose a head. And before you say anything, it's not me that's gonna do it." Shuuden told her. "Anyway, we should go now. Make physical contact with me, or someone doing so with me. This will get us there faster, and without a trace, should someone be listening in on us."

"Vacuum Warp?" Gaara asked, to which 5 nods came. Gaara had Naruto, as did Bee. 5-dots and Sexer had Sakura. The others either took hold of Tsukune, or Sasuke.

The Youkai were in a line, with Moka at one end, holding Shuuden's hand. Everyone holding on to Shuuden let go and warped. Shuuden warped as well.

-2 months later-

Team Hanyou, as they now call themselves, have been going through the roughest training they ever have. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsukune were slave drivers. Sakura was worse. Hinata mainly held back, finding out that she had gotten pregnant. She still watched over them, making sure everything went as it should.

All of them have gotten enough strength to last for 8 hours in 250x. This meant that most of them were ready. Some of them could have gotten farther, but those stayed back in order to help out the others. Bee was one of them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsukune stepped up to them. "You've done well, so far. The time is at hand. However, there are a few things you should know, first. First off, the Charge happens to be something known as a L'cie. A L'cie is similar to a Jinchuuriki in social status. People fear them, and therefore hate them. There is a L'cie extermination Division of their military. It is known as PSICOM, and there are several types we are likely to encounter."

Sakura pulled out a scroll and unsealed several pictures. "Gather around everyone. These pictures are what possible threats look like. You are not to engage unless the charge is being targeted. Note that these are only the uniforms they tend to use." Sakura pulled out another picture. "This is our current Charge. Her name is Serah Farron. She may look young, but that's because she is. There is a reason for that, however, I do not know of it. She is a little too kind hearted, and thus, is a pacifist."

She pulled out another picture. "This is her older sister. Her name is Clare Farron, but she goes by Lightning Farron. I doubt she would want anyone to call her Clare, so use Lightning. However, we will go by codenames during this particular mission. Naruto has already chosen the codenames for most of you."

"I will be called Kitsune 1." Naruto stated. "Tsukune Aono is Kitsune 2. Hinata Hyuuga is also coming along. The fact that we leave after this briefing is over works out for us. Hinata will be called Neko when addressing her in a fight. However, Hinata and I are going in first. Alone. The rest of you are going to wait here."

"What about the rest of us?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, you are to be called Sandy. It's self explanatory, if you think about it." Gaara nodded. "Light, you are the previous Jinchuuriki of the 7-tails, correct?" A nod. "Well, unfortunately, I don't really know your Bijuu that well, so a normal nickname will not suffice, and Light is something that would be taken for this particular mission. Due to a lack of choices, I've decided you will be known as Stardust. There is one reason for this, but I'd rather not go into it, because I will admit I don't know all the details on the subject I got it from. If we come across the Z-warriors, you should probably ask them, since they are the ones who gave me that particular idea."

"Bee, You'll basically be known as Octo. You're Bijuu is more of cephalopod, but since it has 8 tails, it you're basically an Octopus. Hence Octo." Bee nodded.

"5-dots, your name is already similar to a codename, however, it will not work for the particular situation. Since your Bijuu is a Tiger, you will be known as Tiger, or Tora. Whichever one works." He nodded.

"Sexer, your particular name is a little misleading. However, since you have the 6-tails, and like the 7-tails I don't know much about him, I had some trouble coming up with a codename for you. Sexer will not do for this, however."

"Well, since the Yonbi isn't here, how about Monkey?" Sexer asked.

"Why monkey?"

"I'm used to jungle-like terrain, and, though the 4-tails is a Lava Monkey, the 6-tails is more of an Ice-element Monkey. As such, I can basically act like a Monkey myself." Sexer replied.

Naruto stared at him. "Agreed. You will be known as Monkey."

"Sasuke, you are Drago. You are a Hanyou with the Dragons, correct?" A nod. "That's why."

Sakura looked at him. "What about me?"

"Cherry Blossom. That's what your name translates into, so that's basically all you really need." Naruto replied.

Everyone nodded. "Tsukune, being as you are my second in command, you are to wait for my signal to charge in. When you do, you will be bringing everyone with you."

"Understood." Tsukune replied. "How are we going to hide our faces?"

"Genjutsu and Illusions are non-existent there. You can use a Bijuu level Genjutsu to hide some of your more distinct features. For me, it would be my whisker marks. Each of us has at least one at our disposal, since we were once a Jinchuuriki. Sasuke and Sakura are another story, being as they were never Jinchuuriki in the first place." Said couple nodded.

Bee then asked a question. "I do have one question, but it is not really related to this mission."

Naruto nodded. "Go ahead, Octo."

"Where is Shuuden? Shouldn't he be here for this?" Bee asked.

"He's currently doing something else at the moment. He did say it was a request from his mother, so I can honestly say I have no idea where the hell he is." Naruto told them.

"Alright, here's the main plan." Everyone gathered around him. "Hinata and I will go into the city of Bodhum. Our charge is already a L'cie, and we're likely to be ending up at the Fireworks Festival there, due to time frame. We will be going along with the locals. I've already found out the plans PSICOM has concerning the L'cie, which they are not aware of who it is yet. Since Hinata is 2 months pregnant, she has an excellent cover here. The two of us will act as if we are on vacation there, if only to see the fireworks." Everyone nods.

"Alright, Hinata?" she looks at him. "Remember, since you're pregnant, you shouldn't be fighting as often as we're used to. For this reason, I may knock someone out for trying to hurt you... or send them flying. Whichever one comes first." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask, Sakura. It's not really your business how I do that, but you already know the how. It's the same way you punched that guy to Iwa."

Hinata nodded. "I'll try to hold back. But only if you're there."

"Who said I'd actually leave your side? You and I have a capsule house, thanks to Bulma. We'll be staying in that, and walking into Bodhum for supplies, and stuff. However, when they start to "Evacuate the city", you and I are going to be in range of the evac, so we will be on that same train."

"Let me guess, you and I are going to cause a ruckus on that train?" Hinata asked.

"Unless someone else does, first. It's likely Lightning will be doing so, should she be purged." Naruto replied. "If we're in different cars, we can still talk via the mental link. Remember, this is a job for team Hanyou. Which means Mizore is not allowed to come along until later."

Tsukune groaned. Gaara asked a question. "What if more L'cie appear?"

"They will become ones to protect as well. Our mission is to protect the L'cie. If anyone asks, we are not really from Cocoon, and we are not from Pulse. In fact, we have never seen Pulse, so this particular reason is actually true." Naruto replied. Gaara nodded. "Any more questions?" No one spoke up.

"Wait for my signal. I will be firing the Imari into the sky. That's how you'll know where I'm at."

"Sir!"

"Hinata, let's go." she nodded, and they warped through the portal, instead of walking through it.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

**PLEASE NOTE!**

So you know, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. The next one shows what Shuuden is currently doing. You do not need to go to the next chapter when posted.

**AG000:** Well, that's the official end of this one.

**Shuuden:** Why are you going into what I'm doing?

**AG000:** I figure this would raise a few questions as to how you are doing with your siblings. I highly doubt that no one will ask about it.

**Shuuden:** True as that is, shouldn't you stay out of this?

**AG000:** I am you, and you are me. How can I stay out of it?

**Crickets chirp.**

**AG003:** That shut him up.

**AG000:** I just made a point clear to him.

**Moka:** Don't tell me I'm going to be in there.

**AG000:** Why wouldn't you be? You went with him.

**Moka:** You better not make me do anything I'll regret.

**AG000:** The two of you are already married. No one really knows it, though.

**Shuuden:** You're talking Vampire terms, right?

**AG000:** Yup!

**AG001:** That bastard... always trying to make a quick buck...

**AG000:** Let me guess, you lost at Poker again?

**AG001:** Don't bother asking, cause I'm not gonna answer.

**AG000: **Later!


	18. Announcement

The omake mentioned in the last chapter has been posted as a One-shot.

I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but if you couldn't tell, I have had a lot to do with my other stories.

Anyway, I have nothing else to truly do with this story, and the Omake is already posted Under the name

Shuuden Chronicles: Trip to Camp Half Blood

Check it out if you want to read it.

JA NE!


End file.
